Pernikahanku
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Haruno Sakura akan menikah? apalagi ia masih berumur 17 tahun dan Uchiha Sasuke seorang playboy mesum yg akan menjadi suaminya. Kehidupan pernikahan bagai badai seperti apakah yg akan menanti Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Haii minna,**

**Risa lagi stress dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ilham dari Kishimoto-sensei untuk membuat fic ini. Semoga aja ini fic bisa berkenan dihati para Readers sekalian.**

**Langsung aja deh,**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei meminjamkan para tokohnya dengan bunga mawar **

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,alur kecepatan,dll**

# # # # #

"Menikah?!" teriak Sakura

Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan sudah dikejutkan dengan berita sang ayah yg menyuruhnya untuk menikah

"ehem,Sakura. Duduklah dulu,ayah bisa menjelaskan semuanya," ucap sang ayah tenang

Anak mana yg bisa tenang saat orang tuanya berkata dengan santai bahwa anak tunggalnya tiba-tiba harus menikah saat ia masih berusia 17 tahun?

"ayah,aku rasa ayah benar-benar harus berhenti minum alkohol," saran Sakura menyangka sang ayah masih mabuk

"ya,itulah masalahnya. Ayah mabuk dan… " sang ayah tidak meneruskan kalimatnya

"dan apa ayah?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"dan ayah tanpa sengaja menghancurkan sebuah chip bernilai jutaan dolar pada saat perjamuan perusahaan se-Konoha beberapa hari lalu," lanjutnya

Sakura merasa seketika berhenti bernafas. Jutaan dolar. Harus diakui keluarganya memiliki perusahaan lumayan yg memiliki penghasilan cukup walaupun masih kecil dan belum terlalu maju,tetapi untuk mengganti sebuah chip bernilai jutaan dolar? Sepertinya Sakura harus menjual dirinya seperti sang ayah yg menyuruhnya menikah saat ini.

"ayah minta maaf padamu,Sakura. Tapi cuman kamu harapan kami satu-satunya," ucap sang ayah sambil tertunduk

"sebentar,apa yg ia tuntut pada ayah?" tanya Sakura

Sang ayah menggangkat kepalanya,"ia menyuruh ayah mengganti chip tersebut karena mereka tidak membuat salinannya atau ayah akan dituntut dipenjara seumur hidup,"

Ucapan sang ayah membuat Sakura menghela nafas,ia tidak menyangka hobi sang ayah yg sangat suka meminum alkohol berlebihan bisa membuat dampak seperti ini.

"Sakura,maukah kamu menikahi anak mereka sebagai pengganti chip bernilai jutaan dolar tersebut?" tanya sang ayah kembali

Gadis bersurai pink itu merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan. Pilihan apalagi yg ia punya? Ia harus menyelamatkan keluarganya dan seluruh karyawan perusahaan milik ayahnya yg sudah tua. Mana ia tega untuk membuat mereka semua kehilangan pekerjaan?

"Sakura,kamu mungkin masih shock tentang hal ini. Jangan khawatir,besok ikutlah dengan kami untuk bertemu dengan Presiden Direktur perusahaan tersebut," ucap Ibu menenangkan Sakura

Anggukan mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut. ia kemudian berjalan melangkah untuk memasuki kamarnya yg mungil tapi sangat nyaman tersebut. menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur empuknya dan kembali memikirkan ucapan sang ayah kembali.

"menikah… aku tidak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini," gumamnya

# # # # #

Di sisi lain,seorang pria bergaya kelas atas memakai jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna putih sedang duduk melihat ke arah mejanya yg terdapat sebuah kertas dan foto. ia memandangnya dan sudah berkali-kali membaca isi dari kertas tersebut.

"permisi Tuan," ucap seseorang

"ada apa,Kabuto?" tanyanya

"Presdir mengatakan besok akan ada pertemuan dengan Pak Kizashi dari Haruno corp," ucapnya sambil membacakan sebuah memo

Pria itu memutar kursinya kemudian berdiri menghadap pria bernama Kabuto tersebut,"Kizashi Haruno? Orang yg merusakkan chip penting saat perjamuan perusahaan se-Konoha?"

Kabuto mengangguk,"benar pak," ucapnya

"kenapa tidak Itachi saja?" tanyanya

"Tuan Itachi sedang menemani nyonya pada sebuah pertemuan di negri Suna," jawabnya

Pria itu berdecih dan kembali duduk. Ia melihat kertas dan foto yg masih berada dimejanya tersebut dengan pandangan mata kesal.

"baiklah," ucapnya kemudian

Kabuto segera membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan pria itu sendiri masih menatap sebuah kertas dan foto tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura… kesenangan apa yg akan kudapat darimu?" ucapnya menyeringai

# # # # #

Sekolah adalah rutinitas biasanya yg dijalani oleh seseorang ketika masih berumur 17 tahun dan gadis bersurai pink ini masih berangkat seperti biasanya ke sekolah tempatnya yg sangat damai dan bermaksud untuk meminta saran pada sahabatnya tentang masalah yg keluarganya sedang hadapi saat ini.

"pagi,Forehead! lesu amat!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat

"pagi,Ino-pig… " sapa Sakura balik

Sakura masih ragu akan menceritakannya pada Ino atau tidak. Memang gadis itu adalah sahabatnya yg sangat akrab dari mereka masih kecil,tapi masalahnya adalah Ino seorang penggosip berat. Berita dari manapun bahkan yg Top Secret dia sudah tahu duluan entah bagaimana caranya. Itulah yg membuatnya menjadi seorang ketua klub surat kabar di sekolahnya saat ini.

"hei! Cerita padaku,ada apa denganmu Sakura," ucapnya tidak sabaran

Sakura menghela nafas,"berjanjilah kau tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun dan kau tidak memasukkannya pada berita di surat kabarmu," ucap Sakura

Ino mengangguk bersemangat,"tentu,tentu! Apa itu?" tanyanya tidak sabaran

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino agar tidak ada seorangpun mendengarnya. Ia membisikkan dengan sangat pelan.

"aku akan menikah… " bisiknya

Kontan saja Ino membulatkan mata biru kehijauannya dengan terkejut,ia bahkan hampir berteriak kalau saja Sakura tidak menutup mulutnya dengan segera.

"mmphh! Apphh!"

"psst! Bisakah kau tidak membuat kehebohan seperti itu,Ino-pig?" bisik Sakura

Ino menganggukan kepalanya dan akhirnya Sakura melepas tangannya dari mulut Ino mengetahui keadaan sudah aman.

"benarkah itu?" tanya Ino memastikan

Sakura mengangguk, "ayah berbuat kesalahan pada perjamuan kemarin dan menghancurkan chip penting dari sebuah perusahaan yg bernilai jutaan dolar. Mereka menuntut ayah,jika ayah tidak bisa menggantinya ayah akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Kami tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu dan ayah menawarkanku untuk menikahi anak dari perusahaan tersebut…. " jelas Sakura

Ino tersenyum dan dari sorot matanya tidak tampak secuil kesedihan melihat sahabatnya yg sedang dilanda kesialan… atau mungkin keberuntungan bagi Yamanaka Ino?

"apa-apaan kau ini,Pig! Sahabat lagi sedih dan kau tersenyum?" ucap Sakura kesal

"ck,ck,ck,Forehead! sungguh beruntung hidupmu bagaikan sebuah drama. Perusahaan kaya mana yg akan kau nikahi itu?" tanya Ino semakin bersemangat

Sakura tersadarkan setelah pertanyaan Ino barusan. Ia belum bertanya pada orang tuanya perusahaan mana yg akan ia nikahi ini. Ah,maksudnya anak pewaris perusahaan yg akan ia nikahi.

"forehead? Hello… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino menyadarkan Sakura

"aku belum tahu,Pig… "

"hah? Apanya yg belum tahu?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti

"aku belum tahu perusahaan mana yg pewarisnya akan aku nikahi!" seru Sakura dengan nada pelan

Ino merasa kecewa dengan pernyataan yg baru saja diucapkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. bagaimana mungkin ada orang yg akan menikah tetapi tidak tahu siapa yg akan ia nikahi? Kalau saja ia tidak menyetujui perjanjian Sakura untuk tidak memasukan hal ini ke surat kabarnya,ia pasti sudah menulis tentang kebodohan sahabatnya tersebut.

"pig,apakah tidak ada jalan keluar selain menikah?" tanya Sakura lemas

"tidak ada. Menikah sajalah,kemudian mempunyai anak dan happy end!" jawab Ino santai

"mempunyai anak?" ulang Sakura

Ino mengangguk " kalau menikah tentu saja kau akan mempunyai anak bukan?"

Sakura menepuk kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia sebodoh itu tidak memikirkan bahwa jika ia menikah ia akan melakukan 'itu' kemudian mempunyai anak. Jujur saja,ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan menggendong seorang bayi sekarang ini.

"Haruno Sakura,kenapa mendadak kau berubah menjadi anak sok polos seperti ini?" ejek Ino

"diamlah Pig," balas Sakura

# # # # #

Sakura pulang dengan lemasnya dan ia mencoba untuk berjalan selambat-lambatnya untuk tiba dirumahnya yg saat ini tidak terlalu nyaman. Ia sudah menduga orang tuanya yg sedang berpakaian rapi untuk segera membawa putri mereka menghadap perusahaan yg mungkin saja menjadi perusahaan mereka juga.

_Greek _

"aku pulang," ucap Sakura pelan

Ia melihat keadaan rumahnya yg masih biasa dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang tuanya berada dirumah. Apa artinya ini?

"Ayah? Ibu? Kalian dimana sih… "

Sakura mencari ke ruang tamu,nihil. Ke kamar kedua orang tuanya,nihil. Ruang makan juga. Sebenarnya,kemana mereka?

"ah,sudahlah. Mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke perusahaan itu tanpa diriku," ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan segera memasuki kamarnya

Mata hijau Sakura melihat sebuah kotak yg cukup besar berbentuk persegi dan berhias pita pada kasurnya membuat gadis bersurai pink tersebut merasakan firasat buruk. Ia kemudian membuka kotak tersebut dan apa yg ia lihat?

"gaun yg indah… " ucapnya takjub

Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Gaun dengan model terbuka berwarna putih salju dan bertaburkan payet mahal pada bagian dadanya yg membuatnya terlihat semakin mewah. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terjatuh dari gaun tersebut.

"kertas apa ini?" tanya Sakura dan melihat kertas tersebut

_**Dear,Sakura**_

_**Pakailah gaun ini dan berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Ayah dan ibu akan pergi duluan menemui Presdir perusahaan yg akan kau nikahi nanti.**_

_**Kami akan menunggumu di hotel Grand Konoha Luxury jam 16.00 **_

_**Akan ada yg menjemputmu setengah jam sebelumnya untuk menemui kami disini.**_

_**Sampai bertemu,**_

_**Ayah dan Ibu**_

Sakura hampir saja berteriak. Bagaimana tidak? Hotel yg terkenal dengan orang-orang kalangan kelas ataslah yg pernah memasuki hotel tersebut dan sekarang dia akan bertemu calon suaminya disana? Sebenarnya,siapa calon suami yg akan ia nikahi ini?

Sakura segera melihat jam dan ternyata tinggal satu jam lagi orang yg akan menjemputnya datang membawanya ke hotel tersebut. dengan buru-buru Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat mungkin untuk bisa berdandan. Setidaknya agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya dan keluarga dihadapan seseorang kelas atas.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dan segera duduk didepan meja riasnya untuk mempercantik wajahnya dan mengatur rambut pinknya yg panjang. Ia kembali melihat jam dan tinggal 45 menit dan sang penjemput datang.

_Ting tong_

Suara bel! Itu artinya seseorang yg menjemputnya sudah tiba. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu dengan hati-hati karena ia memakai heels dengan tinggi 10 cm.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian supir kelas atas

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk melihat pria yg pastinya berprofesi supir tersebut.

"saya supir dari keluarga Uchiha Corp menjemput anda untuk segera menemui majikan saya," ucapnya dengan tutur kata yg sangat sopan

Uchiha Corp?

Sakura mematung. Sebuah perusahaan kedua terkaya dan terbesar di Konoha? Terlebih Sakura akan menjadi calon istri dari pewaris perusahaan tersebut. Ino benar,hidupnya bagaikan drama yg ada di tv.

# # # #

Mengenakan gaun mewah yg pastinya sangat mahal dan berdandan sangat cantik di sebuah Hotel terkenal di Konoha membuat Sakura gugup. Ia berjalan dengan kaku ke ruangan yg ditunjukkan oleh seorang pemandu hotel tersebut. dan sebentar lagi ia akan menemui calon suaminya.

"ruangan VVIP yg nona maksud ada disini," ucap pemandu tersebut

Sebuah pintu kayu berornamen mewah dan berukuran sangat besar menjulang tinggi di hadapan gadis tersebut. ia masih merasa ragu untuk segera memasuki ruangan tempat orang tua dan sang calon suami menunggu. Ia berharap semuanya akan lancar apa adanya.

"nona? Silahkan masuk," ucap pemandu tersebut

Sakura tersenyum," terima kasih," ucapnya

Ia kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Ia siap menghadapi masa depannya dibalik pintu besar tersebut. masa depan yg merubah hidupnya

Dengan tangan mungilnya ia membuka pintu kayu besar tersebut dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang seiring suara dari dalam terdengar di kupingnya.

"selamat datang. Kemarilah,"

Sebuah suara menyapa Sakura membuatnya mencari sumber suara tersebut dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya yg sedang duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya di sebuah meja yg tersedia beberapa minuman berwarna merah. Mungkin itu adalah wine kelas atas Hotel ini.

"duduklah," ucap pria itu sekali lagi

Sakura tersenyum dan segera mendatangi mereka kemudian duduk disamping sang ibu yg tersenyum padanya. Sakura kemudian memperhatikan pria yg menyapanya tadi ternyata hanya duduk sendiri membuat Sakura cemas.

'jangan-jangan… pria inilah calonku?! Bukankah pria ini seumuran dengan ayah?' batinnya panik

"Pak Fugaku,perkenalkan ini adalah putri saya satu-satunya. Haruno Sakura," ucap ayah

Sakura tersenyum kearah pria bernama Fugaku tersebut," salam kenal," ucapnya

Sejujurnya Sakura agak takut dengan pria tersebut karna sepertinya pria itu tampak keras dan pelit senyum. Ia bahkan hanya mengangguk saat ia diperkenalkan.

"jadi,pak Fugaku saya mohon pengertiannya. Apakah anda dan anak anda menerima putri saya,itu adalah keputusan anda," ucap ayah

'anaknya? Berarti yg akan kunikahi adalah anaknya. Baguslah aku tidak perlu menikahi pria paruh baya ini,' batin Sakura lega

"hmm… itu akan diputuskan oleh anakku. Aku membebaskannya untuk mendapatkan pendamping yg ia inginkan. Kemarin aku sudah memberinya data-data dan foto Sakura padanya," jelas Fugaku

Sakura melotot. Fotonya? Data-datanya? Bukankah itu melanggar privasinya karena mengambil dan memberi tanpa seizin orang yg bersangkutan?

"kalau boleh saya bertanya,dimanakah anak yg anda maksud?" tanya sang Ibu

"Itachi anak pertama saya sedang pergi menemani istri saya,jadi saya memutuskan untuk anak kedua saya yg akan datang hari ini," ucapnya kemudian melihat ke arah seseorang disampingnya

"mohon maaf,Tuan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," ucapnya

Baiklah. Penilaianku semakin menjadi minus dengan keterlambatan sang calon suami dan dengan seenaknya mereka mengambil data dan fotoku. Perusahaan besar seperti mereka tidak bisa mengatur anak mereka untuk menghadiri pertemuan tepat waktu? Apa-apaan ini!

_Greeekkk_

"maaf saya terlambat karena tadi ada rapat perusahaan,"

Suara itu membuat kami semua yg berada diruangan menolehkan kepala pada suara tersebut dan yg paling membuat Sakura terkejut,pria tersebut cukup tampan untuk merebut hatinya hanya dengan penampilan.

Fugaku berdiri dan menghampiri putranya yg masih berdiri,"perkenalkan,putra kedua saya. Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya

"salam kenal. Pak Kizashi,Nyonya Mebuki dan… nona Sakura," ucapnya

Ia duduk disamping Pak Fugaku dan dihadapan Sakura yg hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya mengetahui Sasuke memperhatikanku secara selidik.

"para tokoh utama sudah lengkap. Sekarang,bisakah kita bicarakan keputusanmu,Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku menatap putranya

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yg masih mengalihkan wajahnya.

"keluarga Haruno yg terhormat,saya sungguh beruntung karena sudah ditawari putri anda yg sangat cantik ini. Setelah saya menyelidikinya dan melihat kepribadiannya,saya memutuskan… "

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus mendengar pernyataan bahwa Sasuke akan menjadikannya istri! Bagaimanapun ia masih 17 tahun dan masih ingin bersekolah.

"saya akan menerimanya menjadi istri saya. Uchiha Sasuke," lanjutnya kemudian

Aaarggghh!

Sakura putus asa. Baiklah ini adalah takdirnya dan ia akan menjalaninya. Mulai hari ini,Haruno Sakura akan menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Keluarga Haruno dan perusahaan Haruno corp akan selamat beserta karyawannya,kecuali sang putri pemilik perusahaan.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak,Sasuke. Pak Fugaku," ucap Ayah Sakura

Fugaku berdiri dan menjabat tangan ayah Sakura sedangkan Ibu Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke. Sakura? Ia masih shock mendengar pernyataan bahwa ia akan menjadi istri dari perusahaan raksasa itu.

"Sakura? Berilah salam pada mertuamu dan calon suamimu," ucap sang Ibu

Gadis bersurai pink itu berdiri dan membalas jabatan tangan Fugaku,kemudian ia beralih ke Sasuke untuk membalas jabatan tangannya. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan,dengan cepat Sasuke menariknya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sakura yg tidak sempat mengelak.

Tentu saja Sakura berusaha untuk memberontak dan melepaskan ciuman tersebut,tetapi Sasuke menekan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yg bebas.

Ciuman itu tidak lembut dan tidak juga memberi sebuah kenyamanan seperti yg Sakura lihat dalam drama. Ciuman itu begitu panas dan memaksa,Sasuke bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura menyatukan lidah mereka berdua. Setelahnya Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman itu secara sepihak kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Welcome to the new world. My wife," bisiknya

# # # # # #

**Bagaimana?**

**Cukup segini dulu mungkin untuk pembukaan.**

**Kalau masih ada kesalahan,mohon dimaafkan. Risa mengerjakan ini demi refreshing dari pekerjaan yg menumpuk karena sudah mau akhir tahun.**

**Risa stres .**

**Oke oke, sampai chap depan minna!**

**Please, RnR yaaa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna,**

**Mumpung lagi ada waktu,Risa update buat chapter 2 ini dan mohon maaf Risa ngga bisa membalas review karena harus buru-buru menyelesaikan fic ini terus kembali ke pekerjaan yg menumpuk. Tapi,terima kasih atas dukungan Readers semua untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Biar lebih mudahnya,Sasuke tuh umurnya 22 tahun dan dia playboy berat! Memang sih agak OOC, tapi itu emang rencana Risa kok. Disini bakal muncul Itachi yg lebih OOC lagi pastinya. Itachi berumur 25 tahun biar ngga tua-tua amat *digetok Itachi**

**Oke, cusss!**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto-sensei sih,tapi kemarin aku dipinjemin tokoh-tokohnya **

**Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll…**

# # # # #

Sakura sekolah seperti biasa,tetapi ada yg berbeda hari ini. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian dimana ia dicium paksa oleh calon suaminya dan yg paling membuatnya malu,hal itu dilakukan didepan orang tuanya dan calon mertuanya! Dan satu lagi,hal yg membuat hidupnya benar-benar berubah…

**Flashback**

Sasuke melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Sakura dan menyentuh bibirnya yg masih basah setelah ciuman mereka tadi. Ia kemudian tersenyum kearah orang tua Sakura dan ayahnya seolah tidak ada yg terjadi.

"kalau begitu,kapan kami akan menikah?" tanyanya santai

Sakura yg mematung langsung tersadar mendengar suara Sasuke yg santai dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah yg sangat merah.

"jangan bercanda! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku dengan paksaan! Tidak kusangka kau seorang mesum!" ucap Sakura emosi

Sang Ibu yg mendengar putrinya lepas kontrol segera menetralkan suasana," Sakura! Apa-apaan kamu," tegurnya

"tidak apa nyonya,memang saya yg salah karena mencium calon istri saya begitu saja," ucap Sasuke

Sakura semakin merasa tidak terima. Putrinya baru saja dicium orang yg baru ia kenal beberapa menit dan sang ibu memaafkan hal tersebut?

"ehem,jadi… kalau boleh saya tahu,kapan pernikahan akan dilangsungkan?" tanya Kizashi

Fugaku tampak berpikir," bagaimana kalau kita mencari hari baik dan mungkin Sakura bisa bertemu dengan istri saya terlebih dahulu," ucapnya

"tidak usah ayah,bagaimana kalau kami langsung menandatangani surat nikah yg sudah aku siapkan?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

Mata hijau Sakura melotot mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Menikah disini? Sekarang? Orang itu bukan hanya mesum,tapi dia juga gila!

"tapi,bukankah Sakura belum bertemu dengan Nyonya Mikoto?" tanya Kizashi

"benar,mana mungkin aku menikahimu jika ibumu tidak mengetahui bagaimana diriku?" ucap Sakura mencari alasan

Hal seperti itu tidak mempan bagi Sasuke,ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya dari awal. Semua reaksi yg diberikan sudah bagian dari rencananya.

"tenang saja,Ibu dan Itachi sudah tahu tentang dirimu dan mereka menyetujuinya. Lagipula,kau adalah pengganti dari chip jutaan dolar bukan? Menikah sekarang atau nanti tidak akan ada bedanya,"

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Kizashi semakin bersalah dan membuatnya tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk mencari alasan lebih jauh lagi. Ia harus membuat Sakura merubah namanya menjadi Uchiha pada hari itu juga.

"Sakura,apa yg dikatakan Sasuke benar. Menikah sekarang atau besok kau pasti akan menjadi istri dari Sasuke," bujuk Kizashi

Merasa dipojokkan seperti itu membuat Sakura tidak dapat berpikir. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya demi orang tuanya,ia tidak ingin mereka menderita hanya karena keegoisan dirinya tidak mau menikahi Sasuke.

"jadi,apa jawabanmu Nona Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"baiklah,aku akan menandatangani surat nikah itu," jawab Sakura pasrah

**Flashback end**

Kini ia sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura walaupun disekolah ia masih memakai nama Haruno karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh sekolah. Ia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena telah menikah saat masih bersekolah!

"sialan!" makinya sambil menarik rambut pink miliknya

"ada apa denganmu,forehead?"

Sakura melirik sahabatnya yg memandangnya dengan binggung. Sakura melepaskan rambutnya dan merapihkannya lagi agar tidak berantakan.

"Ino… apa yg harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura

"apa maksudmu? Apa yg terjadi padamu,Sakura?" Ino malah panik

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino,"aku sudah menikah… " bisiknya

"APAAA?!" teriak Ino

Terang aja satu kelas tersebut langsung memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh. Untung saja saat ini sedang jam istirahat dan tidak ada guru dikelas,hanya beberapa murid yg menikmati bekal yg mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Ino! Kau mau membuatku ketahuan oleh sekolah?" protes Sakura

"maaf,maaf… tapi kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut Sakura! Kemarin kau baru saja mengatakan akan menikah dan sekarang kau sudah menikah?"

Sakura mengangguk,"aku menikahi pewaris kedua Uchiha corp,Uchiha Sasuke… "

Masih belum habis rasa terkejut Ino akan kabar pernikahan Sakura,kali ini ia menyebutkan bahwa sahabatnya telah menikah dengan pewaris perusahaan raksasa itu.

"apa kau gila,Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak merasa senang menikahi pewaris Uchiha corp! siapapun akan merasa beruntung jadi dirimu dan tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung meninggalkan semua yg ia punya hanya untuk bersama Sasuke itu! dan apa kau tahu,Sasuke sangat tampan bukan?" ucap Ino bertubi-tubi

"aku akui dia memang sangat tampan dan menawan… tapi dia itu mesum dan gila! Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya,Ino!"

Ino tertawa,"apanya yg mesum dan gila? Oh,memang benar kalau Sasuke memiliki gosip seorang playboy. Tapi tenang saja!dia kan sudah menikah denganmu,dia pasti akan menjadi suami yg baik untukmu,"

Brak!

Sakura menggebrak meja membuat Ino terkejut,"dia menciumku! Bahkan dia memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa didepan orang tuaku dan ayahnya,bagian mana darinya akan menjadi suami yg baik,Yamanaka Ino?"

"wow! Ternyata Sasuke bukan hanya tampan,kaya dan menawan. Dia juga ternyata sangat to the point! Kau pantas berbangga,Sakura!" ucap Ino bersemangat

"INO!"

# # # # #

Berjalan lunglai kekamar adalah hal yg dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Ia bermaksud untuk mendapatkan dukungan atau kemarahan dari sahabatnya karena dilecehkan didepan orang tua dan calon mertua,tetapi yg ia dapatkan malah sang sahabat bersemangat mendukung Sasuke.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya sambil kembali mengingat hal yg terjadi padanya.

'welcome to the new world. My wife,'

'menikah besok atau sekarang tidak ada bedanya,'

'siapapun akan merasa beruntung dinikahi oleh Uchiha corp,Sakura!'

Kata demi kata terus bermunculan dikepalanya yg mendukungnya untuk menjadi suami dari Sasuke. Ia masih keberatan dengan nama Uchiha yg kini ia kenakan sebagai pengganti chip jutaan dolar yg dihancurkan oleh ayahnya.

"apakah aku bisa mencintai suamiku itu?" gumamnya

_Kriingg! Kriingg!_

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara handphone miliknya yg berdering cukup keras. Dengan segera ia melihat siapa yg menelponnya dan ternyata tidak ada nama yg tercantum dari layarnya. Hanya nomor asing yg sama sekali ia tidak kenali.

"halo?" tanyanya mengangkat telpon

"lama sekali kau mengangkat telponku," ucap suara dari sebrang sana

Sakura terhenyak. Baru saja ia memikirkan suaminya itu dan sekarang ia sudah ditelpon!

"dari mana kau tahu nomorku tuan Sasuke?"

"apapun tentang istriku pasti akan kuketahui. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu tentang kita berdua,"

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Sakura semakin tidak mengerti

"aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah di perumahan elit Konoha Resident,mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersamaku dirumah itu. sebaiknya siapkan pakaianmu dan tinggalkan barang-barang kuno milikmu karena aku sudah membelikan semua yg terbaru," ucapnya

Rumah? Tinggal bersama?!

Sakura semakin shock dengan ucapan demi ucapan yg dilontarkan oleh suaminya tersebut. Demi apapun itu,ia masih berumur 17 tahun! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba pria itu menyerangnya malam-malam? Memang mereka sudah menjadi suami istri secara hukum… tapi haruskah semua itu?

"apa kau mendengarku,Nyonya Uchiha?"

"I-iya… eh tunggu! Jangan seenaknya,aku masih berumur 17 dan masih bersekolah. Mana mungkin aku tinggal berdua denganmu dirumah itu?" bantah Sakura

"aku tahu itu,tapi harusnya kau ingat kalau kau sudah menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke dan kau harus menurutinya. Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita setelah kau lulus sekolah,"

"aku tidak akan pindah!" ucap Sakura emosi

"hn,terserah. Aku akan menggunakan cara paksa kalau itu maumu," ucap Sasuke kemudian memutuskan telpon diantara mereka

"Halo? Halo?!" Sakura memanggil dan ternyata sambungan mereka putus "dasar gila!" makinya melempar handphone ke bantal

# # # # #

"Kabuto? Besok kirimkan beberapa orang untuk menjemput Sakura,bereskan semua barang-barangnya dan bawa dia ke rumah itu. paksa dia kalau berontak," ucap Sasuke kemudian memutus sambungan secara sepihak

"hm? Kau berbicara dengan siapa tadi,Sasuke?"

Orang yg dimaksud hanya tersenyum dan melihat pemandangan dibalik kaca besar yg membatasinya dari luar hotel yg ia gunakan saat ini.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanya wanita tadi

"tidak apa,Karin. Mulai besok kita tidak bisa bertemu sering-sering lagi," ucapnya santai

Wanita tersebut –Karin- menempelkan tubuhnya yg menggoda pada tubuh Sasuke dengan erat dan memeluknya dari belakang

"kau pasti mempunyai perempuan lain,bukan?" tanyanya dengan cemberut

"hn,tenang saja. Kau akan tetap melayani kebutuhanku," ucap Sasuke mencium bibir Karin

"mmph… awas kalau kau berbohong," ucapnya membalas ciuman Sasuke

'aku menemukan mainan baru yg lebih seru dari perempuan-perempuan ini,' batin Sasuke

# # # # #

"Ayah! Ibu!" panggil Sakura dengan horor

"ada apa,Sakura? Tidak baik berteriak seperti itu," tegur sang Ibu

"apa-apaan ini? Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka seenaknya menaruh pakaian-pakaian milikku kedalam koper? Bahkan barang-barang lainnya juga!" ucap Sakura histeris melihat kamarnya dibongkar

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas,"bukankah Sasuke sudah menelponmu tadi malam? Kau akan pindah…"

"tidak! Ibu,apakah kau ingin berpisah denganku?" potong Sakura cepat

"kami tidak ingin berpisah darimu,Sakura… tapi kami juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang yg sudah menjadi suamimu,"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,ia tidak menyangka dihari libur seperti ini ia harus pindah ke rumahnya yg baru dimana suaminya berada. Ia ingin menghentikan 4 orang yg sedang sibuk memindahkan baju dari lemari ke koper serta barang-barang lainnya yg mungkin Sakura butuhkan.

"ibu… kau memintaku untuk pergi belanja pagi-pagi tadi dengan terburu-buru hanya untuk ini?"

"benar,Sakura. Tapi tenanglah,kau tinggal mengikuti mereka ke rumah barumu itu. kau akan senang disana," ucap Mebuki dengan senyum lebar

Sakura masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. 17 tahun ia berada dirumah ini dan belum sekalipun ia membayangkan akan pindah dengan cara seperti ini.

"maaf,kami sudah selesai memindahkan pakaian dan barang Nyonya Sakura. Boleh kami membawanya ke rumah Tuan Sasuke?" tanya salah satu dari pelayang yg membereskan

"oh,tentu. Terima kasih sudah membantu membereskan," ucap Mebuki

Sakura memeluk ibunya dengan erat,air mata hampir menetes dari pelupuk matanya jika saja ia tidak mengusapnya. Ia sangat sedih tidak akan tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi.

"sudahlah,Sakura. Kau anak yg kuat,bukan? Kau pasti bisa menjalani kehidupan barumu," ucap Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura

"Iya,Sakura anak yg kuat dan akan berusaha membanggakan kalian," ucapnya melepas pelukan, "dimana ayah?"

Mebuki melihat kearah kamarnya dan suaminya,"suamiku,keluarlah. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi," ucapnya lembut

Pintu geser kamar tersebut bergerak dan keluar sang ayah yg ternyata matanya sudah memerah,jelas ia menangisi Sakura dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sakura,ayah menyesal… tapi,ayah berharap ini adalah langkah awalmu menuju kebahagiaan yg baru," ucapnya memeluk Sakura

"ya,Ayah… terima kasih. Tolong jangan menyesal lagi," ucap Sakura membalas pelukan ayahnya

Berat untuk meninggalkan rumah dan orang tua,tetapi Sakura tidak mempunyai pilihan lain karena dia sudah menikah. Memiliki tanggung jawab seorang istri sang pewaris perusahaan besar dan dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya atau keluarganya.

"Terima kasih,Ayah… Ibu. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya kemudian memasuki mobil

# # # # #

Sakura takjub melihat rumah yg ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sangat besar dan luas untuk ukuran dua orang manusia yg akan tinggal didalamnya.

"silahkan masuk,Nyonya. Tuan sudah menunggu didalam," ucap salah satu pelayan

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan tersebut beserta koper-koper Sakura. Pintu utama rumah itu terbuka dan dalamnya membuat Sakura kembali takjub dengan isinya. Begitu luas dan penuh dengan hiasan disetiap sudutnya yg membuat rumah itu terkesan mewah dan berkelas.

Mata hijaunya melihat pelayan yg membawakan kopernya mengangkutnya ke lantai dua dan ia mengikutinya. Ternyata dilantai tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan lantai dibawah,penuh dengan kemewahan dan hiasan. Bedanya,ada Tv besar dan beberapa peralatan yg bahkan Sakura tidak mengerti apa gunanya.

Pelayan tersebut mengetuk pintu besar yg berwarna putih bersih dan membukanya kemudian memasukkan koper-koper tersebut kedalam kamar itu. Sakura mengikutinya dan memasuki kamar tersebut,tetapi…

"lama sekali," ucap Sasuke yg baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan apa yg ia dapat? Suaminya hanya memakai handuk pada pinggangnya menunjukkan tubuhnya yg atletis dan dadanya yg bidang membuat wajah Sakura memerah dalam sekejap mata.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura menutup matanya

"kenapa kau berteriak?!" Sasuke menutup kupingnya

"kenapa kau keluar seperti itu?! pakai bajumu sekarang!" ucap Sakura masih menutup matanya

Ide jahil muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ia mendekati istrinya yg masih menutup mata kemudian berbisik di telinganya,

"apa yg membuatmu malu? Kita suami istri,bukan?" bisiknya menggoda

Mendengar hal itu membuat darah Sakura langsung naik ke kepala membuatnya semakin panik dan memerah.

"Kyaa! Mesum! Menjauh dariku!" teriaknya kemudian mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh "dan pakai bajumu!" lanjutnya dan lari keluar dari kamar

Sakura berlari menuju balkon ruang santai untuk mengambil udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia terduduk lemas pada balkon tersebut masih dengan wajah yg sangat memerah.

"si mesum itu… apa-apaan dia keluar seperti itu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa bidang dan atletis tubuh suaminya tersebut,apalagi tadi ia suda sangat dekat dengan tubuh itu saat Sasuke menggodanya.

"apa-apaan aku ini!" teriaknya frustasi

Sakura menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil melihat pemandangan yg disuguhkan dari balkon tersebut. ia melihat kebawah dan ada sebuah kolam renang yg cukup besar dan mungkin dalam juga. Disampingnya bahkan ada _jacuzzi hot tubs_ segala!

"apa ini semua milikku juga?" tanyanya takjub

"tentu saja,kau itu istriku!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menyadari dibelakangnya sudah berdiri sosok yg didorongnya hingga terjatuh tadi. Pria itu bahkan sudah memakai pakaian lengkap yg sangat santai,hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana ¾ jeans yg membuatnya tampak berbeda dari saat ia memakai jas pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"apa?" tanyanya yg merasa diperhatikan Sakura

"kau… apa yg kau lakukan dikamarku tadi?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"kamarmu? Kamar kita maksudmu… "

Kita? Kamar kita?

Memang benar mereka sudah menikah,tapi… haruskah secepat ini mereka menjalaninya?

"Kenapa kau membeli rumah sebesar ini hanya untuk berdua?" tanya Sakura berusaha melupakan perihal kamar

"kau tidak senang?"

"bukan begitu,hanya saja… bagaimana aku membersihkan semua ini nantinya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yg polos membuat mata hitam milik Sasuke melotot menedengarnya. Ia hampir saja tertawa jika ia tidak mengendalikan wajahnya saat itu juga.

"tentu saja aku mempunyai pembantu,bodoh. Mereka 24 jam dirumah ini,"

Sakura merasa lega mendengar hal tersebut,bayangkan saja ia harus membersihkan seluruh rumah yg belum ia lihat semuanya ini. Mungkin akan memakan seharian untuk benar-benar bersih. Sakura kemudian menyadari satu hal. Jika ada pembantu yg pastinya akan membersihkan,memasak dan mencuci untuk mereka… apa gunanya ia disini sebagai istri?

"hei,sebenarnya untuk apa aku disini? Kau sudah mempunyai pembantu yg melayanimu layaknya istri,bukan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu,ia kemudian dengan sigap langsung menggendong Sakura ala bridal style menuju ke kamar.

"turunkan aku,Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Sakura sambil memberontak

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika mau melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja,ia semakin memegang erat Sakura agar gadis itu tidak jatuh karena berontak. Sasuke kemudian menendang pintu dengan mudahnya untuk memasuki kamar dan menjatuhkan Sakura pada sebuah ranjang berukuran King Size yg masih rapi dan berwarna putih dengan corak kipas merah.

"jangan mendekat,mesum!" ucap Sakura berusaha untuk bangun

Sayangnya dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci Sakura diantara kedua lengannya sebelum gadis itu sempat bangun dan saat ini ia berada diatas gadis bersurai pink itu. mata hijaunya memandang dengan ketakutan pada bola mata hitam didepannya yg sedang menyeringai melihatnya.

"kau tadi bertanya padaku,untuk apa kau ada disini bukan?"

"iya! Sekarang,menyingkir dariku!" ucap Sakura masih berusaha berontak

Sasuke masih menyeringai dan ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura membuatnya teringat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka dan ciuman yg diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat menggeser kepalanya dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"pembantu tidak mungkin melayani majikannya di tempat tidur layaknya istri," bisik Sasuke pada telinga Sakura

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah mendengarnya dan ia hampir merasa gila akan godaan suaminya ini. Ini baru hari pertama dan baru 1 jam ia berada dirumah ini,tetapi entah kenapa Sakura sudah mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari sang suami.

"menjauh dariku!" teriak Sakura kesekian kalinya

Ia tidak bisa bersabar lagi,ia harus menjauh dari suaminya yg sangat mesum ini! Sakura bermaksud untuk mendorong Sasuke lagi,tetapi pemuda raven itu lebih cepat menangkap tangan istrinya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya sambil berbalik mengubah posisi diantara mereka. Kini Sakura yg berada diatas tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendorongku untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Sasuke

Sasuke bahkan menahan pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu tidak berusaha untuk berontak dan melepaskan diri.

"wah,wah… aku tahu kalian sudah menjadi suami-istri,tapi aku tidak menyangka siang bolong seperti ini kalian bermaksud untuk melakukannya,"

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat kearah sumber suara yg tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga mereka. Pria itu berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan sebuah koper disampingnya. Sosoknya yg tinggi dan matanya yg ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam membuat Sakura binggung siapa pria tersebut.

"apa yg kau lakukan disini,Aniki?" tanya Sasuke menatap malas

Aniki?

Sakura masih belum menyadari keadaan yg dimaksudkan oleh pria tadi dan siapa orang yg dipanggil 'Aniki' oleh Sasuke barusan.

"tentu saja melihatmu dan istrimu,Sasuke… oh,maaf aku sudah menggangu kalian. Aku tidak menyangka kalian sedang sibuk," ucapnya santai

Melihat keadaan yg dimaksud oleh orang yg disebut 'Aniki' itu,Sakura kembali sadar. Ia menyadari posisinya sedang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan pria itu menahan pingganya yg langsing.

"Kyaaa!" teriaknya dan segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke

Sasuke berdecih,ia segera bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur memandang kesal ke Aniki-nya.

"Sakura,dia kakakku. Uchiha Itachi," ucap Sasuke

Mata hijau emeraldnya membulat dan ia memandang pria bernama Itachi tersebut. pria itu tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"hai,Sakura. Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu,maaf aku tidak hadir saat kalian menandatangani surat pernikahan kemarin," ucapnya

"e-eeh… iya,Itachi-san. Sama-sama," ucap Sakura gugup

"keluar dari kamar kami dan bawa kopermu ke kamar tamu. Dimana pembantu yg lain?" tanya Sakura

"iya,iya Sasuke. Tadi aku mencoba memeriksa karena ada teriakan terdengar dari lantai dua," jawabnya

"maaf,Itachi-san. Tadi kami hanya bercandaan kok,bukan bermaksud untuk… melakukan itu," Sakura beralasan

"benarkah? Kalian terlihat sangat seru sekali bercandaanya sampai terlihat…"

"Aniki,kau kemari karena ada sesuatu yg lebih penting bukan? Hentikan omong kosongmu," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba

Itachi menghela nafas,"kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap manis sih setelah menikah,Sasuke?"

"katakan tujuanmu. Sekarang," tuntut Sasuke tegas

Itachi mengalah,ia segera memberi isyarat untuk Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya keluar dari kamar saat ini. Dengan sigap dan dipenuhi rasa penasaran,mereka mengikuti Itachi yg kemudian duduk di sofa ruang santai dekat kamar mereka.

"jadi… sebenarnya aku sudah pulang tadi pagi dan menemui Ayah dirumah," ucapnya

Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap setia mendengarkan apa yg akan disampaikan oleh Itachi

"Ayah menyampaikan padaku,kalau kalian setelah tinggal bersama harus berusaha keras untuk memberinya keturunan karena kemungkinan aku belum bisa menikah dalam beberapa tahun ini dan kau adalah saru-satunya harapan ayah untuk melihat cucu,"

Keturunan? Keturunan seperti… mempunyai anak dengan mengadopsi anak? Atau….

"jadi kami harus memberinya cucu?" Sasuke menyimpulkan

Itachi mengangguk,"begitulah. Ayah tidak perduli walaupun Sakura masih bersekolah,"

"hm… bagaimana istriku? Kau mau berusaha keras nanti malam untuk mewujudkan keinginan ayah kita?" ucap Sasuke menggoda Sakura

"TIIDAAAKKKK!" teriak Sakura putus asa

**# # # # #**

**Akhirnya selesai! Tapi masih berlanjut ke chap 3,**

**Mungkin ada banyak kesalahan dan waktu yg Risa punya sangat sempit untuk mengedit ulang fic ini. Risa tahu mengecewakan Readers,maafkan Risa…**

**fic ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna,tetapi Risa sudah mencoba yg terbaik kok buat Readers .**

**mungkin chapter 3 bakalan update minggu depan karena kesibukan didunia nyata yg melelahkan T_T**

**oke, sampai jumpa di chap 3 Minna!**

**RnR nya jangan lupa yaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai minna!**

**Sebelumnya Risa mau minta maaf dulu chap 2 masih banyak kesalahan dan sangat berantakan apalagi EYD yg ada sangat ancur karena kemarin dikejar pekerjaan yg menumpuk dan Risa tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengedit**

**Tapi di chap 3 ini semoga aja uda ngga banyak kesalahan dan bisa membuat Readers semakin puas. **

**Lanjuutt….**

**Disclaimer : Naruto only belong to Kishimoto-sensei **

**Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll….**

**# # # # #**

Ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Di saat Sakura berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupannya yang telah berubah bagaikan seorang putri negri dongeng,kini ia menghadapi hal yang sangat serius dan memaksanya untuk mengubah _title_ dirinya dari seorang istri menjadi seorang ibu. Tentu saja ia menolak semua itu mati-matian. Tidak dengan seorang suami mesum seperti Sasuke.

Setelah Itachi mengatakan maksud dari kedatangannya dan Sasuke merencanakan untuk melakukan 'itu' secepatnya,Sakura menghindari kakak beradik itu dalam rumah yang dibeli oleh Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini,ia mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya… ehem,maksudnya kamar mereka berdua.

"Sakura,buka pintunya. Apakah kau tidak bosan di kamar seharian?" tanya Sasuke dari balik pintu

"Tidak,aku hanya sedang mengatur baju-bajuku. Kau boleh bernostalgia dengan Itachi-san," ucap Sakura beralasan

Tentunya Sasuke tidak bodoh hingga ia membiarkan istrinya berada di kamar mereka sendirian dari siang hingga sore. Mengatur baju? Haruskah berjam-jam hanya untuk memindahkan dari 3 koper besar ke lemari? Satu atau dua jam Sasuke masih bisa mentolerirnya,tetapi ini sudah hampir 4 jam dan sudah saatnya makan malam.

"Buka,Sakura! Aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku," ucap Sasuke sambil menggedor pintu "apa kau tidak lapar? Sudah hampir makan malam," lanjutnya kemudian

Makan malam? Bahkan makan siang belum ia lakukan tadi,terima kasih berkat suaminya yg membawa beberapa orang untuk membuat heboh rumahnya hingga ia lupa untuk makan siang. Berkat perkataan Sasuke barusan,Sakura merasa goyah. Perutnya berbunyi dan ia sangat membutuhkan sesuatu untuk masuk mengisi perutnya yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menyelamatkan dirinya daripada harus pingsan di kamar yang masih terasa asing baginya ini.

Dengan perlahan Sakura memutar kunci kamarnya dan membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berhiaskan ornamen bunga lambang kebanggan Jepang tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau sangat lapar," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai

Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah dan tidak mau berdebat dengan suaminya ini. Ia terlalu lapar untuk harus mengeluarkan suara sekalipun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu dan menemukan Itachi yang sudah duduk manis sambil memainkan handphone canggihnya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga,Sakura. Aku khawatir kau shock dengan kabar yang kuberikan dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri di kamar kalian," ujarnya diiringi tawa

Sakura hanya bisa balas tertawa, andaikan itu terjadi ia tidak akan heran. Dan tidak akan ada yang heran. Ia yakin itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Duduklah," ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk dan duduk disamping suaminya yang bersebrangan dengan Itachi. Meja makan yang cukup besar dan kursi yang kelihatan mewah tetapi nyaman membuat Sakura merasakan perbedaan besar dalam pendapatan antara seorang pengusaha biasa dengan pengusaha raksasa.

"Selamat makan," ucap Itachi memegang sendoknya

Tanpa diduga oleh Sakura,acara makan malam itu berlangsung dengan rasa canggung yang luar biasa. Tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali suara sendok yang beradu dengan garpu atau piring. Jujur saja,Sakura bahkan belum pernah menemui pria yang makan malam dirumah dengan memakai _table manner _semputrna. Jarang sekali bukan?

"Kenapa kau terlihat heran seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Tidak,kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Sakura balik

"Kau memperhatikan Itachi dan aku secara bergantian. Apakah kau tidak sadar?"

Oh tidak! Memalukan sekali apa yang ia lakukan. Jangan sampai Itachi menilainya sebagai perempuan yang tidak mempunyai _good manner_.

"Perasaanmu saja," jawab Sakura

Akhirnya acara makan malam yang sangat canggung itu selesai. Dalam hati Sakura merasa sangat lega. Perutnya kenyang dan suasana kembali seperti biasanya dengan suara tv yang mengisi kekosongan dalam rumah. Ia bahkan merasa senang berkat Sasuke yang mempunyai pembantu,ia tidak perlu mencuci semua piring setelah selesai makan dan kini ia hanya duduk berdua di sofa bersama dengan sang kakak ipar karena Sasuke berada di kamar kerjanya entah mengerjakan apa itu.

"Sakura,kau sudah selesai merapihkan baju?" tanya Itachi

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sakura teringat mengapa ia beralasan untuk merapihkan baju tadi dan mengunci di kamar. Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dan kesuciannya dari Sasuke.

"Su-sudah,Itachi-san. Jadi,bagaimana perjalananmu dari Suna? Melelahkan bukan?" tanya Sakura gugup

Itachi terkekeh,"Tidak perlu segugup itu,Sakura. Kau sudah menjadi adikku walau kalian belum tidak mengadakan pesta dan ya,perjalanan yang melelahkan menemani ibuku kesana,"

Sakura merasa Itachi lebih baik dan lebih sopan dari Sasuke bahkan lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Kenapa tidak pria dewasa,baik dan sopan ini yang menjadi suaminya? Apalagi ketampanan Itachi tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin merasa tidak adil. Dasar roda takdir…

"Sakura,bagaimana pendapatmu tentang adikku?" tanya Itachi

"Aa… Sasuke,ya. Dia… " Sakura merasa kehilangan kata-kata. Ditanya seperti itu membuatnya binggung harus menjawab dengan jujur atau harus berpura-pura memberikan kesan baik. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah kakak beradik.

"Aku tahu kalian baru saling mengenal,jadi aku ingin tahu kesan pertamamu tentang adikku. Jujur saja karena aku akan lebih menghargainya,"

Sakura menelan ludah,apa boleh buat. Sang kakak suaminya yang meminta sendiri,"Dia… mesum," jawab Sakura dengan nada sepelan mungkin

Itachi mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan ia tertawa keras,"Akhirnya kau jujur juga," ucapnya menawan tawa,"Kalau begitu aku beritahu kau sesuatu," lanjutnya kemudian

Sakura merasa tertarik dengan apa yang akan diberitahu oleh Itachi dan memandang iris hitam pria berambut panjang itu dengan serius.

"Sasuke sangat perkasa dalam ranjang. Banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya karena hal itu,sebaiknya kau dapat mengimbangi permainannya karena kalau tidak dia pasti akan mencari pelampiasan lainnya," bisik Itachi yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Sakura

Dengan ucapan Itachi barusan,Sakura yakin rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke akan menemui banyak angin bahkan badai yang menerpa karena sifat suaminya itu. Sebenarnya ia marah dan sangat marah mendengar hal yang dikatakan Itachi. Tetapi lebih dari itu semua,ia kecewa. Ternyata suaminya bukan hanya mesum tapi juga seorang playboy yang sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita!

"apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan bisik-bisik seperti itu?"

Sontak saja Itachi langsung berdiri melihat Sasuke yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakangnya dan Sakura. Bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan diri,Itachi menghindar dari adiknya.

"Aku capek karena perjalanan dari Suna-Konoha,lebih baik aku beristirahat duluan. Selamat malam semua," ucapnya kemudian pergi

Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres,Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

'Apa lagi yang dikatakan,Aniki?' batin Sasuke

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Mendengar suara Sasuke membuat gadis berambut cerah ini terlonjak kaget. Ia baru saja shock mendengar kelakuan Sasuke dari kakaknya dan sekarang orangnya sudah berada disampingnya. Entah kenapa sebentar saja ia berada di alam pikirannya dan sekarang ia sadar,sang kakak ipar sudah tidak ada ditempatnya dan digantikan oleh suaminya.

"Apa yang Aniki katakan padamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura ketus

"Tentu saja urusanku,kau istriku,"

'Istri dalam pernikahan,sedangkan sisanya kau sudah mempunyai hubungan layaknya suami istri dengan perempuan-perempuan lain diluar sana,' batin Sakura

Sakura tidak ingin mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia harus tenang dan berpikiran terbuka walau itu sulit baginya. Ia pernah pacaran dan ia tidak pernah memberikan ciuman atau tubuhnya kepada sembarang pria karena ia ingin suaminya tahu ia masih suci dan bersih. Tetapi kenyataannya? Suaminya sudah melakukannya bersama wanita lain layaknya suami istri saat ia menjaga semuanya demi seorang playboy yang bahkan tidak bisa menahan hasrat seksualnya!

"Kau… "

"Kenapa suamiku bukan Itachi?" potong Sakura kemudian memandang dalam mata hitam legam didepannya "Kenapa harus kau,playboy mesum?"

Mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu,suami mana yang tidak marah? Dengan kasar Sasuke mencengkram kuat bahu istrinya dengan tangannya yang lumayan mempunyai otot tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang Itachi katakan padamu hingga kau berkata seperti itu pada suamimu?!"

Sakura bergetar. Bukan hanya karena rasa sakit pada bahunya,tetapi rasa sakit hatinya yang semakin membuatnya terluka.

"Jawab aku. Apakah kau sudah tidur dengan beberapa wanita diluar sana? Bahkan sebelum kau menikah?"

Cengkraman Sasuke mengendur,ia tampak terkejut mendengar sang istri mengetahui hal tersebut bahkan sebelum ia memberitahunya. Apakah ia harus jujur atau menghindari pertanyaan ini?

"Kau diam… berarti itu semua benar," ucap Sakura pahit

Air mata hampir menetes dari iris hijau emerald miliknya,pandangan matanya sudah mulai kabur berkat air yang bertumpuk pada pelupuk mata hingga ia menundukkan kepala membiarkan air mengalir jatuh melalui pipinya.

Ia memang tidak mencintai pria ini. Ia memang baru mengenal pria ini,tapi pantaskah ia medapatkan nasib dimana sang suami sudah tidur dengan beberapa… ah tidak. Mungkin sudah puluhan wanita diluar sana. Pahit rasanya.

Sakura segera berdiri dan menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa mengetahui harus mendapatkan anak dari pria yang sudah meniduri wanita yang jumlahnya sudah tidak bisa dihitung oleh jari lagi.

"Aku mau tidur duluan. Selamat malam," ucap Sakura parau

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa. Berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan kasur mereka. Dan perjalanan itu dihentikan hanya dengan sebuah tangan yang menahannya untuk melanjutkan. Tangan yang besar dan hangat milik Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku… aku lelah,"

"Jangan bercanda,aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku menangis. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini," Sasuke membalikkan Sakura menghadapnya,"Dan setelah kau mengetahuinya,apa yang harus kulakukan untuk merubah hal yang sudah terlewat?!"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Memang benar apa adanya ucapan Sasuke,apa yang harus pria itu lakukan untuk merubah hal yang sudah terlewatkan? Menyuruh pria ini menggunakan kekayaannya untuk membuat mesin waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya sebelum menikah? Akankah semua itu membuat Sasuke tidak tidur dengan wanita lain?

"Lepaskan aku,Sasuke… bahuku sakit," ucap Sakura

Sasuke menyadari ia mencengkram dua kali lebih kuat daripada yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia melepaskan istrinya yang kesakitan,tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau menatap matanya. Baiklah,ini adalah batas kesabaran Sasuke. Mereka hanya terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta,mungkin mudah Sasuke menyerang istrinya yang sedang rapuh saat ini dan mewujudkan apa yang diinginkan ayahnya. Tetapi itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai pria. Ia memang sudah melakukannya pada puluhan wanita di luar sana,tetapi tidak sekalipun ia pernah memaksa para wanita itu. Ya,mereka sendiri yang mendatanginya dan ia hanya menyalurkan hasratnya. Berbeda dengan istrinya. Sangat berbeda.

"Terserah,aku tidur di kamar tamu samping Itachi malam ini. kau tidurlah di kamar,besok kau akan bersekolah bukan?" ucap Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura

Sakura memandang punggung suaminya yang menjauh. Ia pernah mencintai seorang pria dan berpisah itu menyakitkan. Ia sangat tahu sekali bagaimana sakitnya dalam menjalani suatu hubungan yang tak tentu arah

# # # # #

Bangun pagi memang rutinitas yang biasa Sakura lakukan dan biasanya ia bersemangat untuk ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Ino atau belajar. Harus diakui,ia adalah salah satu murid terbaik di sekolahnya. Tetapi berbeda hari ini,hari dimana ia terbangun diatas kasur berukuran King Size dengan ruangan besar yang sangat asing baginya. Bahkan matanya masih enggan untuk terbuka dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ya,terima kasih untuk tuan Uchiha yang membuatnya seperti ini.

_Tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia berkeringat dingin menyangka yang akan memasuki kamarnya adalah suaminya.

"Nyonya,sudah jam 6. Apakah anda sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara perempuan dari luar kamar dan memanggilnya Nyonya… berarti pembantu rumah ini dan itu membuat Sakura lega. Dengan segera ia turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Melihat sosok pembantu tersebut membuat Sakura menerka-nerka umurnya karna pembantu tersebut terlihat masih sangat muda!

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Tuan sudah berangkat kerja barusan dan hanya Tuan Itachi yang masih berada dikamarnya," jawab pembantu tersebut

Berangkat kerja? Bukankah pembantu ini barusan mengatakan masih jam 6? Sekolah saja belum dimulai,apalagi perkantoran. Untuk apa manusia itu pergi ke kantor sebelum jam 6!?

"Apakah Sasuke selalu berangkat pagi seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Biasanya Tuan berangkat jam 7 atau lebih,tetapi saat saya sedang bersih-bersih tadi Tuan sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat ke kantor," jelasnya

Baiklah,hanya satu kemungkinan kenapa Sasuke bertindak diluar kebiasaanya berangkat ke kantor. Tentu saja untuk menghindari istrinya.

"Nyonya,silahkan mandi dan saya akan membawakan seragam anda yang sudah disetrika," ucap pembantu tersebut kemudian

Sakura membulatkan matanya,"Benarkah? Astaga,terima kasih. Aku akan segera mandi,"

Seragam,clear.

Tas dan buku pelajaran,clear.

Penampilan? Mata bengkak dan memerah dan kantung mata membuat wajah Sakura tidak secerah biasanya. Ia menyesali membiarkan air mata keluar deras tadi malam saat bertengkar jika mengetahui itu akan merusak penampilannya hari ini. Siap-siap saja ia akan mendengar omelan Ino yang sangat _freak _akan kecantikan.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan dimana terdapat Itachi yang ternyata sudah duduk sambil meminum teh manis yang disediakan.

"Selamat pagi,Itachi-san… " sapa Sakura

"Oh,selamat pagi. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Matamu bengkak dan memerah… apakah Sasuke sangat kasar padamu tadi malam? Tubuhmu pasti lelah,Bagaimana kalau kau… "

"Tidak Itachi-san,aku tidak apa. Dan… semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Sasuke," potong Sakura cepat.

Itachi pasti menyangka kalau mereka melakukan 'itu' tadi malam dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Bahkan pria itu tidak percaya Sakura dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Pasti ada alasan lain.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk memakan apel potong yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak memandang mata Itachi. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Itachi menyadari satu hal dan ia sangat yakin sebabnya.

"Maafkan aku,seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu secepat itu dan membuat kalian merusak malam pertama kalian… " ucap Itachi penuh penyesalan

"Tidak,aku berterima kasih sudah diberitahu tentang sifat orang yang menjadi suamiku. Itachi-san tidak perlu merasa bersalah,"

Sakura semakin merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan seperti ini,ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan ini sebelum ingatannya kembali ke tadi malam dimana Sasuke bersikap tidak peduli padanya.

"Jadi,apakah Itachi-san masih akan tinggal disini?"

"Sayangnya tidak,Ibu menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan kalian pengantin baru,"

Sakura tampak kecewa. Jika Itachi pergi,ia akan tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke malam ini dengan suasana penuh kecanggungan melebihi makan malam kemarin dan ia benci suasana seperti itu.

"Hei,Sakura?" panggil Itachi

"Ya?"

"Cobalah untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke hari ini. ini adalah kesempatan bagus,"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia binggung,bagaimana berbaikan dengan pria yang sudah menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai istri dan wanita?

"Bagus,sekarang pergilah ke sekolah. Aku juga akan pulang untuk mengambil jas dan berangkat ke kantor," ucap Itachi

# # # # #

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" teriak Ino horor "kenapa kau tidak meutupi matamu yang bengkak itu dengan bedak dan _concealer_?! Dan sekarang aku sedang berbicara denganmu yang dalam level _horrible_!"

Sebuah reaksi yang dapat diduga dari Yamanaka Ino. Sakura duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas. Akankah ia bercerita pada sahabatnya yang mengagumi Sasuke? Tapi,ia sangat membutuhkan teman untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Ia sangat butuh hal tersebut dan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Ino… aku ingin bercerita padamu,tolong diam dan mendengarkan saja oke?"

Tentu saja sebagai seorang sahabat Ino akan mendengarkan keluhan Sakura dengan mengabaikan wajah sahabatnya yang menurutnya sedang dalam level _horrible_.

Sakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Dari ia dipaksa untuk pindah ke rumah barunya,bertemu dengan Itachi,diberi perintah untuk mendapatkan seorang anak sampai pada kekacauan tadi malam yang menghadiahkannya mata bengkak dan merah hari ini.

"Sakura,maafkan aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau beruntung. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau gosip Sasuke adalah seorang playboy itu benar. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu jalan keluar untuk masalah pernikahan ini,tapi aku bisa memberimu saran sebagai sesama wanita," ucap Ino

"Saran apa?"

"Menurutmu,apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi playboy dan meniduri berbagai wanita?"

Sakura diam,berpikir. ia memang tidak pernah bertanya atau memikirkannya,tetapi menurutnya alasannya hanya satu yang cocok dengan kepribadiannya saat ini.

"Aku yakin karena hasrat seksualnya dan ia menjadi _addicted _akan hal tersebut," jawab Sakura

"Entahlah,kau terlihat seakan menuduh suamimu,Sakura. Kenapa tidak kau tanya sendiri padanya?"

Satu kata untuk Ino. Menyebalkan.

Mana mungkin dia dengan santainya bertanya? Mereka dalam keadaan bertengkar hingga berada pada tahap dimana orang-orang sering menyebutnya dengan pisah ranjang. Ya,mereka sedang dalam tahap itu.

"Hei,Sakura. Kau tidak mencintai Sasuke bukan?"

Mencintai?

Tidak mungkin Ia bisa mencintai pria yang baru saja ia temui beberapa hari ini. tidak mungkin secepat itu perasaan cinta tumbuh. Meskipun itu adalah pandangan pertama,ia tidak akan mempercayainya. Bahkan perasaan yang ia rasakan dulu pada pria lain tidak seperti ia rasakan pada Sasuke.

Ino sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sahabatnya tersebut bahkan gadis yang identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Merasa bosan menunggu jawaban,ia teringat akan satu hal yang sangat penting yang sempat teralihkan oleh cerita sahabatnya dan pernikahannya.

"Sakura! Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal dan ini sangat penting," ucap Ino bersemangat

"Apa itu? tolong jangan katakan aku harus menemanimu belanja pulang sekolah…. "

"Tentu saja bukan! _Agency _keluargaku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dan aku mengundangmu untuk menghadirinya,"

Sakura baru teringat jika Ino adalah putri tunggal Yamanaka Entertaiment yang sangat terkenal dimana para model,designer dan artis berkeliaran didalamnya. Wajar saja Ino menjadi seseorang yang terlalu _freak _akan kecantikan dan penampilan. Biasanya pesta besar yang diadakan oleh Ino akan sangat seru dan cukup untuk mengubah moodnya yang sedang kacau saat ini.

"Hm… kapan pestanya?" tanya Sakura tertarik

"Besok jam 7 malam di Grand Konoha Luxury. Kalau bisa datanglah bersama suamimu,dan harus! Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang,"

Seseorang? Siapa kira-kira orang itu?

Percuma ia bertanya pada Ino sekarang,gadis itu sangat ahli menghindar dan menyembunyikan apa yang membuat orang penasaran. Tetapi masalah utamanya adalah,bagaimana ia menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya? Ia sedang bertengkar dengan pria itu dan rasa penasaran Sakura membuatnya ingin mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Ino dengan 'seseorang' itu.

"Ino… bagaimana caranya aku untuk membawa Sasuke? Kau ingat kalau aku sedang bertengkar bukan,"

"Tentu aku ingat! Tenang saja,aku akan memberi Uchiha corp undangan pesta atas namamu dan Sasuke agar kalian tidak punya pilihan lain untuk datang dan gunakanlah kesempatan emas yang kubuat ini untuk mengajaknya berbicara,"

"Ino,aku masih merasa ragu untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mencintainya dan untuk menjaga kesucianku,sepertinya lebih aman berada dalam posisi pisah ranjang seperti ini sampai aku lulus sekolah. Jadi,bolehkah aku menghadiri pestamu dengan orang lain?"

"Berhenti beralasan,Nyonya Uchiha! Kau sudah mempunyai seorang suami,untuk apa kau membawa orang lain dalam pesta?" Ino mulai merasa kesal

Sakura memutar bola matanya,memang kesannya ia memberikan sejuta alasan untuk tidak berbaikan lagi dengan suaminya itu demi menjaga kesuciannya dan demi sekolahnya yang belum selesai. Lagipula,jika Sakura harus berbaikan dan bertemu setiap hari dirumah itu melakukan aktifitas bersama,tidak akan ada yang heran jika suatu saat muncul perasaan pada hati Sakura yang kesepian. Tidak dengan suami playboy dan mesum seperti itu.

"Terserah apapun pendapatmu,aku akan tetap melaksanakan rencana ini. aku melakukannya demi sahabatku yang tidak mencintai suaminya,"

Sakura menelan ludah,berharap ia bisa selamat malam ini dari kecanggungan setelah pertengkaran mereka.

# # # # #

Sasuke berkerja seperti biasanya. Datang ke kantor lebih pagi daripada _officeboy_,mengerjakan pekerjaan dua kali lebih berat daripada karyawannya dan mempunyai tanggung jawab lebih berat daripada pria seusianya.

Anak seorang pengusaha sukses,memakai jas mahal dan menjadi seorang Direktur dalam perusahaan tidak membuatnya merasa senang apalagi bangga. Tidak,ia tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya mendapatkan apa yang diberikan oleh ayahnya layaknya seorang anak kecil mendapatkan mainan. Begitu pula dengan seorang istri yang diberikan padanya.

Hari ini ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya yang membuatnya masih sangat mengantuk dan terpaksa untuk pergi ke apartemen sahabatnya untuk sementara. Terima kasih untuk Sakura,sang istri yang membuatnya marah tadi malam.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia bermain dengan wanita-wanita diluar sana? Toh,mereka sendiri yang mendatanginya dan menawarkan diri untuk memuaskannya. Bukankah seorang pria disebut tidak jantan jika menolak undangan dari seorang wanita? Lagipula saat itu ia belum menikah,bukan?

"Teme!"

Pintu kantor ruangan miliknya dibuka dengan paksa tiba-tiba oleh seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan santainya. Sasuke yang sangat mengenal sosok itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu baru masuk,Dobe?"

Bukannya meminta maaf,pria itu malah dengan cuek mendekati Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepadanya. Undangan yang berhias dengan sangat cantik berukuran persegi panjang itu mengundang minat Sasuke untuk melihatnya.

"Undangan pesta ulang tahun Yamanaka Entertaiment?" bacanya melihat tulisan yang tertera pada undangan tersebut

"Namikaze corp mendapatkan undangan itu dan aku berencana untuk membawa Hinata bersamaku ke pesta itu besok. Bagaimana menurutmu,Teme?"

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak habis pikir,putra tunggal Namikaze corp didepannya ini sangatlah santai dan tidak sepintar dirinya dalam berbisnis. Tetapi kenapa Namikaze corp bisa menjadi perusahaan pertama di Konoha? Dan lagi pria didepannya ini sedang bertunangan dengan putri Hyuuga yang mempunyai Restoran terkenal di berbagai belahan dunia membuat Sasuke semakin terheran-heran.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke pesta seperti itu,Teme…. "jawab Sasuke malas

Sebagai seorang sahabat sekaligus rival,Namikaze Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkan Sasuke untuk tenggelam lebih jauh pada pekerjaannya.

"Lalu apa? Kau hanya bekerja,terus melakukan 'itu,lalu kembali bekerja lagi dan melakukan 'itu' lagi. Seharusnya kau mencari seorang wanita untuk berada disampingmu yang bisa memperhatikanmu,Sasuke. Seperti aku,"

"Aku sudah beristri,Naruto… lagian aku melakukan 'itu' sebagai bagian dari olahraga,"

"istri?!" teriak Naruto

"hn," jawab Sasuke cuek

Wajar saja Naruto tidak percaya ucapan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dan dimana Sasuke pernah dekat kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Demi apapun itu,ia selalu melihat sahabatnya melakukan 'itu' dengan wanita yang berbeda! Dan sekarang pria itu sudah menikah?

"KAU BOHONG!" tuding Naruto "Tidak mungkin kau bisa menikah sebelum aku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Aku tidak bohong,Naruto. Kami belum mengadakan pesta,"

"Berarti kau berhenti melakukan 'itu',Teme?"

Sasuke menyeringai,ia kemudian bersandar pada kursi buatan khusus miliknya dan menatap biru laut sahabatnya,"Entahlah,"

"Kau gila Teme! Kasihan sekali wanita yang menjadi istrimu,"

# # # # #

Sakura menunggu dikamarnya dengan perasaan cemas bercampur takut. Ini sudah sore dan ia belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda suaminya akan pulang. Ia berharap semoga suaminya pulang dan tidak bermain dengan wanita lain diluar sana,tetapi di sisi lain,ia juga berharap suaminya tidak segera pulang karena ia masih terlalu marah untuk menghadapi pria itu.

Ditangannya kini ada sebuah undangan yang datang padanya siang tadi dan itu adalah undangan dari Ino yang maksud. Ino benar-benar memegang perkataanya,ia bahkan melaksanakan rencana yang tidak disetujui oleh Sakura yang membuatnya binggung harus mengatakan apa pada suaminya saat pulang nanti.

"Rumahmu lebih kecil daripada milik orang tuamu,Teme!"

Sebuah suara asing terdengar dari luar kamar yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa itu. ia berusaha untuk mengintip dari pintu dan melihat suaminya sudah pulang bersama pria asing yang juga memakai jas. Apakah kolega dari perusahaan?

"Hn,aku hanya ingin kenyamanan dalam rumahku sendiri. Apakah salah?" ucapnya santai

Sakura merasa ragu ia harus keluar menyambut suaminya dan temannya atau dia tetap bersembunyi pura-pura tidak menyadari kedatangan suaminya?

"Jadi,dimana istrimu?"

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdetak keras mendengar kolega suaminya bertanya tentang dirinya. Ia semakin dihujani rasa bersalah untuk tidak segera keluar dan menyambut suaminya.

"Mungkin masih berada di sekolah," ucap Sasuke santai

"Apa?! Sekolah,berarti istrimu masih dibawah umur?! Kau benar-benar gila,Teme… apakah kau tahu kalau kau sudah menjadi pedofil? Kau bisa ditun…"

"Berisik,Dobe. Kehidupanku bukan urusanmu," potong Sasuke cepat

Sakura tidak tahan jika ia harus bersembunyi seperti ini. Ia juga harus menyerahkan undangan dari Ino secepatnya dan mencari cara untuk berbaikan kembali. Walau ia tidak mau,tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga didepan teman suaminya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura keluar dari kamar

Sontak saja Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut dengan Sakura yang keluar dari kamar tiba-tiba. Sakura sendiri berharap suaminya tidak bersikap dingin padanya didepan orang lain bahkan teman dari suaminya itu.

"Kau istri Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

Sakura mengangguk,"I-iya,perkenalkan. Sakura," ucapnya merasa ragu untuk menambahkan Uchiha atau Haruno.

Naruto mendekati Sakura,"Wah Sakura-chan cantik sekali! Aku Namikaze Naruto,sahabat suamimu. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menikah di usia semuda ini,Sakura-chan!"

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke melirik istrinya

"Tadi siang," jawab Sakura kemudian menyerahkan undangan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya,"Temanku mengundang dan memintaku untuk hadir denganmu,"

Sasuke mengambil undangan dari tangan Sakura yang ternyata sama persis dengan yang diterima oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan,kau berteman dengan putri pemilik Yamanaka Entertaiment?" tanya Naruto takjub

"Iya,Ino teman sekelasku. Dia biasa mengundangku tiap tahunnya,"

"Dari mana Putri Yamanaka Entertaiment tahu kita sudah menikah?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura mematung. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada suaminya kalau dia curhat pada Ino tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya bukan? Apalagi tentang perlakuan Sasuke tadi malam padanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari istrinya,"Apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan padanya?"

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk,ia bisa menduga rumah tangga yang dijalani kedua orang didepannya saat ini jauh dari harmonis dan penuh cinta. Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Teme,sudahlah. Seharusnya kau juga tidak menutupi pernikahan kalian dan cepat buat pestanya," ucap Naruto berusaha mengubah suasana

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti," ucap Sasuke kemudian memasuki kamar

"Ne,Sakura-chan. Aku mendukungmu untuk mengubah Teme. Tabahlah untuk menghadapi sikap seenaknya dan usahakan untuk menjaganya dari dunia luar,oke?"

Ya,seandainya bisa sudah Sakura lakukan dari tadi pagi ia bangun tidur. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari hubungan pernikahan yang terikat tanpa cinta seperti ini?

"Terima kasih,Naruto. Kau sangat mengenalnya daripada aku yang menjadi istrinya,"

"Tentu saja,aku mengenal Teme seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Oh,sudah hampir malam sebaiknya aku pulang dulu," ucapnya kemudian segera meninggalkan Sakura

# # # # #

Sakura benci suasana seperti ini. makan dengan kecanggungan yang luar biasa membuat makanan di piringnya menjadi terasa hambar dan tidak berasa walaupun sebenarnya rasanya tidak kalah dengan restoran.

"Jadi,kau mau menjelaskan padaku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Apa?" tanya Sakura balik

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya pada Putri Yamanaka itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan,terima kasih karena seorang suami yang membiarkan istrinya menangis semalaman dan akhirnya membuat mata bengkak yang menimbulkan pertanyaan buat Ino,"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan make-up untuk menutupinya?"

"Apakah itu menyelesaikan masalah?" tanya Sakura balik

Suasana meningkat menjadi sangat tegang. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara dari pihak Sasuke maupun Sakura sampai sesi makan malam itu berakhir. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali ke ruang kerjanya tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya yang mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika setelah makan malam kembali bekerja.

Sakura merenggangkan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa kaku setelah ketegangan saat makan malam tadi. Bagaimana rasanya pernikahan tanpa cinta didalamnya? Mungkin seperti yang sekarang ini ia jalani. Demi keluarganya ia berusaha untuk bertahan dan mengorbankan masa depannya. Kebahagiaanya.

Sakura tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana ia melaksanakan perintah Ayah mertuanya untuk memberinya cucu jika keadaan pernikahannya seperti ini. apakah ayah mertuanya tidak tahu tentang anaknya yang playboy dan suka bermain dengan wanita?

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu,"

Suara yang sangat ia kenal itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba membuatnya harus tersadar sejenak dari pikirannya dan kembali ke permukaan.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti

"Pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu,kita akan ke butik kenalanku untuk memilih gaun ke pesta Yamanaka," jelas Sasuke

Sakura teringat dengan pesta Ino. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan pesta yang tiap tahun ia tunggu itu?

"Oh,Baiklah," jawab Sakura

Sasuke duduk di sofa tapat disamping Sakura. Ia membawa majalah TIME dan membacanya dengan cuek.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau sangat suka bermain dengan wanita?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab tetapi ia beraksi dengan pertanyaan Sakura itu. Ia kemudian menutup majalah itu dan memandang iris hijau didepannya.

"Mereka sendiri yang mendatangiku,"

"Dan kau bisa menolaknya,"

"Kenapa kau sangat cerewet tentang hal itu?"

"Kau sudah menjadi suamiku,aku hanya ingin kehidupan pernikahan yang normal,"

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Sakura merinding. Ia seperti sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri dan itu sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya.

"Kau ingin kehidupan pernikahan yang normal? Kenapa tidak berusaha untuk memuaskanku?"

"Jangan bercanda,MESUM!" teriak Sakura

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya untuk tidur dan menguncinya. Mereka tidak akan tidur bersama lagi malam ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersandar pada sofa empuk ruang santainya itu. ia masih memikirkan betapa menariknya mainan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya. Setidaknya ia bisa terhibur dengan sikap Sakura yang berbeda dengan wanita-wanita diluar sana yang menginginkan harta maupun tubuhnya.

# # # # #

Saat itu,di Bandara Konoha…

"Perjalanan 3 jam benar-benar melelahkan,"

Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan membawa koper besar dan ia memandangi layar handphone dengan senyuman bahagia. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di Konoha dan ia tidak sabar untuk segera menemui semua orang yang ia kenal disini. Terutama orang itu. Kenangan terakhir yang ia berikan membuatnya ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Kali ini,aku akan membuatmu bahagia Sakura…"

# # # # #

**Kira-kira siapa orang yang datang ke Konoha itu? apakah orang yang sama dengan Ino maksud?**

**Chapter depan Risa akan memuat lemon!**

**RnR,please…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai Minna!**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review walau Risa ngga bisa membalas satu persatu karena mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Oh iya,Readers sudah banyak yang benar menebak siapa 'orang itu' tapi sayangnya bukan orang yang sama dengan yang dimaksud Ino.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Typo,AU,Gaje,Ooc,Alur kecepatan,dll…**

# # # # #

**Sakura POV**

Disinilah aku berada,sebuah butik terkenal yang mempunyai ratusan gaun didalamnya dengan harga yang bisa membuat seorang karyawan biasa tidak makan selama setahun penuh. Kenapa aku berada disini? Ya,karena aku diculik oleh suamiku saat pulang sekolah tadi hanya untuk pergi ke tempat ini dan itu sangat membuatku kesal. Demi apapun itu,aku masih memakai seragam!

"Kau suka warna apa?" tanyanya melihat deretan gaun yang dipajang

Aku melirik pria yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan para pelayan toko padaku yang datang ke butik mewah ini dengan seragam. Suami apa dia?

"Putih atau merah muda," jawabku

"Hm,aku menyarankanmu untuk memakai ini,"

Ia memperlihatkan gaun berwarna putih indah dengan rok pendek selutut dan jujur saja itu sangat menarik membuatku ingin untuk mencobanya jika saja bagian dadanya tidak terbuka.

"Sasuke,tidak bisakah kau memilih yang lebih tertutup?" tanyaku

Ia menggeleng,"Kau tidak bisa memakai yang terbuka dengan level seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek

"Kau senang melihat istrimu memakai gaun terbuka?" tanyaku menahan emosi

"Ya kalau itu bisa membuatku bergairah,"

Cukup

Membiarkan pria ini mencari gaun untukku? Bodohnya aku,seharusnya aku tahu dia hanya mengandalkan otak mesum untuk mencarinya.

"Sasuke,duduklah disana dulu. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," ucapku pasrah dan pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia mengatakan hal lain.

Aku mencari gaun yang menurutku sopan untuk dipakai pada pesta Ino dan tentunya harus bermodelkan _up to date _jika tidak ingin dianggap berbeda pada pesta itu apalagi membuat sahabatku malu pada pestanya.

"Nona,bagaimana dengan gaun ini? cocok untuk pesta resmi," ucap seorang pelayan toko

Aku melirik gaun tersebut dan benar saja kata pelayan toko itu. sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih kehijauan dengan korsase bunga mempermanis gaunnya. Dan yang terpenting gaun itu tidak terbuka seperti pilihan Sasuke tadi.

"Terima kasih,akan ingin mencobanya. Dimana ruang gantinya?" tanyaku "Oh,tolong panggilkan pria yang sedang duduk itu juga ya," ucapku sambil menunjuk Sasuke

Pelayan toko itu mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk memanggil Sasuke,sedangkan aku segera ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun yang dipilihkan oleh pelayan toko tadi. Semoga saja bisa membuat si mesum itu setidaknya terpesona oleh penampilanku walau tanpa ada bagian yang terbuka.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku heran.

Bukankah seorang wanita suka memakai gaun terbuka dan memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya? Apalagi setelah aku membawanya ke butik termahal di daerah elit istriku malah tidak? Padahal selama ini wanita-wanita yang mendekatiku selalu memakainya untuk menarik perhatianku. Dan sekarang aku hanya disuruh untuk duduk menunggu seperti ini. membosankan.

"Maaf,Tuan. Anda dipanggil oleh Nona di ruang ganti," ucap seorang pelayan yang melayani Sakura tadi

Aku mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk menemui Sakura. Sebenarnya aku penasaran untuk melihatnya memakai gaun terbuka dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih bagaikan salju itu,tapi sudahlah. Aku bisa menikmati kulit putih mulusnya kapanpun aku mau saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya di pelukanku. Tidak sekarang,tapi secepatnya.

_Tok tok_

"Sakura,ada apa?" tanyaku

Tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu ruang ganti tersebut membuatku penasaran gaun apa yang ia coba kenakan didalam.

"Sa…"

_Kreek_

Dan pintu itu terbuka. Sakura tampil dengan menggunakan gaun yang sangat indah walaupun bagian dadanya tidak terbuka,tapi ia sangat… cantik.

Ehem,tentu saja. Dia istriku.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuhnya ke iris hijaunya agar tidak membangunkan 'si kecil' yang haus akan tubuh istriku. Setidaknya tidak di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Ia berputar dan aku bisa mencium harum rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu yang bagaikan bunga musim semi. Andai saja ia dirias dan rambut itu ditata,aku yakin wanita-wanita yang selama ini bersamaku tidak dapat menandinginya.

"Lumayan," komentarku singkat

Ia tersenyum manis,"Baiklah,beli yang ini saja," ucapnya kemudian menutup kembali pintu ruang ganti tersebut

Aku berbalik dan segera pergi untuk membayar gaun tersebut. berapapun harganya pasti akan kubelikan. Asalkan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum manis seperti tadi.

**Normal POV**

Jadwal mereka memilih gaun sudah selesai dan kini Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang sejenak dengan alasan ada rapat penting. Bagaimanapun ia dipercaya untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan Uchiha dan ia akan melakukannya walau baginya itu membosankan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6,setelah itu bersiaplah untuk ke salon. Kita akan langsung ke pesta Yamanaka," ucap Sasuke

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan turun dari mobil sport milik Sasuke yang kemudian melaju menghilang di tikungan. Ia pun segera memasuki rumah keduanya itu dengan hati gembira menanti suaminya menjemput untuk segera ke salon dan ke pesta yang sangat ia tunggu setiap tahun.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang bahkan belum sekalipun ia tempati bersama Sasuke membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ini adalah kamar mereka berdua sebagai suami istri walaupun pernikahan mereka hanya berada di atas kertas dan jika mertua dan orang tuanya tahu mereka pisah ranjang,apa yang akan mereka katakan?

Setelah hari ini ia berjalan dengan Sasuke,ia merasa sama sekali tidak ada salahnya menerima pria itu walaupun sifatnya yang mesum dan playboy melekat padanya. Sasuke bisa menerima dirinya yang sudah merugikan perusahaan Uchiha jutaan dolar dan putri dari pengusaha kecil-kecilan. Kenapa dia tidak?

_Drrtd drrtd_

Sakura mendengar handphone miliknya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk dan ia segera melihatnya. Iris hijaunya membesar melihat tulisan pada layar dan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Sebuah pesan yang ia sangat tahu siapa yang mengirimnya walaupun di pesan itu tidak tertulis namanya,tetapi Sakura sangat mengenal siapa yang mengirim dengan nomor tidak terdaftar dalam handphonenya.

**Apa kabarmu,Sakura? Sekarang aku sudah berada di Konoha. Dan sesuai janjiku,aku akan membahagiakanmu.**

**Kita akan segera bertemu.**

# # # # #

Sasuke ingin segera pulang dari kantornya setelah rapat dengan perusahaan sahabatnya sendiri,Naruto. Tetapi ia juga harus bertemu dengan temannya yang datang dari Suna untuk melanjutkan bisnis di Konoha.

_Tok tok_

Pintu ruang kerja Sasuke di ketuk seseorang,"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke

"Apa kabar Sasuke?"

Suara yang ia tunggu itu akhirnya datang di hadapannya bahkan tanpa memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah sampai di kantornya.

"Tidak perlu basa basi,Sasori. Kapan kau sampai?" ucap Sasuke

Pria berambut merah bernama Sasori itu tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke kemudian menjabat tangannya layaknya seorang pebisnis yang bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Kau sudah sukses di Suna dan ingin bersaing denganku di Konoha,huh?" ejek Sasuke

Sasori terkekeh,"Kenapa kau sadis seperti itu? aku tahu belum bisa menggeser Uchiha sekarang,tapi mungkin kau perlu hati-hati saja," balas Sasori

"Teme!"

Suara yang besar itu sangat Sasuke kenali dan seperti biasanya,ia memasuki kantor tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Dobe,berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu? Ketuk…. "

"Sasori!" potong Naruto terkejut melihat orang di sebelah Sasuke kemudian mendekatinya "Kapan kau sampai di Konoha?" tanyanya

Sasuke hanya bisa memaklumi sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya,ia juga sangat merindukan teman SMA mereka yang harus pindah ke Suna,tanah air pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Kemarin,Apa kabarmu Naruto?" tanyanya

"Baik! Kau sudah makan? Aku ingin mengajak Sasuke untuk makan ramen Ichiraku tapi ternyata kau juga ada disini. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?"

"Boleh juga," jawab Sasori kemudian melirik Sasuke "Bagaimana denganmu,Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak bisa,ada janji dengan istriku sebentar lagi,"

Naruto bersiul,"Teme enak,jangan lupa nanti malam datang," ucap Naruto

"Tunggu,Sasuke sudah menikah?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya

Sasuke mengangguk sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat ada orang yang tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa menikah secepat ini.

"Kau tidak percaya bukan? Mereka belum mengadakan pesta karena pengantinnya masih bersekolah," ucap Naruto

Sasori kini semakin tidak percaya. Ia mengenal Sasuke dari SMA dan ia yakin pria yang terkenal dengan berganti-ganti wanita itu tidak akan cepat menikah apalagi istrinya masih bersekolah?

"Tunggu,jangan-jangan kau… " Sasori menduga

"Jangan berusaha menuduhku menghamilinya. Kau tahu aku selalu memakai pengaman," bantah Sasuke "Aku pergi dulu,sudah hampir jam 6. Makanlah bersama Naruto,aku jamin kau akan disuruhnya bayar," ucap Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Sasori dan Naruto berdua.

Sasori kini melirik Naruto,"Apa itu benar?"

Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu mengangguk,"Apa? Jangan percaya Teme! Dia sedang kasmaran dengan Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto memajukan mulutnya

Sasori tertegun mendengar nama yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan barusan.

"Sakura?"

# # # # #

Sakura duduk di tepi kolam renang di rumahnya sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke air. Ia masih termenung dan teringat dengan pesan yang ia terima pada handphonenya. Ia tidak ingin membalasnya,bahkan untuk membacanya sekali lagi pun ia tidak sanggup.

Air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya. Mengingat sang pengirim pesan itu membuatnya takut untuk bertemu seperti yang diberitahu pada pesan yang dikirimkan padanya. Ia bahkan binggung harus mengatakan apa jika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Nyonya,"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata pembantu rumahnya. Ia membawa handuk pada tangannya.

"Tuan sudah pulang dan kini sedang berganti baju. Bagaimana jika Nyonya segera menemui Tuan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kolam renang kemudian memakai handuk yang diberikan untuk mengelap kakinya yang basah. Ia membasahi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat baru saja menangis.

'Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi. Aku sudah mempunyai suami,' ucapnya dalam hati

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dan segera menuju lantai dua untuk menemui Sasuke yang sedang berganti baju.

"Kau belum bersiap?"

Mendengar suara yang terdengar akrab di telinganya membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya

"Maaf,aku tadi bengong di kolam renang," ucap Sakura

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati istrinya,"Aku menunggumu di mobil,"

Salon.

Tempat dimana seseorang yang penampilannya berantakan sekalipun bisa berubah bak seorang selebritis disini,di tangan para ahli dalam kecantikan perawatan tubuh. Sakura yang sedang di make over habis-habisan hanya bisa pasrah wajah cantiknya dipoles dan rambutnya diutak atik. Semua itu demi suaminya yang menuntutnya untuk berpenampilan _high class_ di pesta Ino.

"Baik,silahkan buka matanya,"

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap cermin di depannya dengan takjub. Wajahnya dipoles dengan cantik dan sama sekali tidak terkesan menor,sedangkan rambutnya dibuat berombak dengan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bunga yang sewarna dengan gaunnya disamping telinga miliknya. Secara keseluruhan,sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang membuat anda tidak puas?"

Sakura menggeleng,"Tidak,ini sudah bagus. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura masih takjub

"Kalau begitu,sebaiknya anda berganti baju. Suami anda sudah menunggu,"

Tentu saja Sasuke menunggu. Pria tidak perlu di make up seperti halnya wanita. Mereka hanya perlu merapihkan rambut dan berusaha tampil segar saja sudah cukup untuk menarik perhatian wanita,apalagi sosok suami seperti halnya Sasuke yang diberkahi wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis.

Sakura menemui Sasuke yang sedang membaca majalah TIMES di ruang tunggu yang disediakan oleh salon tersebut. Jujur saja,Sasuke yang memakai jas yang berbeda dengan setelan yang biasa ia pakai saat bekerja membuatnya semakin mempesona. Wajahnya pun memerah.

"Ehm,Sasuke… "

Pria yang disebut namanya itu melihat ke arah Sakura dan seketika itupun ia tidak bisa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lainnya. Baginya penampilan Sakura sangatlah sempurna melebihi wanita-wanita yang pernah bersamanya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat penampilan istrinya,"Kau sangat cantik,sayang. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau memakai gaun yang kupilihkan tadi,"

Tentu saja mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura kesal,"Tidak akan pernah," tegasnya

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya dan segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayar biaya make over istrinya. Keduanya berusaha menutupi wajah mereka yang memerah karena terpesona oleh penampilan pasangan masing-masing.

# # # # #

Grand Konoha Luxury,

Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil yang mereka valet kan di hotel tersebut. berjalan berdua menuju ruangan tempat pesta diadakan layaknya suami istri ideal membuat mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Disinilah tempat mereka bertemu,tempat dimana mereka menandatangani surat pernikahan mereka. Tempat mereka bersatu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka memang diundang oleh Ino sebagai 'Uchiha' seperti undangan yang diberikan Ino pada Sakura. Dengan segera mereka berdua memasuki ruangan pesta setelah diperbolehkan masuk. Ruangan yang sangat besar dan penuh dengan artis,model dan siapapun yang sangat berpengaruh pada dunia hiburan hadir di pesta tersebut.

"Lalu,dimana putri Yamanaka temanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura melirik kiri dan kanan mencari sahabatnya tersebut dan nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukannya diantara ratusan orang yang berada di ruangan besar ini.

"Sebaiknya aku mencarinya dulu," ucap Sakura

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja membuat pria itu menghela nafas. Pria itu tidak keberatan ditinggal,ia bisa menemukan beberapa wanita di pesta ini yang pernah ia tiduri dulu. Ia ingat beberapa wanita itu berprofesi menjadi model dan pastinya berada disini.

Sakura masih mencari sahabatnya ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang saling berbicara satu sama lain membuatnya seperti orang hilang sendirian dan ia mulai menyesali tindakannya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Ah,suara yang dicari-cari oleh Sakura!

Dengan segera Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke sumber suara itu dan terlihat Ino yang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria berkulit pucat dan datar membuatnya terkesan emo.

Tunggu,Bergandengan tangan?!

Sejak kapan Yamanaka Ino mempunyai seorang pria yang pantas bergandengan tangan dengannya?

"Kau benar-benar berbeda,Sakura! Kalau saja kau menutupi rambut merah mudamu,aku pasti tidak akan mengenalimu," ucapnya

"Begitukah? Ini berkat rombakan Tuan Uchiha," timpal Sakura kemudian melirik pria disamping Ino,"Siapa dia?"

"Dia kekasihku. Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"O-oh,Iya. Salam kenal,aku Ha… ehem. Uchiha Sakura,"

Pria disamping Ino tersebut hanya tersenyum,"Shimura Sai,"

Shimura Sai? Sai…

Baiklah sekarang Sakura sudah sadar siapa pria itu.

"Shimura Sai!? Pelukis muda terkenal yang menjadi pembicaraan di dunia?"

Ino tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Sai dengan manja,sedangkan pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Ino penuh cinta membuat Sakura merasa salah tempat.

"Ehem,Ino. Jadi dia yang ingin kau pertemukan denganku?"

"Yup. Asal kau tahu saja,Sakura. Sai tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berada di Konoha jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengenalkannya denganmu. Oh,dimana suamimu?"

"Suami?" tanya Sai heran

Ino mengangguk,"Iya,Sakura menikah muda dengan pengusaha Uchiha corp. kau tahu Sasuke,bukan?"

Sai tampak mengingat-ingat,"hmm… Pria playboy pewaris kedua Uchiha corp? sepertinya tadi aku ada melihatnya… "

Mendengar Sai menyebutkan reputasi suaminya,Sakura merasa marah. Ino tahu itu dan ia segera menutup mulut Sai yang ceplas ceplos sebelum Sakura benar-benar kelepasan emosinya. Ino sangat tahu betapa mengerikannya Sakura saat marah.

"Hei,Hei! Sai,aku haus. Bisakah kau mengambilkanku _wine_ yang disebelah sana?" Ino berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

Sai melihat arah yang ditunjuk Ino kemudian mengangguk dan segera mengambilkan seperti yang kekasihnya minta.

"Sakura,tolong jangan diambil hati. Sai memang seperti itu," ucapnya

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sahabatnya sudah meminta untuk tidak memikirkan hal tentang suaminya walaupun yang dikatakan oleh Sai semuanya benar. Seketika itu Sakura kembali terpikirkan oleh pesan yang ia terima tadi siang.

"Ino,aku menerima sms darinya… "

Tentu saja Ino terkejut mendengar hal itu. sudah 3 tahun mereka tidak mendengar kabar dari orang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura dan kini orang itu kembali begitu saja.

"Kau membalasnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia berani membalas pesan itu. ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan kenangan yang kembali keluar dari ingatannya yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Sakura,lupakan dia. Kau sudah tidak berada dirumah itu lagi dan kau sudah bersuami. Apakah kau tidak pernah menceritakan dirinya pada Sasuke?"

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Menceritakan masa lalu menyakitkan pada suaminya yang terkenal playboy itu?

Sementara itu,

Sasuke berbincang sambil meminum _wine _yang ditawari oleh para model wanita. Ditinggal oleh Sakura membuatnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan para model yang mendekatinya. Kenapa ia harus menolak? Toh dia sendirian.

"Hubungi saja kalau kau membutuhkanku," ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Tentu,aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dirimu," balas salah satu dari wanita yang mengelilingi Sasuke

Para model yang mengelilinginya berteriak kegirangan begitu mendapatkan nomor handphone pribadi milik Sasuke. Mereka sudah merencanakan akan mendekati Sasuke untuk mengincar kekayaanya atau tubuhnya yang atletis itu.

"Yo,Teme! Sudah sampai,huh?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal itu. wanita-wanita yang mengelilingi Sasuke hanya bisa terheran melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Naruto tidak hanya datang bersama dengan Hinata,tetapi juga Sasori.

"Kau menggoda wanita lagi?" komentar Naruto

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh para model tersebut untuk bubar dan meninggalkannya. Tentu saja para model itu mencibir atau lebih tepatnya melirik sinis kedatangan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Teme! Apa-apaan mereka melirik kami seperti itu?!" ucap Naruto tidak terima

"Hn,kenapa Sasori juga ikut?"

"Aku penasaran dengan istrimu," jawab Sasori santai

Sasuke menoleh ke arah tunangan Naruto yang berada disampingnya,"Apa kabar,Hinata?"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata itu tersenyum malu,"Baik, Selamat atas pernikahanmu,"

"Hinata dan Sasori penasaran dengan Sakura-chan,Teme!"

Sasori tampak bereaksi walau hanya sedikit mendengar nama 'Sakura-chan' yang disebutkan oleh Naruto barusan. Ia sungguh penasaran apakah mereka adalah orang yang sama atau bukan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah. Aku akan mencarinya,kalian nikmati pestanya dulu," ucap Sasuke hendak berbalik

"Tunggu,aku ikut!"

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap heran pada teman SMA nya. Kenapa pria berambut merah itu sangat antusias untuk bertemu dengan istrinya?

"Pergilah,aku akan berkeliling dengan Hinata dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto dan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang bersama Hinata

# # # # #

Sakura masih bersama dengan Ino dan Sai yang sudah membawakan _wine _ pada kekasihnya itu. mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hubungan Ino-Sai yang tidak pernah diceritakan pada siapapun bahkan kepada Sakura sendiri.

"Begitulah,kami memutuskan untuk menikah setelah aku lulus sekolah. Aku tidak sabar untuk berkeliling dunia bersama Sai," ucap Ino bangga

"Aku akan merasa kesepian tanpamu,Pig. Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Entertaiment?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengambil alih setelah menikah dengan Sai. Aku kan mempunyai asisten yang pastinya akan menghandle semua pekerjaan walaupun aku berada di luar negri bersama Sai,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah seorang putri yang bisa melakukan apapun,ia tidak akan membiarkan rencananya hancur begitu saja kecuali jika ia putus dengan Sai. Sakura harap pria itu sudah sangat serius dengan Ino.

"Kalau begitu bagai…"

Ino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah melihat siapa yang datang dari belakang Sakura menuju ke arah mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat mengundang pria itu untuk datang ke pestanya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Kenapa pria itu ada disini datang bersama dengan suami Sakura?

Sakura binggung dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan bengong. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Ino di belakangnya. Seketika itu wajahnya pucat pasi melihat suaminya yang menuju kemari dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang sangat ia kenali mengikuti dibelakangnya. Pria itu bahkan memandang Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Sakura,kenapa kau tidak menemuiku setelah bertemu dengan putri Yamanaka ini?" tanya Sasuke

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Mata hijaunya hanya memandang pria yang berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Ini Sasori,temanku SMA. Sasori,ini istriku Uchiha Sakura,"

Sasori tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya,"Uchiha Sakura?" ucapnya seolah ada sebuah ejekan,"Sabaku no Sasori,teman SMA Sasuke. Kau sangat cantik malam ini," tambahnya

Sakura mematung dan tidak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Sasori. Mendengar dan melihat sosok yang ia hindari dan takuti berada di depannya saat ini lebih membuatnya shock. Kenapa si pengirim pesan tadi siang sudah berada di depan matanya? Terlebih bersama suaminya!

"Sasori… " gumam Ino

"Kau mengenal Sasori,putri Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke

Ino mengangguk. Mata aquamarine nya melirik Sakura yang masih mematung dan tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Ia tahu sahabatnya terlalu takut untuk menghadapi masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya saat ini.

"Sasori… kenapa kau bisa berada di Konoha?" tanya Ino

Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Entah dari istrinya,teman SMA nya atau putri Yamanaka yang juga mengenal Sasori.

"Kalian semua… saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke

Sasori menyeringai. Ia mendekati Sakura dan merangkul bahunya yang saat ini masih saja terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku tidak menyangka kau menikahi mantan pacarku,"

Sasuke terdiam. tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun diantara mereka bahkan alunan musik yang terdengar dalam ruangan sama sekali tidak mereka hiraukan sekencang apapun itu.

"Lepaskan Sakura,Sasori. Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir,Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sasuke," jelas Ino membuka suara

Sasori sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Ia bahkan mempererat rangkulan bahunya pada Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Sakura,ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucap Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura untuk segera mengikutinya kemudian melirik Sasori,"Kita bicarakan nanti," tambahnya berjalan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang berpesta

"Sasori… kenapa kau pulang ke Konoha?"

Ino menatap tajam pria berwajah babyface itu. walaupun umurnya sudah 22 tahun,wajahnya bagaikan masih seumuran dengan Ino atau Sakura.

"Aku bermaksud untuk membawa Sakura dan ternyata ia sudah menikah dengan teman SMA ku. Sedikit perubahan pada rencana,tapi itu tidak membuat masalah. Aku akan segera membuat Sakura memilihku daripada suaminya sendiri,"

"Kau… gila,"

Sai yang hanya berdiri diam karena tidak mengerti apa-apa sedari tadi,memegang lengan Ino agar kekasihnya sadar bahwa mereka masih berada dalam pesta.

"Ino,ayo pergi. Ini pesta," ucapnya

Sasori tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Aku pulang duluan saja,toh sepertinya aku tidak diterima dalam pesta ini," ujarnya berbalik pergi

Ino masih memandang punggung pria berambut merah itu menjauh dari pandangannya dengan geram. Ia yakin,pria itu merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali ke tangannya.

# # # #

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari pesta Ino hingga keduanya sampai dirumah,tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk menjelaskan atau bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Sakura masih diam dan tampak sangat pucat setelah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya terlebih kenyataanya ia mengenal baik suaminya.

Sasuke menuntun istrinya untuk segera memasuki kamar mereka. ia membantu Sakura duduk di kasur King Size mereka.

"Sekarang,bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke

Gadis bersurai pink itu ingin menjelaskan dan meminta agar suaminya melindunginya. Setidaknya agar Sasori tidak menemuinya lagi. Tapi suaranya tercekat,tidak satupun suara terdengar dari mulut mungilnya tersebut. hanya air mata yang kembali turun membasahi pipinya.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu dengan bertanya tentang Sasori hingga kau perlu menangis?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa lalunya terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas,sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bodoh di pesta tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak berguna sebagai suami dan harga dirinya terlukai. Ia cemburu… mungkin itu yang sering disebut oleh orang lain tentang perasaan yang saat ini ia alami. Cemburu karena sakura memikirkan pria lain selain dirinya.

"Berhentilah menangis," ucap Sasuke

Sasuke merasakan berat pada kepalanya. Mungkinkah pengaruh _wine _ yang diberikan para wanita tadi? Bukankah itu hanya _wine _ yang tidak terlalu kuat? Ia bahkan bisa menghabiskan satu botol jika ia mau. Kecuali, jika para wanita tersebut memberi sebuah obat pada _wine_ yang diberikan padanya.

"_Shit_," makinya

Sakura melihat keadaan suaminya yang tampak menahan sesuatu. Apakah kemarahan? Tidak,Sakura tidak melihat kemarahan pada mata Sasuke. Lalu apa?

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura khawatir

Sejenak,ia melupakan tentang Sasori. Melihat pria didepannya meneteskan keringat yang tak wajar mengingat kamar mereka memiliki _air conditioner_ dan Sasuke tadi menghidupkannya.

"Sa-Sakura… " ucapnya mengatur nafas

Sasuke bukan hanya merasa kepalanya pusing lagi,bahkan seluruh tubuhnya saat ini tampak bertenaga dan merasakan panas. 'adik' di bagian bawah tubuhnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Sasuke mengerti obat apa yang dimasukkan oleh para wanita model tadi.

_Aphrodisiac_

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang menimpa suaminya dan mendekati pria itu membuat harum tubuhnya tercium oleh Sasuke yang sedang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu pada dirinya. Sasuke ingin menahannya karena keadaan Sakura yang sedang_ down_,tapi bagaimana mungkin jika seperti ini?

"SIAL!"

Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke kasur mereka dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh istrinya itu. ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk memuaskan bagian bawahnya yang sudah tegang. Ia butuh pelampiasan dan tidak mungkin hanya bermasturbasi di toilet menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Apa-apaan ini,Sasuke?" teriak Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri

"Maaf… bisakah kau melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai istri sekarang?" tanya Sasuke masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu,"Aku tidak bisa menahannya… lagi,"

Sasuke segera mencium bibir mungil didepannya dengan ganas. Tidak ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang di dalamnya. Hanya ada nafsu dan Sakura tidak bisa melawan itu. permainan lidah yang diberikan suaminya bahkan lebih lihai dari saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.

"Mmmph! Sas…mmphh!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang masih berontak dan ia tetap menikmati bibir mungil Sakura. Memperdalam ciumannya bahkan saat Sakura membutuhkan oksigen,Sasuke masih melumatnya dengan nafsu.

"Mmmph! Mm…!" Sakura berusaha untuk mendapatkan nafas di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke tetapi pria itu tidak memberinya kesempatan.

Tangan Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke yang menimpanya agar setidaknya pria itu melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura mendorong dengan sekuat tenaganya dan berhasil!

"Hah… ha…hah… "

Sakura segera mengambil nafas banyak-banyak agar tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan lapar. Sasuke butuh lebih.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Sakura dan kali ini mencium leher putih milik istrinya dengan lebih ganas. Menggigit,mencium dan menjilat hingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan pada leher tersebut. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas menyentuh dada kanan Sakura kemudian meremasnya membuat Sakura melenguh.

"Aaah!"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu semakin brutal untuk membuat istrinya semakin mengeluarkan suara erotis. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa menahan hal ini. bahkan pria waras di luar sana,bohong jika mereka mampu untuk menolak semua ini.

Sasuke semakin turun dan turun mencium tubuh Sakura hingga tanpa gadis itu sadari,gaunnya sudah tidak melekat pada tubuhnya lagi. Pria itu tersenyum melihat tubuh Sakura yang indah yang hanya tertutupi oleh pakaian dalam yang seakan menantangnya untuk melepaskan semua itu. ia pun segera membuka jasnya dan hanya menyisakan celana kain miliknya.

"Kau indah,sayang… " ucap Sasuke mencium Sakura

Melihat tubuh atletis didepannya membuat Sakura menyerah. Jika memang ini saatnya ia harus memberikan semua yang ia jaga selama ini dengan baik-baik,ia terima. Mengikuti permainan dan ke arah mana suaminya bawa. Walau pria didepannya ini seakan tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasa ia kenali.

Sakura menahan desahan yang baginya sangat memalukan itu saat tangan Sasuke memasuki branya dan meremas payudaranya yang ranum. Bahkan jari-jari pria itu memainkan putingnya membuatnya semakin gila.

"Aaaahh! Sasuke…hah… "

"Hmm? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura menahan suaranya dan mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis lagi. Ia sungguh malu.

"Jangan digigit,Sayang… " ucap Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Sakura. Kali ini,ia menciumnya dengan lebih lembut dan dalam.

Tangan Sasuke turun ke daerah yang paling bawah dimana daerah tersebut masih tersegel dengan celana dalam katun milik Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti,tangan besar Sasuke masuk ke dalam celana dalam tersebut dan tanpa ijin memasukkan kedua jarinya.

Sakura tersentak dengan jari yang masuk begitu saja dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Melalui sela-sela ciuman mereka,Sakura tanpa sadar merespon ciuman Sasuke hingga membuat pria itu semakin bernafsu menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar dan masuk.

"Aaah… Sasu.. ke… Aah!"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara penuh kenikmatan Sakura,memasukkan satu jarinya lagi agar menambah kenikmatan istrinya ini dan mempercepat keluar masuk jarinya sambil menciumi dua gunung yang tampak sempurna dimatanya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan erangan atau tubuh Sakura yang semakin menggeliat hingga tubuh istrinya tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan melihat tetesan cairan lengket yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura yang terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Hanya dengan jarinya,ia sudah membuat istrinya terpuaskan dan itu membuatnya bangga. Sasuke menjilat jarinya,menjilat seluruh cairan lengket itu kemudian mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kehangatan. Ia kemudian melepas ciuman itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga istrinya.

"Bersiaplah,Sakura… " bisik Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengerti inilah saatnya ia memberikan segalanya pada suaminya. Sasuke melepas ikat pinggangnya beserta celananya kemudian disusul boxernya yang memperlihatkan 'adiknya' yang sudah tegang dan keras daritadi terbebas.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau… akan memasukan 'benda' itu dalam tubuhku?" tanya Sakura takut

Sasuke tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia tidak bisa menahan akal sehatnya,tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertama istrinya dan untuk itulah ia harus mempertahankan akal sehatnya yang ada saat ini.

"Ini bukan 'benda' sayang… kau akan merasakan sakit pertamanya,tapi rasa sakit itu akan menjadi nikmat setelahnya," ucap Sasuke mengelus pipi istrinya lembut

Sakura merasa ini salah. Tapi ia menginginkannya. Menginginkan suaminya untuk memilikinya seutuhnya daripada harus bermain dengan wanita lain di luar sana.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ia merangkul leher suaminya dengan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya mempersiapkan dirinya. Mengerti Sakura sudah siap,Sasuke memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki istrinya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan 'adiknya' dengan perlahan ke dalam lubang vagina milik Sakura.

"Uuugh… sakit," keluh Sakura

"Ssst… relax Sakura,percayakan padaku," ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan

Sasuke kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya maju. Begitu sempit dan hangat. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Sakura,aku akan memasukan semuanya. Bersiaplah,"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk. Ia masih menahan sakitnya dimasuki oleh 'adik' suaminya. Dan dalam sepersekian detik,Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya ke lorong Sakura seluruhnya.

"Aaargh! Sakit… " teriak Sakura

Tampak darah keluar dari lubang milik Sakura yang menandakan kesuciannya sudah terengut. Sasuke tidak bergerak dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya akan obat tersebut. membiarkan Sakura terbiasa dengan ukurannya dan agar istrinya itu tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Sasuke… bergeraklah," ucap Sakura

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan diam-diam mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir pada pipinya. Sasuke bergerak maju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo cepat. Ia menyerah. Obat itu menguasai dirinya untuk segera melampiaskan nafsunya pada Sakura.

"Aaah! Ah,ah,ah!" erang Sakura

"Emph… Sakura… "

"Sas… Sasuke…. Aku… "

"Aku juga,bersiaplah!"

Sakura merasa kejantanan Sasuke yang tertancap pada dirinya semakin berdenyut,begitu pula dengan miliknya. Ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dan tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat dan keras,mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersama.

"Aaah!" teriak keduanya penuh kenikmatan

# # # # #

**Sakura POV**

Tubuhku terasa berat. Rasanya seperti ada sebuah benda yang menimpaku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat seorang pria yang sangat kukenal berada diatas tubuhku.

Tunggu!

Kenapa aku telanjang? Dan… Sasuke juga?!

Aku berusaha bergerak untuk menyingkirkan pria berambut bak pantat ayam itu,tetapi entah kenapa bagian bawah tubuhku sangat sakit. Aku bahkan merasakan ada yang menggesek bagian dalam tubuhku saat aku menyingkirkan pria ini.

_Bruuk_

Aku akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan pria itu untuk tidur di sampingku dan ia belum terbangun. Ada apa dengan kami semalam? Jangan katakan kalau kami sudah…

Dengan segera aku melihat bagian bawah tubuhku.

Darah!

Ayah,ibu…

Sakura sudah menjadi seorang istri Uchiha yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?! bahkan pria itu tidak menggunakan pengaman saat melakukannya denganku. Aku masih dalam masa subur!

Apakah aku akan hamil?!

# # # # #

**TBC!**

**God,ga nyangka Risa mengeluarkan lemon yang sama sekali ga asem di fic ini.**

**Gomen,Readers…**

**Risa sudah berusaha untuk membuat lemon dengan baik tapi ternyata menjadi jelek seperti ini. Risa masih belajar jadi harap maklum**

**Yosh!**

**Buat chap depan,apa yang kira-kira direncanakan oleh Sasori?**

**RnR please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Minna!**

**Cerita sedikit deh,sebenarnya Risa lagi sibuk menjelang akhir tahun dan pekerjaan semakin menumpuk! Risa mengerjakan fic ini pun curi-curi kesempatan saat bekerja tapi masa bodo deh yang penting bisa lanjutin ini fic. Setuju?**

**Uda chap 5,Risa ga bisa kasih bocoran apapun disini sampai besok selesai ini fic yang entah kapan berstatus **_**completed**_**. Jadi Risa balas Review aja deh,kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan tanya aja lewat Review dan semoga Risa bisa menjawabnya. **

**.**

**Aozora Straw : Haha Risa sebenarnya juga ngga suka sih bikin Sasu jadi cowo kayak gitu,ga rela juga. Tapi tuntutan cerita dan paksaan seseorang **** menderita? Hmm…**

**Mysaki : Iya kurang banget. Risa deg-degan buat adegan lemonnya hehe hamil ga yah? **

**Luca Marvell : Thanks komennya! Ini uda lanjut kok **

**Yoshikuni ayumu : Pasti Risa usahakan untuk Update kilat kok minimal seminggu sekali haha**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Makasi makasiii! Pasti kok pasti hehe**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Senpai? Risa masih newbie jadi belum pantas disebut senpai hehe iya ini uda lanjut**

**Hanazono yuri : Pasti! Risa berniat untuk siksa Sasu kok hehe *senyumiblis**

**Shintaiffah : Iya Risa juga penasaran(?) **

**Wedusgembel41 : Risa masih newbie belum jadi senpai hehe sasuke cemburu? Harus! Tapi bukan di chap ini,Update kilat pastinya haha**

**Mega naxxtridaya : Ini uda lanjut, iya makasih uda fav yaa *pelukcium**

**Kumada chiyu : Hamil ga ya? Iya Sasu akan Risa buat menderita tapi bukan di chap ini hehe kalau hancur hubungan mereka… mungkin nanti bakalan ada di chap lain. Ditunggu aja!**

**No name : Nanti dijelasin kok pelan-pelan. Thanks udah review,Kenapa ga ada namanya -_-**

**Kiren nia : Makasih makasih! Fic nya apa Risa nya nih yang keren? *Plak**

**Hatake Ridafi kun : Thanks **** iya Risa juga ngerasa gitu juga sih abisnya Sasu ngambil dari kePlayboy an seseorang *lirikkananRisa**

**Pinky Kyukyu : Hahaha penggemar Sasori ya? Risa juga makanya setengah dukung Sasori setengah dukung Sasu :p**

**Haru no baka : Hah kurang pelan ya? Gomen Risa dag dig dug buat tu lemon hehe bagian endingnya emang sengaja dicepetin biar capcus ke chap 5 :p**

**uchiHarunoKid : Iyah ini uda lanjut **

**WinterCherry : Ngga apa yang penting ada Review Risa uda senang kok *senyumsenyum aihh kamu baik banget ngga yakin ini mimpi atau bukan *cubitpipi makasih ya uda setia sama fic ini,Risa bakalan berjuang menjadi lebih baik lagi!**

**OliviaGiovanni7 : Makasih **** ini uda lanjut kok**

**Eet gitu : Makasih udah mampir dan review, beda yah? Ada bumbunya sih makanya masakannya beda hihi *Plak! Ehm.. mari kita tanyakan Sasu,apakah dia mau berhenti lemonan dengan cewe lain hehe**

**Amu-b : Harap maklum Risa mengerjakan dengan buru-buru dan seperti inilah hasilnya haha tapi makasih ya uda mengingatkan. Chap ini Risa harap udah berkurang *berdoa**

**Nuria23agazta : Iya Sasu ganas entah keturunan dari siapa,siap! Ini sudah lanjut kok**

**Setsuna f seie : Ini udah lanjut kok **

**Titi : Makasih **** iyah ini uda lanjut kok. Penasaran yaa?**

**Ai : Tenang,Sasu menunjukan sikap protektifnya nanti perlahan-lahan kok Hehe hubungan mereka akan selalu ada di tiap chap mulai dari sekarang kok **** lemon,Risa emang ga jago buat lemon. Apalagi ini berkat paksaan seseorang buat perkembangan cerita katanya hehe gomen**

**Hotaru keiko : Makasi makasi **** ini udah update kok, Sakura bakalan hamil ga yah? **

**Bloomies : Sakura hamil? Iya ga yah? ini udah update **

**Francoeur : Hamil,ngga,hamil,ngga,hmm… Sasori mau ngerebut Sakura hehe, Risa juga harap Sasu ngga main cewe lagi kok **

**Xiu Mei-chan : Sakura tetap sekolah kok,hamil atau ngga diliat aja di fic ini hehe Sasori… intinya mau ngerebut Sakura,biar Sasu kapok :p thanks ya,Risa usahakan update kilat kok **

**Anka-Chan : Iya ini uda update kok **

**Arufi : Demi perkembangan cerita terpaksa pake obat hehe anyway thanks uda mampir review ikutin aja ceritanya **

**White moon uchiha : Iya ngga apa kok yang penting thanks banget uda sempetin buat review hehe hubungan mereka tu ya,ehm… liata aja deh nanti lama-lama akan terbuka juga kok. Yang jelas hubungan mereka itu menyakitkan. Iya ini lanjut kok **

**Udah semua? Lanjutttt!**

**Disclaimer : You know lah, Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Warning : Typo,AU,Gaje,OOC,Alur kecepatan,dll..**

**# # # # #**

**Sakura POV **

Ini mimpi. Aku pasti masih berada dalam mimpi.

Darah yang ada pada tubuh bagian bawahku… sial! Aku harus bangun. Sekarang juga!

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dengan menampar pipi kanan kiriku bergantian. Sakit dan tidak ada hasil. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah pusarku dan darah masih berada disana. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ini semua… kenyataan.

Kenyataan seorang Ha,ehem. Uchiha Sakura sudah bukan seorang 'gadis' lagi. Dia sama dengan wanita-wanita di luar lainnya yang bersama Sasuke. Menjadi seorang 'wanita'. Bedanya,ia mempunyai status sedangkan mereka yang di luar sana? Sudahlah,

Aku mengacak-acak rambut merah mudaku yang memang sudah berantakan daritadi kemudian melirik pria tanpa busana disampingku yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya sedangkan aku disini panik dengan keadaanku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak ingat apakah pria ini mengeluarkan spermanya di luar atau di dalam! Aku berharap apapun itu,semoga saja aku tidak hamil. Tidak dengan usia semuda ini!

Hah,sepertinya semua lembar kehidupanku kacau sejak ayah berurusan dengan Uchiha corp ini. aku yang harus menikahi playboy ini,pindah rumah,Sasori yang pulang ke Konoha…

Sasori?

Astaga! Aku melupakan pria itu karena keadaan Sasuke yang aneh tadi malam! Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Deg!

Dengan perlahan dan ragu aku menoleh ke suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari sampingku dan melihat Sasuke yang dengan santainya masih terlentang memandangku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

Aku tidak menjawab. Mana mungkin aku menjawab kalau aku baik-baik saja dengan senyuman? Bahkan pria ini tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku?!

Sasuke tampak sibuk bangun dari keadaanya yang tadi terlentang dan duduk pada kasur. Ia masih menatapku sambil menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya kembali

"Sangat. Marah," ucapku penuh penekanan di setiap kata

Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum?!

"Jangan marah,aku juga tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini setelah kau bertemu dengan mantanmu itu,tapi seseorang sudah memasukkan obat dalam minumanku dan… kau tahulah,"

Aku melebarkan mata hijauku memandang pria disampingku yang mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam. Begitukah? Karena obat pria ini meniduriku! Dan sialnya itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku!

Aku harus segera menelpon Ino dan minta untuk menjemputku. Disini tidak aman dengan suami brengsek seperti itu dan mantanku yang merupakan teman SMA nya!

Dengan menarik selimut,aku segera turun dari tempat tidur untuk pergi mengambil handphone yang ternyata aku melupakan bahwa ada pria di kasur yang sedang telanjang sama sepertiku. Tentu saja jika kutarik selimut yang memang hanya ada satu di kasur ini,penampakannya adalah…

"Kyaaaaa! Tutupi tubuhmu,Mesum!" teriakku setelah melihat SELURUH tubuh suamiku

"Cih,makanya jangan tarik selimutnya dan turun dari kasur tiba-tiba!" ujarnya tetap santai

Ia turun dari kasur dan tetap berjalan dengan santainya ke arah kamar mandi ruangan ini tanpa menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan sempurna. Benar-benar pria mesum! Apakah ia selalu begini jika tidur dengan wanita lain di luar sana?

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi dan terdengar suara shower,aku yakin ia sedang mandi. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menelpon Ino!

_Tok tok tok_

Aku mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar. Siapa itu? tumben sekali pembantu kami ke kamar dan membangunkan. Dengan cekatan aku segera menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut dan menuju pintu kamar untuk membukanya.

"Nyonya,barusan ada telpon dari Tuan besar," ucapnya

Tuan besar? Oh,maksudnya ayah Sasuke?

"Apa yang beliau katakan?"

"Tuan besar berkata akan ada pertemuan keluarga di rumah beliau karena Nyonya besar ingin bertemu Nyonya," jawabnya

Nyonya besar? Sial! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

"Baiklah,akan aku bicarakan dengan Sasuke," ucapku

Pembantu tersebut segera pergi dan aku kembali menutup pintu dengan bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Kesal? Pasti! Bagaimana aku harus berhadapan dengan ibu mertua dengan tubuh bagian bawahku yang sama sekali tidak bisa kurasakan lagi saat ini? ini semua gara-gara suami mesum itu! persetan dengan obat yang ia minum dan siapa yang memberikannya! Aku harus membatalkan rencanaku untuk pergi menemui Ino saat ini.

_Kreeek _

Sasuke yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terikat pada pinggangnya membuatku menghela nafas. Ini seperti sebuah _deja-vu_,seperti saat aku pertama kali memasuki kamar ini. Bedanya,aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pria ini setelah melihat tubuhnya daritadi.

"Mandilah," ucapnya

Kalau ini komik,tanda siku empat sudah menghiasi kepalaku sekarang. Dengan kasar aku memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya menimbulkan suara yang keras. Aku harap Sasuke terkejut dan menganggapku sedang marah,kesal,benci dan sebagainya.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang uring-uringan sejak bangun pagi disampingnya bahkan menutup pintu dengan kasar menimbulkan suara yang keras membuatnya binggung. Apa salahnya? Karena bercinta dengan istri sendiri? Bukankah itu memang kewajibannya?

"Perempuan memang aneh," gumamnya kemudian keluar kamar

# # # # #

Sakura keluar dari kamar dan bermaksud untuk sarapan. Perutnya terasa kosong karena tadi malam ia tidak sempat untuk makan malam yang seharusnya ia lakukan di pesta Ino jika Sasori tidak datang dengan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Sakura,kemarilah," panggil Sasuke yang sudah berada di meja makan

Sakura melirik malas melihat suaminya yang membuat Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan istrinya yang sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood _ itu.

"Kata pembantu kita,tadi Ayahmu menelpon meminta kita untuk segera ke rumahnya menemui Ibumu. Sepertinya ia penasaran denganku," ucap Sakura

Sasuke hanya diam. Entah cuek atau memang tidak ingin berkomentar,pria itu mengoleskan selai nanas pada roti tawar kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura membuat gadis itu terheran.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? apakah aneh aku perhatian pada istriku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengambil roti tawar tersebut dan memakannya meninggalkan sebuah gigitan pada ujung roti. Sasuke yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Hei,Sasuke… "

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja,urusan Ibu kita selesaikan nanti. Ada hal lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," potong Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan

"Hal penting apa?"

Sasuke memasang tampang seriusnya,"Apa benar Sasori mantanmu?"

Deg!

Sakura melirik ke arah lain,menghindari tatapan dari Uchiha bungsu yang menatapnya bagai elang menemukan mangsa.

"Melihat reaksimu,kuanggap itu iya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya,apa yang terjadi antara kalian?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Ia tidak ingin berkata jujur pada suaminya tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang selalu ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sasuke menghela nafas tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sakura membuatnya jenuh. Jika tidak bisa memakai cara halus,selalu ada cara kasar bukan?

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura bergidik heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang mulai aneh mendatanginya.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Sakura

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci Sakura di kedua lengannya dengan posisi Sakura masih duduk memandang Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini. Kedua mata mereka bertemu seakan berbicara satu sama lain tanpa menggunakan kata-kata.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat keberanian istrinya,"Kau yang memilih cara kasar," bisiknya dengan cepat mencium bibir Sakura dengan kasar

"Mmphh!"

Sakura yang tiba-tiba dicium oleh Sasuke berontak dengan sekuat tenaganya. Mendorong pria tersebut agar menjauhi dirinya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka yang sepihak tersebut dan ternyata usahanya gagal. Sasuke benar-benar tidak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri.

Ciuman yang begitu kasar dan memaksa. Lidah yang menautkan dirinya dengan lidah Sakura secara paksa membuatnya tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk mengimbangi Sasuke. Ia terbuai dengan ciuman tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai di sela ciuman tersebut dan melepaskan dirinya di tengah permainan membuat Sakura tersadar.

"Kau begitu manis,kenapa tidak jujur saja sekarang?" bisiknya

Wajah Sakura memerah dan mendorong Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga pria itu tidak sempat untuk menahannya dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan pernah menceritakannya padamu,Mesum!" teriak Sakura marah dan pergi dari meja makan mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai memandang kepergian istrinya tersebut.

Wajah Sakura terasa panas dan pastinya sudah berwarna merah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membalas ciuman kasar suaminya? Apakah karena mereka sudah melakukannya?

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Tsk,apa boleh buat. Masih ada cara lain," gumamnya

# # # # #

Sasori memandang sebuah bingkai yang berisikan foto dirinya dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Di foto tersebut mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia seakan tidak ada pasangan bahagia lainnya selain mereka. Meski sosok wanita di foto tersebut masih muda,ia masih bisa mengenali wanita itu sekarang karena keunikan fisik yang wanita itu punya.

"Sebentar lagi,Sakura… " gumamnya

_Greek_

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Sasori?"

Mendengar namanya disebut,Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dari bingkai yang sejak tadi ia pandangi itu ke arah pria dengan rambut pirang diikat ke atas.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku,Deidara?"

Pria yang dipanggil Deidara tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Sasori perlahan,"Aku memaksa masuk pada penjaga apartemenmu dengan mengatakan aku saudaramu," jawabnya

Sasori menghela nafas mendengarnya,"Sejak kapan kau menjadi saudaraku? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai saudara seorang teroris yang hobi membuat bom,"

"Hei,itu seni! Bukan berarti aku meledakkan satu atau dua gedung mereka bisa seenaknya menuduhku teroris," bantah Deidara

Sasori merasa sangat percuma untuk berdebat dengan seorang ilmuwan kimia termuda di dunia ini yang bahkan dianggap gila karena sering meledakkan gedung-gedung dengan temuannya. Semua akan dianggap seni oleh pria itu.

"Jadi,bagaimana dengan obat yang kuminta?" tanya Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan

Deidara seakan teringat dengan tujuannya semula,ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik mantelnya dan ternyata sebuah botol kecil transparan dengan cairan berwarna putih di dalamnya. Ia menyerahkan botol tersebut pada Sasori dengan melemparnya.

"Obat yang kau minta. Tidak berbau,berwarna dan tidak ada rasanya. Cukup sulit untuk membuatnya," jelas Deidara

Sasori memperhatikan isi botol tersebut yang memang transparan tidak berwarna seperti yang dikatakan Deidara. Ia kemudian membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menciumnya. Tidak berbau juga. Soal rasanya,mungkin ia bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan ilmuwan muda tersebut.

"Ini tidak akan meledak bukan?" tanya Sasori curiga,terakhir kali ia memesan sesuatu pada temannya ini,obat itu meledak dan hampir membunuhnya.

Deidara tertawa mengetahui Sasori yang trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya,"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku membuatnya sesuai pesananmu. Untuk siapa obat ini?"

Sasori tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan cairan yang berada dalam botol transparan tersebut. Ia menyeringai membuat Deidara curiga akan tingkah laku pria di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sasori,jangan katakan kau akan membunuh… "

"Tenanglah,Dei. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya,"

# # # # #

Dalam kamar yang luas,Sakura duduk di kasurnya dengan memeluk lututnya. Kepalanya menunduk mengingat kejadian tadi yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Bibirnya masih mengingat bagaimana pria itu menciumnya dan ia membalas permainan suaminya itu. tubuhnya bahkan mengkhianati otaknya,seolah ia tidak mampu untuk melawan dan Sakura sangat mengerti betapa ahlinya permainan sang suami.

Jarinya yang mungil diletakkannya pada bibir yang masih memerah berkat sang suami. Pikirannya bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke seakan tubuhnya meminta lebih. Inikah akibat dari bercinta dengan suaminya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak percaya dengan cinta seorang pria. Semua itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya. Seperti masa lalunya yang kini tengah hadir kembali dalam kehidupannya. Menyakitkan.

_Kreeek_

"Mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkan aku?" tanya Sasuke memasuki kamar

Sakura tidak ingin menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya yang masih ia tekuk rapat-rapat. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan menghindari suaminya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi degup jantungnya sangat jelas terdengar di kamar yang sunyi ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah Sakura. Ia memperhatikan istrinya yang masih saja tidak bereaksi.

"Maafkan aku,"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hijaunya memandang iris hitam didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Telinganya tidak salah dengar bukan? Barusan… Sasuke meminta maaf padanya?

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka untuk ditanyakan tentang Sasori,"

Sakura merasa ada yang kurang. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn,apalagi?"

Sakura tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Tidak ada permintaan maaf untuk pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu?

"Ciuman itu!"

"lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf setelah memaksaku seperti itu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Kau istriku. Untuk apa aku minta maaf yang memang itu adalah hakku?"

Skak mat.

Memang benar apa yang diucapkan suaminya. Itu adalah hak suaminya dan kewajiban istri memberikannya.

"Terserah,Sakura. Gantilah bajumu,kita akan menemui ibuku," ujar Sasuke

"Sekarang?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Pria itu hanya berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari miliknya mengambil beberapa potong pakaian seolah memberi tahu sekarang mereka akan pergi setelah ini. Mengetahui hal itu,Sakura menuju lemari miliknya sendiri untuk berganti baju.

"Di rumahmu ada siapa saja?" tanya Sakura sambil memilih baju

"Ayah,Ibu dan mungkin Itachi ada disana," jawab Sasuke

"Itachi?" Sakura teringat akan suatu hal tentang si sulung Uchiha itu,"Sasuke,kenapa dia mengatakan tidak akan menikah dalam beberapa tahun ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Seolah mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Tanyalah sendiri pada Itachi," jawab Sasuke kemudian memasuki kamar mandi

Sakura merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke hingga pria itu mengatakan untuk bertanya sendiri pada Itachi. Sakura penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Itachi.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah utama Uchiha ternyata memakan waktu yang lebih lama daripada yang Sakura pikirkan. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka mengendarai mobil sport yang pastinya sangat cepat milik Sasuke dan mereka belum sampai hingga saat ini. Yang lebih membuat Sakura heran,entah kenapa mereka keluar dari kota dan melewati sebuah bukit.

Bahkan saat ini Sakura bisa melihat dari dalam kaca mobil sebuah padang luas dengan beberapa hewan ternak sedang bekerja atau sekedar mencari makanan. Sakura melirik pria yang sedang sibuk menyupir di sampingnya yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara dari tadi. Dari ekor matanya ia melihat pria itu masih saja menatap lurus tanpa menggubris dirinya seakan tidak ada orang selain dia yang sedang menyupir.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan

"Hn,"

"Ini… dimana?"

"wilayah milik keluargaku,"

Sakura melonjak terkejut. seluas ini milik Uchiha corp? sekaya apa mereka hingga mempunyai wilayah seperti ini?

"Kita sudah hampir sampai,"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu menghela nafas lega. Perjalanan yang jauh membuatnya lelah dan yang lebih membuatnya binggung,kenapa mereka membuat rumah yang jauhnya berjam-jam dari pusat kota Konoha?

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya seketika saat melihat sebuah gerbang besar dengan beberapa pria besar berpakaian jas berwarna hitam berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat datang,Tuan Sasuke. Kami akan segera membuka gerbangnya," ucap salah satu pria tersebut

Sasuke mengangguk dan gerbang yang besar itu pun terbuka. Mobil kembali melaju memasuki halaman rumah yang sangat besar. Kira-kira jika diukur dari gerbang yang mereka lewati tadi pasti ada hampir mencapai satu hektar. Benar-benar orang kaya.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai kembali berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan besar layaknya sebuah istana,ah bukan. Mereka menyebutnya dengan sebutan rumah.

"Turunlah," ucap Sasuke

Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke dan memperhatikan setiap detail bangunan di depannya. Ada dua buah patung yang sangat mirip dengan patung venus di kanan dan kiri tangga sebelum pintu masuk bangunan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayo masuk," ucap Sasuke

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengikuti suaminya yang menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu yang memiliki ukiran malaikat-malaikat kecil memegang terompet pada dua belah pintu tersebut. Kedua sisi pintu itu terbuka dan tampak sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar yang di setiap dindingnya memiliki beberapa lukisan terpajang rapi. Sakura kembali takjub dengan keindahan rumah tersebut.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kau yakin ini rumahmu?"

"Tentu,memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak,hanya saja… aku seperti berada di museum seni," jawab Sakura polos

Untuk kesekian kalinya,Sasuke menghela nafas mengetahui reaksi istrinya ini. sebenarnya ia setuju dengan istrinya bahwa rumahnya tampak seperti museum seni daripada disebut sebagai rumah mengingat ibunya yang sangat mencintai seni dan semacamnya itu sehingga menyulap rumah yang harusnya nyaman menjadi sebuah museum.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan menuju ruangan dimana para Uchiha berkumpul membuat Sakura cukup gugup untuk bertemu dengan ibu Sasuke. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana jika penampilannya tidak disukai? Atau jika _manner _yang tidak sesuai? Atau mungkin sifatnya? Entahlah ia sungguh pusing. Mungkin ia juga kebanyakan menonton drama atau opera sabun di tv sehingga ia harus panik seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu pucat,"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya,"Tidak,hanya perasaanmu saja," ucap Sakura

"Ayo,Ibu menunggu di dalam," ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti suaminya yang memasuki sebuah ruangan yang besar yang sudah ada beberapa orang duduk saling bercanda ria. Tidak,lebih tepatnya hanya Itachi dan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang sangat menawan. Siapa dia?

"Oh,Sasuke dan Sakura sudah datang. Tidak kusangka secepat ini," ucap Itachi menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik tangan Sakura mendekati mereka. Sekilas Sakura melihat sang ayah mertua memperhatikan mereka yang mendekatinya.

"Ayah,aku sudah melaksanakan apa yang kau ucapkan pada Itachi. Tinggal menunggu hasil," ucap Sasuke

Sakura yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya,"Apa kabar,a-ayah?" ucap Sakura terbata

"Hn,baik. Tubuhmu bagaimana? Sasuke tidak kasar padamu bukan?"

"Mengetahui sifat Sasuke,pasti kasar," timpal Itachi yang dihadiahi lirikan dingin Sasuke

"Jadi kau Sakura yang menjadi istri Sasuke?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang lembut itu dan melihat wanita cantik tadi tersenyum padanya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

"Sakura,perkenalkan ini Uchiha Mikoto. Ibuku," ucap Sasuke

Mikoto berdiri dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat secara tiba-tiba membuat ketiga pria yang menyaksikannya terkejut.

"E-ehm,Ibu?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela pelukan

"Akhirnya! Aku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan dan akhirnya tercapai,terima kasih Sakura kau sudah mau menjadi istri anakku yang seperti itu," ucap Mikoto senang

"Apa maksud ibu dengan 'seperti itu'?" tanya Sasuke tidak terima

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Dari mata hitamnya tampak sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan walaupun hanya sekedar menantu.

"Sakura kau sangat cantik. Jangan mau kalah dengan wanita-wanita lain di luar sana yang mendekati Sasuke. Ibu sangat mendukung kamu," ucapnya kemudian

Sakura hanya bisa menyengir. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata ibu Sasuke sangat ramah,cantik dan… terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu dari dua anak yang sudah dewasa!

"I-iya,terima kasih,Ibu… ehm,bukankah selain aku,Itachi bisa memberikan anak perempuan sebagai menantu juga?" tanya Sakura

Seketika semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Bahkan Mikoto memandang sendu Itachi seolah ia mempertanyakan hal yang salah.

"Apakah pertanyaanku salah? Maa… "

"Tidak,Sakura. Mungkin cepat atau lambat kau harus mengetahuinya sebagai seorang Uchiha," potong Mikoto

"Ini semua karena kau mengirimnya ke Oto dulu,Mikoto," timpal Fugaku

"Bagaimanapun aku mencintainya dan tolong jangan menyesalinya!" protes Itachi

Sakura tampak binggung dengan keadaan ini. Seolah mencari jawaban,Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan pria itu hanya membuang muka seakan tidak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Me-memangnya Itachi kenapa?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri

Kali ini Itachi memandang Sakura dengan sendu. Seperti tidak mempunyai pilihan lain,ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura yang membuatnya shock dengan kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh Itachi.

"Aku gay,"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan dan hanya suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik oleh Sasuke satu-satunya suara yang terdegar saat ini.

"Kau bercanda,mana mungkin… "

"Itu kenyataan,Sakura. Karena itu,mereka sangat mengharapkanmu untuk memberikan mereka keturunan," potong Itachi

Sakura terdiam.

Jujur saja,baginya Itachi sangatlah dewasa,tampan dan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan adiknya. Tetapi kenapa pria yang seperti Itachilah yang harus menjadi… gay?

"Dua tahun lalu,aku menemukan seorang pria di Oto yang sangat menarik perhatianku dan aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku," jelas Itachi

"Kau… mencintainya?" tanya Sakura

Itachi mengangguk.

"Seperti mencintai seorang wanita?"

Itachi kembali mengangguk.

"Dan kau… "

"Kenapa jadi kau yang penasaran,Sakura?" potong Sasuke cepat

Sakura mengerti Sasuke hanya jahil padanya dan ia tidak menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke itu.

"Maaf,Itachi… aku tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya seperti itu. aku hanya tidak menyangka," ucap Sakura

Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus kepala yang tertutupi oleh rambut berwarna unik itu dengan lembut,"Tidak apa,itu hal yang wajar. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hebohnya ayah dan ibu mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya dulu,"

"Huh,kau memalukan nama Uchiha," sindir Fugaku

Itachi hanya menyengir mendengar sindiran sang ayah yang sudah dapat menerima Itachi apa adanya sekarang.

# # # # #

Berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Uchiha membuat Sakura lupa waktu apalagi setelah Mikoto yang terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sakura di keluarga Uchiha karena ia tidak lagi merasa sendiri sebagai wanita di keluarga ini.

Dan disinilah Sakura,duduk di ruang makan besar dengan meja makan yang lebih besar daripada meja makan miliknya di rumah yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu,kemewahan lainnya tampak dari makanan yang disediakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dari makanan pembuka hingga penutup,Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan relaks untuk semua ini. mungkin lebih cenderung tidak terbiasa.

"Apakah masakan koki kami tidak sesuai dengan seleramu,Sakura?" tanya Mikoto

Sakura menggeleng,"Tidak. Ini sangat enak," jawabnya tersenyum

Mikoto tersenyum,"Kau makan sangat sedikit,jangan-jangan kau hamil?"

Sakura hampir saja tersedak oleh sendok berisi makanan yang ia masukkan ke mulutnya saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang nyonya Uchiha.

"I-itu… "

"Mungkin saja,walau kami hanya melakukan satu ronde tapi aku mengeluarkannya sebanyak yang aku punya semalam," potong Sasuke santai

Fugaku dan Mikoto tampak terkejut dengan yang diucapkan oleh putra bungsu mereka. Itachi sendiri tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut karena ia sudah menyangka adiknya pasti akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat dan Sakura tidak akan bisa menolak Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Astaga! Besok kita akan periksakan dirimu ke dokter!" pekik Mikoto senang

"Mikoto,mereka baru melakukannya kemarin. Tidak mungkin secepat itu ia hamil," timpal Fugaku

"Benar kata ayah,bu. Setidaknya tunggulah beberapa minggu," ucap Itachi

Mikoto terdiam dan ia tampak tidak suka dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima secara logika tersebut. ia harus bersabar.

Sakura terdiam. ia merasa dipermalukan habis-habisan di depan keluarga suaminya seperti ini. walaupun sikap mereka biasa saja,tetap saja membuat Sakura malu. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sifat mereka yang sangat berbeda dengan yang Sakura pikirkan.

_Drrrt drrrt _

Saku pada celana jeans Sakura bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke handphone miliknya.

"Maaf,sepertinya ada pesan masuk," ucap Sakura

Sakura membuka pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya. Tidak ada nama dan hanya sebaris kalimat yang cukup membuat Sakura terdiam. Sasuke yang menyadarinya segera merebut handphone itu dan membaca pesan tersebut.

**Aku menunggumu di tempat kenangan kita besok jam 1 siang. **

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang hanya diam dan menunduk. Melihat reaksi Sakura,ia sangat paham pastilah pria berambut merah teman SMA nya yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut mengingat pria tersebut yang membuat Sakura bereaksi sama dengan saat di pesta.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi," ucap Sasuke

Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Sakura hingga membuat Itachi yang melihatnya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi

Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang berambut panjang tersebut,"Aniki,kau tahu Sasori bukan?"

Itachi tampak mengingat orang yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke,"Sasori… teman SMA mu dulu? Yang berwajah _babyface_?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia mantan kekasih Sakura,"

Itachi terkejut hingga garpu yang ia pegang terjatuh ke piringnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring pada ruang makan itu. Dan bukan hanya Itachi,Fugaku maupun Mikoto tampak tidak kalah terkejut mendengar yang diucapkan oleh putra bungsunya.

"Jadi Sakuralah yang dulu ingin anak itu perkenalkan pada kita?" tanya Mikoto

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke "Dan kemarin aku bertemu dengannya bersama Sakura di sebuah pesta,aku melihatnya berbeda dengan Sasori yang kukenal dulu setelah melihat Sakura,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ia akan pulang," ucap Sakura pelan

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Mikoto tegas

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang Mikoto yang menatapnya lurus tanpa ekspresi. Berbeda dengan Mikoto yang ramah dan lembut kepadanya tadi. Mata yang memandangnya saat ini terasa dingin seolah ia berbeda dengan orang yang memeluknya tadi.

"Ti-tidak. Rasa itu… aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi,"

"Sudahlah,bu. Tolong jangan ungkit masa lalu,mulai sekarang ini adalah masalahku dengan Sasori. Jangan ada yang terlibat," ucap Sasuke

"Jangan mempermalukan Uchiha," ucap Fugaku

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti pesan ayahnya. Sasuke menoleh kepada Sakura yang masih memegang handphone miliknya menatap kosong layar hitam didepannya. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil handphone tersebut mencari pesan yang tadi dan mengetikan sesuatu pada layar tersebut hingga layar berubah bertuliskan 'MESSAGE SEND'.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Itachi penasaran

Sasuke menyeringai,"Aku layani tantangannya,"

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan yang luar biasa besarnya bahkan 2x lebih besar dari kamarnya yang berada di rumah barunya. Di tengah ruangan tersebut ada sebuah kasur King size yang terlihat masih baru dan bersih.

"Kenapa kau diam saja daritadi?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura tidak menjawab suaminya. Bahkan ia tidak berani memandang pria itu sejak dari ruang makan tadi. Yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi hanyalah ketakutannya akan Sasori.

"Masih memikirkan Sasori?" tebak Sasuke

Sasuke mendekati wanitanya yang tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun daritadi. Dengan perlahan,Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan lembut. Mengangkat kepala gadis itu agar memperlihatkan wajahnya dan ternyata air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang Sasori lakukan padamu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak untuk menjawab. Melihat reaksi tersebut membuat Sasuke membelai dengan lembut pipi yang basah oleh air mata tersebut. menghapus air mata seorang wanita,baru kali ini ia melakukannya. Di saat semua wanita yang pernah bersamanya tertawa dan bahagia,kenapa wanita ini tidak? Bahkan,Sakura masih bisa mengingat pria lain di saat bersamanya.

"Apakah aku tidak cukup untuk menghapusnya dari hatimu?"

Kalimat yang sangat asing keluar dari mulut sang bungsu Uchiha. Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang iris sekelam malam itu dengan seksama,berusaha mencari arti dari kalimat yang barusan suaminya ucapkan.

"Apa… "

"Jangan tanya," ucap Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan seolah baru menyadari ucapan yang telah ia lontarkan,"Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya kalau kau ingin bertanya,"

Sakura paham. Pria di depannya ini memang seorang playboy dan mesum yang selalu tidur dengan puluhan wanita. Tapi itu adalah sebuah masa lalu. Yang terpenting saat ini,bisakah ia mempercayai pria ini?

"Terima kasih Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum dan menyentuh telapak tangan besar yang sudah menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut tadi,"Bolehkah aku berharap pada kalimatmu?"

Dari celah jari yang menutupi wajahnya,Sasuke melihat mata emerald yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Senyuman yang tidak pernah wanita itu perlihatkan padanya selama mereka menikah.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya,tidak pernah terlintas pada kepalanya. Entah apa yang terjadi,pengaruh obat yang ia minum pastinya sudah habis dan kali ini tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras daripada biasanya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia sadar,saat ini ia sedang mendorong istrinya ke kasur dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Bahkan seingatnya,ia tidak pernah mencium seorang wanita dengan lembut seperti ini. Seolah saat ini ada sesuatu yang menguasai dirinya dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Apalagi mengetahui Sakura membalas ciuman itu untuk lebih dalam lagi,memberikan sensasi yang berbeda untuknya.

Dan malam itu,mereka lewati dengan penuh cinta tanpa ada yang mengatakan cinta.

# # # # #

Terbangun di pagi hari memang bukan kebiasaan Sasuke kecuali jika ia bekerja. Tetapi hari ini,Itachi yang menggantikannya berada di kantor. Sedangkan pria berambut biru gelap itu masih berada di tempat tidur memandangi seorang wanita yang tidur di sebelahnya. Wanita itu tertidur dengan lelap dan sepertinya kelelahan setelah 'permainan' mereka tadi malam.

"Eng… " erang Sakura dalam tidurnya

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh wanita bersurai merah muda itu tersingkap memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang putih mulus. Sasuke merasakan tanda bahaya jika ia tidak segera menutupi tubuh itu dengan selimut. Tangan besarnya ia gerakan untuk menutupi kembali tubuh wanita yang menjadi istrinya selama seminggu tersebut.

Sebuah sudut dari bibirnya terbentuk. Saat ini ia tersenyum,bukan menyeringai seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sorotan pada mata hitamnya juga tidak seperti biasanya. Semua karena wanita di sebelahnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Dengan lembut,Sasuke membelai wajah wanitanya,kekasihnya sekaligus istrinya tersebut kemudian mengecup bibir yang merah muda didepannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji," bisiknya

# # # # #

**Gomen gomen chap ini jelek.**

**Melanjutkan fic ini tidak mudah apalagi dibarengi bekerja. Sasori mendapatkan porsi sedikit disini dan fokus ke romance nya SasuSaku hehe**

**Oh iya Itachi memang Risa sengaja buat ehem,gay. Itu semua ada alasannya kok,maaf ya buat fans Itachi. Pasangan Itachi belum bisa muncul dan mungkin ada yang bisa tebak? hehe**

**Bagaimana dengan rencana Sasori? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? Di tunggu aja chap depan!**

**Please RnR! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Haii Minna!**

**Risa lega sudah lepas dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan kekurangan tidur selama beberapa hari. But now,time to holiday! Banzai! Tenang aja,Risa bakalan melanjutkan ini fic kok walau holiday.**

**Banyak yang ingin Itachi normal ya? Sebenarnya ngga tega juga buat Itachi menjadi Gay **** dia chara fav Risa juga,karena dia Risa dulu suka naruto *buka-bukaan ,tapi semuanya demi jalan cerita. Gomen Minna,**

**Oke,di chap ini terungkap masa lalu SasoSaku!**

**Aozora Straw : Iya sama-sama **** jangan dong nanti Saku nangis haha kilat pasti! Risa masih muda kok dibawah 20 tahun lah pasti ngga jauh-jauh bangetlah haha masih kuliah nyambi kerja demi hobi juga **

**Hana-chan noBaka : Ini udah update **

**Artha : Makasih hehe **** Sakura hamil? Kapan yaaa**

**Nn : Iya ini udah update kok,penasaran? Akan kubuat kamu lagi penasaran lagi :p**

**Ookami-HinataLove : Kalau gitu Risa bakalan buat kamu semakin suka sama SasuSaku haha iya ini uda update kok, Risa belum tahu berapa chapter lagi mungkin sampai 10 lebih kali ya *amin!**

**Mysaki : Pendek? O_O siap! Risa bakalan suruh Sasu buat care ama Saku deh hehe gomen Risa pemula banget buat lemon,malah dipaksa sama orang samping Risa *liriksebelahRisa tapi bakalan Risa usahakan!**

**Uzumaki Shizuka : Itachi rela banget jadi gay -_- kemarin mohon ama Risa biar OOC *plak!justkid kasih saran dong,biar Risa bisa buat ini fic lebih memuaskan untuk reader hehe iya Saku hebat banget,kayak saya yang bisa menangkap hati Saso :p**

**Pinky Kyukyu : Berkat doa para readers nih Sasu care jadinya haha tenang aja Saso ngga sejahat itu kok,akan ada saatnya untuk merelakan Saku tapi bukan di chap ini :p Risa kasih bocoran deh,**_**bf **_**nya si Itachi tuh yang make tato. **

**Shintaiffah : Makasih **** iya ini diusahain update kilat kok**

**Eysha'cherryblossom : Iya Risa juga kaget kemarin si Itachi minta jadi gay *ngawur hubungan di chap ini nih! obat itu… untuk… baca aja deh! hehe**

**Kiren Nia : *Blushing siap! Risa semangat lagi karena lagi holiday!**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Aduh Risa belum jadi senpai -_- masih telur haha thanks udah Review **

**No Name : Oh ya? Risa gatau haha gomen **_**bf **_** Itachi bukan Dei kok, Risa kasih bocoran deh. Yang make tato ituloh… tau kan? Keep reading ya,**

**Winter Cherry : Waa di puji lagi *blushing makasih Cherry-san. Risa memang masih newbie dan dimarahi habis-habisan *liriksampingRisa karna pernah membuat fic yang ancur abis dan beruntung fic ini banyak yang suka *sujud kebaca kok emonya, iya pasti!**

**Star : Iya Risa emang sengaja ngga menampilkan lemonnya karena bukan jatahnya cuman bonusan ajah haha *justkid kyaa! Dibilang bagus padahal ngerjain ga maksimal hehe terus Review lagi yaa ini sudah update **** semangat!**

**Yoshikuni ayumu : Iya gomen,Itachi sendiri yang kemarin minta *digetokItachi thanks Reviewnya, ini sudah update kok**

**Ah Rin : Halo *lambailambai makasih yang penting udah sempetin buat Review,chap ini Review lagi yaa! Salam kenal juga *pelukcium ini update kok,harus kilat!**

**Arufi : Iya,lemon sengaja ngga ditampilkan karena memang bukan jatahnya hehe**

**Haru no baka : Tenang Haru-san,lemon slow nya yang superduper romantic ada kok tapi gatau di chap berapa :p happy end ga yah? hmm… wah kamu harus siap-siap kecewa,tapi ikutin aja oke!**

**Lhylia kiryu : Waduh,kok bisa ketinggalan jauh? Iya Itachi kenapa lu gay -_- *jedotinkepala tenang Sasori ga selicik kancil tapi selicik liciknya *ketawaiblis**

**Indigohime SNH : Sebentar tanya Itachi dulu ya,dia mau ngga normal lagi hehe**

**Ressa octaviani 9 : Thanks udah mampir ke fic ini **** Saku bakalan cerita disini!**

**Amu-b : fluffy? Waow,ngga nyangka haha padahal buatnya sesuai imajinasi terliar *Oops**

**Setsuna f seie : Iya juga sih,bener kata kamu haha Risa ngaku salah. Risa memang sejujurnya pas buat chap 5 itu ngga maksimal makanya Risa kira bakalan mengecewakan readers,eh ternyata malah banyak yang suka. Thanks saran dan reviewnya **

**Universal playgirl : Iya ini udah update kok **

**Snhindigohime : Haii Risa juga masih newbie sejujurnya jadi jangan panggil senpai :p thanks sudah review btw setau Risa fic ngga bisa di publish lewat hp karena ngetik fic kan biasanya lewat komp **

**Kumada Chiyu : Hahaha Risa kasih bocoran deh,pasangan Itachi tuh yang make tato itu loh… Waduh,siap-siap kecewa ya,Risa punya rencana untuk membuat Sasu bersama wanita lain tapi masih dalam pertimbangan kok karna ending tetep sama Saku,penasaran? Ikutin aja,*senyumiblis**

**KatYasha : Romancenya uda terasakah? Risa akan buat 5 kali lipatnya dari itu ahahaha iya berkat imajinasi terliar Risa tuh *Ditimpukbantal siap! Tetap ikutin yaa**

**Guest : Oops,sayangnya anda salah! Pasangan Itachi bukan Dei, hahaha Risa setuju kalau Saso jadi gay ama Itachi tapi nanti plot cerita yang sudah Risa buat malah hancur,jadinya orang lain deh. Ikutin aja yaa**

**Nedya-chan : Waa Risa pasti akan lebih cepat update kalau mau,tapi karena ini holiday Risa jadi terbawa suasana untuk santai tapi bakalan diusahakan kok! Woke,Saso suka ama cewe lain? Saku hamil? Hmm…**

**Francoeur : Hahaha nanti plot yang udah Risa siapkan hancur :p hamil ga yah? *sokmikir iya lanjut terus kok sampai **_**complete**_

**Wedusgembel41 : Tenang,Saku bakalan sadar kok kalau sudah saatnya. Siap! Abis Risa holiday yaa hehe**

**White moon uchiha : yang dikasih Dei itu sebuah cairan *Yaiyalah! Hahaha iya Risa berusaha buat OOC in tu keluarga biar keliatan wah,Itachi tuh yang minta jadi gay :p Sakura bakalan hamil kok,tapi belum tau kapan. Mari kita tanya mereka…**

**p.w : Amin! Risa juga doain supaya Saku bisa nerima hehe iya ini uda lanjut**

**Rechi : Thanks udah mampir dan Review **** tetap ikutin yaa**

**Wong kurang kerjaan : Akhirnya log in juga! Risa menunggu hingga jamuran *Abaikan anda benar! Terus Pasangan Itachi itu yang punya tato,tau kan? Saso akan merebut Saku,dia ngga akan sampai membunuh kok,Risa akan melindungi Sasu haha wah siap-siap kecewa yaa salam dua jari :p**

**Dewi maharany 3 : Eh? Itachi sering dapat peran gay? Risa gatau,Itachi sendiri tuh yang kemarin minta jadi peran gay *lirikItachi hehe justkid**

**Tsurugi de Lelouch : Risa maafkan asal dikasih sesuatu *Plak! Makasiii padahal Risa membuatnya ngga maksimal kemarin huhu iya Risa udah terlalu lelah buat ngeditnya thanks udah mampir n review ya**

**Xiu mei-chan : Amin amin Risa juga ngarepin itu terjadi kok Saso masih bisa kok,soalnya SasuSaku belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan mereka hanya sebatas saling menerima,makasii **** tetep ikutin yaa**

**Natsumo Kagerou : Haha chap 5 dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi liar saya *bukaaib **

**Luca Marvell : Kyubi? Jangan deh,Risa pengennya Kyubi tetap jadi rubah yang manis **** pasangan Itachi itu yang mempunyai tato. Uda tau kan?**

**Erica liana : Makasii **** iya,belum jatahnya lemon tapi cuman bonusan doang hehe aduh jangan panggil senpai,Risa masih newbie bagaikan telur nih :p**

**Mela : Hm… Risa nanya Itachi dulu ya dia mau balik normal lagi apa ngga haha siap-siap buat kemesraan mereka lima kali lipatnya yaa**

**Fujine Himeta : Makasii **** iya bakalan lanjut terus kok ampe tamat,**

**Lanjuutt…!**

**Disclaimer : This is it! Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Warning : Typo,AU,OOC,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll**

**# # # # #**

**Sakura POV**

"Uuh… "

Rasanya pegal sekali. Aku membuka mata hijauku dan melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal selama seminggu terakhir ini. Pria yang memelukku tanpa mengatakan hal yang seharusnya semua pasangan ucapkan saat mereka bercinta apalagi semalam akulah yang seolah mengundangnya untuk… sudahlah. Wajahku sudah mulai memanas.

Diam-diam kuperhatikan pria disampingku yang masih tertidur seolah tidak ada beban tersebut. wajahnya kuakui sangat tampan dan menarik bagaikan sebuah patung porselen yang berada di Yunani,sungguh sempurna. Seandainya saja rambutnya tidak mencuat ke belakang seperti *piiip* ayam,aku pasti sudah memujanya. Pasti akan sangat memalukan jika aku tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya saat tidur dan tertawa sendiri seperti ini.

"Apakah menyenangkan memperhatikanku saat tidur?"

Aku terdiam. perlahan mataku menoleh kembali pada pria disampingku yang ternyata sudah menampakan kembali bola mata hitam yang seolah menghisapku kedalamnya.

Sial!

Ia menarik ujung bibirnya menyiratkan ia sedang mengejekku.

"Aku menunggumu bangun daritadi. Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku? Jam berapa ini?"

"Ini sudah siang,apakah kau mau pulang ke Konoha sekarang?" tanyanya

Siang? Benarkah?

Bagaikan baru terbangun dari mimpi,dengan buru-buru aku melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan ini. melihat jarum yang ditunjukan oleh jam itu membuatku shock. Sebenarnya,berapa jam aku tertidur? Terlebih,aku berada di rumah orangtua Sasuke!

"Astaga,Sasuke! Sudah jam 10,apakah kau tidak bekerja? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" ucapku panik

"Tenanglah,Sakura. Aniki menggantikanku di kantor hari ini dan aku juga sudah menelpon sekolahmu meminta ijin hari ini," jelasnya dengan nada yang sangat santai

Sasuke bangun dari kasur dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya di tubuhhnya yang membuatku kembali teringat malam panas kami semalam.

Wajahku kembali memanas dan aku menutupinya dengan selimut. Ini sangat memalukan. Tidak ada cinta diantara kami,yang ada hanyalah status. Aku tidak boleh berharap lebih dari Sasuke,karena… ia tidak pernah mengatakan 'cinta' kepadaku. Bahkan saat kami bercinta.

"Aku mau mandi," ucapku

Dengan sebuah bathrobe yang berada di samping tempat tidur,aku menutupi tubuhku. Sejujurnya tubuhku sangat lelah karena permainan pria itu dan aku harus memaksa kaki ini untuk menopangnya. Entah apa yang terjadi,kakiku terasa sangat kaku dan tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuh ini membuatku oleng.

"Kyaaa!"

Aku menutup mataku bersiap untuk terjatuh dan membentur lantai keramik yang dingin. Beberapa detik terlewat dan aku tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke menahan tubuhku dengan lengan kekarnya. Ia sudah memakai bathrobe miliknya dan saat ini aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang dekat dengan leherku.

"Sa-Sasuke… "

"Hati-hatilah! Kau tahu bukan kalau tiga ronde yang kita lewati semalam pasti akan membuat kakimu terasa lemas!" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir

Khawatirkah dia? Pada wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai?

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk,"Maaf,merepotkanmu. Dan… terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucapku pelan

Ia menghela nafas,"Kalau begitu sekalian saja," ucapnya

"Eh?" aku tidak mengerti maksudnya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terangkat ke atas,"Kyaa!"

Ia menggendongku! Menggendongku ala _bridal style_ seperti para putri di dongeng dan ini adalah impian setiap wanita! Sayangnya dalam kasusku,ini pemaksaan.

"Tu-turunkan aku,Sasuke!"

"Jangan bercanda,dengan kakimu yang seperti itu? mungkin kau akan menjadi hantu di kamar mandi itu," ejeknya

"Jangan mengejekku,aku masih bisa… "

"Berdiri?" potongnya sambil tetap berjalan "Kita akan mandi bersama," ucapnya menyeringai dengan licik

"Apaa?!"

.

Ini memalukan.

Ini penghinaan terbesar yang pernah kuterima. Setiap inchi tubuhku disentuh oleh orang yang tidak mencintaiku tetapi berstatus suamiku! Dimana dirinya yang sangat lembut padaku semalam? Memang benar ia sudah menyentuhku saat kami bergulat di atas ranjang,tapi berbeda dengan saat ia menyentuh seluruh tubuhku saat mandi! Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan jari-jarinya di tubuhku saat ini.

"Kau masih cemberut?" tanyanya tanpa dosa

Aku diam. Tentu saja,kenapa aku harus menjawabnya saat dia tahu jawabannya?

"Wah,wah. Ada apa ini?"

Aku memandang wanita cantik sekaligus anggun yang menatap kami heran. Sepertinya ia baru saja dari melihat-lihat lukisan yang di pajang di setiap dinding rumah ini.

"Selamat siang,bu… " ucapku dengan tersenyum

Ia tersenyum membalasku. Bahkan senyumannya sangat elegan! Benar-benar sikap istri pengusaha raksasa. tidak seperti diriku yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan,Sakura?"

"Ehm,tidak apa. Hanya tidak selera," jawabku

"Sakura sedang merajuk karena aku memandikannya tadi," celetuk Sasuke yang sedang mengoleskan selai pada rotinya

Aargghh!

Lihat! Berkat perkataan Sasuke,Ibunya memandangku seperti itu. pandangan terkejut yang sepertinya ia tidak menyangka kalau kami berani melakukannya di hari pertama aku menginap disini. Ini memalukan. Tuhan,tolong kubur aku.

"Jadi… kalian 'membuatnya'?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban Ibunya itu. Dan selanjutnya? Bisa ditebak,Nyonya besar Uchiha itu…

"Kyaaa!"

Berteriak kegirangan.

"Sakura,terima kasih!" ucapnya memelukku erat "Aku sangat mengharapkanmu! Jangan buat aku kecewa,ya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ragu sebagai jawabannya. Entahlah bu,apakah aku akan mengandung tanpa ada rasa cinta di antara kami berdua? Aku sangat meragukannya.

Andaikan aku bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah,kita pulang. Ayo," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Pulang?!" pekik Ibu Sasuke terkejut

Sasuke mengangguk,"Bu,kami ada urusan. Ingat masalah Sasori semalam? Aku akan menemuinya,"

Benar. Sasori… dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya jam 1 di tempat biasa. Tapi,kenapa Sasuke yang menemuinya? Jangan-jangan karena Sasuke membalas pesan Sasori? Bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu shock!

"Hm,tolong usahakan jangan sampai berurusan dengan polisi. Ingat posisimu," pesan sang Nyonya besar Uchiha

Sasuke tersenyum dengan percaya diri seolah ia mempunyai rencana besar di kepalanya. Apakah aku akan membiarkannya bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku? Cinta pertamaku?

"Ayo,Sakura. Kami pulang bu," ucapnya

# # # # #

**Normal POV**

"Akamichi Café,bukan?"

Sakura menatap heran pria disampingnya yang tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama sebuah café yang sangat ia kenal dan tempat dimana Sasori menunggunya.

"Itu tempat yang dimaksud Sasori bukan?" tanya Sasuke kembali

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ingat dulu Sasori ingin memperkenalkanku dan Naruto pada kekasihnya yang membuatnya tergila-gila dari dulu hingga sekarang," ucapnya dengan nada menyindir,"Dan ia juga pernah bercerita kalau ia senang bertemu dengan kekasihnya di café tersebut,"

Sakura menunduk.

"Ya,itu benar. Tidak perlu memakai nada menyindir padaku,"

Hening kembali. Hanya alunan musik yang menemani kesunyian diantara mereka. Sakura memikirkan apa yang direncanakan oleh pria berambut biru gelap tersebut. ia hanya berharap sama seperti sang ibu mertua,tidak melibatkan polisi yang artinya mereka harus baku hantam di tempat.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat cemas. Apakah kau sangat mencintainya hingga kini takut padanya?"

Sakura diam. Ia mengerti suaminya ini sedang menguji kesabarannya. Atau… kesetiaanya?

"Tidak,Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti,"

Sasuke diam. Ini adalah cara kasarnya yang dipilih Sakura. Bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan daripada harus bertanya pada Sakura yang terus menolak untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti,ini adalah urusan pria. Antara mantan kekasih dengan seorang suami. Ia sudah mengucapkan janji pada Sakura walau gadis itu tidak mendengarnya,ia akan menepatinya. Walau itu berarti ia harus kehilangan harga dirinya.

.

"Hm,disini?"

Ternyata perjalanan yang ditempuh sangatlah singkat dibandingkan kemarin mereka berangkat. Sasuke mengebut dan memakai jalan pintas yang tidak seharusnya dipakai oleh orang awam hanya dengan kekuatan uang.

Dan disinilah mereka berada,di parkiran Akamichi café tempat Sasuke menitipkan mobilnya pada petugas parkir. Beserta istrinya yang dikurung di dalam.

"Apa-apaan ini,Sasuke?!" teriak Sakura tidak terima

Sesaat mereka sampai di parkiran café tersebut,Sasuke segera keluar dan mengunci Sakura di dalam mobilnya dengan jendela di buka sedikit untuk sirkulasi udara.

"Tunggu disini,aku yang akan menemuinya," jawab Sasuke santai

"Ini tidak lucu,Sasuke! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sasori?!"

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan memandang iris hijau yang berada dibalik kaca mobil,"Aku hanya menjawab tantangan perangnya,"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut,Sasuke segera berbalik pergi untuk memasuki café di depannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang khawatir dengan apa yang akan suaminya lakukan.

"Sasuke… " gumamnya menatap punggung yang menjauh tersebut

Puluhan orang berada di café tersebut,tapi mata hitam Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap rambut merah dengan wajah _babyface _yang sedang duduk di sudut café tanpa menyadari banyak wanita di sekelilingnya memandang pria itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati meja pria tersebut dan duduk di depannya tanpa harus meminta ijin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu,Sasuke?" tanya Sasori dengan tersenyum

"Tidak usah basa-basi,kau membuang waktuku,"

Sasori menghela nafas,"Baiklah,kau mengirimiku pesan tantangan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus diperebutkan,"

"Kau benar. Tidak ada yang harus diperebutkan karena Sakura milikku,"

Sasori diam. Ia meminum _lemon tea _miliknya dengan tetap tenang seolah yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Apakah kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sakura?"

"Begitulah,dan dia sangat manis dalam pelukanku kau tahu?"

"Seperti wanita-wanitamu lainnya?" sindir Sasori

Sasuke berdecih. Memang awalnya ia hanya ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai salah satu mainannya,tetapi entah sejak kapan wanita bersurai merah muda itu selalu menari di dalam pikirannya. Bahkan membuatnya berjanji akan melindunginya. Mungkin sejak ia melihat bagaimana Sakura berjuang untuk tetap tegar disampingnya walau kenyataan ia adalah seorang pemain wanita di belakang istrinya.

"Hn,Sasuke aku mengenalmu sejak SMA. Aku tahu sifatmu dan kesukaanmu. Sayangnya,Sakura tidak semudah itu ditaklukan hatinya bukan?"

Tepat.

"Dan… dia belum menyerahkan hatinya padamu walau tubuhnya telah ia serahkan karena statusnya sebagai istrimu. Itu hanya kewajiban,bukan kemauannya. Artinya kau memaksanya,"

Lagi-lagi tepat.

Kenapa Sasori sangat mudah menebak semuanya?

Sasuke berdecih tidak suka dengan pernyataan Sasori. Ia merasa sangat kesal dengan semua kebenaran yang diungkapkan padanya.

"Kau tidak menjawab huh?" tanya Sasori "Berarti semua yang aku katakan benar?"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam setelah teman SMA nya itu menginjak-injak harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dan seorang suami.

"Kau sendiri? Apakah bisa mendapatkan lagi hati Sakura yang ketakutan dengan kedatanganmu?"

"Dari awal hatinya sudah menjadi milikku," jawab Sasori penuh percaya diri "Kesalahanku di masa lalu akan kubayar dengan membahagiakannya,"

"Dia ketakutan hanya dengan pesan yang kau berikan padanya,di lihat dari sisi manapun kau tidak akan bisa memberinya kebahagiaan,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti,"

Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa teman SMA nya ini mempunyai sebuah rencana yang tersusun rapi di dalam kepala merahnya itu. Sasori tidaklah bodoh seperti Naruto atau pemalas seperti Shikamaru salah satu teman SMA nya. Ia mengenal Sasori. Pria itu akan melakukan apapun jika sudah mempunyai niat.

"Sasori,Sakura kah yang ingin kau kenalkan dulu?"

"Ya,aku ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian sebelum keberangkatanku ke Suna,"

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan hubungan? Tidak,lebih tepatnya… apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya hingga ia takut padamu?"

Sasori duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Ia memandang onyx di depannya yang penasaran dengan masa lalunya. Tangannya menyentuh saku celana miliknya yang terdapat sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan yang diberikan Deidara padanya.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ada Sakura berada disini juga untuk menceritakannya,"

Sasuke menatap tajam pria di depannya. Membawa Sakura kemari? Bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya lagi? Mana mungkin Sasuke melakukannya. Apalagi setelah melihat Sasori yang mempunyai sebuah rencana,tentu saja Sasuke akan semakin waspada.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau mempunyai rencana. Kau tipe orang yang akan melakukan apa saja demi memenuhi suatu tujuan. Apa aku benar?"

"Tepat. Karena kau tahu hal tersebut,bersiaplah Sasuke. Ini adalah perang,"

Bendera perang sudah dikibarkan.

Kedua teman SMA tersebut saling bertukar pandang seolah ini adalah terakhir kali mereka duduk dengan damai bertatap muka lawannya sebelum saling menghancurkan.

Sasuke berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Sasori,"Akan kulayani dengan senang hati," ucapnya kemudian berjalan pergi dari café tersebut

Sasori yang masih duduk diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari teman yang resmi telah menjadi rivalnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak perduli dengan Sasuke. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Sakura di sisinya. Sekali lagi,ia akan merebut Sakura untuk selamanya.

.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah parkiran tempat dimana istrinya ia kunci di dalam mobil agar tidak bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu milik istrinya dan mengintip dari balik kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Mata onyx miliknya melihat istrinya yang ia kira akan menyambutnya dengan kemarahan dan omelan,ternyata salah besar. Kelopak mata menyembunyikan iris hijau bagaikan batu emerald itu dan tubuhnya ia posisikan senyaman mungkin dalam mobil. Bibirnya yang mungil sedikit terbuka dengan beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah muda menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Mungkin memang benar salahnya karena sudah mengurung seorang wanita dalam mobil dengan kaca jendela setengah terbuka pada cuaca sepanas ini.

"Heh,bisa juga ia tidur dalam cuaca seperti ini," gumam Sasuke

Ia bermaksud untuk memasuki mobil miliknya tanpa menimbulkan suara untuk membangunkan istrinya itu. ia yakin,Sakura kelelahan karena permainan mereka semalam dan kebosanan saat berada di mobil. Karena itu,malam ini ia merencanakan kejutan untuk istrinya itu. Kejutan yang membuatnya bisa memenangkan perang yang telah ia terima dari teman SMA nya.

# # # # #

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan Sakura sangat keras dan membuat orang penasaran.

Kenapa ia meneriakkan nama suaminya itu?

Jawabannya adalah…

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Dan ini sudah malam! Apa kau gila?"

Sasuke mendesah mendengar omelan istrinya yang baru bangun tidur itu. Ia membuka kacamatanya yang ia gunakan untuk membaca sebuah dokumen di meja kerjanya. Menyerahkan pekerjaan pada sang kakak bukan berarti ia melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja.

"Jika aku membangunkanmu,kau pasti akan mengomel seperti ini," jawab Sasuke santai

"Itu kesalahanmu meninggalkanku begitu saja di dalam mobil pada cuaca sepanas itu!" Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan kesal "Bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati istrinya tersebut kemudian memegang lengannya dengan erat dan menyeret dengan setengah paksa keluar dari ruangan kerja di rumahnya itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini? lepaskan!"

"Ikut saja," ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan lengan Sakura

Mereka menuju ruang makan dimana sudah terdapat beberapa orang duduk dengan beberapa gelas minuman keras di meja dan ada sebuah kue yang lumayan besar serta sebuah buket bunga di sampingnya membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Yo,Teme!" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang

Sakura mengenal sosok pria itu. Ia pernah berkenalan dengannya saat pria itu berkunjung ke rumah ini. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita anggun bermata… indigo?

"Hn,maaf lama. Menunggunya bangun," ucap Sasuke

"Tidak apa,toh kami juga bersenang-senang disini. Hai Sakura-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura hanya bisa menyengir,"H-hai,Naruto… "

"Jadi itu istrimu,Sasuke?"

Kali ini seorang pria yang asing bagi Sakura dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas bagaikan nanas menanyakan status Sakura. Siapa dia?

"Begitulah. Sakura,dia Nara Shikamaru salah satu teman SMA ku juga. Kau tahu lembaga pengajaran terbesar di Konoha,bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Berarti pria itu yang disebut-sebut si jenius pemalas? Yang membangun lembaga pengajaran Nara? Sakura kemudian melirik wanita berkuncir empat pirang disamping Shikamaru yang tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hai Sakura. Aku Temari,istri Shikamaru. Salam kenal,"

Temari? Sepertinya ia pernah mengenal nama itu dulu sekali.

"Dan aku adalah adik dari mantan kekasihmu,Sasori. Dulu kita belum bertemu jadi kau belum tahu aku,tapi Sasori sering bercerita padaku bagaimana dirimu," ucapnya kemudian

Benar. Sasori dulu juga pernah menyebutkan nama adik perempuannya. Ternyata seperti inilah adiknya dan ia sudah menikah.

"Ya,sekarang aku ingat. Salam kenal,Temari-san," ucap Sakura

"Ne,ne,Sakura-chan! Ini adalah tunanganku. Hyuuga Hinata!" timpal Naruto menunjukan wanita disampingnya

Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu pada Sakura,"Salam kenal," ucapnya

"Cukup perkenalannya. Sakura sudah mengerti dan katakan tujuan kalian kesini," ucap Sasuke

"Huh,merepotkan. Bukankah kau yang menyuruh kami datang?"

Sasuke mendengus,"Iya,tapi aku tidak mengatakan untuk membawa kue dan… bunga? Untuk apa itu?"

"Kami ingin merayakan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura! Kalian belum membuat pestanya bukan? Setidaknya aku ingin merayakannya kecil-kecilan sebagai sesama teman," ucap Temari

"Begitulah,ini idenya. Merepotkan… "

Sasuke mengerti teman-temannya ini memang sangat hobi berpesta,bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan minuman keras segala. Ia hanya merencanakan untuk mempertemukan Sakura dengan adik Sasori yang setidaknya pasti mengetahui masa lalu mereka berdua dan sayangnya ia melupakan sifat sang adik yang merupakan istri teman SMA nya itu.

"Baik,baik aku mengerti. Aku turuti permintaan kalian," ucap Sasuke

"Tunggu! Aku… belum mandi," ucap Sakura pelan

"Ah,tenang aja Sakura-chan! Kami pun baru pulang dari pekerjaan masing-masing langsung kemari belum sempat pulang tadi. Kita sama kok," ucap Naruto ceria

Sakura mengangguk dan segera duduk di sebelah Temari yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia merasa sangat asing disini,diantara kedua orang yang bersangkutan membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kita mulai pestanya! Pertama,ucapan selamat untuk Teme dan Sakura-chan atas pernikahannya!" teriak Naruto mengangkat tinggi gelasnya yang berisikan _wine_

"Se-selamat buat kalian,semoga berbahagia," ucap Hinata mengikuti Naruto mengangkat gelasnya

"Selamat untuk kalian! Aku berharap Sakura bisa tahan dengan si playboy Uchiha!" ucap Temari mengangkat gelasnya membuat Sasuke berdecih mendengarnya

"Hah… selamat,semoga langgeng," Shikamaru mengangkat gelasnya dengan malas

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku sangat senang kalian merepotkan diri untuk merayakan hal ini," terang Sakura malu kemudian mengangkat gelasnya tinggi

'walau aku tahu, pernikahan ini di dasari tanpa cinta seperti kalian yang mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi aku akan berusaha menerimanya,' batin Sakura

"Hn,terima kasih," Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya tinggi

"CHEERS!" teriak Naruto dan Temari bersamaan

_Drrtd drrtd_

"ah,maaf. Ada panggilan masuk," ucap Sakura kemudian mengangkat ponselnya

"Sakura!" panggil suara yang berada di sebrang

"Ada apa,Ino?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi rumahmu. Hari ini kau tidak masuk kelas,apakah kau sakit?"

"Ehm,tidak Ino. Aku baik… "

Kalimat Sakura terpotong dengan Sasuke yang merebut ponsel miliknya dengan paksa. Ia memandang pria itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kemarilah kalau kau mau. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu," ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup sambungan tersebut secara sepihak "Kirim alamatnya pada temanmu itu," sambungnya menyerahkan ponsel pada Sakura

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi,Sakura segera melaksanakan perintah suaminya itu. sejujurnya,ia sangat membutuhkan Ino disini. Ia ingin bercerita pada Ino tentang semua yang ia alami setelah dari pesta wanita berambut pirang itu hingga detik ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Ino memasuki rumah yang dihuni oleh Sakura sekarang ini. ia langsung memeluk sahabatnya setelah mengetahui sahabatnya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Syukurlah,Sakura! Aku sudah khawatir denganmu yang bertemu dengan Sasori. Aku mengira pria itu akan melakukan sesuatu padamu!" ucap Ino

"Ehm,Ino… aku baik-baik saja. Akan kuceritakan nanti,bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura,"Benar juga! Aku datang bersama Sai. Apakah dia boleh masuk juga?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Tentu,masuklah Sai. Di dalam sedang ada pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh teman Sasuke,dan juga… adik Sasori,"

Ino melebarkan mata aquamarine nya mendengar hal tersebut,"Adik Sasori? Kenapa dia… "

"Dia menikah dengan teman SMA Sasuke. Mungkin teman Sasori juga," potong Sakura

Ino mengangguk mengerti,"Baik. Yang penting sekarang kita temui dulu suamimu dan teman-temannya,"

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh Ino dan Sai dibelakangnya. Terdengar suara cempreng Naruto yang membuat suasana semakin berisik dari dalam ruang makan membuat Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Namikaze Naruto?" Ino terkejut melihat Naruto

"Aaah! Putri Yamanaka entertaiment! Sedang apa disini?!" Naruto tak kalah terkejutnya

"Berisik,Dobe. Yamanaka,duduklah bersama kekasihmu itu," ucap Sasuke

Ino mengangguk dan duduk di samping Shikamaru bersama Sai.

"Hai semua,panggil saja aku Ino dan ini Shimura Sai. Kami teman Sakura," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri

"Kami sudah tahu,lagian kita yang ada disini adalah orang terkenal,bukan?" timpal Shikamaru

Ino menyeringai dan Sai seperti biasa,hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sakura tidak khawatir dengan Ino yang bergabung dengan teman-teman Sasuke,toh dia memang supel dan mudah menerima siapa saja. Mata aquamarine Ino melirik wanita disebelah Shikamaru yang kemungkinan besar adalah adik dari Sasori yang juga istri pria malas disampingnya ini.

"Jadi,Temari-san adik dari Sasori?" tanya Ino _to the point_

Temari yang merasa disebut namanya menoleh ke arah Ino. Ia mengangguk,"Benar,apakah kau juga mengenal kakakku itu?"

Ino tersenyum,"Begitulah,aku juga bertemu dengannya di pestaku kemarin walau aku tidak mengundangnya,"

"Ino!" Sakura melotot pada sahabatnya itu

"Huh? Sasori di Konoha?"

Sasuke yang mendengar kebinggungan Temari langsung tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Ia meninggalkan gelasnya yang berisi _wine_ dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sasori mengatakan ia akan merebut Sakura dari suaminya," ucap Ino

Temari diam dan tampak berpikir. Ia merasa ragu dengan pernyataan Ino itu. Ia mengenal kakaknya yang sangat baik dan lembut padanya walau sejak mereka tinggal berpisah dan tidak ada yang saling menghubungi,ia tidak percaya kakaknya bisa berpikiran untuk merebut mantan kekasihnya yang sudah menikah.

"Ehm… Sasori pewaris Sabaku corp,bukan?" tanya Hinata

"Ya,sekarang ia ingin melebarkan sayap perusahaannya ke Konoha ini. benar-benar pria berambisi," ucap Naruto

"Hei,hei berhentilah mengatai kakak iparku itu. Apakah kalian tidak ada topik lain?" komentar Shikamaru

"Tidak apa,Shika. Maaf,Ino. Aku tidak percaya kakakku seperti yang kau katakan,terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di Suna,ia baik-baik saja dan tidak tampak perubahan dari sikapnya,tidak sedikitpun ia menyinggung tentang Sakura,"

"Aku pun mengiranya juga begitu,setelah bertemu dengannya hari ini dan ia menyatakan perang padaku," timpal Sasuke

"Jadi,kau tidak tahu apapun?" tanya Sakura

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang bisa dimaklumi karena Temari menikah dengan Shikamaru dan tetap tinggal di Konoha sebelum Sasori pergi ke Suna.

"Hei,dari dulu aku penasaran. Sebenarnya Sakura-chan dan Sasori berpisah karena apa?" tanya Naruto

Sontak saja Sakura dan Ino yang mengetahui cerita sesungguhnya langsung diam dan menunduk. Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Disini? Apakah memang sudah saatnya?

"Ehm… apakah pertanyaanku salah?" tanya Naruto ragu

"Tidak,aku juga ingin mengetahui cerita sesungguhnya tapi istriku tidak mau terbuka pada suaminya bahkan mantan kekasihnya juga tidak ingin bercerita," sindir Sasuke

"Bukan begitu,Sasuke! Sakura tidak ingin bercerita karena itu hal yang sangat pahit baginya untuk bercerita. Apakah kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami hal seperti itu?" jawab Ino

Shikamaru,Temari,Naruto,Hinata dan Sai yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Dalam kepala mereka berbagai pertanyaan timbul bahkan Shikamaru yang awalnya tidak berminat dengan pembicaraan ini akhirnya terlihat binggung.

"Ehm,sudahlah Ino. Mungkin lebih baik aku menceritakannya," ucap Sakura

Sasuke langsung memandang istrinya yang menundukan kepala tersebut. Wajahnya memang tertutupi oleh rambut panjang berwarna cerah tersebut,tapi ia sangat yakin dibaliknya airmata sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata wanita itu.

"Sakura… "

Temari hanya bisa diam. Dia memang tidak mengetahui apapun kisah dari kakaknya karena pria itu sangat menjaga privasi hubungan percintaanya. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang dilewati keduanya hingga berpisah dengan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang segelas _wine _berwarna merah yang masih tersisa di dalam gelas itu. Ingatannya kembali dimana ia bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Tiga tahun lalu,aku bertemu dengan Sasori yang sedang menjalani kuliahnya di Konoha. Kami bertemu layaknya orang asing yang saling tertarik dengan penampilan masing-masing di café Akamichi. Aku berada di café itu belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir dan bagiku tempat itu sangat cocok untuk belajar karena suasananya yang tenang. Ternyata yang berpikiran seperti itu bukan hanya aku,Sasori juga. Ia berada dua meja dari tempatku berada memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan sebuah persoalan yang sulit hingga ia mendatangiku untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Ia duduk di depanku dan kami berkenalan setelahnya," kenang Sakura

Mata hijaunya terlihat menerawang berusaha menggali ingatan terdalamnya. Ingatan yang ingin ia hapus dari otaknya.

"Kakak memang sangat senang ke café itu sendirian untuk belajar. Ia berkata lebih tenang disana daripada di tumpukan buku yang ada di perpustakaan," komentar Temari

"Setelah itu kami terus belajar bersama di café itu hingga kami menyadari bahwa kami saling tertarik dengan pribadi masing-masing. Beberapa minggu setelahnya,Sasori menembakku. Tentu saja saat itu aku yang menganggapnya sebagai cinta pertamaku menerimanya dengan senang hati,"

Tidak ada yang tahu,di sela-sela mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura,Sasuke memandang tidak suka dengan hal yang diceritakan oleh istrinya tersebut. meskipun hal tersebut sudah berlalu,tapi ia melihat hati Sakura masih terperangkap pada Sasori. Benarkah ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati istrinya itu?

"Kami menjalani hari demi hari sebagai kekasih di café itu hingga pelayan di café tersebut mengenal kami dengan baik. Saat itu,aku sangat tidak perduli siapa Sasori dan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya. Yang aku ketahui dia adalah kekasihku. Sampai tiba di hari itu,hari dimana ia meminta sesuatu padaku yang tidak dapat kuberikan padanya. Hingga saat ini,"

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanya Temari penasaran

"Tubuh Sakura," jawab Ino "Sakura tidak bisa memberikan apapun pada kekasihnya selain kecupan pada pipi. Sakura tipe orang yang menjaga seluruh kesucian tubuhnya untuk suaminya kelak,termasuk ciuman," jelas Ino

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ia sudah merebut paksa ciuman Sakura di awal mereka bertemu,bercinta dengan gadis itu dalam pengaruh obat dan kini ia memaksa istrinya untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya karena sebuah ego tidak mau kalah dari mantan kekasih Sakura. Jahatkah ia? Masih pantaskah ia menyandang status sebagai suami?

Sakura mengangguk,"Aku tidak bisa memberikannya pada Sasori. Malam itu,beberapa hari sebelum Sasori pindah dari Konoha,ia bersikap aneh. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya,ia terlihat berbeda. Ia bahkan berkata ingin membunuh ayahnya sendiri dan membuatku merasa takut. Ia menangis dalam pelukanku malam itu. Setelahnya,ia meracau tentang ayahnya yang tidak kumengerti kemudian memaksaku untuk memberikan tubuhku. Ia tidak menciumku,tidak memintanya atau memaksakan hal tersebut. aku takut,sangat takut… " Sakura mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya

Temari yang berada di sampingnya dengan sigap memberikan tisu untuk Sakura. Air mata keluar dari mata hijau itu,membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Sakura kembali melanjutkan cerita. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Bahkan Sasuke tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Maaf… harusnya ini menjadi menyenangkan. Karena ceritaku… "

Kalimat Sakura terpotong karena sebuah lengan kekar merangkulnya. Lengan yang sangat hangat dan ia kenali itu… milik suaminya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah,kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya. Sudah cukup," bisiknya pada Sakura

Keenam orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa takjub pada pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Apalagi Naruto,Shikamaru dan Temari yang mengenal Sasuke dari SMA terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pria berambut biru dongker tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang lain untuk menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata istrinya. Mata onyx nya memandang lembut wanitanya seolah akan hancur jika Sasuke mengeluarkan tenaganya sedikit saja.

"Terima kasih,Sasuke. Tidak apa,aku akan melanjutkannya," ucap Sakura

Mata hijaunya kembali memandang orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang masih menunggu Sakura. Jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya,ia ingin segera lepas dari masa lalunya dan ini adalah kesempatannya. Dengan menceritakannya pada suaminya dan teman mantan kekasihnya,ia berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari semua yang ia takutkan.

"Saat ia mendorongku dan mencium leherku,aku merasa semua ini salah. Sasori yang kukenal adalah pria yang lembut dan menyenangkan. Tidak memaksakan kehendaknya seperti itu walau ia dalam keadaan kalut. Aku mendorongnya dengan keras tepat sebelum ia melucuti bajuku. Aku berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan saat aku sadar,aku sudah berada di rumah Ino ketakutan,"

Semua orang yang mendengarkan hal tersebut diam. Sasuke semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada Sakura. Ia meletakkan kepala Sakura ke bahunya untuk menenangkannya. Ia tahu,wanitanya sangat lemah saat ini dan itu karena ia memintanya untuk menceritakan sebuah trauma dalam diri istrinya.

Semua karena keegoisan dirinya.

"Begitulah,Sakura yang saat itu kacau tinggal di rumahku untuk beberapa hari dan saat ia sudah pulih,kami mendapatkan kabar Sasori meninggalkan Konoha untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarganya di Suna. Bagi Sakura,perpisahan tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah kejadian itu meninggalkan kenangan pahit baginya," jelas Ino

"Maaf,Sakura… ini semua salah ayah kami," Temari membuka suara

Shikamaru yang menyadari Temari mulai bergetar hanya bisa menyentuh bahunya untuk tenang.

"Ayah kami… setelah bercerai dengan ibu,ia seperti tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kakak dan aku tinggal di Konoha saat itu,sedangkan kedua adik kami berada di kota lain untuk sekolah. Aku tinggal di asrama dan kakak tinggal bersama ayah untuk merawatnya. Malam itu,malam dimana ayah menjadi tak terkendali… "

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

Temari menegak ludahnya,seolah ragu untuk mengatakan kebenarannya,"Ayah kami… ia memperkosa kakak," jawabnya pelan

Sontak saja seluruh ruangan terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasori bisa menjadi korban pelecehan seksual oleh ayah kandung sendiri?

"Maaf,Sakura… "

Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke padanya dan beralih pada Temari yang terlihat sangat menyesal dan hampir menangis. Dimana wanita yang tampak ceria tadi?

"Temari,dengar. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini adalah takdir yang memang tidak bisa dihindari," ucap Sakura

"Kau akan menangis seperti anak kecil atau berhenti dan menerima kenyataan,Temari?" tanya Shikamaru

Temari menggeleng,"Tentu saja aku akan menerima kenyataan ini," ucapnya kemudian menghapus air matanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum dan bangga dengan ketegaran istrinya itu. ia kemudian beralih pada Sakura dan menatap istri teman SMA nya itu.

"Jadi,apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah mengetahui kenyataanya sekarang,bukan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hei,apa-apaan kau Shikamaru! Sakura-chan cukup terpukul mendengar kenyataan yang diderita Sasori,bisakah kau tunjukan sedikit simpatimu?" protes Naruto

"Sasori…. Ia berkata padaku ingin merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui apa itu," ucap Ino mengenang tentang malam di pestanya

"Ya,waktu itu si rambut merah itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan," timpal Sai

_Drrtd drrtd_

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel yang membuat seluruh ruangan berpaling melirik seorang wanita yang sedang melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ah,maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang,sudah malam," ucap Ino

"Benar juga,aku besok masih harus mengajar beberapa kelas,merepotkan… " timpal Ino

"Hah? Pestanya berakhir? Aku belum makan kuenya," Naruto kecewa

"Na-Naruto-kun… sudah malam. Nanti ayah mengamuk lagi," ucap Hinata

Sesaat Naruto langsung merinding mengetahui sang calon ayah mertua sangat galak dan overprotektif terhadap Hinata apalagi kakaknya si gadis indigo itu.

"Baiklah,kami pulang dulu ya!" ucap Naruto bersiap-siap

"A-akan kuantar," ucap Sakura berdiri

Sasuke mengikuti istrinya serta tamu-tamunya keluar dari ruang makan dan mengantar mereka pulang. Setidaknya ia bisa menjadi seorang tuan rumah yang baik.

"Baiklah,kami pulang ya!" teriak Naruto dan Ino bersamaan

Para tamu sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanya kecanggungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura berkat kejadian tadi.

"Hn,mandilah dan tidur. Kau akan sekolah bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Suaminya terdengar sangat lembut padanya. Wajahnya pun memerah mengingat kejadian tadi,ia dirangkul erat oleh suaminya dan tangan besar yang hangat itu menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Ia bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu milik pria itu. sungguh disayangkan ada orang lain yang berada disana.

"Mau masuk atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke yang bersiap menutup pintu

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke segera menyusulnya dan dengan segenap keberaniannya,Uchiha Sakura mencium pipi seorang pria untuk pertama kalinya.

Bibir mungilnya menyentuh lembut pipi sang suami yang keras karena tulang pipi pria itu. ia melepaskan kecupannya dan memandang onyx yang mematung tersebut.

"Terima kasih,Sasuke… " bisiknya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa mengetahui pria itu menyentuh pipinya dengan wajah yang memanas karena malu.

"Sial… apapun caranya aku harus memenangkan perang ini," gumamnya

_Saat itu aku belum menyadarinya,bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dirimu…_

# # # # #

**Uwaaa!**

**Holiday! Update kilat!**

**Banzai!**

**Oke,chap kali ini agak terdengar wow karena masa lalu Saku yang ternyata setelah diceritakan tidak terlalu menyakitkan,malah lebih menyakitkan Saso yaa -_-**

**Chap depan,kekasih Itachi muncul! Udah pada tau jawabannya kan? Atau masih nebak-nebak?**

**RnR please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aarghh, ternyata susah untuk membuat fic di saat holiday! Risa ngga bisa fokus dengan cerita dan plot cerita yang sudah disiapkan hampir bubar dari kepala,**

**Gomen,minna kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan…**

**Yolandauchiha9 : Iya,Saso stres makanya hampir memperkosa Saku, yup! Perang rebutin Saku**

**Resa : Hahaha gimana ya? Risa belum bisa beri bocorannya sampai sejauh itu sih,waow teriak O_O awas dikira yg ngga-ngga loh… ok,Risa maafin! Review di chap ini lagi yaa,siap! Ini udah usahain update kilat**

**Hana-chan noBaka : Ini udah update**

**Pinky Kyukyu : Gaara? Haha Risa juga ngga bisa bayangin,tapi Risa coba buat Itachi dengan yang beda daripada biasanya haha**

**Uzumaki Shizuka : belum jatuh cinta kok,masih tertarik doang hihi tenang,Saso juga punya happy end sendiri kok cairan Saso itu nanti bakalan terjawab kok **

**Kawaihana : siap!**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Sasu menang ngga ya? Risa punya rencana lain sih *evilsmirk**

**Kiria-Akai11 : Tet tot,salah! Dei cuman mampir lewat doang kok hihi kekasihnya Itachi ada di chap ini**

**No name : Jangan Kankuro dong,nanti Itachi ketularan dandanan dia lagi haha siap!**

**Aozora Straw : Rencananya sih gitu tapi malah terlena suasana -_-**

**Universal playgirl : iya ini udah kok :)  
Yoshikuni Ayumu : Liat aja di chap ini yaa**

**Lhylia Kiryu : Iya poor Saso, hehe Risa terlalu semangat ngetiknya jadi silap thanks udah ngingetin **

**Ookami-HinataLove : Aduh jangan histeris,Gaara bahagia kok ama Itachi terus Hinata lagi ama Naru,Oops Risa udah buat kecewa di chap ini kayaknya,tapi ini yang terakhir kok. Semoga…**

**Hachikodesuka : Review lagi disini ya dede nya nanti bakalan ada kok**

**Artha : di chap ini muncul kok,hihi mereka happy jadi restuin aja ya**

**Eysha'Cherryblossom : masalah obat bakalan muncul bentar lagi,ditunggu aja yaa **

**Bubble : aduh susah,karna mereka jadi couple n Itachi gay udah bagian plot cerita **

**Hana Kumiko : Salam kenal juga Hana-san,oops jangan sakit hati ya,restuin mereka please :p**

**Kiren Nia : Semangatnya beda haha siap! Ini udah update lagi**

**Amu-b : Saku belum di rape kok,cuman digrepe doang *ditonjokSaku beres! Review lagi yaa**

**White moon uchiha : Nanti ya ngantri dulu kalo mau dipeluk Sasu *plak**

**Reika chan : Salah,Dei cuman numpang lewat di fic ini hehe Risa relain deh Saso buat Reika,apa sih yang ngga :p**

**Nedya chan : Saku masih dalam tahap tertarik tuh,tapi bentar lagi bakalan ada kok *senggolSaku hamil? Disini jawabannya **

**Xiu Mei-chan : Ia mereka masih saling tertarik tuh,obat itu bakalan ada kok bentar lagi,Konan ga ada bagiannya di fic ini gomen… Jawabannya disini nih :)**

**Luca Marvell : Muncul kok dianya,tebakannya salah semua hehe yang terjadi adalah…**

**Erica Liana : Risa belum ada rencana tamat ampe berapa sih tapi mungkin ada sampe 10 hehe botol itu bakalan muncul kok,siap! Review lagi yaa**

**Mysaki : Jangan ampe Saso jadi psikopat,Risa ga rela *plak itu ambisi karna rasa cinta yang tak kesampaian kok(halah bahasane) iya masih sekolah :( Saku hamil atau ngga nya ada di chap ini**

**zhaErza : wokeh!**

**Setsuna f seie : Penasaran? Akan Risa buat semakin penasaran lagi haha**

**Hayzelnut : Aduh udah penasaran ama anaknya,SasuSaku aja belum kelar haha **

**Hanazono yuri : siap! **

**The Deathstalker : Hahaha Sasu bakalan menderita bentar lagi *evilsmirk aduh jangan disunat nanti Saku ga punya baby loh**

**P.w : Ayahnya Saso udah ke laut :P gomen chap ini malah lama karna kebawa suasana -_-**

**Anzu qyuji : iya,poor Saso…**

**wedusgembel41 : Kapan ya? Mungkin bentar lagi kok hehe**

**Haru no baka : Saso bakalan ada penggantinya kok,Risa sih pengennya Happyend kok ditunggu aja yaa **

**Alany rien : Congrats udah selesai uas hehe ayahnya Saso bukan gay kok dia tu stres karna ditinggal istri jadinya ya gitu lagian 'kan Saso cantik gimana gitu wajahnya *DitendangSaso hmm… siap-siap kecewa yaa **

**Anka-chan : Wokeh ditunggu Reviewnya lagi hihi**

**Kumada Chiyu: Ada dong,masa gatau sih yang dari Suna tu? Haha siap-siap kecewaa**

**Ressa octaviani 9 : Ga seru dong bisa gampang ketebak haha Saso bakalan bahagia kok nanti **

**Mela : Sasu bakalan jadi suami baik n protektif kok,tapi nanti haha**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : Bukan dunia yang kejam,tapi ayahnya hoho salah,pacarnya Itachi ada di chap ini kok **

**Nada nada 5059601 : Gomen Risa kebawa suasana jadi mungkin chap ini kurang maksimal *tunduktunduk **

**Wong kurang kerjaan : Saku bakalan bales ga yah? *sokmisterius**

**AP NDF AP : Iya Risa walau lagi holiday pasti update kilat kok,review lagi di chap ini ok! **

**Lanjutt**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Warning : Typo,OOC,Gaje,Au,Alur kecepatan,dll…**

**# # # # #**

_Apakah diujung pertemuan semua kisah akan berakhir atau berulang?_

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasori menampakkan dirinya. Seolah menghilang setelah pernyataan perang di ucapkan. Tentu saja hal seperti ini membuat Sasuke semakin curiga dengan tindakan atau rencana Sasori.

"Begitulah,Tuan Sasori beraktifitas seperti biasanya di kantor miliknya. Saya sudah memeriksa dan mengirimkan mata-mata ke kantor dan apartemennya,namun tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang mencurigakan," lapor Kabuto

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi miliknya dan tangannya ia taruh di pelipis menampilkan sikap berpikir mendengar laporan sekretarisnya tersebut. Ia yakin,Sasori akan berbuat sesuatu walaupun tidak membuat tindakan yang mencurigakan,pria itu berbahaya secara pribadi.

"Hn,baiklah. Lanjutkan penyelidikan,berikan mata-mata untuk Sakura juga. Mungkin saja ia akan langsung melakukan tindakan pada Sakura," perintahnya

Kabuto menganggukan kepalanya dan segera pergi dari ruangan milik Sasuke tersebut meninggalkan sang pemimpin itu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

Sasuke meminta pertolongan pada Shikamaru dan Temari yang pastinya paling bisa berhubungan langsung pada Sasori dan itu percuma. Entah kenapa,Sasori tidak bisa dihubungi oleh mereka membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain antisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya maupun Sakura.

Mata onyx miliknya melirik sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang pada meja miliknya. Biasanya ia tidak pernah memajang apapun yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan pribadinya di kantor miliknya ini karena ia tidak pernah merasa itu diperlukan. Tetapi entah kenapa,ia khawatir pada wanita yang menjadi istrinya. Setiap kali ia berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hati sang istri,ia pasti akan terkena imbasnya. Hatinya juga dapat merasakan pedih akan tangisan yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya,membuatnya ingin memeluk wanita itu dan mengurungnya di sebuah tempat agar tidak ada yang menyakitinya.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke "Kenapa kau dengan mudah mengacaukanku?" gumamnya masih melihat foto tersebut

_Drrrt drrrt _

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Apa?!"

.

Di sisi lain…

Lagi-lagi Sakura membuang isi perutnya di toilet rumah. Dengan tubuh lemas,ia segera beranjak dari toilet ke kasurnya. Akhir-akhir ini tubuh Sakura sangat cepat lemas,kepalanya pusing dan sering mual hingga harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya seperti tadi. Ia khawatir akan terkena penyakit serius karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering menemani Sasuke minum-minum _wine _berbotol-botol yang dibawakan oleh teman-temannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Ini menyusahkan… untung saja di sekolah aku tidak apa-apa," gumamnya

Merebahkan diri adalah kegiatan Sakura di siang hari saat Sasuke tidak ada. Tentu saja jika ada tugas dari sekolah ia mengerjakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bersantai seperti ini.

"Sakura!" teriak suara baritone membuka pintu kamar dengan paksa

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut dan segera mengambil posisi duduk menatap seorang pria yang sedang terengah-engah menatapnya dengan onyx yang memburu.

"A-ada apa Sasuke?"

Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya kemudian melepas dua kancing kemeja putihnya. Jasnya ia taruh begitu saja pada kasur tanpa digantung.

"Ehm,kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini? ini masih siang dan kau pulang cepat?"

"Aniki mau membawa kekasihnya,"

Kekasih Itachi?

Berarti…

"Permisi,Tuan. Tuan Itachi dan temannya sudah berada di ruang tamu," ucap seorang pembantu tiba-tiba

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyuruh pelayan itu pergi,"Mereka sudah datang. Tadi tiba-tiba saja Aniki menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang karena ia membawa berita penting tentang Sasori,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti "Pergilah ganti baju,Sasuke. Aku akan menemui mereka," ucap Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri dan ternyata tubuhnya masih lemas. Ia segera jatuh terduduk pada kasurnya membuat Sasuke yang melihat hal itu khawatir kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa? wajahmu… pucat,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak,hanya pusing saja,"

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak percaya. Wajah yang biasanya sangat berwarna baginya itu kini terlihat pucat membuatnya khawatir dengan kesehatan istrinya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakura menuruni tangga dengan tubuh seperti ini. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain.

"KYAAA!" teriak Sakura

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat istrinya dalam dekapan lengan kekarnya itu. Ia menggendongnya dengan _bridal style _agar istrinya itu merasa nyaman. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teriakan istrinya dan hanya terus berjalan keluar kamar,menuruni tangga dan berakhir pada ruang tamu rumah mereka yang sudah ada Itachi dan seorang pria berambut merah yang membuat Sakura tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

"Kenapa kau menggendongnya?" tanya Itachi heran

"Dia sakit," jawab Sasuke kemudian menurunkan Sakura

Tentu saja Sakura malu. Apalagi di depan kakak iparnya dan orang asing yang kemungkinan besar adalah kekasih Itachi. Mata hijau Sakura melihat dengan seksama pria itu. Rambut merah yang sangat ia kenali dan wajah tampan itu…

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku,Aniki?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah,benar juga. Ini soal Sasori,sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkan kalian padanya," ucap Itachi merangkul bahu pria di sebelahnya itu "Ini Gaara,kekasihku. Gaara,dia adikku dan istrinya. Sasuke dan Sakura," lanjutnya

Pria bernama Gaara itu tidak tersenyum maupun mengubah ekspresinya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dan Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Hn,"

"Ehm… Berarti Gaara selama ini tinggal di Oto?" tanya Sakura

Gaara mengangguk,"Aku pindah kemari," jawabnya

"Maaf,Gaara tidak terlalu bisa menampakkan ekspresinya dan ia memang pendiam," ucap Itachi menautkan jari mereka satu sama lain kemudian mengecup dahi yang mempunyai tato disana "Tapi aku menyayangi dia sepenuh hatiku… " lanjutnya memandang lembut Gaara,Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat iri Sakura.

"Aniki,carilah kamar atau pergilah ke hotel jika ingin melepas rindu," sindir Sasuke

"Kau hanya cemburu bukan?" balas Itachi

Sakura hanya diam memandang kedua pria yang saling mencintai bagaikan pria-wanita tersebut. mereka tampak tidak mempunyai beban dan sangat bebas mengekspresikan cinta mereka walau bagi orang lain itu salah. Sakura sangat iri dengan percintaan mereka.

"Sakura?"

Merasa namanya di sebutkan,Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya,"Eh? Ma,maaf… "

"Kau masih tidak enak badan? Akan kugendong… "

"Tidak terima kasih! A-aku baik-baik saja," potong Sakura cepat

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura. Siapa yang ingin dipermalukan di depan keluarga sendiri? Sakura lebih suka menahan rasa sakitnya daripada harus dipermalukan dengan cara Sasuke membawanya tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori,Aniki?"

"Benar juga,mungkin lebih baik kalau Gaara sendiri yang menjelaskan," ucapnya

Gaara mengangguk dan menatap Sakura secara seksama,"Aku adik Sasori dan umurku sama denganmu," ucapnya

"K-kau adik Sasori?"

"Aniki! Apa-apaan kau pacaran dengan adik Sasori? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu hah?!"

Itachi menghela nafasnya,"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Gaara adiknya. Aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu dan aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Sasori,"

"Ya,aku memang merahasiakannya. Aku jarang bertemu dengan kakakku,jadi kuputuskan untuk diam jika tidak ada yang bertanya," jelas Gaara

Semua yang mendengarkan hanya bisa diam. Baiklah,masalah semakin rumit dengan adanya adik Sasori menjadi kekasih Itachi. Bagaimana reaksi Sasori jika ia mengetahui adiknya menjadi gay?

"Jadi,kau mantan Sasori,"

"Y-ya… apakah Sasori pernah bercerita tentangku?"

Gaara kembali menganggukan kepalanya,"Dulu kakak berkata ingin mengenalkanmu pada kami jika ada waktu," ucapnya

"Cih! Itu masa lalu,bisakah kita kembali ke masa sekarang? Jelaskan apa yang kau tahu tentang kakakmu itu," ucap Sasuke tidak suka

"Benar,apa yang terjadi pada Sasori 3 tahun yang lalu setelah ia berpisah dengan ayahnya?" tanya Sakura

"Kakak pergi menemui ibu di Suna. Ia meneruskan usaha ibu dan ia pernah berkata semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk membahagiakanmu,"

Itachi merangkul bahu kekasihnya yang perlu diingat adalah seorang pria. Tubuh Itachi lebih besar daripada Gaara karena umur mereka yang terbilang jauh itu. tampak sebuah kecemasan terlihat dari wajahnya saat Gaara menceritakan sang kakak. Itachi bahkan menautkan jari-jari mereka satu sama lain. Sakura merasa malu sendiri melihat adegan mesra kedua orang di depannya. Bagaikan di film,ucapan dan perilaku romantis berada di depan matanya.

"Aku yang akan melanjutkannya,oke?" ucap Itachi kemudian menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan adegan percintaan kakaknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati dengan Sasori,ia mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa ia akan menaklukan Sakura dengan semacam obat apapun itu yang ia pesan pada seorang ilmuwan kenalannya. Sepertinya obat itu selesai tahun ini,"

Sasuke memasang tampang garang mendengar hal tersebut. obat? Untuk Sakura? Apa-apaan pria yang dulu ia kenal akrab itu!

"Em… kau yakin? Sasori tidak mung… "

"Aku yakin. Kau kekasih kakak yg seharusnya tahu dia bagaimana bukan? Dia terlalu ambisius untuk suatu hal," potong Gaara

Sakura terdiam. ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti jika Sasori sangat ambisius. Ah bukan,dia terlalu serius untuk suatu hal yang menjadi tujuannya. Setidaknya begitu menurut pendapat Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari,airmata kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia merindukan sosok Sasori yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. sosok yang sangat ia cintai dan ia percayai…

"Sakura?"

Merasa namanya disebutkan oleh suara baritone yang sangat ia kenali,Sakura segera menghapus airmata sebelum terjatuh dan terlihat oleh suaminya itu.

"Y-ya? Ada apa,Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap emerald yang basah itu. jujur,ia tidak tahu arti perasaan yang ia punya pada Sakura saat ini,tapi jika harus memenangkan perang yang dikibarkan oleh Sasori dan memiliki Sakura seutuhnya,ia bisa menjadi lebih kejam dari Sasori.

"Kenapa kau menangis untuknya?" tanya Sasuke

"A-aku tidak me… "

"Kau menangis untuknya! Apa kau masih mempunyai rasa dengannya?!" Sasuke menaikkan nadanya hingga membuat Sakura terdiam

"Sasuke!" tegur Itachi

Tidak bisa. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan kalah yang dikatakan oleh Sasori padanya. Tentang hati Sakura yang masih menjadi milik Sasori…

"Cih!"

Sasuke berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut. ego nya meneriakkan untuk memiliki Sakura seutuhnya sebagai istrinya,tapi benar kata Sasori. Hati Sakura tidak bersamanya. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk memiliki Sakura bahkan merampas kesucian gadis itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara pintu dibanting kasar. Mengetahui Sasuke pergi dengan marah,Sakura menyalahkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menangis untuk mantannya disaat suaminya berjuang untuk memenangkan hatinya?

"Sa-Sasuke… " Sakura menjatuhkan airmatanya dan kali ini untuk suaminya

"Sakura,tenanglah… kau masih tidak enak badan," Itachi berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura tetapi terlambat. Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya karena kepalanya yang semakin pusing dan mual yang melanda perutnya

"Sakura!"

_Apakah berdosa untuk mencintai dirinya sedangkan aku memilikimu?_

_._

Kizashi dan Mebuki segera berlari ke rumah sakit setelah diberitahu oleh keluarga Uchiha saat Itachi dan Gaara membawa Sakura yang pingsan. Tampak kekhawatiran dari wajah kedua pasangan tersebut yang juga merindukan anaknya setelah menikah.

"Ah,Pak Kizashi… "

Kizashi yang melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit mendekatinya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanyanya panik

"Ia tidak apa-apa bukan?" timpal Mebuki yang menahan tangisnya

Mikoto memegang bahu Mebuki yang bergetar,"Sakura tidak akan apa-apa. Percayalah," ucapnya lembut

"Kau…?"

"Ah,ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Perkenalkan aku ibu Sasuke,Uchiha Mikoto," ucapnya

"Y-ya… salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura,"

"Bagaimana dengan anak kami?"

Itachi yang keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan melihat keempat orang yang ia panggil tadi dan mendekatinya bersama Gaara yang ikut bersamanya setelah Sakura pingsan.

"Ibu,Ayah… " panggilnya

"Oh,Itachi. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto

"Sakura… "

"Dia tidak apa bukan?!"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala,"Sebaiknya kalian melihatnya dan berbicara sendiri dengan dokter," ucapnya

Tentu saja Kizashi dan Mebuki segera masuk ke ruang perawatan dan menemui seorang dokter berambut pirang berkuncir dua sedang duduk menulis sesuatu. Disampingnya Sakura masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Dokter,saya orangtua Sakura. Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Kizashi

"Oh,silahkan duduk. Saya Tsunade,kalau boleh tahu dimana suami anak itu?"

Orangtua Sakura saling berpandangan seakan mereka baru menyadari jika menantu mereka,Sasuke tidak berada dirumah sakit ini. dengan enggan mereka menggelengkan kepala.

"Begitu,baiklah mungkin ini berita baik bagi kalian dan suaminya,"

"Baik? Maksud dokter… "

"Ya,Sakura dinyatakan positif hamil. Kandungannya sudah berjalan 3 minggu,"

Kizashi dan Mebuki terdiam mendengar kabar yang membahagiakan itu. mereka sangat khawatir dengan anak mereka,tetapi saat ini kekhawatiran itu tergantikan dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia. Mereka senang anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Begitu,terima… "

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan dari belakang orangtua Sakura membuat keduanya menoleh pada seorang wanita yang tadi mereka anggap anggun dan kalem itu.

"Sakura hamil?! Benarkah,dokter?" tanyanya memastikan

Tsunade mengangguk membuat Mikoto langsung memeluk Fugaku yang sukses membuatnya memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

"Sakura hamil! Akhirnya,ini adalah mimpi yang terwujud!" ucap Mikoto Girang

"Mi-Mikoto,tenanglah. Nanti Sakura bangun," ucap Fugaku

Itachi dan Gaara memasuki ruang perawatan dan tersenyum. Ini memang kabar yang membahagiakan bagi mereka dan seharusnya… orang yang menjadi ayah dari calon bayi itu ada disini.

"Jadi,dimana Sasuke?" tanya Kizashi

Semua yang bermarga Uchiha termasuk Gaara itu terdiam. tidak ada yang menjawab maupun menatap mata orangtua Sakura. Hal tersebut membuat mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"A-apakah mereka bertengkar?" tanya Mebuki

Itachi maju untuk menjelaskan,"Sasuke mempunyai urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Nanti dia akan langsung kemari," ucapnya tersenyum

Mendengar hal itu orangtua Sakura lega dan memutuskan untuk percaya pada sang sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Baiklah,biarkan Sakura istirahat disini dan sebentar lagi jam kunjungan akan selesai. Saya harap kalian sudah menyelesaikan semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan," ucap Tsunade

"Ah,biar kami yang mengurusnya!" usul Kizashi

Itachi dan Gaara keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan duduk di kursi dekat tempat tadi. Ia lelah setelah panik dan tenaga yang mereka keluarkan untuk membawa Sakura kemari.

"Hah… aku harap adik bodohku itu tidak macam-macam diluar sana," gumamnya

# # # # #

Tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk mencari seorang pria yang sedang merasa harinya buruk atau moodnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Carilah mereka di tempat-tampat yang penuh dengan dentuman musik,orang-orang menari erotis satu sama lain dan tentunya minuman keras siap menemani. Hampir semua pria ke tempat yang seperti itu tidak terkecuali sang pemain wanita,Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah sudah berapa jam ia di club malam ini ditemani dengan _wine _dari berbagai merek dan wanita-wanita yang menggodanya. Untungnya ada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya menahan pria itu untuk tidur dengan setiap wanita yang datang padanya.

"Teme! Berhentilah minum,lihat sudah berapa banyak gelas yang teguk!" protes Naruto

"Berisik,Dobe. Apa tujuanmu disini jika bukan minum?" jawabnya

"Tapi kau sudah sangat mabuk! Dan yang paling penting apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"

Shikamaru yang daritadi diam dan tampak cuek dengan Sasuke,langsung mendatanginya setelah melihat Naruto yang kewalahan menghadapi pria berambut biru dongker tersebut.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sakura?" ucapnya _to the point_

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke menegak segelas _wine _berwarna hijau

Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengerti,"Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan!? Dan kau malah minum-minum disini! Apalagi tadi kau siap tidur dengan wanita lain jika saja aku dan Shika tidak kebetulan melihatmu disini!"

Protes Naruto sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh Sasuke. Pria itu terus menegak minuman yang ia pesan berkali-kali membuat sang bartender mendatanginya berkali-kali.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Naruto menoleh pada seorang wanita berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja datang bergelayutan pada lengan Sasuke membuatnya menganga. Beda dengan reaksi Shikamaru,ia terlihat terbiasa dengan apa yang setiap wanita lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ternyata ada disini,aku merindukanmu~" ucapnya mendekatkan bibirnya yang merah pada telinga Sasuke "Aku sedang kosong,bagaimana denganmu?" bisiknya

Naruto mengerti apa yang dibisikan oleh wanita itu hanya dengan melihat tindakannya pada Sasuke. Apalagi jika bukan karena meminta 'itu'?

"Hei,Teme sedang sibuk!" ucap Naruto

Tentu saja wanita itu tidak terima,"Apa-apaan kau,aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu," balasnya sinis kemudian melirik Sasuke "Sudah lama bukan,Sa-su-ke?" godanya

"Hn,ayo pergi Karin," ucap Sasuke

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Sasuke setuju untuk pergi dengan wanita itu!

"TEME! Tunggu,bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan!?" teriaknya

Sayangnya,Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan terus berjalan pergi dengan merangkul pinggang wanita yang bernama Karin itu.

"Merepotkan,Naruto kau hubungi Sakura dan aku mengikuti Sasuke,akan kuhubungi lagi nanti," saran Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus memberitahu Sakura.

"Cih! Teme bodoh," makinya

.

_Drrt drrtd_

Gaara menyadari bahwa ada yang bergetar dari jaket yang dibawa Itachi tadi saat mereka membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mencari getaran yang berada dalam jaket tersebut dan menemukan ponsel milik Sakura.

"Hm?ponsel Sakura ya?" tanya Itachi

Gaara mengangguk,"Sepertinya ada yang menelpon,"

Itachi langsung mengambil ponsel Sakura dan membukanya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi ke ponsel tersebut.

"Sasuke?!" tanya Itachi berharap adiknyalah yang menelpon

"Sakura-chan? Ini Naruto!" sahut dari sebrang

Itachi menghela nafas kecewa,"Ada apa Naruto? Sakura sedang tidak bisa menjawab dan ini aku Itachi,"

"Aaah,Dimana Sakura-chan?! Aku ada kabar penting untuknya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Ini masalah Sasuke!"

Itachi langsung antusias mendengar nama adiknya disebut sekaligus sebuah firasat buruk merayapinya

"Sasuke,dimana dia?!"

"Err…. Dia sedang… "

"Ah sudahlah! Kau dimana,aku akan menemuimu sekarang!" ucap Itachi kemudian mengangguk setelah mengetahui nama club yang didatangi oleh Sasuke lalu memutus sambungan secara sepihak

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Gaara

"Sasuke sedang bersama wanita lain,adik bodoh itu… "

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Itachi mengangguk dan mereka segera berjalan menemui Naruto di club.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Itachi melihat Naruto yang bersama dengan Shikamaru menunggunya di depan Club melambai padanya.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia masuk ke hotel disana itu nomor 356,merepotkan sekali mengikuti mereka tanpa diketahui… " ucap Shikamaru

"Begitu,aku akan menyusul adik bodoh itu! Sakura perlu dia," ucap Itachi kemudian pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengar Itachi,langsung mengikutinya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya

"Sakura… dia hamil,"

"APA?!"

.

"Aaah…. Emmh,Sasuke! Lebih keras… " desah Karin

Sasuke semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggangnya untuk mencapai klimaks dan setelah beberapa menit,ia mengeluarkan cairannya dengan beberapa kali tembakan. Setelahnya ia melepaskan penghubung diantara mereka yang sudah lemas itu dan melepaskan sebuah plastik yang sudah penuh dengan cairan kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dan Karin mendekati pria itu dengan menempel pada lengan kekarnya seolah mereka adalah suami-istri malam ini.

"Hihi,Sasuke… sudah lama sekali rasanya,"

"Hn,"

"Apakah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Kepalanya masih pusing dengan belasan gelas yang ia minum tadi. Bahkan setelah menuntaskan hasratnya ia masih belum puas,ada sesuatu yang kurang….

_Ting tong… ting tong…!_

Sebuah suara bel kamar di bunyikan dan tidak ada dari mereka berusaha untuk membukanya. Keduanya bahkan berusaha untuk larut menuju mimpi terindah mereka jika saja tidak…

"Woi,Sasuke! Buka!"

Sasuke yang sangat mengenal suara itu langsung membuka mata onyx nya walau ia ragu untuk bangun. Tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan suara yang sangat ia kenali itu,kenapa ia ada disini?

"TEME!"

Ah,sekarang ia tahu kenapa suara tadi berada disini.

Dengan segera ia bangun dari kasur,memakai celananya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Karin yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang bekas mereka bercinta tadi.

_Ting tong… ting tong!_

Sasuke dengan cepat merasa kesal karena suara bel yang tidak kunjung berhenti apalagi kepalanya masih sangat pusing sekarang. Ia membuka pintu dengan kesal dan melihat ketiga orang yang sangat ia kenal berada di depannya menatap dengan marah. Kecuali pria berambut merah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke

Itachi tidak percaya melihat adiknya yang penuh dengan bercak merah pada tubuhnya mengatakan hal tersebut. oke,ia tahu Sasuke memang seorang pemain wanita. Tapi itu sebelum menikah!

"Kau,apa kau tidak sadar sudah mempunyai istri?!"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya dengan tidak berminat,"Istri? Ah,maksudmu wanita yang tidur denganku tapi mencintai orang lain itu?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Itachi hampir melayangkan tinju pada adiknya itu sebelum Gaara menahan lengan Itachi dari belakang.

"Teme….! Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan sekarang!? Kenapa kau malah tidur dengan wanita lain,hah?!"

"Suruh dia hubungi Sasori," jawab Sasuke

"Cukup,Teme! Sakura-chan mungkin masih memiliki perasaan pada mantannya,tetapi bayi yang berada dalam perutnya adalah milikmu!"

Sasuke diam. Tadi… telinganya seperti mendengar sesuatu tentang dirinya dan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya memastikan

Itachi menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. Menatap adiknya yang masih menuntut jawaban.

"Sakura hamil. Selamat Sasuke,kau sudah menjadi ayah,"

Mata onyx miliknya melebar mendengar hal itu. ia kemudian buru-buru memasuki kamar dan memakai kemeja serta merapihkan rambutnya. Dengan cepat ia menemui Itachi,Gaara dan Naruto lagi.

"Bawa aku padanya," ucapnya

Itachi tersenyum. Ia senang akhirnya adiknya bisa berpikir jernih.

# # # # #

"Maaf,jam kunjungan sudah habis. Silahkan kembali esok hari," ucap salah satu perawat

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya. Ia harus menemui istrinya sekarang juga!

"Suster,saya suaminya! Saya tadi ada urusan dan sekarang juga harus menemuinya!" ucapnya seolah kehilangan perasaan tenang dalam dirinya

"Tenang,Sasuke. Ini rumah sakit," ucap Itachi

"Apa… "

"Ada apa ini?" potong sebuah suara

Suara yang asing itu terdengar pada telinga Sasuke dan melihat seorang wanita memakai jas dokter sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ah,dokter Tsunade," ucap Itachi

"Hm? Apakah dia suami Sakura? Baiklah,aku memberimu ijin untuk melihatnya," ucap Tsunade kemudian mengangkat tangannya,"Dia ada di ruangan ujung lorong ini," tunjuknya

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan segera melesat pergi menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tsunade tadi tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan memperdulikan apapun.

"Huh,dasar bocah! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah," protesnya

Sasuke dengan cepat menemukan ruangan yang bertuliskan nama istrinya dan tanpa basa basi ia memasuki ruangan itu melihat istrinya sedang tertidur dengan sebuah infus memasuki tangan kirinya. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi membuat Sasuke merasa lega melihatnya.

"Sakura… " gumamnya sambil mengelus pipi mulus itu

"Eng… " erang Sakura

Tidak ingin membangunkan istrinya,Sasuke menarik kembali tangan miliknya dan memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kembali tidur lelap. Kenapa ia bisa bodoh? Termakan oleh rasa ego dan kecemburuannya pada Sasori.

Cemburu?

Baiklah,ia baru menyadari perasaan itu. apakah ia sudah mulai merasakan cinta untuk Sakura? Bisakah ia sebut itu?

"Sasuke,"

Itachi memangil dengan suara pelan dan mendekati adiknya itu,"Ayo pulang. Besok kita akan menemuinya lagi," ucap Itachi

Sebenarnya ia keberatan untuk meninggalkan Sakura,tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus membiarkan istrinya beristirahat dan calon bayi mereka juga. Apalagi ia butuh mandi untuk menghilangkan bekas di tubuhnya yang tersentuh oleh wanita lain tadi.

Perlahan,Sasuke mengecup dahi istrinya yang lebar itu dengan lembut seperti Itachi mengecup Gaara tadi siang. Setidaknya ia bisa mempelajari cara-cara bersikap romantis dari kakaknya.

"Cepat sembuh… " gumamnya kemudian mengikuti Itachi keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Di dalam ruangan,tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa airmata dari kelopak yang tertutup itu mengalir. Entah apa yang mimpikan,tapi hanya satu nama dalam kepalanya yang masih bisa merasakan sesuatu walau masih dalam keadaan tidur itu.

"Sasuke… "

.

Seorang pria dengan jas putih bagaikan dokter melenggang melewati koridor demi koridor dalam rumah sakit seakan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Loh,dokter sedang bertugas?"

Ia menyeringai,"Begitulah. Oh,ruangan Uchiha Sakura dimana? Tsunade menyuruhku untuk memeriksa kondisinya,"

"Uchiha Sakura yang baru datang tadi sore ada di lantai dua ruangan paling ujung,"

"Begitu,terima kasih ya," ucapnya kemudian pergi menuju tempat yang dikatakan tadi

Ia kini sudah berada di depan ruangan Sakura. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mendekati wanita berambut merah muda yang masih tertidur di kasurnya dengan infus masih terpasang.

Tangan pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menyuntikannya pada infus yang dipakai oleh Sakura. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai cairan itu tercampur pada infus dan memasuki tubuh Sakura.

"Baiklah,sepertinya sudah masuk," ucapnya kemudian melepaskan selang infus

Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang ia singkirkan dari bahunya agar mudah untuk membawa Sakura.

"Dasar,Sasori. Meminta hal yang benar-benar menyusahkanku," ucapnya kemudian membawa Sakura pada bahunya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan pada hati yang terus mencari dirimu ini?_

# # # # #

**Akhirnya!**

**No comment deh buat chap ini -_-**

**Kira-kira siapa itu yang membawa Sakura pergi? Ada yang sudah tahu? **

**RnR please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Risa's here! **

**Banyak yang kecewa ya karna adegan Sasu kemarin? Gomene,itu memang sudah menjadi plot cerita dan itu akan menjadi terakhir kali kok. Chap ini mungkin menjadi chap paling terasa banget konflik SasuSakuSaso,jadi siapkan tisu sebelum membaca! *Lebaiisikit**

**Oh,Risa sengaja update kilat special for Christmas.**

**Haru CherryRaven : Sasu kayak gitu terakhir kalinya kok**

**Mysaki : Yup,anda benar! Sasu bakalan cari cara kok buat dapetin Saku kembali,Iya ini uda update lagi**

**Ega : Woke!**

**Yoshikuni Ayumu : Iya Risa juga males bikinnya tapi disuruh seseorang sih *senggolsebelahRisa oke! Ini update lagi**

**ZhaErza : Dei nyuntik obat bius biar Saku ngga bangun,bukan obat yang dikasi Sasori loh… **

**Shinta : Hoho Risa akan buat lebih penasaran lagi!**

**Guest : siap!**

**Jeslyn : Wah SasuSaku sama-sama menderita kok,pokoknya semua Risa usahain seimbang deh, nodong pake sendok haha ini udah update,review lagi yaa**

**Auntumn Winter Blossom : Yup,tuh tau! Risa usahain update cepat kok walau lagi holiday **

**Hadni : Jangan dibenci dong Sasu nya,nanti dia gamau tampil *Plak! Iya yang bawa Dei nyamar jadi dokter hoho **

**Hana Kumiko : Ga kepikiran?haha ga ada akibatnya kok karna itu cuman obat bius aja,yup! Dei-chan yang bawa,haha jangan panggil Risa senpai -_-" **

**Reako Mizuumi : Hola Rea-san,baru Review sekarang O_O? berarti Risa lucky nih bisa dapetin feelnya Rea-san haha restui mereka ya,'kan mereka berbahagia *Plak! Siap,thanks buat sarannya ya. Review lagi!**

**Nedya-chan : Oops bakalan kecewa lagi kayaknya,Risa ada plot cerita yang buat SasuSaku menderita disini… gomene,**

**Rha Inadraw : Risa selalu usahain update cepat kok,ditunggu aja yaa**

**Reza oktaviani : Tet tot,salah semua. Teman Saso kok yang si ilmuwan itu loh… haha**

**Artha : Penasaran? Kayaknya disini bakalan ada konflik yang buat Artha-san tambah penasaran hihi**

**Nada nada 5059601 : agak apa tuh? Iya semoga chap ini wow deh :D**

**Cecil : Salah,itu cuman obat bius biar bisa bawa Saku tanpa terbangun kok,jangan jadi silent reader please… Review lagi yak!**

**Aozora Straw : Oke,oke! Ga mungkin bisa buat dalam satu hari haha**

**Pinky Kyukyu : Yup,anda bener! Ahaha kebakar,tenang Sasu bakalan masih menderita kok di chap ini *evilsmirk**

**Kawaihana : Pada bener deh nebaknya :D ini uda update lagi**

**Qren : Mereka ga bakal pisah kok,cuman sementara doang.., itu bukan ramuan buat tergila-gila ama Saso kok,diliat aja ya disini **

**Luca Marvell : Cairan yang dibawa Dei itu obat bius,bukan yang dikasi ama Saso loh… ini udah update lagi :D**

**Arisa sakakibara : Risa usahakan kok,sebisa mungkin seminggu sekali hehe**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : Oops,jangan histeris dong :D mereka kan happy jadi direstuin aja yaa *Ditonjok yup,Sakura dibius tuh. Dia mau dibawa ke Saso,iya Saso uda tahu Saku hamil makanya nyuruh Dei nyulik Saku :D Review lagi yaa**

**Natsumo Kagerou : Gomen,kecewa ya? Risa udah warning dari kemarin-kemarin loh… itu emang udah jadi plot cerita dan itu yang terakhir deh :D tenang,Risa ga suka sinetron jadi ga bakalan kayak gitu kok. Risa anggap ini masukan biar bisa lebih nyenengin readers deh, sekali lagi Gomen… kmu harus siap-siap kecewa lagi,**

**Amu-b : Yup,bener! Risa usahain cepet kok**

**Resa : Haha bener semua,ternyata bisa nebak tepat. Kenapa harus Gaara? Karna beda aja rasanya :p**

**Nadya harvard : obat yang disuntikan tu obat bius,bukan yang dikasih ke Sasori loh… salah,Ino kan sahabat Saku**

**Alany Rien : Wow,santai… Saso Dei emang Risa buat nyebelin di fic ini haha namanya OOC,Siap deh!**

**Lhylia Kiryu : Oops,Sasu belum tau loh tadinya kalo Saku hamil… Haha jawabannya ada disini nih,**

**Setsuna f seie : Sebenernya Risa ngga badmood loh,cuman kebawa suasana liburan aja makannya jadi ancur kayak kemarin -_- Gomen… **

**Guest : Risa usahain deh! Yup,itu Dei **

**Mega naxxtridaya : Haha siplah,iyup yang nyulik Dei**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Sasu lagi stres tuh makanya terjerat dedimit *Plak! Bener kok itu Dei yang nyulik haha kita liat nanti ya….**

**Kiren Nia : Yup Saku hamil,tapi Risa kasi bocoran nih… jangan terlalu berharap ama calon baby mereka ya? Penasaran kan?**

**Francoeur : Haha iya tapi kan Dei ceritanya ilmuwan kimia disini yg agak-agak gimana gitu *ditendangDei**

**Kumada Chiyu : Gomen Risa harus tetap nampilin itu karena udah jadi bagian dari plot,tapi itu yang terakhir kok! Yah no comment -_-" ,review lagi ya!**

**Ressa octaviani9 : Sasu belum tahu loh kalo Saku hamil tadinya,jangan benci Sasu ya karna dia masih tetap anak ayam Risa yang polos *Plak!**

**Allysum fumiko : Yup,Dei! Kirim tumpengnya ya hehe woke tetep review yaa**

**Eysha CherryBlossom : Iya itu si Dei-chan haha review lagi,oke?**

**MissGita18 : Ehm,Risa belum ada rencana sampai chap berapa sih tapi mudah-mudahan chap 10 selesai **

**Arum Junnie : Haha Sasu bakalan pensiun jadi playboy tuh,Saso bakalan melakukan sesuatu pada Saku disini… check this out!**

**Kara Chiha : Itu obat bius,bukan yang dikasih ke Saso loh… iya yang nyulik si Dei haha**

**UchiHarunoKid : Iya itu si Dei-chan,penasaran ya? Ini udah lanjut kok**

**Eet gitu : Saku selingkuh? Jangan deh,nanti Sasu ga bakalan sembuh playboy nya haha Dei nyuntik obat bius ke Saku biar dia ga bangun pas dibawa Dei**

**Uzumaki Shizuka : Yang dibawa Dei cman obat bius biasa kok jadi ga bakalan ada efeknya,Risa uda update kilat lagi kan? Hehe marahin aja tuh Sasu kalo perlu dibotakin **_**piiip **_**ayamnya *Plak!**

**Winter Cherry : Hoho no problemo yang penting review lagi,apa tuh yang salah? Iya Gomen,itu yang terakhir kok… bukan pembunuh bayi,cuman obat bius biasa haha review lagi di chap ini,oke?**

**Hachikodesuka : One night stand yang terakhir tuh haha**

**Chidori : Jangan nangis dong,tuh mereka bahagia kok jadi restuin aja yaa *smile!**

**Farberawz : Thanks! Lanjut Review lagi ya**

**Yolandauchiha9 : Saku mau dibawa ke Saso tuh,haha Sasu emang kalo lagi stres karna Saku jadi kumat playboynya nih! Risa usahain kok selalu update kilat!**

**Anzu qyuji : Geli ya? Disini juga ada loh… haha iya nih,tapi karna ini Christmas aku kabulin deh permintaan kamu *Modusbanget!**

**Panglimaperangcinta7 : Baru pertama kali ya? Kemarin kemana aja nih,review lagi ya disini! **

**Universal playgirl : Yup Dei-chan tuh. Udah update lagi nih,cepet kan? **

**Udah semua? Lanjut!**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto-sensei pastinya!**

**Warning : Typo,AU,OOC,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll….**

**# # # # #**

_Apa kau tahu? Bukan cinta namanya jika tidak berusaha…_

**Sakura POV **

Aku membuka mataku. Berapa lama aku tertidur? Sepertinya aku bermimpi dimana Sasuke datang padaku dan bersikap lembut. Sayangnya,semua itu hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin ia datang padaku setelah pengkhianatanku terhadapnya? Bukan,lebih tepatnya perasaanku yang mengkhianatinya.

"Uuh… "

Aku bangun dan melihat sekelilingku menyadari bahwa aku bukan di kamar kami maupun tempat yang kukenal. Aku melihat tubuhku yang terbalut dengan busana khas rumah sakit. Apakah Itachi membawaku ke rumah sakit?

"Kau sudah bangun,Sakura… "

Ah,suara yang kukenal itu. Dengan segera kualihkan mataku menuju pria yang sedang bersandar pada pintu ruangan ini.

"Sa…sori,"

Rambut merah yang sangat kukenal,tatapan mata yang lembut dan wajahnya yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu itu. Kenapa dia ada disini?!

Sasori mendekatiku secara perlahan dan tangannya masing-masing membawa gelas yang kemudian diserahkan padaku salah satunya. Ternyata susu coklat panas. Pria ini,ia masih ingat kesukaanku…

"Terima kasih," ucapku kemudian menerimanya

Entah kenapa,aku merasa sangat haus sekali. Kuhabiskan segelas itu hingga dari sudut bibirku keluar tetesan susu hangat yang kemudian mengotori baju rumah sakit ini.

Sasori tersenyum,"Tidak usah buru-buru," ucapnya kemudian mengambil gelasku yang sudah kosong itu.

Sekarang aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah… kenapa Sasori ada disini?! Kemana Sasuke?

"Sasori… " panggilku dan ia menoleh "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Aku meminta Deidara membawamu kemari. Kau ada di rumah sakit kemarin,"

Kemarin?

Berarti aku sudah tertidur seharian tanpa terbangun sama sekali? Ini bukan saatnya aku bersantai-santai untuk berbicara dengan Sasori! aku harus mencari Sasuke,.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya padaku membuatku mematung "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini," lanjutnya

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir," ucapku takut-takut

Ia menyeringai. Ah bukan! Dia tersenyum,"Ya,hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir… tapi perasaan kita selalu terhubung," ucapnya penuh percaya diri

Ini berbahaya. Aku segera menjauhkan diriku darinya,menarik tubuhku sampai pada ujung tempat tidur sambil menatapnya ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku? Oh,apakah kau masih takut dengan penyeranganku 3 tahun lalu?" tebaknya

"Bukan itu,kau… berubah. Tidak seperti Sasori yang lembut yang kukenal,"

Sasori meletakkan kedua gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu ke meja yang berada di dekat tempat tidur kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Sorot matanya tampak ia kecewa dengan ucapanku dan aku semakin merasa takut membuat perutku terasa sakit. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jangan mendekat,Sasori!"

"Kau berkata seperti itu apakah karena… kau memiliki penghubung antara suamimu?"

Penghubung? Apa yang ia bicarakan?

"Heh,sepertinya kau belum tahu… "

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku pingsan karena tidak enak badan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit bukan?"

Ia tidak menjawabku. Mata hazelnya menatap erat emeraldku seolah berusaha menarikku ke dalamnya.

"Kau dinyatakan hamil,"

Oh Tuhan.

Benarkah apa yang pria di depanku ini katakan? Di dalam perutku… sebuah kehidupan berada di dalamnya! Haruskah aku merasa senang atau aku harus sedih karena hamil diumur 17 tahun?

Tanpa sadar aku meraba perutku yang masih rata. Mata emeraldku menatap perutku dengan lembut dimana sebuah kehidupan tercipta di dalamnya. Sasuke… apa dia sudah mengetahuinya?

"Kau senang huh?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat mata hazel itu menatapku dengan tidak suka. Bukan,dia menatap perutku dengan tidak suka. Tentu saja,dia menginginkanku dan sekarang sebuah bagian dari Sasuke berada dalam diriku.

"Sasori,kumohon dengan sangat. Lepaskan aku. Aku sudah menjadi milik Sasuke dan… kau tahu sendiri calon anak kami berada dalam perutku sekarang," aku memohon padanya

Pria berambut merah di hadapanku berjalan ke arah pintu bersiap untuk meninggalkanku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan,aku tidak mengerti dirinya. Dia bukan Sasori yang kukenal dahulu.

"Sakura," panggilnya tepat sebelum menutup pintu kamar ini. matanya menatap emeraldku dan sebuah senyuman terukir disana,"Jangan terlalu berharap pada calon bayi itu," ucapnya kemudian menutup pintu sepenuhnya

Apa maksudnya?

Jangan terlalu berharap… pada calon bayi ini? apa yang kau rencanakan Sasori?!

**Normal POV**

Sasori berjalan ke dapur dan ia mendekati sebuah tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya. Dengan perlahan ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang pernah Deidara berikan padanya. Botol itu telah kosong dan bahkan setetes cairan tidak ada.

Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya,matanya memandang botol kecil itu dengan dingin dan kemudian membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah di depannya. Rencananya memang berubah,tapi untuk memenangkan perang antara Sasuke dengannya,ia harus menggunakan segala cara.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan bayi itu lahir didunia ini,tidak dengan darah Sasuke mengalir didalamnya," gumamnya

# # # # #

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya dan suara deru nafasnya terdengar memburu. Pagi tadi ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah telpon dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan istrinya yang sedang hamil menghilang dari kamar tempatnya dirawat. Tentu saja suami mana yang tidak langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk mengetahui kejelasannya walau ia harus membolos dari perusahaan bahkan rapat penting dengan Namikaze Corp?

_Braak_

Dengan kasar Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade. Mata Onyx nya melihat di dalamnya sudah ada orangtuanya dan orangtua Sakura beserta Itachi yang datang bersama Gaara.

"Bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan lebih pelan? Disini rumah sakit," tegur Tsunade

Sasuke mengaacuhkan teguran itu dan melangkah memasuki ruangan,"Sakura… menghilang kemana dia?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya

Tsunade menghela nafas,"Tadi pagi saat aku ingin memeriksanya ulang,ia sudah tidak berada di kamar. Infus yang dipasangkan pun dilepas begitu saja,"

"Dokter,Sakura masih dalam keadaan lemah. Tidak mungkin ia pergi dari rumah sakit tengah malam bukan?" ucap Itachi

Tsunade mengangguk,"Begitulah,aku mencoba untuk mengecek kamera pengawas dan menemukan seorang pria dengan jas doker memasuki kamar Sakura dan keluar membawanya pergi,"

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Itachi

"Entahlah,tidak ada pria berambut panjang dengan kunciran di kepalanya bekerja di rumah sakit ini,"

Sasuke mengerti siapa di balik semua ini. siapa lagi jika bukan pria berambut merah yang menantangnya? Siapa lagi pria yang begitu menginginkan Sakura hingga menempuh kegilaan seperti ini jika bukan dia?!

"Dokter,tolong lapor polisi! Sakura diculik dalam keadaan hamil… aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya!" Mebuki menahan tangisannya

Kizashi yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menepuk punggung sang istri untuk menenangkannya. Ia pun khawatir sebagai ayah,tetapi harus ada yang bersikap rasional disaat seperti ini.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Mebuki benar. Kita harus melapor polisi," timpal Fugaku

"Tidak,ayah. Aku akan mengurusnya," ucap Sasuke kemudian memandang orangtua Sakura,"Maaf,ini karena saya tidak benar-benar menjaga Sakura. Saya akan menebus kesalahan saya," ucapnya menundukan kepala

"Sasuke… " gumam Mikoto terharu

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi yang duduk bersama kekasihnya,Gaara "Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian," ujarnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh kedua orang tersebut

"Aku harap kau tenang,Sasuke. Sele… "

"Mana bisa aku tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini,Aniki!" potong Sasuke cepat "Aku lengah mengira jika di rumah sakit ini ia akan aman-aman saja… "

Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk rambut berwarna biru gelap adiknya itu,"Bodoh. Kenapa kau harus menggunakan emosi jika kau ingin merebutnya kembali?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya,Aniki… " jawab Sasuke kalut

Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas,"Sepertinya kau tahu siapa yang menculik Sakura?"

Sasuke memandang pria di depannya,"Kakakmu yang brengsek itu,"

"Kau ingin tahu dia tinggal dimana?"

Itachi menatap kekasihnya terkejut,"Kau tahu dimana Sasori tinggal?"

Gaara mengangguk,"Seperti yang kukatakan,jika tidak ada yang bertanya aku tidak akan mengatakannya,"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang masih berada di kepalanya dan menatap Gaara garang,"DIMANA BAJINGAN ITU TINGGAL?!" teriaknya membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka

"Sasuke,disini rumah sakit. Pelankan suaramu," tegur Itachi

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah berada disana?"

Sasuke menggeram,emosinya hampir tidak bisa ia bendung,"Aku akan membunuhnya karena membahayakan Sakura dan anak kami!"

"Apakah itu menyelesaikan masalah?"

Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir,otaknya dipenuhi oleh amarah dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara kemudian menariknya,"Dengar! Aku tidak perduli apakah itu menyelesaikan masalah atau tidak. Yang kutahu aku harus menyelamatkan istri dan anakku!"

"Sasuke,lepaskan dia!" Itachi berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman adiknya yang sedang kalap itu dan berhasil

"Terima kasih,Itachi… " ucap Gaara membetulkan kerahnya

Itachi tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya itu kemudian menatap kembali adiknya,"Kau harus tenang,Sasuke. Kau hanya akan menyakiti Sakura jika membunuh Sasori,"

Sasuke melihat ke arah lain,ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar tidak menatap sang kakak.

"Aniki… aku menyesal sudah menuruti egoku. Sekali lagi aku ingin melihatnya dan menjaga dirinya untuk seterusnya. Kuakui,aku jatuh cinta padanya… "

Itachi cukup senang mendengar pengakuan adik satu-satunya itu. Ia pun paham bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta,dan kini ia ingin adiknya mendapatkan yang sudah diberikan padanya. Kapan lagi ia mengetahui Sasuke yang sedang kalut karena cinta? Dia bukan lagi orang yang sama dengan playboy brengsek tadi malam yang ia temui.

"Adik bodoh,akhirnya kau mengerti arti jatuh cinta heh?" ledek Itachi

"Diam!" ucap Sasuke malu

Karena seorang wanita yang malaikat kirimkan padanya mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka istri yang awalnya tidak ia anggap serius,tanpa ia sadari memasuki hatinya tanpa izin. Tanpa jejak.

Melihat kesungguhan Sasuke,Gaara menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tampakan pada orang lain kecuali kekasihnya itu. mendekati Sasuke yang sudah tenang dan memberi tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Aku akan beritahu dimana Sasori tinggal," ucapnya

.

Sakura menggeliat di kasurnya. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari dahinya hingga ke leher bahkan wajahnya pun tampak menahan sakit dalam perutnya. Entah apa yang terjadi,ia tidak lagi merasa mual tetapi perutnya terasa menusuk seolah menyiksa dirinya dari dalam. Bermaksud untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa lebih nyaman,Sakura menggeser tubuhnya dan ia melihat darah mengalir dari sela-sela kakinya.

Pikiran buruk menghantui kepalanya. Apakah ia keguguran?

"Ti-Tidaaaaakkk!" teriaknya ketakutan

Tidak mungkin ia keguguran. Apakah karena ia tidak memperiksakan dengan cepat? Apakah karena ia menemani Sasuke minum?

"Sa… Sasuke… " tangisnya sambil memeluk perut yang masih rata itu "Maafkan aku… tidak menjaganya dengan baik… "

Rasa sakit dalam perutnya semakin menjadi membuatnya semakin tersiksa seiring dengan tangisannya. Airmata kembali mengalir bercampur dengan keringatnya. Sebuah ekspresi kecewa Sasuke hadir dalam pikirannya. ia tidak ingin Sasuke lebih marah padanya. Ia ingin suaminya tahu dirinya hamil darah dagingnya!

Tapi,semua yang telah terjadi kini tinggal penyesalan. Yang harus ia jaga dalam perutnya sudah tidak ada. Ia mungkin akan diceraikan oleh Sasuke jika ia mengetahui hal keguguran ini. rasanya sakit. Sakura lebih memilih menelan besi panas dalam tubuhnya daripada harus kehilangan calon bayi mereka dan… suaminya.

"Sasuke…Sasuke… " panggil Sakura dalam tangisannya meski ia tahu orang yang ia panggil tidak mendengarnya

"Sasuke… maafkan aku," isaknya

Setelahnya,ia tidak sanggup mengatasi rasa sakit dalam perutnya membuat Sakura kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Airmata tetap mengalir dari emerald yang tertutup oleh kelopaknya.

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kehilangan sebagian dari dirimu yang berada bersamaku untuk selamanya…_

Sasori sedang duduk diam di ruang tamu apartemen miliknya dengan suasana sunyi. Beberapa menit lalu ia mendengar teriakan wanita yang ia cintai dari dalam kamarnya. Ia tahu hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar membuat Sakura bahagia bersamanya. Dengan mencintainya kembali seperti 3 tahun lalu.

Mungkin bagi orang lain kejam,memesan sebuah obat yang diolah teman ilmuwannya untuk membuat kembali sebuah janin dari spermanya untuk masuk dengan paksa ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Menggantikan sebuah kehidupan yang sudah ada dengan yang baru. Menggantikan sebagian dari diri Sasuke dengan dirinya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Mungkin ia harus sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih pada Deidara karena sudah berhasil membuat obat itu hanya dalam setengah tahun. Bagi Sasori,pria itu memang pantas disebut gila dan jenius kecuali setiap kali ia membuat sebuah ledakan.

Sasori berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar wanita yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya sejak 3 tahun ini. pengalaman pahit memang pernah ia torehkan dalam hati gadis itu,meski ia sendiri memiliki pengalaman pahit yang membuatnya tidak bisa menceritakan pada Sakura.

Dengan perlahan Sasori membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan ia melihat Sakura yang tidak bergerak dan bersuara seperti tadi. Mungkin fase menyakitkan yang dikatakan oleh Deidara sudah lewat. Sasori mendekati tempat tidur dengan Sakura diatasnya. Mata hazel miliknya melirik bagian bawah Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah membuat Sasori tersenyum.

Fase kedua,penghancuran janin dalam tubuh berhasil. Tinggal satu fase yang menjadi masalah bagi Sasori dan yang belum dapat Deidara pastikan hingga saat ini. Sebuah fase penting yang membuat semua rencana Sasori sempurna. Mungkin ia akan memberitahu Sakura nanti jika ia bertanya.

Sejauh ini,semua rencana yang ia jalankan berhasil. Reaksi Sakura,apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke… ya. Betapa ia senang dengan semua ini.

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya perlahan mengelus pipi Sakura yang basah oleh airmata bercampur keringat itu. Sakura begitu menderita tadi dan ia tahu itu. Sasori menurunkan kepalanya mendekati wanita yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Sebentar lagi,kau dan aku akan memiliki penghubung… " gumamnya

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan dengan segera mendudukan dirinya pada kasur melihat di sela-sela kakinya berharap semua itu mimpi dan dengan cepat pula harapan itu musnah. Ia masih bisa melihat bekas darah yang mengering pada kakinya. Rasa sakit dalam perut yang menyerangnya tadi sudah hilang tidak berbekas tergantikan dengan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Wanita mana yang tidak menangis jika harus mengalami keguguran? Apalagi jika sang suami belum mengetahui kehamilannya. Sakura kembali menangisi kepergian calon anaknya,berharap ia sebagai ibu bisa dimaafkan oleh calon bayi tersebut.

Airmata terus dan terus mengalir hingga Sakura tidak kuat lagi untuk menangis. Kepalanya pusing dan ia butuh seseorang disampingnya untuk mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kecewa. Bahwa ia akan dimaafkan dengan semua ini.

Lelah menangis dan merasa matanya terasa sudah cukup bengkak,Sakura bermaksud untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia pun berusaha turun dari tempat tidur meski tubuhnya masih lemas dan kaki yang bergetaran membuat caranya berjalan tidak senormal biasanya. Sakura berjalan gontai memasuki kamar mandi yang ternyata sudah disediakan sebuah baju ganti untuknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasori yang menyiapkannya?

Pria itu… apakah dia mengetahui tentang kegugurannya? Ia akan bertanya padanya nanti. Sakura berharap mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu,Sakura membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah sang calon bayi yang belum sempat ia ketahui jenis kelaminnya. Bahkan bayi itu belum sekalipun sempat berkembang dalam perutnya. Masih dalam gumpalan darah yang tidak berbentuk.

"Maafkan ibu," ucapnya lirih di tengah derasnya suara shower yang membasahi tubuhnya

"Sasuke… maafkan aku,"

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah dress panjang yang menutup kakinya dan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah dengan mata bengkak pada cermin sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyisir rambut panjang berwarna merah muda miliknya tanpa benda itu.

Sambil menyisir rambut,ia kembali melamunkan apa yang terjadi padanya selama menikah dengan Sasuke.

Di awal pertemuan,Sasuke menciumnya dengan paksa. Ciuman pertama mereka sangatlah tidak romantis. Sikap itulah yang membuat Sakura ingin segera meninggalkan pria itu tetapi nyatanya sampai sekarang tidak ia lakukan.

Setelah itu Sasuke memaksanya untuk pindah dari rumah orangtuanya ke rumah mewah yang dibeli Sasuke untuknya dan malam dimana seharusnya mereka tidur bersama,Sakura mengetahui suaminya itu memiliki puluhan wanita dibelakangnya membuat Sakura harus tidur sendiri. Pertengkaran pertama mereka.

Pada pesta pertama yang mereka kunjungi sebagai pasangan pun tidak berjalan mulus seperti harapan Sakura. Mereka bertemu dengan Sasori dan akhirnya membuat Sasuke menyeretnya pulang yang ternyata pria itu meminum sebuah obat perangsang pemberian seorang wanita yang mendekatinya. Disanalah kesuciannya ia berikan. Disaat mereka bercinta walau masing-masing tidak mengatakan kalimat itu,kalimat'_aku mencintaimu_',

Hingga saat ini,kalimat itu tidak pernah mereka ucapkan satu sama lain. Apakah Tuhan tahu itu? karena itu Tuhan mengambil calon bayi mereka?

Miris.

_Tok tok_

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya. Ia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya yang ia pasti tahu siapa itu.

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka dan tampak seorang pria berambut merah yang menjadi ketakutannya selama ini. sosok itu mendekatinya secara perlahan kemudian duduk di tempat tidur,di sampingnya. Tentu saja Sakura merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau… cantik memakainya,"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasori yang memuji busana yang ia pakai saat ini. benarkah? Walau dengan mata bengkak seperti ini? Sakura merasa tidak yakin dengan mata Sasori.

"Sasori… aku keguguran,"

Sakura melirik ekspresi pria itu dari ekor matanya dan ia tidak melihat ekspresi terkejut satupun disana. Hanya ekspresi tenang dan tidak merasa ada yang aneh.

"Begitu,"

Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut Sasori. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura curiga terlebih kenapa pria itu tidak bertanya tentang matanya yang bengkak?

"Sasori,kenapa kau… "

"Tidak terkejut?" potong Sasori "Sakura,ingat susu yang kuberikan padamu tadi pagi?"

Sakura terlihat tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasori dengan bertanya seperti itu,tapi ya. Ia ingat meminum susu hangat yang disiapkan untuknya tadi pagi itu.

"Aku memasukkan obat temuan Deidara yang bisa menggantikan janin yang seharusnya bagian dari Sasuke menjadi bagian dari diriku. Intinya,yang keguguran hanyalah bagian dari Sasuke. Anak itu… dia belum mati sepenuhnya,"

Sakura mematung mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Ternyata… itu semua ulah Sasori? Sakura mendorong pria berambut merah itu dengan keras seperti 3 tahun lalu dimana ia menolak pria itu. kali ini,Sasori tidak sampai terjatuh,pria itu hanya bergerak sedikit sedangkan Sakura berdiri menjauh dari pria itu.

"Kau… kenapa kau setega itu?!" teriak Sakura

Dengan tenang,Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura,"Aku kembali untukmu dan kau bersama pria yang seharusnya teman SMA ku! Kau meninggalkanku dan melupakanku. Siapa yang tega disini,Sakura?"

"Kau gila Sasori! Seharusnya jika kau ingin mendapatkanku kembali,dapatkan aku dengan cara normal! Kau hanya… " Sakura menelan ludahnya melihat ekspresi Sasori yang sangat dingin menatapnya,"Kau hanya membuatku semakin mencintai Sasuke… "

_BRAAAK!_

Sakura terdiam melihat tangan Sasori meninju pintu lemari di sebelahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasori yang tertunduk. Apakah pria itu kecewa? Terluka?

"Haha… "

Sasori… tertawa?

"Aku tidak perduli jika kau sudah menyerahkan tubuhmu untuknya… tapi kenapa-,"

Sakura tidak ingin bertanya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasori selanjutnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau malah memberikan hatimu padanya juga?!" teriak Sasori

Sakura semakin berjalan mundur. Ia takut dengan sosok di depannya. Itu… bukan Sasori yang ia kenal selama ini. bukan sosok yang lembut dan perhatian yang mengisi kenangannya dulu!

_Ting tong_

Sakura dan Sasori mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Ada seseorang di luar apartemen milik Sasori ini. siapa dia?  
_ting tong ting tong_

Bel itu dibunyikan berkali-kali membuat Sakura berharap jika itu adalah suaminya yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Mata emeraldnya melihat pintu disampingnya yang terbuka dari tempat Sasori datang tadi. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari keluar dan bermaksud untuk membuka pintu keluar apartemen ini.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura

Tentu saja Sasori dengan cepat segera bertindak. Ia mengejar Sakura yang bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu itu dan berhasil. Tepat sebelum wanita berambut merah muda itu memutar knop pintu itu,Sasori memegang lengannya dan menarik Sakura untuk lebih dekat padanya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh itu.

"Sa… Sasori,lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura

"Tidak… aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya,"

_Dok dok dok_

"SAKURA!"

Ah,suara baritone yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan itu…

"SASUKE!"

Sasori tahu yang datang itu adalah Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura kembali meneriakkan nama pria lain dalam pelukannya,Sasori mencium bibir itu dengan paksa.

"Emmphh!"

Ciuman itu berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ciuaman itu lebih memaksa dan lebih membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan ia terbiasa dengan ciuman milik suaminya hingga bisa membandingkan seperti ini.

_Ckreeek greeek_

Pintu itu terbuka tepat saat Sasori mencium paksa Sakura. Ternyata Sasuke meminta kunci cadangan pada penjaga apartemen ini untuk membuka pintu dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat sangat membuatnya marah.

Mata hazel bertemu dengan Onyx.

Sasori melepaskan ciuman diantara dirinya dengan Sakura,tetapi memperearat pelukannya pada wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sebuah seringaian tampak diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah datang huh?"

"BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke segera melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasori yang ternyata bisa dihindari oleh pria itu. melihat amarah yang membakar sang suami,Sakura meronta dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!"

"Lepaskan Sakura!"

Sasori tidak menggubris permintaan Sasuke,"Darimana kau tahu tentang apartemenku?"

"Aku,kak… "

Sasori melirik ke belakang Sasuke dan menemukan seorang pria berambut merah tanpa ekspresi dibelakangnya berdiri bersama orang yang Sasori kenal sebagai kakak Sasuke. Itachi.

"Kau mengkhianatiku,Gaara?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Tidak kak… aku hanya merasa apa yang kakak lakukan ini salah,"

"Salah katamu? Bukankah seharusnya kau mendukungku untuk mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikku?! Apa kau sadar wanita yang kucintai direbut oleh teman SMA ku sendiri!?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia diam menatap hazel itu.

"Sasori… kau berkata jika aku memaksanya untuk memberikan tubuhnya padaku,sedangkan hatinya milikmu bukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan menatap tajam pria di depannya "Kurasa kita bertukar tempat sekarang. Hatinya milikku dan kau memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sisimu,"

Sakura hanya bisa diam. Ternyata Sasuke tahu… ia tahu jika Sakura telah memberikan hatinya meski Sasuke tidak pernah membalasnya. Sakura mendapatkan pelukan Sasori mengendur dan ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Maaf,Sasori!"

Dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat,Sasori melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura yang membuat tubuhnya harus oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Sakura langsung berlari memeluk pria yang ia pikirkan dan ia khawatirkan.

"Sasuke!"

Hangat. Ini adalah suhu tubuh yang ia rasakan saat pria itu bercinta dengannya dan memeluknya seperti ini. ya,Sasuke orangnya dan akhirnya ia merasakannya kembali.

"Sasori!"

Deidara muncul dari belakang Itachi yang menyadari keadaan untuk temannya itu sudah tidak menguntungkan dan dengan cepat ia meledakkan sesuatu yang mengeluarkan asap. Pandangan semua orang harus terhalang oleh asap berwarna putih.

"Permainan belum selesai,Sasuke… " bisik Sasori tepat pada telinga Sasuke

Beberapa menit kemudian, pandangan semua orang kembali seiring dengan menipisnya asap pada ruangan tersebut. Disana,tidak ada Sasori. Tidak ada pria itu lagi. Bahkan pria itu tidak meninggalkan jejak pada apartemennya.

"Sial! Aku lengah," ucap Itachi mengusap matanya yang kabur berkat asap tadi

Gaara mendekati kekasihnya itu,"Kau tidak apa?"

Di sela-sela kaburnya pandangan karna air keluar dari matanya,Itachi bisa melihat wajah khawatir kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa. Jangan khawatir," ucapnya

Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama saling memperhatikan setiap detail pasangannya. Ya,mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Sakura… maafkan aku,aku menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu… "

Onyx itu menampilkan sebuah kesungguhan disana. Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke,merasakan hangat dan besarnya tubuh pria yang ia inginkan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menyelamatkanku,Sasuke… "

# # # # #

Selama perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Sasori,Sakura tertidur pada bahu suaminya. Matanya masih bengkak dan ia terlihat lelah membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk membangunkannya bahkan setelah mereka sampai di rumah mereka. dengan perlahan,Sasuke menggendong istrinya pada kedua lengannya dan mengecup lembut pipi wanita berambut merah muda itu berharap ia tidak bangun.

"Sakura!" teriak Mebuki melihat anaknya yang tertidur dalam dekapan Sasuke

"Ssst,Mebuki. Sakura tertidur," ujar Kizashi yang sebenarnya juga ingin berteriak senang melihat anaknya itu

Mebuki segera mendekati putrinya yang sedang tertidur itu sedangkan Mikoto mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah senang.

"Sakura… dia tak apa bukan?" tanya Mebuki

"Tolong biarkan Sakura istirahat dulu,Nyonya. Setelahnya kita akan tanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi," ujar Fugaku

Mebuki mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh Sasuke meletakkan Sakura pada kamar mereka. wajah bahagia dari kedua orangtua Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat dengan jelas. Akhirnya,mereka berkumpul kembali.

Sasuke meletakkan istrinya dengan perlahan pada kasur empuk berukuran King size yang biasa mereka gunakan itu.

"Eng~" lenguh Sakura dalam tidurnya

Sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajah Sasuke. Ia memeluk penuh kerinduan pada Sakura. Menghirup perlahan wangi tubuh istrinya itu yang sangat ia kagumi. Ya,wanita yang ia inginkan telah kembali disisinya.

"Sakura kau kembali… " gumamnya

_Apa artinya dunia ini tanpa dia? _

.

Di sisi lain,

"Kau lihat? Untung saja aku tadi kebetulan bertamu di apartemenmu! Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau… "

"Berisik,Deidara. Apakah kau bisa bisa diam? Aku sedang berpikir,"

Deidara mendengus kesal. Ia baru saja menolong pria disampingnya ini dengan taruhan namanya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Sasuke melacaknya dan akhirnya ia ditemukan oleh polisi? Bukan karena masalah peledakan gedung lagi,tapi membantu penculikan dan membuat obat ilegal!

"Kau menunggu penyatuan di dalam perut Sakura bukan?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Mungkin seminggu kemudian efeknya akan terlihat,"

"Kau yakin?"

Deidara mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm,apapun itu… akan kupastikan aku menang," gumam Sasori

# # # # #

**Oke,cukup sekian dulu.**

**Chap ini uda terasa konfliknya? **

**Risa usahakan chap depan lebih memuaskan lagi.**

**Merry Christmas! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oke,sebenarnya mood Risa lagi rusak karena ada review yang menyebalkan dan untuk membangunnya kembali sangat susah. Gomen. Sekedar info, obat itu hanya Fiksi yang artinya tidak ada di dunia nyata. Dan buat yang mengatakan kalo fic Risa itu abal-abal,jelek apalagi norak padahal dia ngikut ampe chap 8 -_- tolong ya ngga usah review sekalian! Thanks **

**Cherryma : Saso ngga ada nyulik Saku lagi kok,saatnya Sasu beraksi haha**

**Haru ChrryRaven : Ngga sampai di perkosa kok cuman dipaksa aja,obat itu ngga ada sih haha ya kan ini fiksi yang apa aja bisa terjadi hoho di perut Saku itu…**

**Kumada Chiyu : Haha it's ok,yang penting skarang ngga badmood lagi deh *peace! Risa selalu usahakan update kilat kok**

**Amu-b : Siap! Pasti akan ada anak dari Sasu kok,**

**Akira fly : Wah kamu bisa tebak pikiran Risa! Haha mungkin secara garis besar seperti itu,tapi ada yang berubah juga… let's see,**

**Panglimaperangcinta7 : Woke! Risa usahain update deh,**

**Qren : Ops kacau ya? maklum namanya fiksi dan ini hanya imajinasi semata.**

**Yolandauchiha9 : Belum mati kok,yang mati bagian Sasu nya doang. Di fic ini bakalan ada jawaban yang kamu cari kok *ceilah!**

**Resa : Risa usahain update kilat selalu kok,reaksi Sasu itu….**

**Uzunaruseka : Risa tetep update seminggu sekali kok,chap sebelumnya itu karna memang ada kado Christmas buat readers haha**

**Reika chan : Sayang sekali Reika kurang cepat reviewnya haha bikin gregetan kah? Akan Risa buat Reika semakin lebih greget! *ketawanista**

**Nedya-chan : Oke Nedya-chan! Risa usahain kok**

**Mitchiru1312jo : Okay!**

**Mysaki : Haha mungkin warna rambutnya lucu kali ya kalo jadi anak Saso?*Plak! **

**Uchiharu Mey : Haii salam kenal juga. Yup,Risa memang paling sebel ama EYD kalo bole jujur *pundung tapi thanks banget sarannya dan mulai chap ini amanat Mey chan bakalan Risa jalankan! Iya,masih ada cara kok mengagalkannya. Kita liat di chap ini yaa**

**Luca Marvell : Reaksi Saso dan tentang janin itu ada di chap ini kok,**

**Eysha'CherryBlossom : Tentu dong,mereka bakalan menjadi couple sejati disini *hasyahh**

**Uzumaki shizuka : Haha namanya fiksi,kalo ada di kenyataan baru mengerikan. Tentang kandungan itu ada disini kok,**

**Pinky kyukyu : Yup,Risa emang sengaja kasi kejutan bertubi-tubi haha. Siap,Review ditunggu**

**Mitsuka sakurai : Siap! Review lagi ok?**

**Hikaru sora : Ga rela? Tenang…**

**Arufi : Siap! Review lagi yaa**

**Hana kumiko : Hah,kurang panjang? Oke,Risa emang sengaja pendekin *evilsmirk nasib bayinya ada di chap ini kok..**

**Nada nada5059601 : thanks!**

**Shinta : Wahaha asal jangan Risa suruh tanggungjawab atas kematian dirimu ya *Plak! Siap!**

**Natsumo kagerou : Met natal juga! Keguguran lagi ga ya? Iya,keguguran emang menyakitkan *pundung**

**Snhindigohime : Takut ya? Jawabannya ada di chap ini nih,**

**Wedusgembel41 : Risa pasti semangat kok!**

**Lhylia Kiryu : Hahaha Gaara emang OOC banget Risa buat disini. Tebak hayo,SasoDei bakalan berulah apalagi kali ini?**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Risa mau! Haha kejam nih author, jawaban yang Hanna-chan cari ada disini kok. Siap! Bakalan lanjut deh**

**Miura-chan : Salam kenal! Belum kok,masih ada sebuah fase lagi jadi ya tergantung itu. disini jawabannya, review lagi ok**

**Hanozono yuri : Siap!**

**Eet gitu : Kok ga login lagi *nariknarik hehe jawabannya ada disini,**

**Farberawz : efeknya kalo berhasil bakalan jadi janin SasoSaku tapi kalo gagal bakalan keguguran haha**

**Reako mizuumi : Haha Dei disini banting setir,jadi ceritanya Dei itu ilmuwan jenius ahli kimia yang juga hebat meracik obat-obatan gtu,Gaara memang Risa buat kalem disini. Sabar yaa….**

**No name : Belum jadi anaknya Saso kok,berdoa aja semoga penyatuan itu gagal dan obat itu murni fiksi n imajinasi Risa belaka hahha**

**zhaErza : Obat pengganti sel Sasu jadi Saso gitu. Kalo berhasil penyatuannya di rahim Saku,bakalan jadi anak. Kalo ngga,ya si Saku keguguran…**

**Kawaihana : Hm,Risa rasa dia gila karna cintanya pada Saku haha obat itu sepenuhnya fiksi imajinasi Risa hehe**

**Artha : Waaa thanks! Penasaran? Risa bakalan buat ratusan kali lipatnya haha**

**Anzu qyuji : itu obat buat mengugurkan sel Sasu dan diganti dengan Saso gitu… woke!**

**Aozora straw : Oops,jangan dong nanti calon pasangannya Saso ama siapa dong? Haha iya sih kalo ada orang kayak gitu pantasnya digiling!**

**Guest : Belum diganti kok. Berdoa aja semoga penyatuannya gagal ok**

**Karina karin : Uwoo welcome! Risa minta maap dlu nih,kalo gitu kmu bakalan ada sedikit kecewa jga disini haha merintah kayak Sasu? Wokeee**

**Kiren Nia : Seru ya? Risa usahakan ada yang lebih seru deh di chap ini. **

**TheOnyxDevil : Kita lihat aja ya di chap ini,udah ada jawabannya kok…**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : Waduh rayuannya maut haha Risa kasih jawabannya di chap ini ya**

**Kara chiha : Haha obat itu sepenuhnya fiksi loh… ya, kita lihat jawabannya disini ok**

**Guest : Wah ga jodoh haha nasib kandungan Saku tuh ada kok disini, reaksi Sasu juga pasti bisa nebak deh**

**Fortuna : Siap, ini udah lanjut kok ditunggu reviewnya lagi**

**Akiko mi sakura : Haha nasib janin Saku ada disini kok, maksud perkataan Saso ya jelasin kalau kandungannya belum mati sepenuhnya yang artinya hanya bagian dari Sasu doang yang gugur. Thanks ya udah fave, ditunggu lagi reviewnya **

**White Moon Uchiha : Belum tentu kok, reaksi Sasu dan nasib tu janin ada di chap ini kok,**

**Lanjut dah,**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei yang punya**

**Warning : Typo,AU,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll….**

**# # # # #**

_aku mencintaimu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mengerti?_

**Sasori POV**

"_K-kau mau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Aku mengangguk dengan pelan dan memegang tangan mungilnya. Dengan senyum penuh kecanggungan aku menatapnya yang sudah berwajah bagaikan tomat itu. manis._

"_S-Sasori… apakah kau bercanda? Jika iya, ini tidak lucu. "_

"_Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?"_

_Ia menggeleng cepat. Aku bisa mencium wangi rambutnya saat beberapa helai rambut itu mengenai wajahku._

"_Sakura, apakah kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Ia menatap hazelku dengan emeraldnya yang sungguh indah. Kenapa ada makhluk yang sangat menarik seperti dirinya?_

_Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya membuatku sangat senang dan tanpa sadar memeluknya walau kami masih di café langganan kami. Dimana kami pertama kali bertemu._

"_Terima kasih, Sakura… " bisikku lembut pada telinganya_

"Sasori!"

Suara yang menyebalkan itu membuatku terbangun dari tidurku dan kulihat makhluk berambut panjang kuning itu sedang menatapku dengan kesal. Seharusnya aku yang menatapnya seperti itu karena sudah membuatku sadar dari mimpi indah.

"Kenapa berteriak, Deidara?" tanyaku

Ia menghela nafas,"Apa kau tahu saat tidur kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuatku merinding?"

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam tidurku? Kuakui mimpi yang kudapat akan masa lalu barusan memang sangat indah dan aku tidak akan heran jika aku harus tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti yang si ilmuwan gila ini katakan.

"Jadi, apa yang mimpikan tadi?" tanyanya penasaran

Aku meliriknya dengan malas,"Hanya masa lalu yang indah," jawabku

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur Deidara. Ya,kami tidur bersama karena di apartemen pria itu hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur membuatku tidak mempunyai pilihan. Kamar lainya ia isi dengan barang-barang eksperimen miliknya. Untung saja apartemen ini tidak meledak dan membuatnya hanya tinggal nama.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menunggu Sasuke menghubungiku. Ia pasti akan bertanya apa yang aku lakukan pada istri tercintanya,"

"Sasori, apakah kau masih mau terjebak oleh masa lalu? Sakura sudah melangkah, sedangkan kau masih diam atau mungkin berjalan di tempat,"

"Terserah. Bagiku hanya dia satu-satunya kenangan indah yang ku punya saat di Konoha,"

Tentu saja, menjadi seorang sulung dari empat bersaudara membuatku lelah untuk menopang martabat keluarga dan seorang kakak yang harus terlihat perhatian pada adik-adiknya saat mereka tidak terlalu ingin bergantung padaku. Bahkan setelah orangtua kami bercerai,Gaara dan Kankuro pergi ke Oto untuk studi mereka sedangkan Temari masuk ke asrama. Aku tinggal berdua dengan ayah brengsek itu. ayah yang sangat ingin kubunuh.

Saat terpuruk oleh perlakuan ayahku, aku meminta bertemu dengan gadis itu yang membuatku tidak sanggup untuk memeluknya. Mungkin aku sama brengseknya dengan ayahku. Berusaha untuk memperkosa gadis itu hingga saat ini aku berusaha untuk memaksanya berada di sisiku.

Ya, aku memang bodoh.

Aku menyesali semuanya. Aku ingin membahagiakannya.

Aku… benci diriku sendiri dan ayahku. Ditinggalkan oleh ibu dan adik. Dan… melukai dirinya.

"Sasori?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Pria di sebelahku menatapku khawatir. Benar, setelahnya aku kabur ke Suna yang akhirnya bertemu dengan pria ini yang sedang dalam pelarian. Pria ini menerimaku apa adanya dan yang membuatku terkesan, pria ini selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur kami. Aku tidur bersamanya karena di apartemen pria ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur yang cukup untuk dua orang dan selebihnya tidak ada perbotan lainnya. Yang ada hanya bahan eksperimen, alat-alat yang entah apa itu dan sebuah lemari pada setiap ruangan.

"Deidara, aku mau mandi dulu," ucapku melangkah memasuki kamar mandi

Mungkin caraku ini salah untuk mendapatkannya kembali seperti yang ia katakan padaku. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau mengatakan kau bahagia bersamanya daripada bersamaku. Dan itu cukup bagiku.

Cukup untuk membuatku melangkah pergi dari bayang-bayangmu.

**Normal POV**

**.**

Sasuke masih menatap wanita yang tertidur nyenyak disampingnya. Matanya bengkak dan wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Apakah Sakura menangisi dirinya? Mata Onyx nya kemudian turun ke perut Sakura yang masih rata itu dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

Bayi mereka ada di dalam. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura jika tahu dirinya hamil? Apakah akan marah-marah karena ia masih ingin bersekolah dan mengejar impiannya? Atau akan senang seperti wanita bersuami di luar sana?

Entahlah. Sasuke sudah merasa cukup jika Sakura berada disampingnya dengan tenang seperti ini. Sejak kapan seorang playboy seperti Sasuke puas hanya dengan seorang wanita di sisinya? Mungkin dirinya juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti,hanya wanita berambut merah muda ini yang tahu jawabannya. Mungkin.

"Akhirnya kau kembali padaku," bisiknya walau ia tahu Sakura tidak mendengarnya

Beberapa menit ia habiskan hanya untuk melihat wanitanya yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya itu.

"Eng… Sasuke?"

Mata emerald itu menampakan cahayanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seakan membiasakan diri pada cahaya matahari yang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya hingga duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya membuat Sasuke binggung apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Ini bukan mimpi… " gumamnya kemudian beralih pada Onyx "Aku kembali di sisimu… "

Sasuke memeluknya. Tidak erat, tetapi penuh dengan pengertian dan perasaan di dalamnya seolah ia tahu, jika ia memeluknya lebih dari ini tubuh itu akan hancur.

"Ya, kita akan selalu bersama. Dengan bayi kita, "

Bayi?

Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu menatap Sasuke dengan airmata yang hampir kembali menetes. Ia teringat pada perbuatan Sasori akan anak dalam perutnya!

"Ada apa? Apakah kau tidak senang?"

Sakura menunduk dan menggeleng,"Sasuke… maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga bayi kita… "

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau sudah tahu jika… "

"Ya, " potong Sakura "Aku sudah tahu jika aku mengandung… dan Sasori mengugurkannya,"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Baru saja ia merasakan perasaan bahagia itu, tapi kini ia harus kembali dalam kemarahan hingga ke dalam titik ingin menghancurkan setiap inci dari tubuh Sasori. Tangan Sasuke mengepalkan tinju.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku… " isak Sakura

"Bukan salahmu,"

Sakura menatap Onyx yang diliputi oleh api kemarahan,"Ini salahku, andai saja aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk meminum susu yang ia berikan… "

"Susu?"

"Sasori mengatakan ia menaruh obat untuk membuat gugur sebagian dari janin di dalam perutku yang merupakan bagian dari dirimu. Ia menggantinya dengan… sel dalam tubuhnya,"

"Jadi dia membuatmu mengandung anaknya?!" teriak Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Airmata kembali keluar dari mata yang masih membengkak tersebut.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," ucap Sasuke bangkit

Sakura tidak mampu untuk menahan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin menahannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun yang akan terjadi pada Sasori lagi. Baginya, Sasuke seorang sudah cukup walau pria itu tidak menganggapnya demikian.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung kemudian menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil kunci mobil miliknya. Itachi melihat adiknya sedang terburu-buru dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Membunuh Sasori,"

Tentu saja Itachi terkejut mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu. Dengan sigap ia berusaha untuk menahan Sasuke.

"Kau gila? Ada apa… "

"Minggir, Aniki!"

Sasuke memandang garang pria di depannya. Ia seolah tidak memperdulikan apakah mereka kawan atau lawan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah membunuh Sasori yang sudah menyakiti Sakura dan membuatnya mengandung anak yang tidak diinginkan Sakura.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi Sasuke?"

"Sasori… membuat Sakura mengandung anaknya,"

Itachi terdiam. logika seperti apapun pasti akan ia bantah jika menyangkut hal ini. tapi mari pakai hal bernama logika. Bagaimana mungkin kemarin dokter mengatakan Sakura mengandung anak Sasuke dan kini malah berubah haluan? Terlebih Sasori tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura.

"Sasuke, tenang dulu. Berceritalah padaku dan mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu,"

Sepertinya rencana Itachi menenangkan adiknya berhasil. Sasuke menghela nafas dan wajahnya tidak terlihat menyeramkan seperti tadi walau masih ada sedikit ekspresinya yang mengandung unsur 'membunuh Sasori' itu.

"Ada apa?"

Gaara melihat kakak beradik yang masih saling berhadapan itu dengan tanpa ekspresi walau ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi karena terdengar suara berisik dari kedua orang di depannya.

"Gaara, mungkin kau tahu?" tanya Itachi mendekati kekasihnya itu, "Siapa yang kemarin datang menyelamatkan Sasori?"

"Apa hubungannya masalah itu dengan hal ini, Aniki?!"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya dan malah duduk dengan santai pada sofa ruang tamu milik adiknya tersebut. Gaara mengerti sekarang. Masalah Sakura berbicara sesuatu tentang Sasori pasti hingga membuat Sasuke marah-marah seperti ini.

"Kemarilah, Sasuke. Mungkin kau juga ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara? Aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu,"

Gaara mengangguk. yah,dia memang tahu sesuatu.

Sasuke berdecih. Sepertinya ia harus sabar menghadapi Anikinya yang terlalu santai dan kekasihnya yang pendiam itu. ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan duduk di sofa menghadap Itachi.

"Jelaskan," perintahnya

"Orang yang kemarin itu… Deidara," ucap Gaara

Sasuke dan Itachi diam mendengarkan apa yang akan selanjutnya diucapkan Gaara. Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tatapannya bahkan tidak berubah, hanya menatap diam membuat Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Hanya itu?! apakah tidak ada penjelasan yang lain!?"

"Sabar, Sasuke.. Gaara memang sangat minim untuk menjelaskan sesuatu," Itachi berusaha melerai dan kembali menatap kekasihnya itu "Gaara, Deidara itu… siapa Sasori?"

"Teman, mungkin. Mereka selalu bersama jika saat berada di Suna. Deidara itu... ilmuwan,"

"Ilmuwan? Tunggu, dia Deidara yang menjadi Ilmuwan jenius itu?!"

Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Itachi. Ya, entah bagaimana komunikasi antara Itachi-Gaara terjalin, itu merupakan sebuah misteri bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa Sakura sudah meminum obat yang pernah kukatakan padamu?"

"Ya, dan sialnya itu benar-benar terjadi. Di dalam perut Sakura akan berkembang anaknya, bukan milikku!" geram Sasuke

"Itu belum pasti,"

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara yang mengatakan hal berupa harapan baginya.

"Obat itu belum pasti bereaksi pada perut Sakura. Selalu ada kejadian kegagalan dalam eksperimen walau kau jenius seperti apapun itu,"

"Kau yakin?"

Gaara diam dengan ekspresi _pokerface _miliknya. Pria ini memang pantas untuk memenangkan permainan poker karna memiliki ekspresi alami itu.

.

Sakura berjalan lemas keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membasuh tubuh dan matanya yang sudah tidak terlalu membengkak. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Itachi dan Gaara dibawah tadi membuatnya enggan untuk turun dan menemui mereka.

Ia sangat malu. Sebagai orang yang diharapkan untuk memiliki keturunan dari Sasuke, kini ia harus mengandung anak orang lain dalam perutnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis dan berteriak. Sebenarnya, apa kesalahannya hingga Sasori tega berbuat seperti ini padanya?

_Greeek_

Sasuke memasuki kamar dan melihat istrinya sedang termenung dengan tidak menyadari kehadirian dirinya. Setelah ia meninggalkan Sakura tadi dan berbicara dengan Itachi dan Gaara, ia memutuskan untuk menunda rencananya untuk menghajar Sasori hingga kalau mungkin, membunuh.

Sasuke menggerakan kakinya melangkah menuju istrinya yang masih diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sasuke merasa bersalah. Seharusnya sebagai seorang suami yang istrinya sedang tertimpa musibah seperti ini, ia harus tetap berada di samping istrinya dan menguatkannya. Bukan pergi dengan amarah seperti tadi. Kekanakan, huh?

"Sakura,"

Suara baritone Sasuke menyadarkan wanita berambut merah muda itu dari pikirannya dan melihat suaminya sudah berada di depan matanya dengan memandang lembut dirinya. Sakura berdiri dan berusaha memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Entah apa yang terjadi, Sakura mendapati dirinya sudah dalam pelukan erat suaminya. Hembusan nafas yang menggelitik bahunya, rambut halus yang menyentuh cuping telinganya dan tangan yang seolah menggengam erat dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Tetap seperti ini… "

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura. Bibirnya menyentuh kulit mulus punggung milik istrinya membuat Sakura merasakan betapa dekat dirinya dengan suaminya sekarang.

"Aku ingin melupakan semua masalah diantara kita sebentar,"

Sakura tahu suaminya pun merasa terbebani. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan terlena dalam pelukan hangat yang memadu mereka dalam sebuah tempat dimana mereka pernah merasakannya.

Sasuke sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga mereka berdua terjatuh pada kasur King size itu. dengan posisi Sasuke yang berada di atas Sakura, melihat dengan lekat bola mata emerald yang menggodanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua hingga tidak ada lagi jarak itu.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali berciuman dengan suaminya Sakura merasakan sensasi yang berbeda-beda. Apakah karena keahlian pria itu yang terlatih berkat tidur dengan puluhan wanita? Atau memang karena ia jenius dari sananya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, ciuman pria itu kali ini sangat manis dan bisa membuatnya ketagihan.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua saat kebutuhan akan oksigen harus dipenuhi. Ia melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah akan permainan lidah mereka dan berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-paru terlihat sangat menggoda baginya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Aku… "

_Mencintaimu,_

Sakura memang sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menolaknya walau mereka terikat sebuah perjanjian pernikahan. Ia ingin Sasuke membalas perasaannya dan mengatakan…

"Aku mencintaimu,Sakura… "

Ya. Mengatakan hal itu.

Tunggu. Yang barusan itu… bukan khayalan Sakura? Mata emeraldnya memandang pria di atasnya yang menatapnya lembut. Onyx itu tidak menunjukan setitik kebohongan disana. Yang ada hanyalah kesungguhan.

"K-kau… "

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas… kau mengacaukanku. Tangisanmu, tawamu, amarahmu… semuanya,"

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan heran apalagi setelah penjelasan pria itu. Ia tidak mengerti, Sasuke mencintai dirinya? Ia tidak memiliki bagian apapun dari wanita-wanita yang pernah pria itu tiduri.

Ayolah, Sasuke seorang pengusaha top di Konoha dan pria yang pasti sangat _perfect _dalam penampilan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada… seorang wanita biasa seperti Sakura? Walau mereka sudah menikah, tetapi pernikahan mereka hanya sebatas paksaan.

Tapi untuk sekarang, persetan dengan semua itu. Sakura sangat senang hingga ia tidak bisa berbicara. Perasaannya yang selama ini ragu akan pria itu hilang tergantikan sebuah perasaan yang selamanya tidak akan Sakura biarkan melebur bersama dengan tulangnya esok hari jika ia meninggal.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dan menariknya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pria itu agar tidak ada yang mendengar apapun yang ia katakan pada pria itu sekalipun sebuah dinding yang hanya bisa diam.

"Aku mencintaimu juga… " bisiknya pelan

"Terima kasih… Sakura," ucapnya lembut "Aku ingin kita tidur berpelukan seperti ini,"

Sakura tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Yang ia tahu, malam ini, biarlah mereka melupakan segala masalah yang ada. Malam ini, biarlah mereka merasakan betapa manisnya cinta yang mereka rasakan dalam hati dan diri mereka.

_Aku memang pernah kehilangan dirimu, tetapi hatimu selalu bersamaku dan menemaniku. _

_Terima kasih,_

# # # # #

Hari baru telah tiba.

Lembaran baru siap dibuka kembali dengan senyuman oleh pasangan yang masih terhitung baru ini. Sasuke memakai dasinya di depan cermin bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Sudah cukup beberapa hari ini ia membolos dari pekerjaannya itu dan ia tidak ingin dinilai tidak profesional oleh karyawan dan keluarganya.

Sakura yang memperhatikan suaminya masih berada di depan cermin segera mendatanginya dan membantunya untuk mengikat dasi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali memakainya," keluh Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum,"Kenapa tidak daritadi kau membantuku,"

Tentu saja Sakura menggembungkan pipinya cemberut mendengar ledekan suaminya itu. Ia juga butuh persiapan untuk sekolah, walau akhirnya ia harus mengalah juga untuk membuatkan dasi suaminya ini.

"Selesai," ucapnya

Sakura hendak bergegas mengambil tas sekolahnya jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya dan menariknya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dengan lembut bibir mereka menyatu kembali membuat Sakura terkejut dengan penyerangan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Emmh! Emm… "

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang memberontak dan protes. Ia tetap melumat bibir wanitanya seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka melakukan ini. beberapa menit berlalu, lagi-lagi kebutuhan oksigen membuat Sasuke harus melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hah… hah… Sasuke! Bagaimana jika bibirku bengkak?! Semua orang terutama Ino bisa tahu kalau kita habis… "

"Biarkan mereka tahu. Toh kau sudah bersuami,"

Sakura mengelap bibirnya yang basah dan memerah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tahan akan kejahilan yang dibuat oleh suaminya ini. tentunya setelah mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Ayo turun dan sarapan," ajak Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka keluar bersamaan dari kamar. Turun dari lantai dua dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang mencium mesra Gaara di meja makan membuat Sakura shock.

"A.. aa.. Sas, itu… "

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Ehem!"

Itachi menyadari adiknya dan adik iparnya sudah turun dari lantai dua yang kini menatapnya. Itachi melepaskan ciumannya pada Gaara yang tak disangka-sangka dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Pria yang biasanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi itu menunjukan rasa malu.

"Kemarilah, aku yakin kalian lapar," ucap Itachi seolah tak terjadi apapun

Sakura menundukan wajahnya malu. Ia benar-benar sangat terkejut. seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia memperhatikan dua laki-laki berciuman mesra tepat di depan matanya. Keluarga ini memang benar-benar membuatnya _sport _jantung.

"Hn, Aniki carilah kamar jika kalian masih ingin bermesraan,"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, adik bodoh!"

" Tentu kami tahu,"

Itachi diam. Ia melihat adiknya yang barusan berkata seperti seakan adiknya itu sedang…. Jatuh cinta?

Sasuke duduk pada kursi meja makan dan meminum kopi yang telah di sediakan sedangkan Sakura masih tertunduk malu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,Sakura?" tanya Itachi

"B-baik. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit,"

Itachi tersenyum,"Kau sudah pulih," ucapnya kemudian beralih pada Sasuke "Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan?"

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya. Memutuskan?

"Begitulah,"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya pada meja dan memandang onyx milik sang kakak dengan mantap,"Aku tidak perduli Sakura mengandung anakku atau Sasori, selama aku memiliki dirinya, itu sudah cukup,"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya saat ini pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya itu bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat… keren?

"Kau memang adikku,"

"Hn," balasnya "Sakura, aku akan mengantarmu. Aku sudah menyuruh Kabuto untuk mengirimkan seseorang di sekolah. Jaga-jaga jika Sasori bertindak,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu, kalian melupakan bahwa Gaara juga akan memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Dan mereka sekelas,"

"Apa? Gaara… pindah ke sekolahku?"

Gaara mengangguk,"Itachi memintaku,"

Sakura baru menyadari setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama pria berambut merah itu. ternyata ia sudah memakai jaket luar identitas sekolahnya.

.

Disinilah Sakura, mengantar Gaara melapor ke kepala sekolah. Beberapa mata memandang keduanya karena datang bersama dengan diantar oleh Itachi dan sekarang mereka jalan berdua seolah pasangan yang baru.

"Nah, disini. Aku masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu," ucap Sakura

Gaara mengangguk,"Terima kasih," ucapnya

Sakura membalikan punggungnya untuk melangkah masuk ke kelas. Sepertinya ia akan bertemu dengan Ino yang akan bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya yang menghilang tanpa kabar selama beberapa hari ini.

_Greeek_

"Sela… "

"Sakura!"

Ino menyela sapaan Sakura dan melihat sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. Tentu saja Ino yang seorang _freak _akan kecantikan mengetahui tentang matanya yang masih membengkak sedikit.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?! Lihat, bahkan kulitmu jadi tidak sehat, kau pasti… "

"Ino, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Mari duduk,"

Sakura menyeret sahabatnya itu dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mata emerald Sakura melihat bahwa sahabatnya sudah tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan dan ceritanya.

"Aku diculik oleh Sasori… "

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hamil,Ino… " bisik Sakura pelan

Ino menutup mulutnya seakan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Sebuah kejutan datang dari sahabatnya dan… apakah ini kabar baik atau buruk?

"Aku hamil dan Sasori menculikku saat di rumah sakit. Aku diberi obat yang bisa mengatur bagian dari Sasuke yang terdapat dalam janinku mati dan digantikan oleh dirinya yang sudah tertanam di obat itu… "

"Ja-jadi… "

"Ya, sepertinya aku mengandung anaknya,"

Ino mengubah wajahnya menjadi kecewa dan sedih. Sebagai sahabat ia memeluk Sakura seperti Sasuke. Ia turut merasakan bagaimana beban yang ditanggung oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa,Ino… aku dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menerima bayi ini apa adanya,"

Ino melepaskan pelukannnya dan menatap emerald Sakura,"Kau benar. Aku bersyukur, sepertinya Sasuke sudah berubah ya?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum,"Satu lagi, sepertinya hari ini aku harus memperkenalkanmu pada… "

Seorang guru berbadan tegap memasuki ruangan kelas dengan seorang pria berambut merah disampingnya.

"Kembali ke tempat masing-masing!" ucapnya "Hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru dari Oto. Perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal," ucapnya singkat tanpa sebuah emosi pada setiap kalimat dan ekspresi di wajahnya

"Sakura, dia… "

"Adik Sasori," bisik Sakura "Kekasihnya Itachi,"

Ino shock di tempat.

.

Sasuke sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan menatap layar laptop miliknya yang berisi penuh dengan tabel-tabel dan di sampingnya ada tumpukan kertas yang berisi dengan tulisan. Pekerjaannya menumpuk karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak masuk kantor. Resiko.

"Permisi,"

"Masuklah,Kabuto,"

Pria berkacamata yang menjadi sekretaris Sasuke masuk ke ruangan dengan membawa selembar kertas pada tangannya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

Kabuto mengangguk,"Saya mendapatkan dimana Deidara tinggal. Ada beberapa apartemen dan rumah yang diketahui sebagai tempatnya bereksperimen,"

"Baiklah, kemarikan daftarnya,"

Kabuto segera memberikan selembar kertas yang tadi dibawanya pada Sasuke kemudian meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih melihat daftar dari rumah dan apartemen kemungkinan Deidara dan Sasori jadikan tempat persembunyian.

_BRAAAK_

"TEME!"

Sasuke mengeryitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Suara cempreng itu lagi-lagi memasuki kantornya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia mendekati meja Sasuke dengan buru-buru.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?! sejak kita berpisah di hotel itu kau… "

"Berisik,dobe!"

"K-kau… "

"Aku sedang berkonsentrasi mencari persembunyian Sasori,"

Naruto diam dan melirik tangan Sasuke yang memegang selembar kertas berisikan beberapa alamat-alamat.

"Sasori?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak seperti Sakura. Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot membuang tenaganya untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Naruto mengerti sendiri. Bagus untuk otaknya.

"Ayolah Teme! Jelaskan padaku, aku sudah membantumu,bukan!?"

"Dobe, kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku kembali bekerja. Dan… kenapa kau tidak bekerja?"

Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya,"Hehe, aku kabur mau makan siang dengan Hinata,"

"Terserah. Pergilah sekarang,"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali Teme! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi begitu saja

Naruto seperti badai. Datang dan pergi begitu saja dengan ribut meninggalkan sebuah kekesalan pada Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihatnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu kemudian menyimpannya kembali. Onyxnya kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya yang ada di laptop.

**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di café kenangan kalian hari ini setelah pulang kantor. Hanya kau dan aku.**

# # # # #

Sakura,Gaara dan Ino berada di gerbang sekolah menunggu jemputan untuk pulang. Ino memperhatikan tiap inchi dari tubuh Gaara seolah ia masih belum mempercayai bahwa pria tanpa ekspresi sama sekali ini adalah gay.

"Ino,hentikan,"

"Kemarin Temari dan sekarang adik bungsunya, yang lebih mengejutkanku bahwa dia seorang…"

"INO!"

Mendengar sahabatnya menegur keras, Ino diam. Matanya masih menatap curiga pada Gaara.

"Gaara tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Walau ia seperti itu, ia masih memiliki hati!"

"Ya,ya…. Hei Gaara, kau yakin tidak suka dengan rencana kakakmu itu?"

"Begitulah,"

"Kau bersumpah?"

"Ya,"

Deg!

Sakura memegang perutnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perutnya berdenyut sakit dan perih. Seperti malam dimana ia keguguran itu. tidak kuat menahannya, Sakura terjatuh memeluk perutnya.

"Sa-Sakura! Ada apa?"

"Pe… perutku,"

"Sepertinya janinnya bermasalah," komentar Gaara

Ino memandang Gaara kesal," Jangan hanya diam saja! Bantu Sakura! Dia kesakitan!"

Sebelum Gaara menyentuh Sakura yang masih memeluk perutnya menahan sesuatu, dari dalam rok sekolah milik Sakura, mengalir darah yang cukup deras membuat Ino terkejut.

"Stop! Ada darah… jangan-jangan… "

"Gaara? Sakura! Ada apa dengannya?"

Itachi yang datang menjemput melihat ketidakberesan dalam diri Sakura dan menghampirinya.

"Itachi… sepertinya Sakura keguguran,"

Mata onyx itachi melihat darah yang terus keluar dari paha Sakura dan beberapa murid mengerubuti mereka melihat jika ada yang aneh. Dengan sigap Itachi menggendong Sakura untuk memasuki mobil.

"Tunggu, Aku ikut!" teriak Ino ikut memasuki mobil bersama Gaara

Ino memandang sahabatnya yang kesakitan memeluk perutnya dengan darah tetap mengalir keluar dari dalam. Ia memegang tangan Sakura berharap cara ini bisa mengurangi penderitaan yang dialami oleh Sakura.

"Kita ke rumah sakit. Setelah tahu apa masalahnya, kita hubungi Sasuke," ucap Itachi

Ino mengangguk.

"U-uh… perutku… "

"Sssh, Sakura. Kumohon, tahan sebentar. Kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit,"

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sakura. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasakan penderitaan yang tak kunjung membuatnya terbiasa.

"Sa… suke," gumamnya

Ino mendengar Sakura menyebutkan nama suaminya. Genggaman tangan Sakura pun semakin kencang seiring wanita itu menahan rasa sakitnya. Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berada di samping Sakura dengan mengorbankan tangannya

.

Sasuke berada di parkiran café akamichi dan ia masih berada di dalam mobilnya melirik setiap orang yang memasuki café itu satu persatu mencari sosok pria berambut merah.

"Cih, kenapa Sasori telat!"

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat jam yang menempel pada tangan sebelah kirinya. Kira-kira sudah 15 menit ia berada di dalam mobil memperhatikan orang-orang keluar masuk café tersebut.

Sasuke memutuskan mengarahkan Onyxnya kembali melihat pintu masuk café itu dan ternyata ada pria berambut merah berwajah _babyface _yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Akhirnya," gumam Sasuke

Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu masuk café untuk mengikuti Sasori yang sedang mencari meja untuk duduk. Tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu, Sasuke menyeretnya dari belakang untuk mendudukan pria itu dengan paksa di tempat duduk paling ujung café.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?"

"Kau terlambat,"

Sasori menghela nafas, ia juga baru pulang dari kantornya dan sudah buru-buru untuk datang ke café ini setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat dari pria di depannya ini.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Obat apa yang pesan dari temanmu yang ilmuwan bernama Deidara?"

Sasori menyeringai,"Kau sudah mendengar dari Sakura?"

"Ya,"

"Dan kau tidak marah?"

Sasuke menggeram,"Aku bahkan ingin membunuhmu jika aku tidak terpikirkan bagaimana terpuruknya Sakura kemarin,"

"Begitu… aku hanya berharap kalau proses akhir obat itu berhasil,"

"Proses apa?"

Sasori menatap Onyx di depannya,"Proses penyatuan selku pada janin,"

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke terdiam. Sakura tidak mengetahui tentang proses terakhir ini, dan pasti ada kemungkinan proses itu akan gagal bukan?

"Akan kupastikan proses itu gagal,"

Sebelum Sasori membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, seorang pelayan pria _chubby _mendatangi mereka dengan membawa sebuah menu.

"Silahkan dipesan,"

"Aku kopi hitam," jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke menu

Sasori mengambil menu tersebut,"Aku cukup teh hijau,"

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan dan segera pergi setelahnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sasori kembali diam saling menatap lawannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu jika proses itu berhasil?"tanya Sasori

"Tidak masalah. Apapun yang akan terjadi, Sakura milikku,"

Hazel milik Sasori berkilat marah, bukan ini yang ia harapkan dari Sasuke. Bukan reaksi yang menerima apa adanya.

"Kenapa? apakah kau mengira aku akan menceraikan Sakura sehingga kau bisa bersamanya kembali?" tebak Sasuke tepat kemudian memajukan kepalanya mendekati Sasori "Sudah kukatakan, Dia milikku,"

Tangan Sasori mengepalkan tinju. Ia salah perhitungan, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke tidak menggunakan emosinya dan malah secara tenang menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"Permisi, Kopi hitam dan teh hijau. Selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan _chubby _tadi

Sasuke merasa ia mengalahkan Sasori. Sepertinya tindakannya untuk memikirkan semua ini dengan matang-matang memang berhasil. Untung saja ia mengikuti saran dari Aniki-nya.

"Kalau begitu, ini adalah pertaruhanku,"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya,"Apa?"

"Ini adalah pertaruhanku. Jika proses itu berhasil, kau kalah meski tidak bercerai dengannya. Dan jika proses itu tidak berhasil, aku akan mengakui kekalahanku dan tidak akan menggangu kalian lagi," jelas Sasori "Ini masalah harga diri. Bukan lagi masalah Sakura,"

_Another war_,

Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkankan dirinya masuk ke pertaruhan jika bukan karena Sakura. Ya, dia tidak lagi perduli dengan harga dirinya. Asal ia bisa bersama Sakura, diinjak pun ia bersedia.

Sasuke meminum kopi di depannya, meneguknya hingga habis dan meletakkannya kembali pada meja,"Menarik. Aku terima," ucapnya kemudian berdiri

"Kau akan menyesal, Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terdiam di meja. Sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajah sang bungsu Uchiha. Sepertinya ia merasa di atas angin.

_Drrrtd drrrtd_

Ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar menunjukan ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon dirinya, ia mengangkatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Onyxnya melebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Sakura?!"

TBC

# # # # # #

**Gomen, Risa ngga profesional mengerjakan fic ini hanya karna sebuah komen yang nusuk banget…**

**Ngga mau banyak cerita, please review ya,**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY NEW YEAR,Minna!**

**Risa ngga nyangka uda nyampe chap 10 dan semua berkat support dari Readers yang uda review,fave n follow ini fic. Buat yang udah berusaha hibur Risa, thanks banget yaa! *pelukcium Risa udah dimarahin ama Goryukanda-san gara-gara ga prof nih haha**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Bole banget kok haha penasarankah? Kita tuntaskan disini ya,**

**Hotaru Keiko : Woke, thanks!**

**Pinky Kyukyu : Siap, ini udah lanjut. Endingnya Risa belum tau, tapi mungkin bentar lagi deh haha Saso bakalan ada pasangannya. Guess who? **

**Yuki Hibari : Waa Thanks! Salam kenal juga, Chap banyak karna konflik nih haha belum tamat disini kok, Risa belum bisa prediksi sih tapi mungkin bentar lagi. Ditunggu reviewnya lagii**

**Uchiha cherry rania17 : Iya,Risa udah ga mikirin kok hehe Siap! Risa tetep usahain deh, review lagi ok?**

**Auntum cherry blossom : Thanks udah support Risa, iya udah ga mikirin lagi kok. Kan uda taun baru smangat baru hehe, WOKE! Risa bakalan tetep update meski ga kilat dan sabar ngadepin komen ga mutu kok **

**Hana kumiko : Ayo bernapas lagi, ntar ga idup loh *Plak! Jawabannya ada disini nih, Saso gay? Hmm… ide bagus **

**Ayumi kinosuke : Haii salam kenal juga! Risa bakalan usahain kok buat update kilat**

**Kiren nia : Waa makasii iya nih, Risa juga update tunggu satu jam malahan baru bisa masuk gatau kenapa. Risa ttep semangat kok, Review lagi ok? Ok?**

**Kawaihana : Hasilnya udah ada disini kok. Tebak bagaimana nasibnya?**

**Mochie-cherry : Hai moci! Haha bisa jadi, abisnya ga nyangka banget dapet flame kayak gini -_- rasanya jleb banget, tapi ga apa deh. Risa anggap itu cobaan haha**

**Universal playgirl : Siap!**

**Artha : Gomen nih,Risa juga uda dimarahin gara-gara bikin kecewa hehe tapi sekarang udah pulih dan semangat buat ngasih kejutan lagi kok. Thanks supportnya ya!**

**Bubble : lanjutannya ada disini nih,**

**Kuroda yue : Salam kenal juga Yue-chan! Iya,Risa juga udah ga terlalu mikirin kok flamer kayak gitu. Thanks banget udah support Risa,tetep ikutin sampai completed ok?**

**Titan-miaw : Iya Risa tetep sabar kok, uda ga terlalu mikirin. Thanks uda dukung Risa *pelukcium**

**Reika chan : Tenang, ga ada kata telat kok di kamus fic Risa *Plak! Hahaha Risa juga pengen tu masukin ke cerita, tapi ntar bukan hurt/comfort malah ganti genre humor dong, Ups Risa ga bisa kasih bocorannya tapi lihat di fic ini yaa apa yang terjadi? *sok misterius. Iya,Risa uda ga mikir lagi kok. Thanks ya uda support Risa :D**

**Kumada chiyu : Hahaha itu cuman sebagai selingan kepenatan Risa,jadi harap maklum ya sebagai straightlovers haha Siap deh, Risa uda tutup mata ama komen gaje kok haha **

**Resa : 'Met taun baru juga! Manis? Risa ga nambahin gula loh *Plak! Haha mereka emang Risa sengaja buat pelampiasan penat tuh. Ehm… ada ga ya?kita lihat disini deh, Risa emang selalu bikin kejutan haha**

**Mysaki : Thanks udah support dan kasih nasehat buat Risa, semua itu bakalan Risa balas di chap ini deh oleh adegan SasuSaku hoho**

**No name : Semangat! Thanks udah support dan selalu nunggu Risa update **

**Kirana Uchiha88 : Iya,Risa udah ga mikirin kok, cuman shock aja haha thanks udah support Risa yaa**

**Arisa sakakibara : Woke! review lagi yaa**

**Lhylia Kiryu : Hahaha iya Risa udah semangat lagi kok, makasih ya supportnya *pelukcium tetep review ok?**

**Salmonella typhosa : Baru nemu? Salam kenal yaa, thanks buat support dan nasehatnya. Risa anggap itu cobaan aja nyelesain ini fic haha review lagi yaa**

**Uchiharunokid : Siap! Semangat review lagi yaa**

**Kara chiha : Kita liat jawabannya di fic ini ok? Ahaha harapan kamu bakalan…**

**Blueberry kitty : Iya Risa uda ga sedih kok berkat support kalian semua, thanks yaa! **

**Allysum fumiko : Kok ketinggalan? Ga apa deh,yg penting ada review haha **

**Aozora straw : Risa selalu usahain kok, wadoh. Saso ngumpet loh kalo digituin haha *ngejer minta ganti rugi***

**Akiko mi sakura : Saku kesakitan tuh penyebabnya ada di chap ini kok, Risa belum cukup menyiksa rasa penasaranmu nih *evilsmirk**

**Arufi : Saso kayak gitu karna Risa juga loh, dia meranin antagonis karna Risa sogok tolong kasihani dia ya *ditampolSaso woke! tetep review ya**

**Sasurasakuke : Risa usahain kok tetep update kilat,**

**Yolandauchiha9 : Idih senangnya haha tebakanmu bener ga ya? Hmm… **

**Panglima perangcinta7 : Thanks hehe review lagi yaa**

**Reako mizuumi : Haha Risa emang dodol ngga ngeh pas ngetiknya, thanks sarannya! Siap, Risa tetep lanjutin ini fic kok dan berusaha untuk cuek ama komen kayak gitu. Ditunggu lagi review nya yaa**

**Guest : Haii juga, Lee itu nama kamu ya? Atau gimana? Ngga apa kok, asal tetep komen Risa udah seneng hehe iya Risa udah usahain buat ambil hikmah aja *ceilah… thanks ya udah support **

**Rechi : Waa makasih banget uda tetep setia ngikutin, tenang aja Saso punya happy ending tersendiri kok. Uda bisa tebak? Haha**

**Hikaru sora : Dou Itashimashite buat reviewnya, ditunggu selanjutnyaa**

**Anzu qyuji : Woke, Risa tetep usahain kok**

**Luca marvell : Iya itung-itung nambahin review lah haha terkadang ada juga sih orang ga mikir kayak gitu, tapi Risa udah cuek aja kok anggap cobaan nyelesain ini fic setuju? Haha thanks udah support yah, ditunggu review selanjutnya**

**Nekko to doragon : Hai, Salam kenal juga! Wah berarti fic Risa dianggap keren nih? Banzai! Iya,Risa udah anggap itu biasa aja. Itung pengalaman aja di flame anw, thanks nasehat n supportnya ya! Soal Saso, dia bakalan ada happy end sendiri kok. Ditunggu aja ok?**

**Mayenshi : Thanks udah mampir buat baca n review! Ditunggu lagi yaa**

**Natsumo kagerou : Yo! Thanks buat nasehatnya ya,Risa udah anggap semua itu cobaan kok dan sekarang udah semangat lagi. Haha flat ya? Mungkin karna dah mau proses ending kali ya? Siap! Ditunggu review nya lagi**

**Guest/3 Sasusaku : Saku itu lagi… ada disini nih, hehe kita liat aja yaa… Risa tetep usahain buat update kilat kok **

**Uchiharuno : Waa thanks hehe Siap! Risa bakalan tetep lanjut**

**Nada nada 5059601 : Yo'i, reviewnya ditunggu lagii**

**Mayenshi : Haha sabar ya,Risa uda usahain cepet update loh**

**Eet gitu : Gimana ya? Kita liat disini yaa… Saso bakalan punya pasangan sendiri kok, tenang aja. Kayaknya sih uda keliatan disini ini nih,**

**Wedusgembel41 : sabar ya, mungkin di chap depan ok?**

**Eysha 'cherryblossom : Woke! udah update lagi nih, ditunggu reviewnya lagii **

**White moon uchiha : Wah Sasu dipuji jadi blushing dipojokan tuh *Plak! Oke kayaknya uda pada bisa nebak deh, review ditunggu lagi ok?**

**DarkUchihaKeiko : Thanks! Ini udah update lagiii ditunggu juga review selanjutnya yaa**

**Lily : Iya Risa tetep sabar dan semangat kok hehe thanks buat supportnya!**

**Lanjut!**

**Disclaimer : Pasti Readers udah pada tau kan kalo pemiliknya Kishimoto-sensei?**

**Warning : Typo,OOC,AU,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll…**

# # # # #

Ternyata perubahan emosi dalam diri manusia itu sangatlah cepat. Contohnya seperti pria berambut biru gelap yang sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan hampir maksimal tanpa harus khawatir dengan makian beberapa orang yang kesal ke arahnya karena hampir menabrak mereka.

Beberapa menit lalu ia mendapati dirinya berada di atas angin dengan menjatuhkan Sasori dan sekarang ia kembali terjatuh dari angin hingga menapaki tanah seperti ini. merayap menuju rumah sakit dimana Sakura dirawat. Entah apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, Sasuke menutup sambungan saat Itachi memberitahu kabar yang membuat Sasuke tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Apakah efek dari yang dikatakan oleh Sasori? Penyatuannya… bagaimana?

'Harga diri… tidak masalah, aku siap membuangnya,' batin Sasuke mengingat taruhannya pada sang teman SMA miliknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Terima kasih berkat kehebatannya menyupir bagaikan pembalap di jalanan tadi. Sasuke tidak membuang waktunya untuk memarkirkan mobil. Ia memvaletkan mobil tersebut untuk segera pergi mencari dimana ruangan istrinya.

"Permisi, Uchiha Sakura… di ruangan mana?" tanyanya pada seorang suster jaga

"Uchiha-san yang baru datang untuk periksa, bukan? Ia sudah di tempatkan di kamar rawat inap lantai 3 nomor 345," jelas sang suster

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke kemudian setengah berlari untuk menemukan ruangan Sakura

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ia tabrak dan menegurnya untuk tidak berlarian di rumah sakit, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya untuk memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja. Mata Onyx milik Sasuke melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di luar sebuah ruangan menatap kedatangannya.

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali!" protes Ino

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

Gaara melihat wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh peluh menandakan pria itu datang secepatnya ke tempat ini. sungguh perjuangan. Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke,"Masuklah. Mungkin kau ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari Sakura. Dia bersama Itachi di dalam,"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sejak tadi dan merapihkan kembali jas yang masih ia pakai walau sudah agak kusut di beberapa bagian. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang cukup sejuk.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi "Akhirnya kau datang,"

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis "Dan aku punya kabar untukmu… "

Sasuke segera mendatangi wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Berusaha memastikan tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya. Dari hidung milik Sasuke, ia mencium wangi wanitanya yang bercampur dengan obat-obatan.

"Sa-Sasuke… kau keringatan,"

"Maafkan aku, aku selalu tidak ada disaat kau merasa kesakitan… "

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia menatap Onyx yang melihatnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi milik Sasuke dan menghapuskan sebuah noda pada wajahnya yang entah dari mana pria itu dapatkan.

"Aku tidak apa, dokter mengatakan kandunganku… "

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" potong Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum manis. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan disana.

"Aku keguguran. Dengan begini, aku bisa mengandung anakmu lagi bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Di benaknya, ia teringat apa yang Sasori ucapkan padanya tadi. Ternyata, hasilnya sudah dengan cepat keluar.

_Kau kalah, Sasori…_

"Sasuke? Kau… tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja kau senang. Berarti proses itu gagal,"

"Proses apa?"

Sasuke mencium istrinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. tidak masalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Ehem, Sasuke… Sakura. Aku masih ada disini," ucap Itachi

Sasuke melirik kesal tanpa melepaskan ciuman tersebut pada pria disampingnya yang masih memperhatikan dengan canggung. Tangan kiri Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk menyuruh Itachi agar keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Empph!"

Sasuke tidak melepaskan ciuman itu. ia semakin memperdalamnya membuat Sakura harus berusaha untuk mendorong Sasuke. Ya,Sakura menyadari Itachi yang masih berada disitu memperhatikan mereka.

"Mmmph… Sas.. Sasuke!" ucap Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka

Benang saliva diantara mereka masih terhubung dan bibir Sakura mulai memerah akibat dari ciuman panjang tadi

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau menciumku di depan Itachi?!"

"Cih," Sasuke melirik Itachi "Aniki, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk keluar,"

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pertunjukan gratis?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik selimutnya untuk menutupi betapa malunya ia memperlihatkan hal semacam itu pada sang kakak ipar!

"Jadi, Sakura boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, dokter mengatakan ia harus menginap disini semalam untuk jaga-jaga kesehatannya memburuk setelah keguguran,"

"Aku akan menginap disini," ucap Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura

"Apa?!" Sakura muncul dari balik selimut "Kau kelelahan dan perlu istirahat. Pulanglah,aku tidak apa,"

"Hn, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu juga,"

Sakura melihat mata Onyx itu mulai serius. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Setelah ini, Sasori tidak akan menggangu kita lagi… "

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke, jangan katakan kau membunuh Sasori?" tanya Itachi mengingat niat Sasuke kemarin

"Diamlah, Aniki. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi," ucap Sasuke kemudian beralih pada Sakura "Aku dan Sasori sudah membuat perjanjian,"

"Pe-perjanjian?"

Sasuke mengangguk "Ya, dia akan pergi dari kehidupan kita jika kau keguguran… itu taruhan dia,"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura sadar. Ia memang akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tetapi ia juga akan kehilangan kembali apa yang telah ia tinggalkan. Ingatannya kembali berputar dimana Sasori datang padanya dan memaksa untuk tetap berada di sisinya meski kini ia memiliki Sasuke sebagai suami.

Semua itu karena masa lalu mereka yang belum berakhir.

Tidak ada yang mengatakannya. Mereka berdua tidak pernah membicarakannya secara baik-baik dan kini Sasori harus meninggalkannya hanya karena sebuah taruhan yang ia sendiri baru tahu setelah mempunyai hasilnya?

Sasori hanya akan kembali terluka lagi.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menyadarkan istrinya yang tiba-tiba melamun

Tangan Sakura menggengam tangan milik Sasuke dengan erat seolah ia memohon pada suaminya tersebut. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan pria itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sasuke, maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?"

"Permohonan apa?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya,"Aku… ingin menemui Sasori,"

_Apakah aku mengecewakannya lagi?_

.

Sasori pulang ke apartemen milik Deidara dengan membanting tas kerja miliknya. Rambut merahnya yang tadi tertata rapi pun sudah berubah bentuk menjadi tidak beraturan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia membuat pertaruhan konyol yang tidak menguntungkan baginya pada Sasuke.

"Sasori?"

Iris hazel itu melirik pria berambut kuning di kuncir menggunakan sebuah jas putih bagaikan seorang dokter itu menatapnya heran. Tentu saja, jarang sekali seorang Sabaku no Sasori menampakkan kemarahannya seperti ini. sangat jarang.

Deidara berjalan mendekati Sasori,"Ada apa denganmu?"

Ditanya seperti itu semakin membuat Sasori kesal. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada temannya ini? ia menantang Sasuke dengan pertaruhan yang merugikan dirinya? Deidara pasti langsung menertawakannya atau memaki dirinya.

"Kau aneh. Pulang dari kantor marah-marah dan sekarang kutanya pun diam. Apa masalahmu?"

"Deidara, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menghilang saja?"

Tentu saja mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa membuat Deidara diam. Apa pria berambut merah ini sedang mabuk atau memang sedang depresi?

Deidara berdiri,"Sepertinya kau mabuk. Percuma berbicara pada orang… "

"Aku tidak mabuk,Deidara,"

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara omong kosong seperti itu?"

Sasori menutup matanya dengan tangan kanan dan posisi kepala menghadap ke atas,"Sepertinya… aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi,"

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan Sasori?"

Sasori melepaskan tangannya menatap pria yang menuntut jawaban padanya,"Aku… membuat taruhan dengan Sasuke tentang fase terakhir,"

Deidara mengerti sekarang. Baiklah, ia kini tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Tinggalkan masa lalu,"

"Kau tidak tahu… betapa aku mencintainya,"

"AKU TAHU, BODOH!"

Sasori menatap pria yang baru saja berteriak padanya. Deidara bisa mengeluarkan sekeras itu? tentu saja Sasori terkejut. tiga tahun lamanya mereka berteman dan… baru sekarang ia mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Aku tahu dan sangat tahu kau mencintainya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali aku melihatmu lebih terpuruk akan rasa cintamu padanya daripada kejadian tentang ayahmu!"

Benarkah demikan?

Ia… lebih terpuruk akan cinta? Daripada trauma yang ditorehkan oleh sang ayah?

"Sasori… harusnya kau sadar, yang kau kejar selama ini hanya akan melarikan diri jika kau seperti ini terus,"

"Jadi kau menyarankanku untuk menjauhi Sakura?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu sama persis seperti itu, tapi jika sudah seperti ini… jawabannya adalah ya. Kalian berdua hanya akan saling menyakiti terus menerus jika bersama,"

_Akan saling menyakiti jika bersama?_

Sasori memegang bahu Deidara. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa Deidara memperhatikannya sampai seperti ini. tidak tahu kenapa perhatiannya melebihi Sakura…

"Terima kasih,Deidara… sepertinya kau benar. Aku harus mengakui kekalahanku sebelum Sasuke mengatakannya kemudian aku akan menghilang. Setelah itu… apakah kau masih mau ikut denganku?"

Deidara memandang hazel di depannya yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Mengatakan apa yang ia kubur selama ini pada pria yang memiliki trauma di masa lalu?

"Dei?"

Kenapa ia sekarang malah memberi harapan kembali padanya? padahal, selama ini ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal tentang mereka. selalu tentang Sakura,Sakura dan Sakura. Sekarang Sasori berubah hanya karena ia mengatakan untuk berpisah daripada saling menyakiti?

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau?"

Deidara menunduk "Bodoh… kau bodoh sekali Sasori. Kau tahu jawabanku bukan?"

"Ya, aku bodoh jika bersamamu. Si ilmuwan jenius yang gila… " ucap Sasori tersenyum

Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya. Tapi suatu saat nanti, saat Sasori sudah siap, Deidara akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Sampai pria itu melupakan bayangan tentang sang ayah dan benar-benar melepaskan cinta sejatinya.

_Drrrtd drrrtd_

"Sasori… tadi, ponselmu bergetar?"

"Ah,benar," ucapnya sambil mencari ponsel yang terjatuh saat ia melempar tas kerjanya tadi.

Ternyata ada sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya. Saat membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut, yang terlintas di kepalanya hanya satu nama dan sebuah kepastian.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau baru saja memutuskan untuk… "

"Tidak apa," potong Sasori "Aku akan melakukannya dan ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya,"

# # # # #

Berapa hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Sakura keguguran? Mungkin sudah tiga hari dan sampai sekarang seorang pria masih tidak rela membiarkan istrinya untuk pergi menemui sang mantan kekasih walau kemenangan sudah di tangan mereka.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih diam membaca koran di teras rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan seorang wanita duduk di sebelahnya. Atau memang sengaja tidak memperdulikan mengingat permintaan Sakura?

"Sasuke… " panggil Sakura

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu bahkan seperti menganggap hanya suara angin lewat

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku sudah pulih dan setidaknya senang,"

Lagi-lagi tidak terdengar jawaban dari pria itu.

Sakura menghela nafas "Sampai kapan kau mau ngambek seperti anak kecil?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke masih diam dan membaca koran. Tidak menggubris Sakura sama sekali membuatnya tidak sabar lagi untuk membujuk sang suami.

"Hah, kalau begini sifatmu… aku lebih memilih Sasori yang dewasa,"

Sontak saja Sasuke menjatuhkan korannya dan memandang iris hijau di sebelahnya yang sedang menyengir lebar mengetahui rencananya untuk membuat Sasuke berpaling dari koran berhasil.

"Tarik ucapanmu,Sakura!"

"Yang mana?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Tentang Sasori lebih dewasa,"

Sakura terkikik,"Itu kenyataan Sa-su-ke. Kau harusnya lihat sendiri bagaimana sikapmu tadi,"

Sasuke mengambil korannya yang terjatuh dengan kesal kemudian melipatnya,"Hn,setidaknya jangan bandingkan aku dengan dirinya,"

"Ya,ya… jadi, kau mengizinkanku?"

"Tidak,"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Kau menyebalkan,"

"Sakura, kita sudah tidak perlu menemuinya lagi. Apa salah aku melarangmu menemuinya?"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan hal yang membuat kami selama ini seperti ini,Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Suami mana yang mengerti saat sang istri akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya untuk membicarakan masa lalu mereka?!"

Sakura tidak percaya Sasuke tidak bisa memberikannya izin untuk menemui Sasori. Memang, Sasuke tidak memberitahu kekalahan Sasori atas pertaruhan mereka, menandakan ia tidak ingin Sasori merasa terlalu terbebani. Apalagi mereka berteman sejak SMA.

"Sasuke… " Sakura memanggil suaminya lembut dengan memegang tangan besar pria itu "Kami hanya menuntaskan masalah. Tidak ada yang lain,"

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin mengabulkannya. Tetapi jika Sakura ingin membicarakan masa lalu, Sasuke melarangnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkannya?

"Kau tahu Sasori melakukan ini semua karena hal yang mengganjal di masa lalu kami bukan?" lanjut Sakura

Apa yang akan ia jawab?

Tangan Sakura yang menggengam tangan miliknya semakin erat untuk memohon. Sasuke semakin merasa tersiksa untuk memberikan jawaban 'ok'.

"Sasuke?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah," jawabnya

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura merasa senang. Akhirnya suaminya mengerti dirinya. Ia pun segera memeluk tubuh kekar itu dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke! Kau memang suami yang terbaik!" ucap Sakura

Suami yang terbaik?

Pujian pertama yang ia dapat dari Sakura karena sebuah jawaban sederhana?

Apakah ada yang bisa menandingi kebahagiaan yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Sasuke?

Sepertinya ada.

Melihat senyum Sakura.

.

Saat itu,

"Jadi… dimana kalian akan bertemu?" tanya Deidara

"Di tempat biasa," jawab Sasori kemudian melirik Deidara "Kau mau ikut?"

Tentu saja Deidara terkejut, baru kali ini Sasori mengajaknya untuk bertemu mantan kekasihnya itu secara bertatap muka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Deidara masih binggung "Kenapa kau malah mengajakku?"

"Siapa lagi? Gaara? Temari? Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing,"

Deidara hanya bisa menyengir melihat Sasori yang kesal karena adik-adiknya tidak pernah mengunjungi sang kakak selama berada di Konoha. Seharusnya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah memberi tahu mereka ia sudah tinggal di Konoha.

"Baiklah, toh kau yang minta. Jangan sampai kau pulang dengan cemberut lagi atau lebih parahnya… "

"Diamlah, Dei. Tidak perlu mengejekku seperti itu,"

Sasori meninggalkan Deidara yang tertawa mendengar ledekannya berhasil. Ternyata usahanya untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak sia-sia. Pria itu kembali ke dirinya sebelum benar-benar harus teracuni dan menghapus jalan kembalinya sendiri.

"Sasori, andaikan kau memikirkanku seperti itu… " gumam Deidara

_Cinta itu buta, bukan? Tidak pernah punya mata untuk memandang perbedaan_

# # # # #

Sakura duduk dengan santai menikmati susu hangat kesukaannya. Ia dan Sasuke memang berencana untuk datang terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar menikmati suasana dan sajian café favorit Sakura ini.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Sasuke? Makanlah! Kentang goreng disini sangat enak, Sasori bahkan merekomendasikannya padaku dulu,"

Sasuke diam memperhatikan istrinya mengoceh.

"Kau tahu? Dulu Sasori pernah kelepasan mengatakan kalau pemilik café ini yang _chubby _disana itu gemuk dan berakhir dengan Sasori ditabrak hingga jatuh dari kursi. Hahaha aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat itu,"

Sasuke masih diam dan berusaha untuk tutup kuping.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?" Sakura akhirnya sadar

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Istriku terus membicarakan kenangan indah tentang mantan kekasihnya di tempat favorit mereka," sindir Sasuke

"Kau pencemburu berat,Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan kekasih-kekasihmu di luar sana? Kau bahkan sudah… "

Ucapan Sakura dihentikan hanya dengan sebuah kecupan mesra dari Sasuke membuat beberapa penghuni café yang tidak sengaja melihat hal itu langsung memerah. Tentu saja Sakura. Karena malu.

"Sasuke! Ini… ini tempat umum!" protes Sakura

"Kenapa? kau istriku,"

"Ya, benar! Tapi kau tidak perlu menciumku…. "

"Di tempat favoritmu dengan mantan kekasihmu?"

Sasuke menyengir berhasil membuat istrinya terdiam seribu bahasa walau ia yakin bukan itu yang Sakura ingin katakan, tapi ia senang sudah membuat wanita itu memperlihatkan ekspresi cerianya lagi.

Ya, setelah semua yang mereka alami, tak heran Sasuke dan Sakura kini bisa tertawa lepas layaknya kekasih dan suami-istri sesungguhnya.

"Sepertinya kalian senang?"

Sakura melirik dua orang pria berdiri di depannya. Sasori dan seorang lagi, pria yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

"Sas-Sasori?"

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum,"Apakah kami terlambat?"

"Cih, jika sudah tahu kenapa tidak minta maaf?" sindir Sasuke

Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke yang beralaskan sepatu mahal V*** punya. Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan Sakura dengan diam.

"Tidak, kami memang sengaja datang cepat. Duduklah, Sasori dan…. " Sakura melirik pria disamping Sasori

"Deidara, hai Sakura. Maaf kejadian sebelumnya," ucapnya tersenyum

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya. Kejadian sebelumnya?

"Dia yang menculikmu dari rumah sakit dulu dan yang menciptakan obat itu," jelas Sasori

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tidak menyangka pria semuda inilah yang membuat obat tersebut. apakah dia teman akrab Sasori?

"Hn, dasar ilmuwan gila. Aku hampir melaporkanmu sebagai teroris bom dan seluruh apartemen beserta rumahmu akan disita," ucap Sasuke

"Apa?! Aku tidak gila, aku hanya menciptakan sebuah bom karena bagiku itu adalah seni. Apa salahnya dengan itu?!" protes Deidara tidak terima

"Diam, Dei. Kau mempermalukan dirimu," ucap Sasori

Deidara diam dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal, begitu pula Sasuke yang kesal karena pria si pembuat obat yang mencelakakan dan menculik istrinya ada di depan mata.

"Ehm… maafkan sikap Sasuke. Ia memaksa untuk ikut… " ucap Sakura

"Tidak apa, aku sudah mengerti perilaku si Uchiha bungsu ini,"

"Cih!" Sasuke mendengarkan dengan kesal

Suasana kembali diam. Alunan musik yang mengalir pada speaker di café mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka. tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan suara mereka. menyampaikan tujuan mereka dan menyalurkan isi pikiran mereka.

"Kapan kalian akan mulai?!" ucap Sasuke tidak sabar

"Baik, baik… " ucap Sasori kemudian melihat wanita di depan dengan lembut "Sakura, maafkan aku untuk perbuatanku tiga tahun lalu dan membuatmu kehilangan bayi kalian. Aku memang pantas disalahkan," ucapnya

"Sejak awal, setelah keguguran… aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasori,"

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sasori menatap emerald itu mencari keraguan dari matanya. Tapi tidak, sudah tidak ada lagi sebuah keraguan disana.

"K-kau yakin Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Aku yakin. Maafkan aku tidak ada untukmu saat kau bermasalah tiga tahun lalu… "

"Kau tahu… tentang itu?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk"Aku mendengarnya dari Temari… ia menikah dengan Shikamaru, bukan?"

Sasori menunduk dengan menekan kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya seolah ia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam saat ini juga. Kejadian memalukan dirinya… diketahui oleh wanita yang paling ia cintai.

"Kenapa kau malah menunduk, kepala merah?!" sindir Sasuke

"Diamlah, kepala ayam!" balas Deidara kesal

"Apa?!" ucap Sasuke tidak terima

"Sasuke! Bisakah kau membaca situasi disini?"

Sasuke kembali membuang muka dengan kesal bersamaan dengan Deidara. Sakura memperhatikan Sasori yang masih diam dan tidak bergerak daritadi. Sakura kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu pria itu.

"Sasori, kau tidak perlu menyesali atau malu untuk mengakuinya. Tidak apa, aku mencintaimu tulus apa adanya karna kau… "

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya menatap emerald di depannya

"Karena kau selamanya menjadi cinta pertamaku," lanjut Sakura dengan senyum

"Sakura… "

"Dan mengenai hal itu… aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu kembali. Kau lihat sendiri, aku sudah mempunyai seorang suami yang kini merebut hatiku dan aku mencintainya… "

Sasuke tampak memerah saat Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. ia semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan menolehkan muka ke arah lain agar kedua orang yang bersangkutan tidak melihatnya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Saat kita belum menjadi kekasih, saat kita berteman?"

Sasori tersenyum. Ternyata wanitanya yang dulu sudah sangat dewasa walau umur mereka berbeda jauh. Bahkan Sakura kini dapat mengerti perasaannya dan dapat memberi pengertian seperti itu.

"Sakura… ingatlah, Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tidak masalah kau mencintai pria lain, aku akan menemukan orang yang dapat mencuri hatiku juga darimu. Mungkin orang yang perhatian dan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun,"

Deidara mendengar Sasori seolah menyebutkan dirinya. Apakah itu artinya Sasori sudah….

"Ya, aku harap kau berbahagia Sasori. Kali ini, aku ingin kau benar-benar terbuka pada pasanganmu dan hidup berbahagia dengannya,"

Senyum Sakura seolah menghipnotis Sasori untuk memeluknya, andaikan bukan karena terpisah oleh meja dan ada Sasuke disampingnya, saat ini Sasori pasti sudah memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu hingga sesak napas dalam dekapannya.

Tapi… meminta lebih jika disetujui oleh yang bersangkutan tidak apa, bukan?

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta suatu hal padamu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan Sasori memberi isyarat untuk mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Sasori dan Sakura menurutinya. Sasuke menyadari ada suatu hal yang tidak beres dan meliriknya hingga membuat mata Onyx miliknya melebar melihat apa yang ia saksikan di depan matanya.

Sasori mencium bibir Sakura.

Mencium dengan lekat seperti dirinya tadi sebelum pria itu sampai!

"Emmph?" Sakura berontak di tengah ciuman itu

Dan beberapa detik kemudian ciuman itu lepas. Sasori menjilat bibirnya seolah ia baru saja menikmati sesuatu yang manis.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya

Dan untungnya Sasori menarik kepalanya tepat sebelum Sasuke melayangkan tinju pada pria itu penuh amarah. Sakura masih mematung setelah ciumannya di tempat umum apalagi di tempat yang sama kembali terulang. Oleh orang yang berbeda!

"Kau… brengsek!"

Sasori menyeringai,"Tidak perlu marah. Aku hanya mengambil jatahku tiga tahun lalu,"

"Sa-Sasori… " Sakura sadar dan menutup bibirnya malu

"Sakura, satu hal lagi. Aku menyadari kekalahanku setelah melihat kalian tidak membicarakan kandungan kedua itu. kurasa… kandungan itu gugur?"

Sakura dan Sasuke diam. Bahkan mereka memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasori seolah tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. hal itu semakin meyakinkan Sasori.

"Begitu… berarti aku kalah, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori melirik Sasuke

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menepati janji harga diri itu,"

"Tidak, Sasori! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!" Sakura memegang tangan Sasori seolah berusaha menahannya

"Kumohon Sasori… tinggallah lagi di Konoha, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi… "

Sasori tersenyum, tangan yang digenggam Sakura perlahan ia lepaskan dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu yang sudah dialiri oleh airmata dari emerald terang di matanya.

"Lihatlah dirimu, sudah berapa kali kau menangis karena aku?"

"Sasori… "

"Sakura, ini adalah keputusanku. Aku ingin menjalani hidup baru,"

Tentu saja Sakura menolaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalany kuat-kuat.

"Kau tahu bukan? Cepat atau lambat kita akan kembali berpisah… "

"Tidak, Sasori… "

"Kau sangat manis, baik dan dapat membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Kini, kau lakukan hal itu lagi pada pria yang kukenal playboy dan brengsek. Kau bahkan membuat pria itu mencintai dirimu seutuhnya… "

Sakura masih meneteskan airmatanya. Tangan Sasori begitu hangat ia rasakan pada pipinya. Tangan yang sebentar lagi akan ia lepas dan tak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

"Kau… akan kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau

"Entahlah. Mungkin suatu tempat yang tenang?"

"Apakah kau berjanji akan bahagia?" isak Sakura

Sasori tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang merampas hatinya ini,"Aku berjanji,"

Hazel milik Sasori kemudian beralih pada pria di sebelah Sakura yang masih membuang muka dari mereka. tentu saja pria itu tidak ingin melihat istrinya menangis dan memohon pada sang mantan kekasih.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Apakah kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Sasuke melirikkan Onyxnya pada Sasori. Melihatnya dari ekor mata.

"Berjanjilah, buat Sakura bahagia dan kali ini… berilah ia keturunan,"

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke

"Terima kasih,"

Sasori kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura. Ia berdiri dan melihat pasangan suami-istri dihadapannya menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

"Sasori… apakah kita… akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Sakura

"Tergantung. Aku harap bisa,"

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba "Datanglah padaku dan kita akan minum-minum bersama,"

"Ya, aku juga akan merindukanmu," ucap Sasori

"A-aku tidak bilang merindukanmu!"

Sasori tersenyum. Deidara yang mengerti sudah tiba saatnya berpisah, ia ikut berdiri dan bersiap untuk melangkah.

"Sakura, Sasuke… kuharap kalian berbahagia dan suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Sasori kemudian berbalik pergi dari hadapan keduanya diikuti oleh Deidara

"Sasori… "

Sakura menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu. lagi… pria itu akan pergi entah kemana seperti tiga tahun lalu. Kali ini, ia berpamitan pada Sakura.

Airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Hanya Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, memeluknya dengan erat menjadi tumpahan kesedihannya.

_Kau selalu datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu…_

# # # # #

**TBC!**

**Risa update spesial New Year, hohoho**

**Karna tanggal 1 Risa harus cepet-cepet balik dari liburan untuk bekerja kembali, harap maklum fic ini agak kacau karena belum di edit secara sempurna.**

**Ditunggu Saran,Kritik dan Review nya ok?**

**Love u my readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Risa's here!**

**Banyak yang nebak chap ini bakalan fin? Salah besar! Haha Risa prediksi masih satu atau dua chap depan baru bener-bener selesai. Jangan bosan dulu yaa!**

**Di chap ini full dengan SasuSaku. Sediakan tisu untuk jaga-jaga mimisan, ok?**

**Artha : Happy new year juga! Risa bakalan tetep semangat kok, review ditunggu lagii**

**Hanazono yuri : Belum, mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi**

**Mysaki : Haha iya chap 10 fokus SasoSaku, tenang… permintaan kmu dikabulkan kok di chap ini **

**Karina karin : Happy new year juga! Iya Saso sengaja Risa tampakkan sisi baiknya 'kan dah mau pergi haha Dei bukan gay kok, Saso itu ngga peka ama perasaannya Dei ya jadi gitu deh kita liat di chap depan kisah mereka ok? Btw,thanks buat dukungannya ya! Haha jangan dibayangin, cukup dibaca terus dihayati *Plak!**

**Nedya-chan : Woke! ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaa**

**Luca marvell : Belum kok, mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi haha**

**Reako Mizuumi : Ngga lah,seneng banget muncul lagi disini hehe Saso ga akan mati kok,dia masih punya tugas buat muncul di chap depan. Iya Risa kuliah sambil kerja,**

**Haru cherryraven : Iya nih kok ga ada? Woke, ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii**

**Nuria23agazta : Happy new year juga! belum end kok, epilognya masih nanti-nanti haha **

**Princess cherry blossom : Waaa thanks banget ada yang menyukai ini fic ampe segitunya *blushing Kalo ada yg req sih,Risa bole-bole aja asal Risa sanggup dan mengerti haha yup Risa setuju banget! **

**Ri-chan : Lemon bakalan ada di chap ini dan depan kok,thanks banget udah nunggu dan untungnya Risa bisa update cepet kemarin-kemarin haha**

**Pinky kyukyu : Haha Risa ngga bilang loh mereka bakalan jadi beneran soalnya Saso belum tau perasaan Dei**

**Arufi : Iya bentar lagi bakalan tamat nih, tapi bukan di chap ini kok haha ditunggu juga review selanjutnya yaa**

**Aozora straw : Risa belum yakin, mungkin end di chap depan atau depannya lagi **

**Sasusaku fans : Yosh, yang penting udah nyempetin review Risa seneng kok! Hmm… kayaknya sih ngga deh,**

**Eet gitu : Ngga, Risa belum ada rencana buat ending nih -_- *parah**

**Ame-chan : Haha Dei ngga gay kok,mungkin belum kali ya? Ditunggu juga reviewnyaa**

**Yoshikuni ayumu : Chap ini bakalan ada sweetnya SasuSaku loh…**

**Hanna Hoshiko : Sasu emang Risa sengaja buat OOC banget tuh ama Dei haha Hmm… tergantung Saso nih,dia belum sadar tentang Dei. Kita liat chap depan ok? Ps :jangan ketularan Dei loh,nanti bisa buat bom juga :p **

**Arum junie : Happy new year juga! Iya Risa belum ada rencana buat end nih,**

**Hana kumiko : Haha ga rela ya? Risa juga masih binggung nih,lagian Saso juga ga peka gitu jadinya. Kita liat chap depan ok?**

**Uchiharunokid : Gampang! Risa bakalan munculin SasuSaku chibi,tapi bukan di chap ini yaa**

**Nada nada5059601 : Thanks! Hehe Risa tetep usahain update kilat kok**

**Panglima perang cinta7 : Siap! Ditunggu reviewnya lagii**

**Kiren Nia : Waaa gampang ketebak updatenya! Sama-sama haha Risa bakalan update kilat kok kalo waktu memungkinkan. Lemon bakalan ada di chap ini dan chap depan kok**

**Edelwish : Woke, review lagi yaa**

**Lhylia kiryu : Iya ini berkat dukungan dari kmu juga haha Iya mereka menuntaskan semua masalah yang ada *ceilahh Dei itu… belum gay kayaknya, Saso ga peka sih. Kita liat nasib mereka chap depan deh**

**Anka-chan : Siap! Ditunggu juga next reviewnyaa**

**Auntumn winter blossom : Thanks hehe padahal buru-buru publish sebelum laptop mati. Belum epilog kok,kan belum ending. Risa tetep usahain update kilat kok hehe**

**Amu-b : Saso berani banget ya disini? Risa harap juga gitu kok, let's see next chap ok?**

**Dimas priyadi524 : Salam kenal n thanks udah sempetin review nih!**

**Nafidah an : Salam kenal juga! Oke,ditunggu lagi reviewnyaa**

**Kara chiha : Iya Saso lagi sweet banget tuh mana Sasu juga keluar cemburuannya haha**

**White moon uchiha : Siap!**

**Uchiha shesura-chan : Saso tuh ga peka -_- makannya Dei kesal ama dia haha oke,ditunggu reviewnya lagii**

**Ulandari : Thankss hehe jangan panggil senpai,Risa masih newbie haha tetep lanjut kok kan bentar lagi selesaii**

**Lukireichan : Thanksss chap ini belum final n Risa belum tau ending mau kayak mana haha**

**Erika Liana : Waaa reviewnya kosong 3 chap? Ngga percaya nih?perlu bukti kalo mereka pacaran?haha Saso udah jadi baik kok,udah nyadar maafin diaa yaa. Iya Risa kena flame n sempet shock tapi udah ga apa kok. Thanks banget supportnya *pelukpeluk haha maunya sih gitu tapi entar malah maksa lagi ceritanya Risa buat *Plak**

**Rechi : Hoho baby SasuSaku bakalan ada kok tapi bukan di chap ini **

**Eysha'cherryblossom : Iya tapi belum tau kapan *lho? Iya nih ternyata cepet juga haha pasangan? Belum kok,abisnya si merah itu tuh ga sadar perasaanya si kuning. Tapi… kita liat chap depan aja ok?**

**Kawaihana : Sasori pergi ke suatu tempat yang bukan di Konoha atau Suna *yaeyalaaa**

**Allysum fumiko : Iyap! Sasu uda keliatan tuh gimana aslinya haha Risa fired up banget nih buat lanjutin ampe completed! Ditunggu juga review selanjutnyaa**

**Kara chiha : Belum kok, Risa belum tau kapan end nih haha**

**Arisa sakakibara : Saku sedih tu harus pisah ama Saso lagi, bukan masih ada perasaan kok**

**Akiko mi sakura : Hahaha kalo Sasu sih mau bikin anak mulu dia *digampar SasuSaku ada full disini nih**

**Bubble : Hahaha kita liat di chap depan ya?**

**Zhaerza : Wokeee**

**Resa : Belum tamat ko, Risa juga gatau kapan nih tamatnya haha SasoDei? Risa pertimbangkan yaa**

**Pay : Happy new year juga!belum end apalagi epilog kok jadi tenang aja ok? Disini Sasu lebih manis lagii**

**Reika chan : Hahaha Saso mau cuti dulu dia ama si Dei *Plak! Relakan mereka pasangan gaje itu, ada Sasu disini kok hahaha Risa belum tau nih kapan tamatnya malah belum ada rencana *parah* Dei ga akan buat apa-apa lagi, uda selesai perannya dia. **

**Tri mulyani : Kemarin-kemarin kemanaaaa? *Plak! Thanks yaa ditunggu review selanjutnya**

**Keybaekyixing : Hai jugaa hahaha anak SasuSaku belum ada muncul, mungkin chap depan? Udah ga ada konflik karna mendekati ending nih **

**Shinta : Thankssss hehe Iya Risa udah anggap angin lewat doang kok wahaha ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii**

**Ryuuzaki26 : Haii thanks ya uda follow n fav! Risa tetep usahain cepet update kok terus kalo anak SasuSaku emang bakalan ada tapi blm tau chap berapa haha lemonnya uda Risa usahain asem kok. Review lagi yaa**

**Uda semua? Lanjuttt**

**Disclaimer : Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kishimoto-sensei?**

**Warning : Typo,AU,OOC,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll…**

**# # # # #**

Setelah menuntaskan masalahnya dengan Sasori yang sekaligus juga perpisahan mereka, Sakura kembali meneruskan sekolahnya dengan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas kemudian memberitahu tentang kegugurannya pada kedua pihak keluarga yang berakhir dengan kekacauan.

Ibu Sakura yang shock dan ibu mertua yang pingsan karena impiannya harus ditunda kembali. Untung saja mereka tidak heboh saat diceritakan tentang Sasori, bahkan mereka terdengar prihatin terhadap masalah Sasori. Lain cerita dengan reaksi saat Itachi memperkenalkan Gaara sebagai kekasihnya pada Fugaku dan Mikoto, mereka terdiam cukup lama dan memperhatikan Gaara secara teliti yang disuguhi wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kini, Sakura sedang berlibur bersama dengan Sasuke ke sebuah tempat yang Sakura tidak sangka sang suami membawanya ke tempat yang ia impikan. Pantai.

"Pantai!" teriak Sakura dari balkon hotel yang mengarah pantai terbuka

Wajahnya terlihat senang saat melihat pasir putih yang bertebaran di pantai, laut biru yang berombak dan matahari yang menyengat hari ini membuat segalanya menjadi sempurna bagi dirinya. Pemandangan yang tampak di depan matanya ini membuat Sakura melupakan pria yang membawanya kemari sedang berdiri di belakang sibuk memandang wanitanya yang penuh semangat.

"Anak kecil," ejek Sasuke

Sakura yang mendengar ledekan dari suaminya langsung menolehkan kepalanya,"Aku memang masih kecil, Tuan Uchiha!"

"Heh, kau juga Uchiha. Nyonya Uchiha," balas Sasuke

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak pernah menang jika harus adu mulut dengan suaminya itu.

"Barang-barang kita sudah dibawa kemari semua, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja bermain di pantai! Aku sudah membawa bikini yang kubeli dengan Ino beberapa hari lalu dan aku tidak sabar untuk memakai benda lucu itu!" ucap Sakura senang melupakan di depannya kini adalah makhluk buas

"Bikini,ya?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai

"Apa?" Sakura tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan suaminya

"Tidak, cari bikinimu. Aku akan mencari celana pantai milikku juga," ucap Sasuke membuka koper miliknya

Sakura mencari dimana ia menempatkan bikini baru yang dipilihkan Ino untuknya mengingat hari ini ia berlibur bersama dengan Sasuke. Sebuah bikini tanpa tali yang hanya diikat pada punggung berwarna merah muda polos yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dan celana pasangannya yang juga diikat pada kedua sisi pinggang Sakura.

Tunggu, ia merasa aneh dengan bikini yang ia pegang saat ini. ia merasa tidak pernah membeli bikini seberani ini kemarin. Bahkan jauh lebih tertutup. Kenapa sekarang dia membawa….

"Seleramu bagus, sayang… " bisik Sasuke dari belakang

Sakura terkejut dengan suaminya yang sudah memandangnya bagaikan hewan lapar menemukan mangsanya. Bahkan matanya yang berwarna gelap itu menimbulkan sebuah kesenangan disana. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai disana.

"I-ini bukan bikini yang kemarin aku pilih!" elak Sakura malu

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa ada di kopermu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Setahuku kemarin aku menaruh bikini yang kubeli… " Sakura menyadari hal yang terlewatkan olehnya kemudian melirik Sasuke "Kau yang menukarnya bukan?"

"Kenapa kau menuduhku begitu?"

Sakura mendekati Sasuke,"Siapa lagi yang sekamar denganku dan terakhir tidur tadi malam?!"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar hipotesis istrinya. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menemukan pelakunya secepat ini.

"Kau… dimana bikini lucu milikku?!"

"Bikini yang bermodel baju renang anak SD kau bilang lucu? Sayang, aku yakin kau memiliki masalah dalam pengelihatanmu. Atau… selera fashionmu?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah

"Kau menyebalkan… " ucap Sakura pelan

Tentu saja bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa mengatur selera pengelihatan yang ia mau mumpung di pantai. Apalagi ia berdua dengan Sakura. Nekat untuk mengganti bikini wanita itu bukan masalah baginya.

"Terserah. Kau jadi ke pantai?"

"Aku mau pakai kaus dan hotpants saja," ucap Sakura membuka kopernya lagi

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan paksa kemudian menciumnya dan melumat bibir bawah wanita itu. Sakura yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan paksa hendak mengeluarkan protesnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang sayangnya membuat Sasuke mengambil kesempatan saat bibir Sakura terbuka. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan memagut lidah istrinya itu dengan paksa.

"Emmph…emm.. " erang Sakura

Entah berapa menit mereka saling membalas ciuman itu hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka melepaskan satu sama lain. Benang saliva terlihat masih menghubungkan mereka berdua yang masih berada dalam jarak sangat dekat. Nafas mereka berdua memburu seiring dengan mata hijau Sakura yang terlihat semakin tenggelam dalam kelamnya Onyx Sasuke seolah ada sebuah _blackhole_ disana yang berusaha untuk menyedot dirinya untuk masuk.

"Untuk apa… kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sakura berusaha untuk tetap sadar

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan istrinya itu,"Kau pilih mana? Main di pantai bersamaku dengan menggunakan bikini itu atau main denganku di ranjang tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun?"

Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin main di pantai setelah memuaskan nafsu si hewan buas ini yang kemudian meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah pada lehernya.

"Apa jawabanmu?" bisik Sasuke pada telinga Sakura

"A-aku mau main di pantai bersamamu… dengan menggunakan bikini itu," jawab Sakura

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman puas yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil celana pantainya dan menuju kamar mandi,"Bagus, aku akan mengganti pakaianku di kamar mandi dan kau disini. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur," ucapnya kemudian menutup pintu

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah muda panjangnya dengan kesal. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu tidak mengecek ulang kopernya tadi pagi? Sekarang ia harus memuaskan mata suaminya dengan bikini yang sangat seksi itu!

.

Disinilah Sakura, duduk di pinggir pantai yang cukup ramai dengan pasangan kekasih atau keluarga yang bermain dengan air laut atau pasir pantai. Sasuke? Pria itu sedang bermain air dengan dikelilingi wanita-wanita yang menggedonya membuat Sakura semakin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul pria itu.

Sakura duduk dibawah payung besar yang membuat tubuhnya tidak terkena sengatan matahari yang begitu terik. Ia memakai kemeja yang bagian ujung bawahnya diikat hingga menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Perasaan malu untuk memakai bikini yang dipaksa Sasuke secara terbuka membuatnya hanya bisa duduk diam memeluk lututnya.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk diam disini?" tanya Sasuke

Sasuke baru selesai membasahi dirinya dengan air pantai membuat tubuh atas dengan perut rata dan otot yang menonjol membuatnya semakin terkesan seksi. Apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap basah oleh air yang menetes membasahi wajahnya saat ini. Sakura mengerti kenapa para wanita itu mendekati Sasuke bagaikan lalat.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wanita di depannya sedang menatap kagum akan dirinya yang berdiri saat ini membuatnya ingin menggoda istrinya.

"Aku tahu kau bernafsu, Sakura. Kau bisa menikmati tubuh ini nanti malam," ucapnya santai

Sakura menolehkan pandangannya dari suaminya itu dengan wajah memerah,"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

Sasuke berteduh di bawah payung besar dan duduk di samping Sakura,"Jadi… dimana anak kecil yang bersemangat saat di hotel tadi?" sindirnya

"Anak kecil itu sedang merajuk karena bikini yang ditukar dengan bikini penggoda pria!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah

"Buka kemejamu, Sakura. Aku bosan main air sendiri dan didekati betina-betina lain,"

"Kalau begitu temani mereka. bukankah Tuan Uchiha sangat senang bermain… "

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura dengan cepat dan begitu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura butuh beberapa detik kembali sadar dan mendorong Sasuke sebelum ada yang melihat mereka.

"Hah… Sasuke! Sadarlah kita ada di pantai!" teriak Sakura mengelap bibirnya yang basah berkat ciuman pria itu barusan

Bukannya menyesal, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya seolah baru mencicipi sebuah hidangan yang sangat lezat. Mata Onyxnya menatap tajam emerald Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Buka kemejamu. Aku akan mengoleskan _sunblock_. Kau tidak ingin terbakar matahari,bukan?" tanya Sasuke mengambil sebuah botol dari tas kecil yang mereka bawa dari hotel

Sakura mengangguk dan perlahan membuka kemejanya. Benar, ia tidak ingin kulitnya rusak karena matahari. Tidak di usia semuda ini.

Kulit putih Sakura terlihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke. Ia sangat puas dengan bikini pilihannya yang hanya menutupi bagian tubuh tertentu saja membuat bagian lainnya terlihat sangat menonjol.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke!" protes Sakura "Oleskan sunblock itu pada punggungku!" Sakura mengubah posisinya memunggungi suaminya

Jujur saja, Sasuke berusaha mati-matian dengan melawan hasratnya yang saat ini sedang memuncak dengan melihat kulit wanita yang ia cintai berada di depannya. Dengan menumpahkan secukupnya sunblock pada tangannya, perlahan ia mengoleskannya pada punggung Sakura.

Semakin lama ia mengoleskannya, tangan Sasuke perlahan menuju ke depan bagian dada Sakura yang tertutupi oleh bra bikini hingga mengejutkan Sakura. Tangan Sasuke meremas lembut payudara yang tertutupi oleh bikini tersebut.

"Aaah… Sasuke…. " erang Sakura

Mendengar wanitanya melenguh enak, Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. tangannya memijat lembut payudara Sakura dan tidak lupa memilin putingnya hingga membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat terbuka.

"Sa-Sasuke!" ucap Sakura kemudian menjauh melepaskan diri

Wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah dengan perlakuan suaminya tersebut. ia menyadari, bahwa kesalahan besar datang ke pantai berdua dengan suaminya yang sangat mesum tersebut!

"Apa? Aku mengoleskan _sunblock_ pada dadamu juga. Aku tidak mau melihat dadamu terbakar matahari," ucapnya santai

"D-dasar mesum!" teriak Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura. Ia kemudian melihat tangannya yang tadi beraksi dengan berani pada kedua bukit Sakura. Sasuke mencium tangannya dan membayangkan bagaimana ia merasakan tubuh Sakura.

Ia tidak sabar bagaimana mempermainkan wanita itu nanti malam.

Sakura benar-benar salah perhitungan. Dari awal, Sasuke pasti membawanya kemari bukan hanya sekedar liburan. Tapi bermesum ria bersamanya juga. Sakura begitu bodoh tidak menyadari segalanya lebih cepat. Sekarang tidak ada jalan kembali untuknya.

"Aaaargh!" teriak Sakura menceburkan dirinya pada air laut

Rasanya sangat segar setelah merasakan mineral alam menyentuh kulitnya yang terasa sangat panas akibat matahari terik sedari tadi. Ia menatap langit biru yang membentang luas dengan beberapa awan putih menghiasinya membuatnya bertanya-tanya dimana Sasori sekarang berada?

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja dan menepati janjinya padaku?" gumam Sakura

Ia tidak percaya semua masalahnya sudah lewat. Walau ia menyandang gelar sebagai istri Uchiha dan belum mengadakan pesta, ia sudah menerimanya dengan berlapang dada. Tidak masalah. Kali ini ia tidak salah. Ia sudah memilih Sasuke yang walaupun tidak serius menghadapi seorang wanita, Sakura pastikan kali ini pria itu sudah berubah.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, gadis cantik?"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia sudah di kelilingi oleh beberapa orang pria yang iseng padanya. dari tatapan para pria itu, Sakura jamin mereka penasaran dengan tubuh Sakura yang terbungkus bikini seksi pilihan suaminya ini.

"Minggir, aku ingin pergi," ucap Sakura

Tapi tidak semudah itu, salah satu dari pria tadi menarik lengannya dan membuat Sakura tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepas! Apa mau kalian?!" teriak Sakura

Pria-pria itu cukup besar, mungkin setara dengan suaminya tetapi tentu saja Sakura merasa Sasuke adalah pria yang lebih baik dari mereka. mata hijau Sakura mencari sosok suaminya yang seharusnya berteduh pada payung pantai mereka sudah tidak ada. Kemana pria itu?

"Apa yang kau lihat, gadis cantik? Bagaimana kalau bermain dengan kami saja?"

Sakura ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi berada dalam air membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa apalagi dikelilingin 4 pria!

"Le… "

"LEPASKAN ISTRIKU,BRENGSEK!"

Sakura melihat suaminya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan melayangkan tinjunya pada pria yang memegang lengan Sakura hingga kini terlepas. Pria-pria lainnya segera berusaha menolong teman mereka dengan memukul Sasuke, tapi sayangnya pria itu malah melayangkan tinjunya lebih cepat daripada pertolongan mereka.

Baku hantam tidak dapat terhindarkan membuat Sakura memandang ngeri dengan adegan berdarah di depannya. Sasuke terus melayangkan tinju dan membuat pria-pria itu mengucurkan darah dari mulut dan hidung. Sakura segera memeluk suaminya sebelum ia membunuh para pria tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura! Kau sudah dipegang oleh makhluk kotor!" teriak Sasuke masih menghantam pria-pria itu

"Hentikan, Sasuke! Aku tidak apa!" ucap Sakura berusaha menarik suaminya

_Priiiiit!_

Seorang penjaga pantai yang melihat keributan segera mendatangi mereka dan menengahi pertengkaran yang terjadi. Sakura segera menarik Sasuke untuk menepi ke pantai menenangkan pria yang sedang haus akan darah itu. ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan heran.

"Sasuke, aku tidak apa. Lihat?"

Onyx pria itu memperhatikan wanitanya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki memastikan perkataan Sakura benar.

"Hn,"

Sakura lega Sasuke sudah bisa berpikir jernih. Ia kemudian menarik Sasuke untuk pergi dari pantai.

"Ayo kita pulang ke hotel. Aku ingin mengobati memar di tanganmu," ucap Sakura

Tentu saja Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti wanitanya. Mereka berjalan dengan saling berpegangan tangan menyusuri jalan dari pantai hingga kamar mereka membuat para wanita yang melihat kejadian tersebut memberikan tatapan iri pada Sakura.

.

.

"Maaf… "

Suara baritone itu terdengar setelah bisu untuk sementara waktu tadi saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi memakai _bathrobe _yang disediakan pihak hotel.

Sejak mereka memasuki hotel ini setelah pertengkaran di pantai tadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wanita yang memandangnya dengan heran. Mata Onyx Sasuke tidak secerah tadi, bahkan cenderung lebih gelap dari sebelumnya seiring dengan semangat pria itu.

"Liburanmu di pantai yang pertama… kacau gara-gara aku," ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengerti sekarang. Wanita berambut merah muda itu segera mendekati suaminya dan memeluknya dengan lembut, menyatukan kulit mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. aku sangat senang berlibur bersamamu dan… menurutku kejadian tadi adalah harapan setiap wanita,bukan?"

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya,"Maksudmu? Kau senang digoda… "

"Aaah! Bukan itu!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Onyx Sasuke "Aku senang karena kau menyelamatkanku seperti di film-film! Apakah kau tidak melihat pandangan para wanita tadi saat kau menyelamatkanku? Mereka tampak sangat iri! Dan kau? Kau sangat keren,"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Tapi tetap saja… liburanmu kacau,"

"Aku sudah bilang ini menyenangkan! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Sasuke?"

Ia tahu Sakura berusaha untuk menghiburnya, toh itu adalah kesalahannya tidak menemani Sakura yang berbikini sangat seksi bermain di pantai dengan tubuh basah yang mengundang perhatian pria. Ia lengah dan begitu bodoh tetapi terlambat karena matanya menangkap sang istri yang terjebak dengan 4 pria tadi. Emosinya begitu mudah terpancing jika menyangkut sang istri.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Tolong jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi?"

Sasuke tidak memberikan jawabannya. Ia hanya mengganguk pelan pada Sakura dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis wanita itu.

"Baiklah, aku lapar. Ayo kita cari makan!" ucap Sakura

Benar juga, sedari tadi mereka sama sekali tidak ada mengisi perut. Sasuke segera berdiri dan mencari baju ganti untuknya yang lebih pantas untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mencari makan malam.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan pasangan Uchiha itu sudah tampak berjalan menyelusuri lorong hotel yang mewah untuk menaiki lift yang membawa mereka pada restoran hotel ini. Sakura memakai dress katun asimetris dengan renda dibagian bawah berwarna hijau polos yang senada dengan iris matanya dan Sasuke memakai kaus yang cukup memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang seksi dan celana jeans biru muda.

"Aku ingin makan _seafood,_ kita sudah berada di pantai jadi harus makan itu!" ucap Sakura

"Boleh juga,"

"Kira-kira apa yang enak ya? Kepiting? Udang? Hmm… "

_Ting!_

Lift yang mereka tunggu sudah membuka pintunya dan betapa beruntungnya mereka lift tersebut kosong. Mungkin karena banyak yang sedang mencari makan malam dan meninggalkan hotel. Mereka berdua memasuki lift dan Sasuke memencet L pada tombol disamping pintu lift. Selama di dalam tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara untuk memulai obrolan karena terlalu lapar.

_Ting!_

Pintu kembali terbuka dan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dari belakang bersamaan dengan keluarnya mereka dari lift. Sakura merasa geli karena jarang pinggangnya disentuh oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Geli… lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku," ucap Sakura pelan

Sasuke tertawa mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu dan melepaskannya,"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih merasa geli pada bagian itu,"

Sakura mendelik "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dimana-mana wanita yang sudah tidur dengan pria pasti kehilangan rasa sensitifnya pada bagian pinggang,"

"Ya, Tuan playboy sayangnya aku tidak seperti mereka!"

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Sakura yang mulai cemburu akan masa lalunya. Ia senang suasana kembali hangat diantara mereka berdua.

"Waah… dekorasi restoran ini sangat bagus," ucap Sakura kagum

Ribuan kerang dan koral yang diawetkan menghiasi dinding restoran membuat tempat itu menjadi sangat unik, apalagi meja yang terbuat dari kayu pohon yang sudah dipoles dan dihias dengan sempurna.

"Tempat ini sangat bagus, Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

Sakura tidak perduli dengan tanggapan Sasuke yang terdengar seolah tidak perduli. Ia hanya ingin tenggelam dan menikmati suasana restoran ini.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan menunya," ucap seorang pelayan

Sasuke mengambil menu itu dan melihat isinya memilih suatu makanan yang menarik hati dan perutnya. Sakura menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Sasuke karena pria itu memiliki selera yang bagus dalam bidang kuliner.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat ekspresi pelayan yang masih menunggu pesanan mereka. pelayan yang seorang wanita itu melirik terpesona pada Sasuke. Tentu saja mengagumi wajah dan tubuhnya, apalagi?

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem menyadarkan pelayan tersebut yang kemudian salah tingkah

"Kalau begitu…. Aku pesan ini, ini dan ini. untuk minumnya, cukup berikan kami _whisky_," ucap Sasuke menyerahkan menunya kembali

Pelayan tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan meja mereka dengan wajah memerah. Sakura berharap pesanan tadi tidak salah hanya karena pelayan tersebut sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa matamu seperti itu?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa," elak Sakura. Ia masih melirikkan matanya ke arah lain

"Karena pelayan tadi melihatku terus?"

Sakura menggerakkan matanya ke arah Sasuke,"Kau tahu?!"

Sebuah senyuman terukir disana,"Tentu saja, sayang… "

"Ughh… kau menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tak bisa menutupi tubuhmu yang…. " Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya

Sasuke menunggu untuk istrinya melengkapi kalimat tersebut membuat Sakura harus mencari kalimat lain yang lebih pas agar tidak membuat Sasuke besar kepala.

"Yang… "

"Yang apa, Sakura?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya masih mencari-cari "Yang… yang masih rata itu?!"

Mendengar komentar Sakura tentang tubuhnya membuat Sasuke cukup merasa shock. Baru kali ini tubuh pujaan para wanita yang selama ini memuaskan puluhan wanita dikatakan sebagai golongan 'masih rata'! apalagi ini istrinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura mulai merasa bersalah

"Kau tahu Sakura?"

"A-apa?"

Onyx itu terlihat berkilat memandang Sakura,"Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukan betapa tubuhku ini tidak termasuk kategori 'masih rata' mu itu… "

Sial.

Sakura menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Ia harus makan banyak malam ini dan segera tidur untuk melarikan diri dari masalah atau bisa dibilang, nafsu pria di depannya ini.

"Permisi,"

Seorang pelayan yang berbeda membawakan makanan untuk mereka dan karena Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun, berarti tidak ada kesalahan dalam pemesanan yang tadi ia pilih. Sakura cukup senang dengan itu.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan tadi kemudian pergi

Mata hijau Sakura melihat beberapa ekor kepiting dimasak dengan sebuah saus teriyaki, cumi goreng dan udang yang dicampur dengan beberapa sayuran. Benar-benar menggugah selera, Sasuke benar-benar mengerti makanan enak.

"Ayo makan. Aku yakin kau sudah tidak tahan," ledek Sasuke

"Dengan senang hati!"

# # # # #

"Eng… aah… "

Sakura mengerang merasakan sentuhan pada kulitnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyelusuri tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas dan berakhir pada bibirnya.

"Kau sangat menggoda, sayang… "

Suara yang memabukkan itu membuat Sakura semakin terbuai seiring dengan sebuah pagutan pada bibirnya yang kemudian ia balas sama ganasnya. Matanya masih tertutup seolah enggan untuk menampakkan sinarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali merasakan sentuhan pada dada kanannya dan memainkan sebuah tonjolan yang sudah mengeras disana. Rasanya begitu membuat Sakura melayang seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan itu.

"Emmh… "

"Buka matamu, Sakura. Lihat diriku,"

Suara itu menyihirnya. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan memperlihatkan sinar hijaunya kembali menampakkan dirinya pada dunia. Pandangan pertama yang Sakura dapatkan adalah Sasuke berada tepat di depan matanya, lebih tepatnya di atas tubuhnya dengan tanpa menggunakan kaus yang seharusnya masih melekat pada tubuh pria itu.

Sakura kembali sadar akan situasinya. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan menatap dirinya tidak percaya. Tubuhnya kini tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun!

"Kenapa kau selalu bereaksi seperti itu sih,"

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menyeringai,"Kau tidak ingat?"

Ah. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia bisa kehilangan kesadaran seusai makan malam bersama pria ini. ia meminum beberapa gelas _whisky _keras yang dipesan Sasuke dan setelahnya Ia mabuk hingga tidak mengingat bagaimana dirinya bisa kembali ke kamar hotel dan berada di bawah pria itu tanpa busana!

"Sepertinya sekarang kau ingat,"

Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal di sekelilingnya, lelaki ini berbahaya walau sudah menjadi suaminya. Sasuke mendekati istrinya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku bagai makhluk buas?"

"Karena kau memang makhluk buas!"

Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura yang sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal yang tersedia dan itu semakin membuat gairah Sasuke memuncak. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan bantal-bantal itu dan menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Kau tertangkap… " bisiknya menggoda

Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh suara Sasuke seperti tadi. Ia berusaha untuk memberontak dan gagal. Sasuke melahap dadanya penuh nafsu.

"Aaah.. ah! Sas… "

Tangan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin diam, ia kemudian menyusupkan jarinya pada tempat yang paling dapat membuat dirinya nikmat. Memasukkan dua jari pada vital Sakura membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aaaahh! Sas… Sasuke,"

"Ya sayang? Apakah enak?" tanya Sasuke memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya

Sakura tidak menjawab tetapi dari ekspresi wajahnya sudah sangat cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahuinya. Sasuke menarik kedua jarinya yang sudah basah akan orgasme Sakura. Ia kemudian menjilatnya seolah itu adalah candu baginya.

"Kau sangat nakal… puas terlebih dahulu, heh?"

"Hah… hah… itu karena kau sendiri, bodoh…. "

"Begitu?"

Sasuke segera membaringkan Sakura kembali dan ia berada di atasnya bersiap untuk melepaskan sabuk yang masih melekat pada pinggangnya. Mata hijau Sakura memandang pria itu begitu sempurna bagaikan adonis dan begitu membuatnya hampir tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu dalam dirinya setelah orgasme pertama tadi.

"Kenapa? tergoda?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dan memeluk leher Sasuke dengan lengannya membuat dada mereka bergesekan. Sakura tidak perduli lagi. Ia membutuhkan Sasuke malam ini.

"Sial, kau membuat juniorku semakin berdenyut… Sakura,"

Sasuke mencium,mengigit kemudian menjilat leher putih Sakura meninggalkan bercak merah disana yang entah sudah berapa jumlahnya. Sakura melenguh dan Sasuke semakin liar dalam aksinya. Ia melepaskan ritseliting celananya yang sudah semakin membuatnya tersiksa dan mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya.

"Ehm… Sakura, boleh?"

"Tentu… aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke… " ucap Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke

Sasuke menusukkan dengan cepat kejantanannya pada lubang Sakura secara keseluruhan dan lagi-lagi Sakura terlonjak oleh dorongan Sasuke.

"Hyaa! Aaah… Sasuke!" teriak Sakura

"Kau nikmat… sayang,"

"Ber… geraklah,"

Sasuke menyeringai,"Tentu,"

Peluh keringat Sasuke menetes sembari ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat wanitanya merasa melayang dan ketagihan. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah meminta lebih pada suaminya.

"Aaah! Ehmm…. Aahh! Sas… Sasuke… lebih… "

Sasuke mengerti maksud istrinya dan menambah kecepatan gesekan yang mungkin membuatnya semakin kehilangan kontrol dan dengan satu tusukan yang dalam dan kencang, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan benihnya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Keduanya mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan mencapai puncak kepuasan yang dapat membuat keduanya melupakan segalanya. Sasuke ambruk menimpa Sakura tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Mereka mengatur nafas bersamaan setelah kegiatan yang membuat peluh mereka membasahi seluruh tubuh saat ini.

"Hah.. Ha.. Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Mata hijau Sakura mencari Onyx disampingnya dan menemukan iris mata yang sangat ia puja itu. sebuah senyuman yang manis dan entah kenapa sangat terlihat sempurna di mata Sasuke itu terlihat membuat kejantanannya kembali berdenyut.

"Jangan lagi," ucap Sakura menghilangkan senyumannya

Sasuke tertawa,"Apakah kau bisa puas dengan satu ronde?" tanya Sasuke

"Seharusnya kau. Bukan aku,"

Jujur saja, ini adalah malam pertama kalinya mereka berbicara setelah bercinta karena sebelum-sebelumnya Sakura pasti pingsan atau jatuh tertidur setelah mereka melakukannya. Sasuke sangat bersyukur akan malam sempurna ini.

"Hei, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya… "

"Apa?"

"Ternyata kau tidak memakai pengaman?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol istrinya,"pengaman? Kau istriku, untuk apa aku…"

"Aku masih sekolah Sasuke! Dan tahun depan adalah tahun ketigaku!" protes Sakura

Cup!

Sasuke lagi-lagi menciumnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Sakura harus bungkam dengan permainan yang diberikan pada isi mulutnya. Sasuke melepaskan permainan mulutnya pada Sakura dan menatap wanita di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura… "

Ah. Kata-kata yang seharusnya dikatakan pasangan setelah selesai bercinta… Sakura tidak menyangka ia akan mendengarnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. Tidak apa… "

"Jadi? Mana cinta untukku?" tuntut Sasuke

Sakura benar-benar senang dan ia bersyukur mempunyai suami seperti Sasuke. Walau bayarannya adalah kehilangan semua yang ia jaga sebagai wanita, tapi tidak masalah. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke akan menikahinya secara resmi.

"Aku… mencintaimu Sasuke,"

.

.

"SASUKEEEE!"

Sakura berteriak setelah melihat dirinya di depan cermin saat ingin membasuh tubuhnya setelah kegiatan malam mereka dan apa yang ia temukan? Puluhan bercak merah membekas disana apalagi bagian terbuka seperti leher Sakura.

"Wow, aku hebat juga," komentar Sasuke

"Hebat?! Hello tuan mesum, bagaimana aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengan semua bercak merah ini?!"

"Ck, tutupi dengan rambutmu atau kerah kemejamu,"

Sakura tidak percaya betapa cueknya sang suami si pelaku yang menorehkan tanda-tanda merah di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia segera membanting pintu kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri dengan shower menghujani tubuhnya yang lelah.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di pantai dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga dan teman mereka yang sudah membuat daftar barang apa yang perlu mereka beli.

Sakura ingin pergi ke pasar karena harga disana lebih murah, lain pemikiran Sasuke yang menurutnya lebih baik memilih oleh-oleh yang kualitasnya lebih bagus di toko oleh-oleh resmi.

"Kau hanya akan menghamburkan uang jika kesana. Harga disana bahkan 2 kali lipat lebih mahal dengan barang yang sama!"

"Sakura, di pasar sana kau hanya akan menemukan penipu. Barang mereka tidak sepenuhnya menggunakan material yang asli dan cepat rusak,"

"Semua barang akan rusak jika sudah saatnya, Sasuke!"

"Dan semua barang akan memiliki daya ketahanan lebih lama jika kualitasnya terjamin!"

Sakura menghela nafas, ia binggung harus mengatakan apalagi pada suaminya. Sebenarnya Sakura juga setuju pendapat Sasuke, tapi ia tidak ingin suaminya hanya mampir di satu toko untuk membeli semua barang yang dibutuhkan. Mana jalan-jalannya?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke pasar tapi tidak beli disana,"

Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya ada kegiatan untuk jalan-jalan dan melihat kesana dan sini.

"Setuju! Ayo, berangkat Sasuke!" ucap Sakura semangat mengambil tasnya

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah sang istri,"Sudah kuduga ia ingin jalan-jalan. Kenapa mengatakan hal itu saja sangat susah, sih?" gumamnya

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang selalu berjalan di depannya melihat kesana kemari dengan semangat dan penuh celotehan membuatnya tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur membawa istrinya kemari. Sebagian besar rencana liburannya sudah terlaksana. Lagipula Sakura sudah tidak terlihat sedih lagi setelah putus kontak dengan Sasori.

Entah dimana pria itu sekarang.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Sementara segini dulu deh,**

**Udah terasa belum romance nya? Gimana ama lemonnya?**

**Risa udah balik kerja lagi dan belum ada ide buat ending gimana -_- kalau ada saran bole diutarakan kok nanti Risa pertimbangkan oke?**

**See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aargh telat update gara-gara kerjaan numpuk -_- maaf Risa ngga bisa balas review kali ini… Gomen *tunduktunduk**

**Risa masih ngasih kejutan kok di chap ini. Ga ada kejutan ga seru kan? *evilsmirk yup. Disini bakalan ada konflik lagi. Moga ga keliatan maksa karna ini jalan menuju ending yang uda Risa pikirkan berkat saran dari readers semua.**

**Buat yang nge flame bilang Risa ngayal… EMANG! Udah dari awal dibilangin ini semua khayalan,peak! *Oops… Ga mutu? Yang ga mutu tuh kalimatmu. Basi abis. Ada hinaan yang berkelas sedikit ga?**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei punya**

**Warning : Typo, Au, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

"Mmm… aah, Sasu…ke!"

Terdengar suara desahan yang menggema pada ruangan tersebut sering dengan gerakan sang pria yang menghujamkan bagian tubuhnya pada wanita dibawahnya hingga sebuah kepuasan tercapai dengan teriakan kenikmatan di kedua orang tersebut.

"Aaah! Aahn…!"

Sejak pulang dari pantai itu, Sakura harus melayani kebutuhan malam sang suami di kamar mereka, di atas tempat tidur dengan ganasnya. Tentu saja Sakura merasa lelah apalagi paginya ia harus bersekolah hingga siang. Suaminya berbeda, entah kenapa stamina pria itu seperti tidak ada batasannya. Tidak seperti Sakura, Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat paginya.

Seperti hari ini, Sakura hanya bisa duduk lemas di kasur melihat suaminya sudah bangun pagi dengan stamina yang kembali terisi penuh.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura tidak menjawab. Tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk mengeluarkan suara karena harus berteriak berjam-jam dibawah pria itu. Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugasnya berhari-hari daripada melayani aksi suaminya setiap malam.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, Sasuke mendekati istrinya yang masih tiduran dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau marah, hm?" tanya Sasuke kembali kembali melahap leher putih Sakura yang masih meninggalkan bercak merah bekasnya semalam

Sakura merasa tidak aman jika harus berada di tempat ini terus. Ia harus segera bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya kemudian pergi sekolah. Ya, rencanannya seperti itu andai saja Sasuke tidak memagut bibirnya paksa dan membuatnya kembalo terlena dengan permainan lidah pria itu.

"Emmh! Sas…emmph!"

Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari suaminya namun sayang, ia juga tidak bisa melawan hasrat dalam dirinya yang tidak pernah terpuaskan seperti suaminya. Dan sekali lagi, mereka melewati pagi dengan pernyatuan diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!" protes Sakura

Saat ini ia sudah berada di mobil disamping sang suami yang sedang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ia yakin saat ini ia sudah terlambat untuk masuk kelas.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, bisakah kita melakukan 'itu' hanya satu kali dalam seminggu?"

Mendengar istrinya membatasi kegiatan malam mereka, Sasuke hampir mengerem mendadak mobilnya yang membuat mereka akan tertabrak dari belakang dan pastinya melukai mbil sport kesayangannya juga.

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyetujuinya?"

"Aku lelah Sasuke. Lihatlah sekarang, aku telat dan suaraku serak!"

Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah tentang itu. tentu saja.

"Lima ronde setiap malam membuatku hampir gila. aku mohon, Sasuke… "

"Seminggu tiga kali. Tidak ada penawaran lagi,"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sasuke dan ia akhirnya mengangguk. lebih baik daripada setiap hari melayani pria yang tidak ada puasnya dalam bercinta itu. pantas saja ia sudah meniduri puluhan wanita di luar sana jika kelakuannya seperti itu.

.

Sasuke memasuki kantornya setelah sang sekretaris memberitahu bahwa ada yang sudah menunggunya di dalam ruangannya. Ia segera membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang berdiri dengan cengirannya yang khas sedang duduk santai di kursi kerjanya yang empuk.

"Teme, kau lama sekali!" teriak Naruto

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Angkat pantatmu dari kursiku," perintahnya "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Apakah kau tahu, Teme?! Aku akhirnya mengalahkanmu dalam pasar bisnis!" ucapnya bangga

Ya, Namikaze corp yang dipimpin Naruto sudah menggeser kedudukan perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke dan itu membuatnya cukup kesal. Bagaimana mungkin presiden perusahaan yang sering bolos kesana kemari dan dikenal bodoh dalam pelajaran bisa menggesernya bahkan menjadi perusahaan top di Konoha?

"Ya, aku tahu. Hanya itu?"

"Kau tidak asik, Teme! Aku kira kau akan panik," cibir Naruto

"Hn, kau menang hanya untuk sementara," ucap Sasuke

Naruto berdiri dari kursi Sasuke dengan wajah tiba-tiba berubah serius dan mendekati pria itu,"Hei Teme. Aku memberikan berkas perjanjian kerja sama di mejamu. Aku harap kau mau membacanya dengan bijak,"

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto 'membaca dengan bijak'. Toh itu Cuma perjanjian kerja sama seperti biasanya bukan?

Merasa penasaran apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu, ia segera menghampiri meja kerjanya dan membuka amplop cokelat yang cukup besar dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas kemudian membacanya dengan seksama.

Naruto masih diam memperhatikan sahabatnya yang membaca kertas ditangannya hingga mata Onyx Sasuke membulat melihat suatu kalimat disana yang membuatnya hampir merobek kertas itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk membacanya dengan bijak, Teme. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Sasuke melempar kertas yang berada di tangannya ke meja kerja dengan kasar. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan pada Naruto.

"Sampah. Apa maksudmu di kertas itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas,"Itu syaratnya. Kau mau terima atau tidak, itu keputusanmu. Tapi berpikirlah secara terbuka demi perusahaanmu," ucapnya

Gertakan gigi akan kegeraman Sasuke membuatnya ingin menghajar sahabat yang berada di depan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyetujui perjanjian kerja sama seperti itu? menggelikan.

"Jangan marah padaku. Marahlah pada dirimu yang bisa dengan gampang kugeser dari pasar bisnis Konoha,"

Sasuke mengerti ini kesalahannya. Tapi tidak dengan kerja sama yang tertulis pada kertas barusan. Itu bisa membuatnya gila!

"Kau tahu aku sudah menikah, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk,"Aku tahu, Sasuke,"

"Dan kau berani membuat syarat sampah seperti itu?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mata biru lautnya tertuju pada Onyx yang memancarkan kemarahan di depannya seakan bersiap menerkan dirinya dan menelannya bulat-bulat hingga tidak menyisakan tulang.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain,"

Sasuke berdecih mendengar komentar sahabatnya. Ia membanting dirinya pada kursi kerja yang tadi di duduki oleh Naruto. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana agar ia tidak dapat menerima persyaratan yang diberikan Namikaze corp.

"Sasuke, kau dengan Sakur-chan belum benar-benar menikah bukan? Hubungan kalian hanya sebatas hitam diatas putih. Tidak lebih,"

Tidak menjawab. Itulah keputusan Sasuke karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

"Kalau begitu hubungan kalian harus berakhir agar tidak ada yang tersakiti,"

Hati Sasuke ingin memberontak dan mengatakan tidak akan pernah ia lakukan itu. ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura. Pada Sasori! Ia akan membahagiakan wanita berambut merah muda itu bagaimanapun caranya!

"Aku beri kau waktu untuk berpikir. kuharap apapun pilihanmu, itu adalah pilihan terbijak yang kau ambil," ucapnya kemudian pergi dari ruangan Sasuke

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sebuah perasaan berat di hatinya. Tumpukan kertas yang seolah memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Atau perusahaannya hancur dan membuat ratusan karyawannya menjadi pengangguran. Tidak kedua pilihan itu.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Tidak pernah sesulit ini untuk membuat suatu pilihan.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!" sambut Sakura ceria

Mata hijaunya melihat sosok yang biasanya penuh dengan semangat apalagi setelah pulang dari bekerja membuatnya heran. Sosok itu tidak tersenyum padanya. mata Onyx pria itu pun tidak sehangat seperti biasa memandangnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Sas… "

"Aku mau mandi," potong Sasuke

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan suaminya untuk masuk kamar mereka meninggalkan Sakura yang sedih melihat sikap suaminya yang berubah menjadi dingin seperti saat malam dimana Sakura pertama kali berada di rumah ini.

Apakah suaminya marah karena permintaan Sakura tadi pagi? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke bahkan sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi apa?

Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke dan segera memasuki kamar mereka. ia masih mendengar suara shower menyala dari dalam kamar mandi dan menebak Sasuke masih mandi. Lebih baik ia menunggunya di ruang makan bersama makan malam mereka.

Sasuke turun dari tangga dengan sebuah handuk masih berada pada kepalanya. Mata Onyxnya melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk menunggu di ruang makan dengan setia membuatnya merasakan perih diujung hatinya mengingat kejadian tadi siang di kantor.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang istri yang kemudian menyadari keadaannya dan dengan senyum mendatanginya.

"Sasuke, ayo makan!" ucapnya

Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa senyuman Sakura membuatnya hampir luluh dan mencium gadis itu andai saja ia tidak kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi siang. Perjanjian dengan Namikaze corp ada di tangannya dan masa depan keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Sakura…. " panggil Sasuke

"Ya?"

Melihat wajah polos istrinya membuat Sasuke semakin tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia harus bertindak.

"Aku ingin menghubungi Kabuto sebentar," ucapnya Sasuke meninggalkan meja makan dan tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu, Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Sasuke menghubungi Kabuto sang sekretaris di dalam ruang kerjanya agar tidak terdengar oleh Sakura. Sejak tadi nada sambung ke pria yang telah bekerja untuknya itu sama sekali tidak diangkat olehnya membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Sial! Kemana kau?!" umpatnya menutup sambungan

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel milik Sasuke kembali terdengar nada panggil yang menandakan ada seseorang menghubunginya.

"Kemana saja kau?!" tanya Sasuke

"Maaf, saya sedang berada di luar. Ada perlu apa, tuan?"

"Cari di penjuru negara kalau perlu hubungi para detektif untuk mencari Sasori dan Deidara. Aku ingin kau sudah menemukan bagaimana cara aku menghubunginya!"

"Baik, tuan. besok akan saya berikan hasilnya,"

"Hn,"

Dan sambungan itu berakhir. Sasuke duduk pada kursi kerja pribadinya sambil menutup mata. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya seperti ini. ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis lagi. Ia harus mempertemukannya lagi dengan Sasori.

"Ini adalah jalan terbaik… " gumamnya

# # # # #

Sakura bangun dengan melihat suaminya sudah selesai memakai setelan kerjanya seperti biasa bahkan tanpa membangunkannya. Sejak pulang dari kantor, sikap Sasuke sudah berbeda padanya bahkan saat mereka sekamar untuk tidur bersama. Seolah ia tidur dengan orang lain. Bukan Sasuke, suaminya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke

Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum,"Selamat pagi juga,"

"Hari ini aku ada rapat penting dan tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku sudah memanggil Itachi untuk sekalian mengantarmu dengan Gaara ke sekolah," ucapnya lagi

Kali ini senyuman pudar dari wajah Sakura. Sasuke menyadarinya dan mempercepat persiapannya untuk segera ke kantor. Menghindari hatinya yang sakit melihat sang istri dengan wajah sedih karena sikapnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke membuka pintu kamar

"Ya.. hati-hati, Sasuke… " balas Sakura dan suaminya menutup pintu kamar mereka

Meninggalkan Sakura dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Andai saja ia sekuat Sasori yang bisa melepaskan dirinya, Sakura sudah melakukannya dan berjalan dengan cuek bersekolah.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia mencintai pria itu dan mempercayainya hingga pria itu berubah seperti ini.

.

"Pagi, Sakura!" sapa Itachi

Sakura mengangguk tersenyum pahit melihat pasangan yang sudah sampai ke rumahnya untuk menjemput dirinya. Melihat kedua pasangan itu membuatnya sedikit iri. Apakah Itachi pernah merasa sedih dengan Gaara yang dingin dan tidak pernah berbicara tentang dirinya?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi menyadari keanehan Sakura

"Tidak apa. Ayo berangkat," ucapnya

Berbeda dengan Gaara yang hanya diam saja dan tidak percaya pada yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia yakin jika ada yang aneh pada diri wanita itu. mungkin ia akan lebih baik bertanya pada Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di mobil nanti.

Beberapa menit perjalanan yang terisi hanyalah suara radio yang menyanyikan lagu tidak dikenal oleh Sakura. Ia hanya memperhatikan jalanan dan pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak mampu berpikir lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Suara milik Gaara menyadarkan Sakura seolah menginterogasinya menuntut jawaban dari dasar hatinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura

"Sakura, kami tahu kau ada masalah. Sasuke memperlakukanmu buruk?" tanya Itachi

Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak tahu apakah ini perlakuan buruk dari Sasuke yang mereka maksud. Bersikap dingin secara tiba-tiba termasukkah?

"Dengar, kami akan ada untukmu jika kau perlu bercerita, Sakura,"

Andaikan Sasuke adalah orang yang hangat seperti Itachi. Tidak, Sasuke sudah menjadi orang yang hangat untuknya seperti seminggu yang lalu di pantai.

"Itachi, apakah kau pernah merasa bermasalah dengan Gaara yang bersikap dingin dan tertutup padamu?"

Tampak Itachi seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk diucapkan pada Sakura masih dengan fokus menyetir.

"Hm… awalnya aku memang merasa seperti itu. tapi toh aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya,"

Benar. Tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Sakura pun begitu, ia berkali-kali jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang secara bersamaan juga berkali-kali hatinya remuk karena sikap pria itu.

"Apakah Sasuke dingin terhadapmu?" tanya Gaara

"Entahlah… Sasuke pulang dan ternyata ia tidak menghiraukan aku cenderung bersikap menjauh dariku. Aku merasa kami seperti orang asing yang baru saja menikah dan tinggal bersama,"

Gaara diam dan berpikir meski ia tidak menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. bersamaan dengan Itachi, mereka saling menatap seolah bertukar pikiran dari tatapan mata masing-masing.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Sakura. Aku yakin Sasuke mempunyai masalah dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak ingin kau tahu. Anggap saja begitu," ucap Itachi

Sakura mengangguk. andai saja ia bisa berpikir positif seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kalian. Bersekolah dengan baik, oke?" ucapnya kemudian mengecup bibir Gaara tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mata tidak bisa ditebak

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Gaara membuka pintu

Sakura segera sadar dan berpamitan pada Itachi sebelum menyusul Gaara untuk memasuki kelas mereka bersama.

"Hah… adik bodoh, apa yang kali ini kau pikirkan?" keluh Itachi

# # # # #

Sasuke masih memandang tumpukan kertas yang diserahkan pada dirinya kemarin. Naruto memang terlihat main-main dan bodoh, tapi tipe seperti itulah yang sudah membuat Sasuke lengah. Meski mereka sahabat baik, mereka juga saingan dalam berbisnis. Meski mereka bekerja sama, jika salah satu dari perusahaan ada yang lengah, sama saja membuat perusahaan lainnya lebih unggul.

Inilah yang terjadi pada Sasuke sekarang. Ia lengah menghadapi Naruto. Dan akibatnya berada di depan matanya seakan tidak ada jalan keluar dari syarat yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal memutar kursinya

_Tok tok tok_

"Permisi," ucap Kabuto

Sasuke melirik sekretarisnya yang membawa selembar kertas dalam genggamannya. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

"Saya sudah mendapatkannya,"

Mata Onyx nya melihat isi kertas tersebut yang berisi nama orang dan alamat beserta bagaimana menghubungi orang tersebut. akhirnya ia harus memilih jalan ini.

"Kau boleh pergi," ucap Sasuke

Kabuto segera mundur dan pergi sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan Sasuke meninggalkan pria itu yang sedang menghubungi orang yang terdapat dalam kertas tersebut.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dan aku ingin kau segera pulang ke Konoha," ucapnya

Beberapa menit mereka berbicara dan melalui perdebatan pada telepon tersebut, Sasuke memutus sambungan dan kembali duduk pada kursi kerjanya memandang ada sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel miliknya.

**Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Ini mengenai Sakura.**

Tidak perlu Sasuke melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut, ia sudah mengetahui siapa orangnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan orang yang menyadari keanehan sikap istrinya setelah diperlakukan dingin olehnya?

Sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap dimarahi oleh orang itu dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sakura. Tentang masa depan wanita itu. ia tidak mungkin mundur lagi. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya kembali dan menghubungi seseorang yang kemudian dijawab dengan nada cemprengnya di seberang sana.

"Hn, aku terima syaratmu,"

.

Menjalani sehari dengan sebuah pagi yang luar biasa buruk, siang yang membuatnya kesal dengan tingkah sahabat yang selalu bertanya tentang hubungan pernikahannya dan malam berada di kamar sendirian berencana untuk segera tidur tanpa sosoknya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga berubah seperti ini. bahkan hari ini, Sasuke pulang dari kantor dengan pipi yang bengkak seperti dipukul seseorang. Sakura menanyakannya dan dijawab dengan dingin.

Sakura menarik-narik rambut merah mudanya dengan kesal. Apakah sikap Sasuke berubah karena dirinya? Seperti orang lain yang terpaksa tidur serumah dengannya? Jika iya, Sakura menyesali semua yang ia katakan pada Sasuke kemarin.

Lihat dirinya, duduk sendirian di tempat tidur sedangkan sang suami malah lebih memilih bekerja tanpa harus tahu lelah. Sakura tahu, meski ia kesana ia tidak akan medapatkan respon yang baik. Ia lebih memilih jalan aman, sendirian di kamar untuk mengurangi penderitaannya.

Lelah dengan semua pemikiran akan Sasuke, Sakura segera menarik selimut untuk segera bisa tidur hingga menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kepala dan memiringkannya agar lebih nyaman. Beberapa detik setelah ia memejamkan mata, Sakura mendengar sebuah suara pintu kamar yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang.

'Sasuke… ' batin Sakura

Ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur daripada harus menghadapi Sasuke saat ini. ia bahkan tahu Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya tidur meski tubuhnya tertutupi selimut tebal.

"Sakura… " gumam Sasuke

Detak jantung Sakura bertambah cepat mendengarnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak mendengar suara baritone yang ia rindukan memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku… " ucapnya kemudian

Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'apa maksudnya?'

"Mungkin aku akan kembali menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu. Tapi percayalah… aku mencintaimu,"

Airmata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura. Beruntung ia tadi menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam selimut hingga tidak terlihat oleh pria itu. Sakura yakin, Sasuke akan meninggalkannya jika pria itu mengatakan hal tersebut.

Setelah itu, tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar dari telinga Sakura. Ia terbuai dalam mimpi dan terlelap tidak lama kemudian. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang membuka lemarinya sambil menatap ke ranjang mereka.

Pandangan sedih dengan Onyx yang terlihat semakin menggelap. Bahkan malampun bisa ikut menangis karenanya merintikan hujan di luar sana. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini semua demi dirinya, keluarganya, karyawan perusahaannya dan orang yang Ia cintai untuk selamanya, Sakura.

Cukup ia yang menanggung semuanya. Meski harus melanggar janji antara teman, sahabat, keluarga dan istri.

**Sakura POV**

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Entah sejak kapan aku tertidur karena yang kuingat hanyalah aku menangis menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut saat Sasuke sudah berada di kamar, di sampingku untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat tak ingin kudengar.

Aku membuka selimutku yang masih menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan kulihat kamar kami. Kamar yang dulunya begitu asing bagiku kini sudah menjadi tempatku yang paling kunantikan, bersamanya.

Mata hijauku melihat kesamping tempat tidur yang seharusnya ada seorang pria disana yang masih tertidur karena ini adalah hari minggu. Hari libur yang biasanya kami lewatkan bersama dan melihat betapa kecewanya sosok yang kucari tidak berada disana.

Aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Dari hati ke hati tentang hubungan ini. aku sudah tidak ingin ia menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Akupun sama. Dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan sekedar sikat gigi yang kusadari ada pemandangan berbeda disana.

Sikat gigi Sasuke tidak ada. Bahkan sabun, sampo dan alat cukurnya menghilang saat kulihat. Kemana? Seingatku Sasuke tidak akan pernah memindahkannya jika tidak bepergian.

"_Mungkin aku akan kembali menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu"_

Ya, aku teringat apa ucapan Sasuke tadi malam sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurku. Sasuke mengucapkannya, ia ingin meninggalkanku. Dengan panik aku langkahkan kakiku menuju lemari besar dimana Sasuke selalu menyimpan pakaian dan setelannya. Tebak apa yang kudapat?

Hasilnya kosong. Tidak ada apapun disana seolah tidak pernah ada pakaian menggantung mengisi lemari tersebut.

Pikiranku kembali kosong. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa… ah tidak. Dimana Sasuke?

Dengan langkah gontai ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur berharap ini semua masih mimpi. Ya, mimpi buruk. Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali meninggalkanku. Sasuke akan menikahiku secara resmi. Sasuke akan….

Sial.

Airmata ini lagi. Kenapa ia selalu keluar jika menyangkut pria itu? kenapa!?

_Drrrtd drrrtd_

Aku mendengar ponselku bergetar dari meja riasku dan aku segera menyambarnya berharap Sasuke yang menghubungiku dan berkata ia hanya ingin liburan. Tetapi kenyataannya, aku menemukan pria lain dengan suara yang sangat kurindukan menghubungiku.

"Sasori… "

# # # # #

**Gomen minna, pekerjaan Risa menumpuk mengharuskan untuk lembur di kantor. Awal tahun yang hebat. **

**Oke, Risa akan membalas review kalian chap depan karena pekerjaan Risa sudah hampir selesai. Banzai!**

**Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Maaf kalau kasar. Risa terima-terima aja kalau dikritik. Tapi kalau mau menghina fic ini, tolong ikuti ceritanya sampai selesai. Ga perlu pakai bahasa kasar apalagi bilang Risa gila review. Apa Risa kurang jelas mengatakan konfliknya adalah jalan menuju ending? perlu capslock? Saya author disini dan tolong hargai kerja keras saya. Thanks.**

**Arufi : Boleh banget! Tenang, Sasu bakalan balik kok. Ending udah keliatan kan? Anak mereka juga ada di epilog. Thanks yaa supportnya!**

**Sasusaku fans : Hm… kita lihat ya disini haha siap deh**

**Kiren nia : Ending dijamin memuaskan kok haha Saso kan uda ada pasangannya. Chap ini juga udah endingnya loh.**

**Yoshikuni ayumu : woke!**

**Haru cherryraven : Risa usahain selalu kok**

**Uzunaruseka : Siap deh! Persyaratannya ada disini kok,**

**Mochie-cherry : Hahaha ada yang nungguin sampai bisa nebak ternyata! Isi persyaratannya ada disini kok,**

**Uchiha shesura-chan : Sasu ke… aduh itu demi Saku juga Sasu pergi tapi udah balik kok disini. Saso balik nih…**

**Tsurugi de lelouch : Naru berbuat kayak gitu demi SasuSaku loh… ada disini kok penjelasannya. Iya Risa kadang ga habis mikir sama mereka -_- ga bisa ngomong baik-baik. Thanks! Keep reading ya**

**Amu-b : Haha itu tujuan Risa buat penasaran :p Risa selalu usahain kok update kilat**

**Resa : Tenang, ada disini kok. Biar readers penasaran dulu dan nebak ada yang bener ga haha Saso ada buat… **

**Hana kumiko : Perjanjiannya pasti akan dikasi tau kok di chap ini sama Naru sendiri. Penasaran? yes! Wokelah…**

**Artha : Haha bahasanya maksud Risa loh… Perjanjiannya ada disini nih, Saso dipanggil ama Sasu buat… **

**Zhao mei mei : Bole banget! Hehe ini konflik menuju ending kok. Ga seru dong ending biasa aja? Haha **

**Mysaki : Sasu ninggalin Saku demi kebaikan bersama tuh… woke!**

**Bubble : Oops maafin Naru ya, dia ga nusuk dari belakang kok. Itu buat kebaikan SasuSaku juga,**

**Allysum fumiko : Haha Sasu ninggalin Saku karena terpaksa. Maafin dia ya,**

**Nuria23agazta : Haha ini konflik menuju ending kok, Saso ga bakalan ama Saku. Sasu manggil Saso buat jagain Saku *Oops! Haha maafin Naru ya, dia ga maksud buat ngancurin hub mereka. itu demi mereka juga**

**Nedya-chan : Makasiii hehe Saso udah ngelakuin sesuatu ama Sasu malahan haha**

**Eysha'cherryblossom : maafin Naru ya, dia ngelakuin itu juga untuk SasuSaku kok**

**Qren : Surprise. Just a little problem to ending ok?**

**Lhylia kiryu : Haha banyak yang ketipu. Naru maaf ya, Risa emang sengaja buat dia kayak gitu. Penjelesannya ada disini kok**

**Ravenpink : Siap deh! Tentang syarat itu, si Naru bakalan jelasin disini kok. Sasu pergi ke tempat yang aman. Tenang saja haha **

**Mamimoma : Haha maafin Risa ya, menyakiti sebelum hal yang manis muncul lebih baik daripada hal manis terus. Nanti bosan dong *Plak!**

**Ressa octaviani9 : Naru berbuat seperti itu demi kebaikan mereka berdua kok, tenang aja yaa**

**p.w : Siap. Ditunggu review selanjutnya jugaa**

**guest : Saso emang ama Dei kok, tapi dia ngelindungin Saku disini buat gantiin Sasu haha **

**hanazono yuri : Siap!**

**Edelwish : Woke!**

**Luca marvell : Hah? Ngga kok, perjanjian tentang kerjasama perusahaan mereka tuh… **

**Nisachan : No, no, no! Risa ngga akan membiarkannya! **

**Mitsuka sakurai : kelanjutan dan ending ada disini! Enjoy!**

**Dimas priyadi524 : Thanks! Hehe iya Saku bakalan nangis bahagia kok disini **

**Kawaihana : Dijelasin sama Naru kok disini. Risa usahain cepet update kok**

**Haruchan : Haha wrong! Risa ga akan biarkan jalan ceritanya seperti sinetron itu. endingnya uda dipikirin baik-baik kok jadi tenang saja. Sebenarnya mereka belum resmi menikah. Hanya sekedar tanda tangan surat nikah, tidak ada pengucapan dll. **

**Winter cherry : Iya Risa udah buru-buru publish pas jam kerja takut ketahuan haha apalagi lembur -_- iya fic ini udah ending disini**

**Alany rien : Waaa jangan nangis dong. Ini demi Saku juga loh. Thanks supportnya! Risa usahain chap ini menjadi the best deh hehe **

**Aozora straw : Siap deh!**

**Uchiharuno : Risa selalu usahain kok! Ditunggu reviewnya yaa**

**Yuki hibari : Saso ama Dei kok, tenang aja. Haha gimana ya? Risa ngga bilang salah sih tapi kurang lebih mungkin seperti itu? siap! Ditunggu reviewnya lagii**

**Panglima perangcinta7 : Saku ngga menderita kok. Disini dia udah hepi lagi hehe**

**Goonerette : Isinya ada disini dijelasin ama Naru kok. Sasu emang harus pergi juga ada disini**

**Furiikuhime : Siap!**

**Uchiharunokid : penjelasan Sasu kenapa mukanya memar ada disini juga kok haha siap! **

**Hanna hoshiko : Naru merencanakan sesuatu yang baik kok jadi tenang aja hehe woke ditunggu reviewnya lagii**

**Nada nada 5059601 : Saku sedih sebentar kok. Dia kan kuat. Jalan menuju dewasa gitu…**

**Sasurasakuke : Woke! Risa selalu semangat! Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii**

**From someone : Waa thanks sarannya yah. Risa udah bilang kok kalo itu konflik menuju ending yang artinya pasti akan ada ujungnya. Saku juga tetep ama Sasu. Dan kalau harus membuat Saku ketahuan sekolah,bagi Risa itu udah terlalu mainstream *maaf* lagian ending ini juga pemikiran dari saran yang readers berikan. So far, Risa memang tipe author yang mengecewakan readers kemarin dan menyenangkan sekarang. Ga seru dong kalau lihat readers bisa menebak jalan cerita? **

**Widhy : Hai salam kenal juga. Iya ujian anak kuliahan itu emang menyiksa -_- waaa thanks banget ya udah ngikutin ampe perih matanya! Risa pastiin happy ending and taraaahh! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Anka-chan : Sasu ga kenapa-kenapa kok. Dia balik nih hehe**

**Lukireichan : perjanjiannya ada kok disini, tuh Naru ceritain.**

**White moon uchiha : Haha maafin Naru ya, dia kayak gitu demi Sasu juga kok. Wah sabar aja ya. Nunggu panggilan kerja emang bikin sport jantung! Thanks supportnya!**

**Selesai!**

**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei  
Warning : Typo,AU,OOC,Gaje,Alur kecepatan,dll….**

**# # # # #**

Sakura memilih untuk membolos dari sekolah hari ini demi menemui seseorang yang menghubunginya secara tiba-tiba. Jujur, baginya ini semua kebetulan. Belum ada satu bulan Sasori meninggalkan Konoha dan kini pria itu meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Sakura menyetujui hal tersebut dan segera berangkat menggunakan taksi menuju lokasi yang diberikan oleh Sasori.

Sebuah taman dengan meja dan kursi terbuat dari batu alam. Disanalah ia menemukan seorang pria berambut merah sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang pria berambut kuning yang masih setia disampingnya. Sakura tidak ingin membuang waktu dan segera menemui mereka.

"Sasori!" teriaknya

Pria itu melirikkan matanya pada Sakura dan menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Sakura tidak lagi bisa menahan airmatanya yang kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata membasahi pipi merah miliknya. Ia berlari ke arah Sasori dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasori…. Sasori… " tangisnya

Deidara yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memutar matanya dan mengacuhkan mereka berdua berusaha untuk menahan rasa kesal yang berada di hatinya.

Sasori mengelus rambut merah muda berantakan Sakura dengan lembut,"Tenanglah Sakura. Mari kita bicarakan hal ini," ucapnya

Sakura mengangguk. ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menghapus airmata yang membekas pada pipiya. Mata hijaunya melihat Sasori yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Sasori… Sasuke… dia… "

"Ssshh. Kita bicarakan ini. duduklah dulu," ucap Sasori menuntun Sakura untuk duduk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Deidara "Dei, tolong belikan Sakura susu hangat disana. Untuk menenangkan dia," ucapnya

Deidara mendelik kesal ke arah Sasori yang dijawab dengan pandangan menuntut dari hazel Sasori. Deidara mengalah dan segera pergi dari sana untuk membelikan pesanan Sasori.

"Sasori, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sakura

"Suamimu gila. dia mencariku dengan menyewa detektif bahkan menggunakan jaringan satelit milik FBI untuk mencariku dan menghubungiku,"

Sakura melebarkan emerald miliknya,"Sasuke melakukannya? Untuk apa?"

"Menjagamu. Dia menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamamu,"

"B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa maksudnya… "

"Sakura. Kau mencintai Sasuke?" potong Sasori tiba-tiba

Tentu saja Sakura mengangguk. ia memang mencintai pria itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus percaya dengannya. Kau harus percaya ia akan kembali untukmu,"

Sakura diam. Kali ini ia berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sasori padanya.

"Dia… beberapa hari lalu sangat hangat dan manis bagiku. Tetapi kemarin, tiba-tiba saja saat pulang dari kantor ia bersikap dingin seolah aku bukan istrinya! Dan paginya, dia menghilang…"

Sasori mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. Ia menatap bola mata beririskan emerald di depannya sedang tidak sepenuhnya memancarkan cahaya yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Sasori memeluk Sakura dari samping. Ia tidak ingin membuatnya merasakan kesendirian.

"Sasuke punya alasan untuk itu. Aku sudah meninjunya kemarin karena mengatakan akan meninggalkanmu untuk sementara dan menitipkan padaku,"

Kini Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap hazel milik Sasori,"Jadi… kau yang membuat pipinya memar kemarin?"

Sasori mengangguk. ia tidak mungkin berbohong kan? Siapa yang tidak marah, setelah mengeluarkan kalimat keren dengan memalukan pergi dari hadapan orang yang ia cintai, belum ada sebulan diseret kembali hanya untuk menjaga Sakura? Bagi Sasori itu penghinaan meski akhirnya ia memilih setuju.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke kemana?" tanya Sakura menerawang

"Dia akan kembali. Hanya itu yang perlu kau pikirkan,"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan tidak berusaha untuk memikirkan hal itu. kini, meski Sasori memeluknya dengan erat penuh kehangatan. Ia tidak bisa merasakannya karena hatinya kesepian. Bisakah ia menunggu Sasuke kembali?

"Alasan apa yang membuat Sasuke pergi?"

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya,"Kau akan tahu jika tiba saatnya, Sakura. Kau akan tahu… "

Bisakah ia menunggu Sasuke?

Bisakah ia tetap mempercayai Sasuke?

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasori yang membuat pria berwajah _babyface _itu salah tingkah. Tetapi saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura selanjutnya, ia tersenyum bangga pada wanita itu.

"Sasori… aku tidak akan menangis lagi setelah ini. aku akan menjadi wanita dewasa yang akan Sasuke banggakan jika suatu hari nanti ia pulang… "

.

**2 tahun kemudian…**

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Aku melirikkan mataku mendengar suara khas yang terdengar dan melihat seorang wanita dengan gayanya yang menarik perhatian mendatangiku.

"Ino, kau sudah selesai dengan kelasmu?" tanyaku

Wanita itu mengagguk dan duduk di sampingku,"Begitulah. Aku akan segera pergi ke luar negri lagi besok bersama Sai. Mungkin akan pulang satu atau dua minggu lagi,"

Aku mendesah,"Kau tidak akan lulus jika seperti itu… "

"Kenapa? kita anak kuliahan! Bukan sekolahan lagi. Toh kau yang terlalu serius mengejar gelar doktermu, bukan?"

Ya. Kami sudah menjadi anak kuliahan. Aku sudah memasuki universitas ternama di Konoha dengan mengambil bidang kedokteran. Entah kenapa, saat aku memutuskan untuk menjalani apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku, dua tahun terlewati begitu saja.

Aku sudah bukan berstatus sebagai istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah menghilangnya mantan suamiku itu, aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya. Aku kembali menjadi Haruno dan tinggal bersama dengan Sasori yang menjagaku bersama dengan… ehem, kekasihnya. Deidara.

Setiap hari kulewati dengan tawa dan canda jika bersama mereka di apartemen yang cukup untuk kami bertiga. Pertengkaran Sasori dan Deidara, Ino yang selalu datang dan pergi tiba-tiba bersama suaminya, Sai. Ya, mereka menikah setelah lulus dari SMU.

Hidupku bahagia sejauh ini meski hatiku merasa ada yang hilang.

Uchiha corp tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dengan Itachi yang memimpin menggantikan Sasuke sementara. Perusahaan mereka berada di ambang kejatuhan setahun lalu dan entah kenapa ada sebuah investor besar tidak bernama menyelamatkan Uchiha corp.

Entah siapa itu tapi Sakura bersyukur, perusahaan itu tetap berdiri dan sekarang masih bekerjasama dengan Namikaze corp.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang!" teriak sebuah suara

aku mengangguk melihat Sasori sudah menjemputku. Aku memang selalu merepotkannya. dengan segera aku meninggalkan Ino yang juga sudah dijemput oleh Sai dan kami berpisah begitu saja.

"Sasori, dimana Deidara?" tanyaku melihat Sasori yang menyetir

Sasori sendiri melepaskan kedudukannya sebagai pewaris dari Sabaku corp dan diserahkan pada Gaara yang cukup berhasil membuat perusahaan itu hampir menyamai Namikaze corp dan Uchiha corp di Konoha. Omong-omong tentang Gaara, hubungannya dengan Itachi masih berjalan lancar. Bahkan ia dilamar oleh Itachi saat pesta perpisahan SMU.

"Deidara pergi menemui klien. Aku bersyukur dia bisa menjadi ilmuwan lagi, bukannya pengebom dengan gelar teroris gila," jawab Sasori

Deidara, yang setahun lalu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sasori melepaskan statusnya sebagai teroris pengebom agar tidak merepotkan Sasori. Jika aku mengatakan mereka gay, pasti mereka akan marah sambil mengatakan mereka hanya saling mencintai dan cinta itu buta. Itu yang selalu mereka katakan.

"Ya. Deidara akhirnya mempunyai pekerjaan normal. Oh, aku ada janji dengan Naruto! Dia sangat cerewet untuk menyuruhku segera pergi ke rumahnya hari ini,"

"Kalau begitu kita akan pergi kesana sekarang!" ucap Sasori memutar setirnya

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Jujur saja, aku masih penasaran dimana Sasuke sekarang. Aku sudah dewasa, umurku 19 tahun dan beberapa bulan lagi 20 tahun. Aku tidak ingin menangis hanya karena Sasuke meninggalkanku tanpa alasan.

Seperti kata Sasori dulu, aku harus percaya padanya. apapun yang orang katakan, aku akan tetap percaya padanya meski aku sekarang berstatus mantan istrinya.

Dan aku sudah belajar judo untuk melatih fisik maupun mentalku. Aku ingin mempraktekannya pada Sasuke jika ia sudah pulang suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksinya.

"Kita sudah sampai,"

Ucapan Sasori menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Lihat? Waktu selalu berjalan cepat saat kita mulai menerima perubahan yang terjadi.

Aku segera turun dari mobil Sasori dan mengikutinya memasuki rumah besar milik presiden direktur Namikaze corp. Naruto.

"Selamat datang Sakura-chan! Sasori!"

Ah, suara cempreng itu. aku melihat seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning jabrik yang mencuat kemana-mana mendatangi kami. Di belakangnya, seorang perempuan yang sungguh cantik dan pemalu menggendong bayi yang tertutupi kain juga mendatangi kami.

"Hai, Naruto. Hinata. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanyaku

"Baik. Masuklah Sakura-chan! Apa kau mau melihat bayi kami?" tanyanya penuh keceriaan

"Kami tahu kau baru mempunyai bayi dan tolong hentikan ekspresi ceriamu itu!" protes Sasori

Naruto mencibir. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka. kembali ku langkahkan kakiku menuju seorang perempuan yang membawa bayi di belakang Naruto.

"Hai, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku

"B-baik. Sakura, kau baru pulang dari kuliah?"

Aku mengangguk. lihat betapa anggunnya Hinata. Sungguh beruntung menjadi Naruto bukan?

"Jadi, siapa nama si kecil ini?" tanyaku melihat seorang bayi laki-laki tertidur di pelukan Hinata

"Ka-Kazuto. Namikaze Kazuto,"

Nama yang bagus. Aku memperhatikan bayi yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas tersebut. matanya masih kecil dan tidak kuketahui mirip Hinata atau Naruto. Yang jelas rambutnya berwarna kuning itu turunan dari ayahnya. Semoga saja sifatnya tidak.

Ah, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu. Dulu hampir saja aku merasakannya dan semua itu… menjadi kenangan. Masa lalu.

"Hei, Sakura-chan! Hinata! Ayo ke dalam!" teriak Naruto

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku. Kenapa aku sering melamun seperti ini? aku segera mengiyakan Naruto dan duduk pada sofa empuk miliknya bersama Sasori disampingku.

"Naruto, kau memanggil kami bukan untuk sekedar memperlihatkan bayimu bukan?" tebak Sasori

Gerakan Naruto berubah kaku. Bahkan wajahnya menjadi serius. Naruto yang tidak ku kenal saat ini berada di depanku.

"Ya. Ada yang ingin ku akui di depan Sakura-chan," ucapnya

Aku mengeryitkan alis,"Maksudmu?"

Naruto tampak tidak sedang bercanda. Ia bahkan dengan berani menatap hijau emeraldku dengan biru lautnya.

"Jika ini tentang Sasuke. Lebih baik kau menjelaskannya sebelum terkena hantaman dari tangan Sakura," ucap Sasori

Aku belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan ini. aku memperhatikan Sasori yang sedang menyerupu jus jeruknya dengan tenang. Tentang Sasuke?

"Ya. Sakura-chan… entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya. Aku… aku minta maaf atas segalanya!" ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya

Aku semakin binggung. Tidak mengerti maksud semua ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Akulah yang memaksa Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Konoha! Aku yang memaksa dia untuk menandatangani proyek luar negri Namikaze-Uchiha!"

HAH?

Tanganku terkepal. Kali ini aku tidak menangis, tapi airmata itu tergantikan dengan darah mendidih dalam kepalaku setelah mendengar Naruto.

"Jelaskan," ucapku penuh penekanan

Naruto mengangguk dan memulai penjelasannya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ialah yang memberikan berkas berisi syarat pemindahan kerja pada Sasuke. Ini karena pasar bisnis memilih Namikaze corp menjadi perusahaan nomor satu di Konoha. Naruto bisa memikirkan akibatnya. Pesaing bisnis Uchiha corp tidak akan membiarkannya dan pasti akan memanfaatkan kejatuhan Uchiha corp.

Dampak yang akan ditimbulkan pun bukan hanya pada perusahaan. Tapi pada karyawan termasuk kekayaan keluarga Uchiha. Naruto tidak ingin kami menjadi gelandangan di luar sana.

Satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan itu semua adalah dengan membuat investor cadangan untuk Uchiha corp. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari Konoha ke sebuah negara lainnya untuk mengurus sebuah perusahaan milik Namikaze yang sama sekali terbengkalai karena kecil.

Ia juga ingin Sasuke memutuskan semua hubungannya di Konoha termasuk keluarga, teman terlebih aku. Naruto tahu, aku akan memaksa Sasuke membawaku pergi bersamanya sedangkan Naruto memikirkan masa depanku sebagai pelajar juga.

Naruto yakin Sasuke bisa memajukan perusahaan itu menjadi raksasa dan memberikan investasi pada perusahaan Uchiha jika terjadi hal yang buruk di kemudian hari karena kejatuhan yang tiba-tiba seperti sekarang ini.

Dan tebakannya benar. Setahun lalu, Uchiha corp hampir terjatuh hingga datang seorang investor tidak di kenal membantu hingga akhirnya bisa kembali berdiri seperti saat ini. Naruto yakin bahwa investor itu adalah Sasuke yang ia suruh pergi dari Konoha dan berhasil dengan rencananya.

Meski sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar dari pria itu dan pihak Uchiha corp mencarinya dengan bantuan apapun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak dapat dilacak. Hanya Naruto seorang yang mengetahui keberadaan pastinya. Ini semua demi syarat yang ia ajukan.

Aku masih memperhatikan Naruto yang menyelesaikan ceritanya dan otakku menjadi kosong. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagiku. Dan aku yakin bagi Sasuke juga.

Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto berteriak melihatku

Aku tidak menjawab. Kenapa Sasori, Naruto dan Hinata menatapku seperti itu? ada yang anehkah dari wajahku?

Ah. Ternyata airmata mengalir dari mataku. Airmata yang tidak pernah kurasakan sejak dua tahun lalu. Mendengar cerita Naruto tentang pengorbanan Sasuke, apakah Sasori sudah mengetahui semuanya hingga ia menyuruhku untuk percaya?

"Sasori… apakah Sasuke mengatakannya padamu hingga kau mau datang ke Konoha dan menjagaku?"

Pria berambut merah disampingku mengangguk,"Begitulah. Aku meninjunya juga untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Sasori… " ucapku kemudian meliha Naruto "Naruto… terima kasih. Kau memberikan Sasuke apa yang ia butuhkan. Kau memang sahabatnya,"

Naruto tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Jadi… kapan Sasuke akan pulang?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Wajah mereka bahkan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Sial.

Apakah mereka tidak tahu? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu lagi?

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap menunggunya meski sampai menjadi nenek-nenek," ucapku mengusap airmata yang sudah tidak lagi mengalir

"Begitukah?" Naruto masih memasang tampang bersalah padaku

Aku tersenyum melihatnya,"Hentikan tampangmu yang tidak cocok dengan sifat ceriamu, Naruto!" ucapku kemudian berdiri dan menghampirinya "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah,"

"E-eh?"

_BUG!_

Aku meninjunya menggunakan tangan kiriku tepat pada bagian perutnya membuat Naruto tertunduk kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sakura!" tegur Sasori

Hinata tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Yah, mungkin dia yakin aku akan melakukan hal ini pada suaminya.

"Itu pembalasan… untuk apa?" tanya Naruto masih memegang perutnya

"Untuk dua tahun ini kau berpura-pura tidak tahu!" jawabku kesal

Setelah itu, Sasori menyeretku untuk segera pulang dari rumah Naruto.

**Normal POV**

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya setelah pulang bersama Sasori dari rumah Naruto. Kepala Sakura masih terasa kosong dengan semua penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke memberinya waktu untuk menjadi dewasa bersama Sasori. Bahkan ia percaya pada Sasori meski mereka pernah memperebutkannya.

Sakura merasa bodoh selama dua tahun ini. ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Semua yang Naruto lakukan demi kebaikan Sasuke dan mantan suaminya itu menerimanya meski pengorbanan yang ia lakukan besar.

Ia mengorbankan semuanya demi orang lain. Sakura benar-benar semakin mencintai pria itu. ia tidak akan pernah mencintai pria lain lagi. Itu adalah janji di dalam hati terdalamnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya,"Ya?"

"Ini sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita makan duluan dan setelah itu tidur cepat? Besok aku sudah ada rencana mau membawamu,"

Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya,"Besok? Mau kemana?"

Pria berambut merah itu mengangkat bahunya,"Lihat saja besok. Yang penting kau harus bangun pagi!"

Sakura mendesah. Ia curiga Sasori merencanakan sesuatu, lagian ia tidak mengatakan akan pergi bersama Deidara itu adalah hal yang aneh. Biasanya mereka susah dipisahkan kecuali jika Deidara pergi bekerja di lab dan Sasori ada urusan lain.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita masak!" ajak Sasori

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti mantan kekasihnya itu ke dapur untuk siap berperang dengan alat dapur dan bahan masakan

# # # # #

"SAKURA! BANGUN!"

Sebuah suara menerobos masuk dengan paksa ke telinga Sakura yang masih ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Umph… sebentar lagi," gumamnya

"Tidak, tidak! Ayo bangun!"

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya dengan paksa karena tirai yang menutupi jendela dengan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk menggangunya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok perempuan yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin

Senyuman mengembang di bibir wanita itu. ia kemudian menarik Sakura dengan paksa agar segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"A-apa-apaan ini? kenapa kau bisa disini?!" tanya Sakura

"Aaah! Banyak pertanyaan. Udah sekarang mandi saja dan pakai pakaian dalam yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu di kamar mandi!" ucap Ino mendorong Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa-apaan ini?! dan… bajumu! Kenapa kau memakai gaun berwarna putih?!"

Ino tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia segera mendorong Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu dengan paksa membiarkan Sakura di dalam sampai selesai membersihkan dirinya.

"Kau terlalu kasar Ino,"

Ino menoleh pada pria yang tersenyum padanya dengan kulit pucat yang kontras dengan jas formal berwarna hitam yang sedang ia pakai untuk hari ini.

"Acara akan keburu mulai jika tidak buru-buru! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan peserta utamanya telat bukan? Dan bagaimana dengan persiapan lainnya?"

Sai mengangguk,"Beres semua,"

"Bagus!" senyum Ino mengembang di wajahnya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai pakaian dalam yang disiapkan oleh Ino karena hanya itu yang tersedia di dalam. Apalagi bra yang disiapkan bermodel sangat seksi tanpa tali. Sakura benar-benar mempunyai firasat buruk untuk semua ini.

"Aah, kau cantik! Sekarang kita dandani kau!" Ino menyeret Sakura untuk duduk dengan paksa di depan meja rias miliknya yang ternyata sudah berserakan dengan alat-alat make-up milik Ino.

"Ino! Apa-apaan ini?! memangnya ada… "

"Ah, ah, ah! Tidak ada pertanyaan. Diam saja dan biarkan aku berkreasi jika tidak mau mulutmu kusumpal," ancam Ino

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan wajahnya dipoles oleh sahabatnya. Sakura tidak khawatir dengan bagaimana riasan yang akan diberikan oleh sahabatnya karena Ino adalah seorang profesional di bidang ini.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Sakura sudah selesai di dandani oleh Ino lengkap dengan rambutnya yang semua dinaikkan kebelakang membentuk bunga dan dihiasi oleh sebuah jepit berbentuk mahkota kecil berwarna putih.

"Lumayan… " ucap Ino melihat hasil pekerjaannya

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Benarkah yang berada di depan cermin ini adalah dia? Kenapa berbeda sekali?

"Baik! Tidak ada membuang waktu lagi. Sekarang ikut aku!"

Ino kembali menyeret Sakura untuk berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamarnya. Mungkin Ino memasukkannya saat ia sibuk membersihkan diri tadi. Sakura melihat sahabatnya sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari miliknya yang ternyata sebuah gaun. Bukan gaun biasa. Itu sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih!

Mata hijau Sakura membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. gaun pengantin yang dipegang oleh Ino sangatlah indah. Berwarna putih suci dan bermodel sederhana namun menawan dengan korsase bunga yang menyebar pada keseluruhannya seolah bunga-bunga itu hidup dan menari disana. Sakura benar-benar terpesona dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Em… Ino? Itu… "

"Pakai!" perintah Ino

"I-Ino, untuk apa aku memakainya? Aku akan menikah dengan siapa?!"

Ino mendesah dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura setelah menyerahkannya pada si calon pemakai gaun tersebut. mata aquamarine miliknya menatap serius emerald Sakura.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Pakailah dan kau akan berbahagia!"

Sakura tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak juga dapat menolaknya. Ia bahkan rela-rela saja diputar-putar oleh Ino untuk memakai gaun tersebut.

"Yak, selesai! Tinggal menambahkan cadar nanti. Sekarang ayo kita keluar. Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat!" ucapnya kembali menarik Sakura keluar dari kamar

"Terlambat? Kemana… "

Sakura tidak sempat melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin memakai gaun tersebut bahkan ucapannya satupun tidak ada yang Ino gubris. ia lebih pasrah daripada yang ia bayangkan. Saat Ino membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sudah melihat Sasori dan Deidara dengan jas formal berwarna putih menyambutnya.

"Kau cantik sekali… Sakura," puji Sasori terpana

Sakura menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang bebas. Wajahnya memerah saat Sasori memujinya seperti itu. entah untuk siapa ia memakai gaun pengantin ini, yang jelas ia sangat malu menunjukkan bagaimana dirinya sekarang ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menutupi tubuhmu?! Kau merusak gaunnya!" komentar Deidara

"Diamlah. Kalian bertugas untuk mengantarnya ke gereja. Sekarang bawalah Sakura. _Dia_ sudah menunggu!" ucap Ino "Oh, jangan lupa dengan buketmu!"

Ino menyerahkan sebuket penuh dengan bunga mawar putih dengan hiasan pita-pita cantik disekelilingnya.

Sakura memandang Ino heran,"_Dia_? Dia sia…. "

"Ayo, Sakura!" potong Sasori dengan menarik Sakura

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. kenapa mereka semua berdandan rapi untuknya? Terlebih… dengan siapa ia akan menikah!?

Sakura menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia benar-benar akan menikah? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Memang ia sudah bukan istrinya, tapi perasaan Sakura… ia sudah memutuskan akan menunggu pria itu walau akan menjadi seorang nenek-nenek besok!

Lamunan Sakura berakhir bersamaan dimana mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sasori berhenti. Sakura sudah melihat ratusan orang berpakaian putih di sebuah gereja yang sangat mewah seolah menunggunya. Sakura benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang.

"Sakura, mari?" ucap Sasori saat membuka pintu Sakura dan menawarkan tangannya untuk wanita itu yang terlihat bagaikan seorang tuan putri.

Mau apalagi? Sakura mengangguk dan menggapai tangan Sasori kemudian segera turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang gereja dan melihat sang ayah disana menunggunya.

"Selamat berbahagia, Sakura… " bisik Sasori kemudian melepaskan tangannya

Sakura memerah saat mendengar Sasori mengucapkan selamat padanya. tetapi hatinya masih bertanya-tanya dengan siapa ia akan menikah. Mata hijaunya kemudian melirik sang ayah, Kizashi yang memandangnya dengan tersenyum dan Ia juga memakai setelan jas formal berwarna putih.

"Tanganmu, Sakura?" ucapnya mengulurkan tangan

"Ayah… ada apa ini, sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan sang ayah

Kizashi tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menyeret Sakura dengan tangan dikaitkan pada lengan Dan melangkah memasuki halaman dalam gereja. Ratusan orang yang datang kemudian berdiri dan melihat Sakura yang berjalan bersama sang ayah menuju ke dalam gereja.

Bunga-bunga mawar putih penghias jalan menuju ke dalam gereja tercium oleh Sakura membuatnya semakin gugup. Ia benar-benar penasaran, pada siapa orangtuanya menikahkannya? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya? Ini benar-benar masalah besar!

Semua orang tersenyum padanya dan Sakura melihat beberapa teman SMA miliknya hadir dalam pesta pernikahan membuatnya semakin gugup apalagi melihatnya dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

Saat hampir sampai di depan pintu gereja, pintu kayu besar tersebut terbuka bersamaan dan terlihat altar tempat berdiri sang pastor dan seorang pria dengan setelan jas berwarna putih bermodel hampir sama dengannya berdiri disampingnya.

Sakura mengenali pria itu. pria dengan rambut biru gelap yang kali ini ditata rapi disisir ke belakang menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di depannya dan mata Onyxnya yang melihat Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman, bukan seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan itu. Sakura hampir menangis melihatnya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Kau hampir sampai," ucap sang ayah

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak menangis. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menemui pria itu. pria yang ia tunggu. Pria yang ia cintai. Pria yang… hampir membuatnya gila dengan kepergiannya.

Sasuke.

Dia berdiri disana dengan gagahnya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu meski sekarang sudah terlihat lebih dewasa karena garis rahang yang terlihat menonjol. Ia semakin tampan dengan itu semua.

Sakura sampai di depan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum padanya. Kizashi pun melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi dirangkul oleh Sakura.

"Selamat berbahagia, Sayang… " ucap Kizashi

Pria tua itu kemudian mundur dan bergabung dengan Ibu Sakura yang berada di barisan depan melihatnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," bisik Sasuke

Suara baritone itu. suara yang benar-benar ia rindukan selama ini. pria itu… benar-benar berada di depan matanya.

"Ya. Kau benar-benar pulang sekarang,"

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan Sakura dengan perlahan menyambut tangan Sasuke. Sambil saling menggengam tangan, Mereka berdua menatap altar dimana sang pastor sudah menunggu untuk meresmikan pernikahan mereka.

"Ehem. Kita mulai acara pernikahan yang suci ini," ucap sang pastor melirik Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istrimu? Berjanji untuk mengasihinya di kala sehat,sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku menerimanya dan berjanji untuk mengasihinya di kala sehat, sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kami," jawab Sasuke

Kali ini pastor melirik Sakura,"Haruno Sakura. Apakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu? Berjanji untuk mengasihinya di kala sehat, sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku menerimanya dan berjanji untuk mengasihinya di kala sehat, sakit, suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan kami," jawab Sakura

"Silahkan membuka cadar pengantin wanita dan memakaikan cincin padanya,"

Sasuke membuka cadar milik Sakura yang kemudian menampilkan wajah cantiknya membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kembali terpesona dengan wanita yang dulu menjadi istrinya itu.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya yang berisi cincin berhiaskan berlian yang terukir nama mereka berdua disana. Perlahan, ia memakaikan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Sakura.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku menerimamu menjadi istriku dan akan melindungimu, menghormatimu dan menghargaimu seumur hidupku," ucap Sasuke

Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah padam kemudian mengambil cincin terakhir dan memasukkannya pada jari manis Sasuke.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku menerimamu menjadi suamiku dan akan melindungimu, menghormatimu dan menghargaimu seumur hidupku," ucap Sakura

"Dengan kesaksian semua orang yang hadir pada hari berbahagia ini, kalian disahkan menjadi sepasang suami istri dan apa yang sudah disatukan tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia. Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing,"

Sasuke menghadap Sakura. Memandang emerald yang ia rindukan sejak lama berada di depan matanya dan dalam hitungan detik, jarak tak lagi berarti bagi mereka. bibir itu kembali bertemu dihadapan semua orang yang menjadi saksi.

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan penonton memeriahkan pernikahan mereka di gereja hingga keduanya melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam.

"TEME! LANJUTKAN NANTI MALAM!" teriak Naruto dari bangku penonton

"Sakura! Beri kami keponakan yang banyak!" teriak Ino

"Pasangan bodoh! Cepat gendong pengantin wanitamu dan segera keluar!" teriak Deidara tidak sabaran dan berakhir dengan Sasori menginjak kakinya

"Adik bodoh! SIMPAN SEMUANYA UNTUK DI HOTEL NANTI!" teriak Itachi tidak mau kalah

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura merasa malu diteriaki oleh orang-orang yang mereka kenali. Sasuke melakukan apa yang Deidara celotehkan. Ia menggendong Sakura tidak perduli dengan beratnya gaun panjang yang dipakai wanita itu hingga membawa mereka ke luar dari gereja.

Pernikahan mereka benar-benar berakhir dengan sukses tanpa Sakura ketahui. Tanpa ia tahu rencana ini semuanya. Tapi semua itu tidak penting. Ia menikah dengan Sasuke dan ia bahagia. Kecemasannya sirna dalam sekejap. Dua tahun kesabaran, ia akhirnya mendapatkan pria ini kembali. Kembali ke sisinya sebagai suami resmi.

"Sakura! Lempar buketnya!" teriak Ino

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Ino mau menangkap buket yang seharusnya diberikan pada wanita yang masih belum menikah ini.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke… " pinta Sakura malu

Sasuke tersenyum,"Tidak bisakah kau melemparnya dengan posisi seperti ini, Nyonya Uchiha?"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya kemudian melihat mereka yang sudah berbaris menunggu buket yang akan di lempar olehnya.

"Siap ya!" teriak Sakura

Ia bersiap melempar buket tersebut dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian melemparnya berharap wanita yang menangkapnya akan berbahagia setelahnya. Mata hijaunya sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Buket yang ia lempar… berakhir di tangan Sasori!

Deidara yang melihat itu segera merebut buket tersebut dan memberikan kepada sembarang gadis lainnya yang juga melihat dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menangkapnya?! Itu hanya untuk perempuan!" protes Deiadara

"Aku tidak tahu! Buket itu hampir mengenaiku!" balas Sasori

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya kemudian diturunkan oleh Sasuke. Ia kemudian merasa geli pada bagian pinggang yang ternyata sudah dirangkul dengan mesra oleh lengan kokoh Sasuke.

"A-apa-apaan kau?!"

Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada istrinya,"Aku mencintaimu,"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya dan mencium Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memotret mereka dan bersorak.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," bisik Sakura pada telinga Sasuke

"Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu untuk dapat menyentuhmu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke masih berbisik

Sakura tersenyum,"Kau juga tidak tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu untuk selalu disisiku,"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura,"Akan kubayar dengan seumur hidupku,"

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan ratusan pasang mata yang melihatnya dan sorakan pada mereka. yang Sakura tahu, ia merindukan pria itu. begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain saat ini. cukup mereka berdua dan mereka merasa terlengkapi dengan semua itu.

.

_Pernikahanku memang awalnya hanya sebuah kertas tanpa cincin dan perasaan. Kacau? memang. Tapi semua itu sangat berarti bagiku, karena aku dapat bertemu dengannya. _

_Aku mencintainya,_

_Uchiha Sakura._

_._

_Pernikahanku memang hanya sebuah permainan. Awalnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, akulah yang terlena dan ketagihan. Membuatku tersadar, ia bukanlah permainan._

_Aku mencintainya,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

# # # # #

**END**

**Selesai!**

**Banzai!**

**Ga ada yang bisa nebakkan? Hahaha emang udah rencana Risa**

**Ga seru ga ada kejutan bukan? Ga seru juga kalau bisa ditebak oleh reader.**

**Masih ada EPILOG di chap depan.**

**Special thanks buat yang udah Review, Fav dan Follow buat 'Pernikahanku'. Risa jujur tidak menyangka akan berakhir sampai chap 13. Ini semua berkat dukungan para readers yang udah setia.**

**Satu lagi, segala kritik dan komentar tentang chap ini, Risa persilahkan! **

**I LOVE U ALL**


	14. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

**Gomen lama update. Jujur ini adalah chap tersulit buat Risa gatau kenapa.**

**Ga terasa ini terakhir kali Risa akan membalas semua review readers di fic ini. Risa kabulin permintaan readers untuk membuat kisah tentang SasuSaku punya anak disini. **

**Oh ya, numpang promosi project baru 'GONE'. Sinopsis silahkan lihat dibawah!**

**Enjoy minna!**

**Tsurugi de lelouch : Haha thanks! Ga seru 'kan kalo bisa dtebak? Hehe**

**Yuki hibari : Iya Risa gamau dibilang muter-muterin ini fic haha this is epilog.**

**Parinza ananda9 : Ini udah epilog**

**Sofiachamrina : Thanks! Hehe**

**Artha : Thanks! Hehe this is epilog!**

**Nada nada5059601 : Ini dia epilognya! Moga muasin deh hehe**

**Allysum fumiko : Waaa thanksss ga nyangka banget! Hehe ini dia epilog yang sudah ditunggu!**

**Yoshikuni ayumu : Yup! Risa emang agak kesal kalo ada yang ngatai fic kesannya ga ngehargain banget tapi thanks yaa udah support hehe ini epilog yang ditunggu**

**Titan-miaw : Haha ketipu ya? Silahkan epilognya!**

**Panglima perangcinta7 : Thanks! Hehe moga epilognya sesuai di hati deh**

**Aozora straw : Ooops jangan nangis dong, mereka happy end kan? Haha yup fans tertunda banget! Thanks udah ngikutin yaa**

**Kiren nia : Waaa thanks banget! Haha Epilog udah dipanjangan sebisa mungkin dan ada lemon spesial juga…! Risa udah buat project lagi kok. Liat sinopsisnya dibawah yaa**

**Lhylia kiryu : Hahaha diabetes karna fic? This is epilog special for readers! Thanks yaa udah ngitukin dari awal**

**Mysaki : Haha lemon? Pasti! Saku hamil? Udah lewattt sekarang dia uda punya twins!**

**Erika liana : Waaa thanks seneng bisa muasin kmu hehe Epilog nya udah nih. Read my new project!**

**Mitsuka sakurai : Masih dong, Risa selalu usahain cepet update haha **

**Sasurasakuke : Wohooo santai. Ini sudah ada epilognya kok haha thankss yaa**

**Yoru no tsukiakari : Thankss banget udah fav!**

**Dimas priyadi524 : Thanks! Epilognya udah keluar ini. lemon? Pasti! Haha**

**Raka : Waaa serius? Makasii belum yakin sih soalnya masi newbie -_-**

**Kawaihana : Thanks ya udah ikutin dari awal sampe epilog haha **

**Adryana sisy : Risa masi newbie belum jadi senpai T.T Sakura hamil? Udah lewatttt! Malahan dia disini udah punya twins! Haha**

**Princess cherry blossom : Hi juga! Epilog harus ada lemon dong hehe yup! Risa juga ngrasa gitu tuh. Ada project lagi kok. Silahkan lihat sinopsisnya dibawah!**

**Haruchan : Wahaha untung aja ngga kayak sinetron *sujudsujud* emm… maafin Risa buat mereka jadi yaoi abis itu udah jadi plot cerita dari awal haha. Naru emang nyebelin makanya Saku tinju dia haha *poorNaru. wAow! 4 atau 5? Dua aja deh yang kembar hahaha**

**Fortuna : Thankss! Haha iya udah buat lagi kok publish barengan ama epilog ini. diliat ya sinopsisnya dibawah**

**Akiko mi sakura : Risa juga ga rela T.T tapi nanti dikirain muter-muterin ni fic biar banyakin review lagi *nyindirsomeone* sabar ya, Risa udah buat project baru yang ga kalah seru ama fic ini kok!**

**Zhaerza : Sureeeee! This is what you want! **

**Arufi : Waaa segitunya menunggu fic ini haha iya Risa emang kelemahannya bikin alur mesti kecepatannya makannya di warning haha yup! Saku gagal dibuahi wktu itu and here it is! She's got a twins with her! Haha Risa suka baca Naruto dari waktu ada Itachi mulai muncul di Konoha*Oopsbukarahasia**

**Auntumn winter blossom : Waow thankssssss haha Risa seneng ada yang sampai terharu loh! Risa selalu usahain update kilat kok hehe **

**Sasusakuforever : Once again! Risa seneng banget ada yang ampe terharu hehe thankss yaaa**

**Uzunaruseka : Thanks! ga nyangka juga sih bisa buat kayak ginian haha iya ini yang terakhir nih.**

**Resa : Hahaha tuh tau *Piss* Haha Honeymoonnya udah lewat! Disini kisah 5 taun mereka and they got a twins! Tapi tetep ada lemon kok, tenang aja haha **

**Al : Woooooww nangis? Hahaha Iya ntar ada yg ngira muter-muterin ni jalan cerita lagi kalo ngga dicepetin tamat **

**Nuria23agazta : This is Epilog! Thanks udah nungguin yaa**

**Winter cherry : Haha kok ga berubah? *poorNaru emang bayangin ending yg gimana nih? Sebelumnya Risa belum ada akun. This is my first account n story for SasuSaku. Newbie banget yak -_-**

**Alany rien : Waa baca fic sebelum berangkat skola haha thanks! Risa udah berusaha buat yg the best pas nikahnya itu sekalian ngayal haha ini dia Epilog yang udah ditunggu! Enjoy!**

**Haru cherryraven : Hahaha yaa gitu deh. Yups! Lemon di epilog harus dong **

**Nameringgochan : Huhu Risa juga sebenarnya mau lanjutin tapi ntar malah ada yg ngira ini fic cuman cari review banyak jadi yauda ditamatin aja deh. Thanks ya udah ngikutin**

**Erika liana : Thanksss itu sambil ngayal abis buatnya *Bukaaib* iya Risa usahakan ngabaikan kok. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya yaa**

**Widhy : Thanksss banget! Haha ini epilognya ditunggu lagi review for this chap ok?**

**Hanzi ichiro : Besok minta ya ama calon suami *Plak! Ini dia epilog yang ditunggu**

**Wong kurang kerjaan : Sasu ingin Saku dijagain ama Saso. Mengawasi perkembangannya dll gitu. Mereka cerai yang artinya perjanjian itu biar ga berlaku lagi. Intinya selama ini mereka menikah kan karena perjanjian. Ini dia epilog yang ditunggu.**

**Reako mizuumi : Begitulah. Risa binggung mau masangin Saso sama siapa -_- ending ngikutin suara terbanyak dari readers sorry jika ga berkenan abisnya kalau ga bahagia bukan khayalan namanya haha *Plak! Thanks sarannya!**

**Sasusakufans : Risa udah usahain buat cepet loh…**

**Hanazono yuri : Iya ini epilog udah muncul **

**Nisachan : Yup sama-sama! Yah begitulah, toh masi ada orang berpikiran sempit haha kita biarkan orang bercuit-cuit ria *Plak!**

**Uchiha shesura-chan : Bayangin kelakuan kayak gitu di dunia nyata, mungkin pastornya bakalan melotot haha Yup this is Epilog! Sequel? Risa coba pikirkan nanti ya!**

**Shinta : Waaaa sama-sama! *balespeluk hhaha ikutin fic baru Risa yaa**

**Guest : Ada dong! Epilog tanpa lemon? Serasa burger tanpa roti! -_-**

**Tomatimut : Risa juga ga relaaa tapi apa bolehbuat haha thanks udah ngikutin **

**Hanna hoshiko : Waa Risa ga bakalan nyalahin siapa-siapa kok tenang aja yang penting uda review aja Risa udah seneng hehe semangat buat ficnya yaa**

**Kunoichisaki mrs uchiha sasuke : Oh gitu ya? Gimana ya, Risa masih newbie dan kenapa tidak dari awal memberi saran saat Risa bertanya bagaimana baiknya membuat ending yang diinginkan? Anyway, thanks udah kasih saran n Risa coba berpikir tidak terlalu mainstream lain kali. **

**Ressa octaviani9 : Thanks! ini dia epilognya!**

**Eysha 'cherryblossom : Woke, Risa udah siapin sinopsis dibawah tentang fic kedua silahkan dibaca haha **

**Rechi : Waa ada yang terharu haha Siap! Risa ngga akan patah semangat karna banyak yang dukung kok! Thanks yaa n ini dia epilognyaa**

**Akira fly : Haha tadinya juga Risa pengen buat itu pas sebelum ngucap janji nikah, tapi entar ga romantis. Thankss yaa **

**Luca marvell : Iyup! Memang kebanyakan kayak gitu, cuman bisa baca n ngomen ga pernah ngerasain -_- thankss ya buat dukungannya!**

**Ryuuzaki26 : Wahaha iya thankss yaa season2? 5 chap? Risa coba pikirkan yaa mungkin nanti karena ada project baru dibawah ini *promosi* hoho**

**Sasusakuforever : Waa thankss**

**Uchiharunokid : This is epilog! Risa usahain selalu kilat kok**

**Zau latifah : Thanks yaa haha Epilog udah Risa usahain kilat karena barengan project baru munculnya**

**Ore no hana : Mencair? Jangan ampe nyatu ama banjirnya jakarta loh *Apaansi* thanks yaa udah baca. Sekuel? Risa coba pikirkan lagii karena sudah ada project baru**

**White moon uchiha : Sasu romantis dong haha quotesnya ngasal abis *jujur* tapi thanks banget yaa **

**Edelwish : Yup and this is the last! Enjoy!**

**Riska sasusaku : Haha yaa begitulah thanks supportnya yaa**

**Guest : Oh, sekarang berbicara tentang logika? Apa kamu tahu ada tulisan disamping fanfiction di atas 'Unleash Your Imagination'? Satu lagi, bagaimana PRIBADI saya tidak perlu anda komentari karena saya tidak pernah bertanya hal itu tentang anda. Maaf kalau kasar.**

**Reika-chan : Haha Risa juga updatenya telat nih. Ada buat kok, dibawah tuh ada sinopsisnya n udah di publish barengan juga ama chap ini. yup Risa usahakan ngga terbawa emosi sih, tapi susah. Apalagi kalau udah menghina karya Risa yang udah dianggap kayak anak sendiri *Plak!*. anyway thanks ya udah support**

**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei and this story mine wuahaha**

**Warning : Typo,OOC,AU,Gaje,Aluer kecepatan,dll…**

**# # # # #**

"Perempuan!"

"Laki-laki!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah cukup lama berdebat dengan suaminya hanya untuk menentukan atau lebih tepatnya menebak anak yang akan mereka buat nanti malam. Seperti biasa.

"Perempuan, Sakura. Sudah cukup dengan dua anak tidak jelas itu, bukan?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari sang suami.

"Tidak jelas katamu? Mereka sangat identik denganmu! Berarti kau juga tidak jelas!"

"Terserah. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi anak laki-laki yang selalu memonopoli dirimu selama lima tahun terakhir. Aku ingin perempuan,"

"Perempuan? Aku khawatir dengan caramu mendidiknya jika ia sudah besar besok!"

Onyx dan Emerald itu saling melempar pandang dengan kesal. Masing-masing masih tidak ingin mengalah dari opini yang barusan mereka ucapkan. Keduanya bahkan sudah merencanakan hari ini khusus demi permintaan si kembar yang menginginkan adik.

_Kreeek_

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka dibuka dan tampak dua anak kecil berumur empat tahun dengan wajah, tinggi dan penampilan yang hampir sama. Keduanya memandang orangtua mereka yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan berlipat tangan.

"Ibu dan ayah sedang apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Aku tahu," sahut sebelahnya

Sakura menghela nafas dan segera turun dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri kedua putra kecilnya itu. ia kemudian berjongkok agar bisa menyetarakan tingginya dengan keduanya.

"Sedang apa kalian? Bukankah ibu sudah menyuruh… "

"Haruka tidak mau tidur. Ia masih menghidupkan lampu hanya untuk membaca buku yang membosankan dan aku mendengar kalian bertengkar," ucap salah satunya

"Haruki, kami tidak bertengkar. Dan kau?" tanya Sakura menoleh pada sebelah Haruki

Ia mengangkat bahunya,"Membaca. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya. Tanggung," ucapnya

"Tidur. Besok kalian akan bersekolah, Haruka. Matikan lampu juga,"

Uchiha Haruka dan Uchiha Haruki lahir setelah setahun pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Keduanya bahkan memiliki fisik yang hampir sama kecuali potongan rambut mereka yang sesuai dengan kepribadian masing-masing. Selain potongan rambut, sifat mereka sangatlah bertolak belakang seperti anak kembar pada umumnya.

Haruka yang pendiam, cuek dan dingin berbeda dengan Haruki yang ceria, jahil dan cerewet. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bisa berbeda seperti itu, yang jelas keduanya memiliki satu keunggulan yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah. Dipuja oleh wanita.

Lima tahun pernikahan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengabulkan permintaan kedua putranya yang ingin punya adik. Mereka ingin mempunyai saudara yang berwajah lain, tidak duplikat sang ayah apalagi mereka sendiri.

"Benar kata ibumu. Tidurlah, kalian ada sekolah besok," ucap Sasuke

Haruki melengos kesal,"Katakan itu pada Haruka. Jika bukan karenanya, aku sudah tidur sekarang,"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menoleh ke Haruka,"Lanjutkan besok membaca bukunya. Besok kalian ada sekolah,"

Haruka tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera keluar dari kamar tanpa menunggu sang adik yang kemudian menyusulnya keluar dari kamar orangtuanya. Sasuke dan Sakura melihat kedua anak mereka hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri.

"Lihat? Mereka butuh adik perempuan," ucap Sasuke

Sakura melirik kesal suaminya dan segera berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Suamiku, aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal itu lagi. Jadi… "

_Cup_

Sasuke mendaratkan kecupannya pada bibir merah muda milik Sakura yang baginya sangat menggoda. Ia memandang emerald yang sangat dekat dengannya dan menarik pinggang istrinya untuk semakin dekat pada tubuhnya hingga dada mereka berbenturan.

"Mari kita mulai, sayang… "

Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga keduanya terjatuh pada tempat tidur mereka yang luas dan Sasuke melumat bibir merah dibawahnya tanpa ampun dan menginvasi mulut sang istri habis-habisan.

Sakura cukup kewalahan menghadapi serangan sang suami hingga ia memutuskan untuk melawannya dengan menggunakan lidah dan tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk melepaskan kancing milik suaminya satu persatu hingga keseluruhan terlepas dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke segera meremas dada sang istri dengan kedua tangannya yang membuat Sakura mengerang diantara ciuman mereka berdua.

"Aaah… Sasuke,"

"Hm? Apakah enak… Sakura?" bisiknya

Sakura mencengkram kuat rambut biru muda milik Sasuke saat tangan sang suami sudah memasuki area yang akan membuat nikmat dirinya. Dua jari ia masuki begitu saja hingga lenguhan Sakura menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Sssh… si kembar akan bangun,"

Tidak memperdulikan peringatan sang suami, Sakura masih mencengkram rambut-rambut sang suami dengan erat seolah meminta lebih. Tentu saja Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ia mencium tonjolan pada Sakura dan melumatnya sedangkan dua jari yang berada di liang Sakura terus ia keluar masukan hingga tubuh Sakura mengejang dibawahnya.

"Aaaahh! Sasuke!"

Berkat kedua jari lihai Sasuke, Sakura mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya dengan sukses. Dua jari yang tadi masuk ke liang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dan sudah penuh dengan cairan lengket yang keluar saat orgasme tadi.

Sasuke menjilat cairan tersebut dengan bermaksud menggoda Sakura yang masih lemas. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kain yang masih tersisa diantara mereka dan membangnya ke sembarangan tempat tidak memeperdulikannya.  
"Sekarang giliranmu untuk memuaskan aku. Sakura… "

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera melancarkan aksinya dengan memasukkan benda kebanggaannya dengan sekali hentakan kuat membuat seluruh syaraf pada tubuh Sakura kembali aktif kembali.

"AAAHHH! Emmph… Sasuke… "

Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan tubuh dibawahnya dengan kasar. Gairahnya seakan terlepaskan karena tidak menyentuh istrinya selama seminggu penuh karena urusan pekerjaan dan kini ia melampiaskan seluruhnya dengan permainan panas mereka.

"Kau sangat menggoda… Sakura! Aah… "

"Emmphh… Sasu.. Sasuke!"

Sasuke merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut bersiap untuk menembakkan benihnya pada rahim sang istri. Apalagi denyutan itu bertambah setiap kali hentakan yang Sasuke buat menimbulkan efek lebih pada Sakura.

"Aaah… Sakura. Aku… "

"Aku juga… Sasuke… "

Sasuke merasakan jepitan pada kebangaan miliknya semakin kuat hingga ia menghentakkan sekuat tenaga dan sedalam mungkin pada liang Sakura.

"Aaaaah!" erang Sakura bersamaan dengan Sasuke

Entah berapa tembakan yang Sasuke keluarkan di dalam rahim Sakura. Ia tidak perduli. Ia merasa sangat puas dan lelah. Matanya kini mengantuk akibat olahraga malam mereka. Sasuke segera melepaskan sebagian dari dirinya yang masih berada di dalam Sakura untuk keluar.

"Eeemm… " Sakura melenguh merasakannya

Sasuke segera merebahkan dirinya disamping Sakura berharap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa memasuki ronde kedua. Tetapi saat ia melihat mata hijau sang istri sudah tertutup rapat dan mengeluarkan dengkuran halus khas orang tidur, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tangan kekar Sasuke segera menutupi tubuh itu dengan selimut hingga ke leher dan mengecup dahi istrinya dengan kasih sayang sebelum ia memeluk Sakura dalam dekapannya dan tertidur pulas menyambut pagi yang baru.

.

"Tidak! Haruka saja yang pergi ke tempat Paman Itachi!" teriak Haruki

"Hmph. Pengecut," timpal Haruka

Mata Onyx Haruki membulat mendengar apa yang diucapkan saudara kembarnya,"APA?!"

"STOP!" teriak Sakura

Sakura merasa pusing melihat kedua anaknya yang selalu bertengkar seakan tidak ada habisnya. Ia hanya mengatakan untuk menitipkan Haruki pada Itachi dan Haruka pada Sasori karena ia maupun Sasuke tidak bisa pulang cepat malam ini.

"Ibu tidak tahu bagaimana paman Itachi! Ia selalu bermesraan di depanku bersama paman Gaara! Itu menyebalkan!" teriak Haruki lagi

"Jaga mulutmu, Haruki. Mereka menikah, wajar jika bermesraan, bukan?" timpal Sasuke

"Ayah mau aku seperti mereka jika sudah besar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya meminum kopinya kemudian kembali fokus membaca koran yang dicibir oleh Haruki.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan juga jika Haruki menjadi seperti itu," Haruka menyetujui

Haruki segera melirik saudara serahimnya itu,"Kau sendiri berada di tempat yang tidak jauh berbeda! Paman Sasori dan Deidara juga seperti Paman Itachi!"

Haruka menggelengkan kepalanya,"Setidaknya mereka tidak bermesraan di depanku,"

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Kedua anaknya itu tidak akan pernah berhenti berdebat sampai salah satu dari mereka lelah sendiri atau mungkin berakhir dengan pukul memukul.

"Umur kalian masih empat tahun dan kalian sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu," keluh Sakura

"Lihat jagoanmu itu, bukan?" sindir Sasuke "Lebih menyenangkan anak perempuan,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya,"Jangan mulai lagi,"

"Anak perempuan?! Kalian ingin memberi kami adik?" tanya Haruki antusias

"Bagus. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan melihat wajah yang sama sepertiku lagi dirumah,"

_Dug!_

Haruki menendang kesal kaki Haruka dan dibalas kembali olehnya. Kegiatan itu terus berulang hingga keduanya berhenti kelelahan dan kembali fokus pada sarapan masing-masing.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar tidak bisa pulang cepat nanti?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak ia menjabat kembali menjadi pemimpin Uchiha corp, ia terus sibuk hingga perusahaannya kembali merebut perhatian di pasar bisnis menggeser Namikaze corp.

Naruto tidak pernah perduli dia berada diatas atau bawah, ia hanya mementingkan agar perusahaannya jangan sampai bangkrut. Hanya itu dan ia sudah merasa sempurna. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang harus menguasai pasar bisnis Konoha karena menginginkannya.

Sakura lain lagi, ia menjadi dokter setelah lulus dengan prestasi luar biasa dan mendapatkan gelar serta pekerjaan dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar dokter yang sibuk dan memiliki banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani sendiri di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ibu, aku akan ke rumah sakit aja," usul Haruka

Sakura menatap Onyx kecil milik putra sulungnya tersebut,"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat Ibu bekerja?"

Sakura tersenyum. Haruka memang anak yang pintar meski ia masih berumur empat tahun. Ia lebih tertarik dengan buku, pelajaran dan pendidikan. Mungkin besok ia akan menjadi seorang guru atau dosen.

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Tidak. Ibumu akan terganggu. Kau akan ke tempat Aniki,"

"Kalau begitu aku yang ikut dengan Ibu! Disana banyak perawat cantik kan?" Haruki bertanya dengan mata berbinar

Sakura menatap tajam Haruki dan membuatnya segera diam menunduk sambil memakan kembali sarapan paginya lagi. Ia takut Sakura akan menjitaknya dengan kuat.

Sifat Haruki yang ini mirip dengan Sasuke. Suka melihat wanita cantik dan memperdayanya dengan wajah manisnya untuk bisa sekedar di peluk atau di cium. Sakura sering melihatnya jika Haruki berada di rumah sakit dan berakhir dengan omelan panjang untuknya.

"Kau kutitipkan pada Sasori. Tidak ada bantahan!" ucap Sakura

Haruki tidak berani melawan ibunya daripada ayahnya. Ia merasa ayahnya lebih mirip saudaranya daripada orangtua karena wajahnya yang hampir sama dengan dirinya dan Haruka.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kuantarkan kalian," ucap Sasuke melipat korannya

"Berangkat sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Aku ada rapat pagi ini. Dobe juga pasti sekalian mengantarkan anak-anaknya,"

"Ada Kasumi dong?!" teriak Haruki semangat

Namikaze Kasumi adalah anak kedua Naruto dan Hinata. Putri mereka sangat cantik dan anggun bagaikan Hinata. Bedanya, matanya menurun dari Naruto.

"Tidak ada acara menggoda Kasumi, Haruki. Aku tidak mau menjadi mertua anak Naruto," komentar Sasuke

.

.

**Haruki POV**

Aaarggh!

Ayah dan ibu benar-benar seenaknya. Aku harus dijemput oleh paman Itachi dan tinggal sampai malam bersamanya dengan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak itu. Haruka juga tidak bisa ditebak, tapi ia masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggantikan ekspresinya.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku dan Haruka tidak dititipkan bersama saja, jawabannya adalah karena kami akan segera menghancurkan tempat tersebut dengan bertengkar di rumah mereka. begitulah kami.

Dan kenapa kami tidak sepolos dan selucu anak umur empat tahun lainnya? Tanya ayah kami. ia yang membuat kami seperti ini. menuntut kami untuk lebih bersikap dewasa daripada anak seumuran kami yang bisa membuat kami lebih maju. Itu katanya.

"Kau masih disini?"

Suara yang sama denganku. Ya, Haruka. Saudara kembarku yang menyebalkan. Entah apa salahku hingga diciptakan berfisik sama sepertinya. Untung aku memiliki potongan rambut lebih pendek darinya agar mudah dibedakan.

"Haruka, bagaimana menurutmu paman Itachi dan kekasihnya itu?" tanyaku

Ia diam dan berpikir kemudian melirikku dengan Onyxnya,"Pasangan yang menarik,"

"Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan paman Sasori dan pasangannya yang gila itu?"

"Pasangan yang berisik,"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Dan beginilah kami. hanya kompak saat membicarakan orang lain apalagi keunikan orang itu sendiri. Sifat jelek? Memang. Kami mengakui dan tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Haruka!"

Aku melihat seorang pria berambut merah dari dalam mobil melambai ke arah kami. Sasori. Dengan wajah yang bagaikan masih remaja, ia menjemput Haruka. Seperti kakaknya. Enaknya dia, tidak sepertiku yang dijemput oleh om-om dan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak punya syaraf di wajah.

"Aku duluan," pamitnya yang dibalas anggukan kepalaku

Sepeninggal Haruka, aku kembali sendirian menunggu jemputan di gerbang sekolah. Sesekali aku melihat anak perempuan di sekolahanku yang selalu mencuri-curi pandang kepadaku. Iya, anak cewek. Bukan cowonya. Aku bukan Haruka yang digemari dikedua gender.

Aku dan Haruka memang terkenal di sekolah ini. kami tampan, keturunan dari ayah kami. kami pintar, keturunan dari ibu. Dan kami unik, karena kembar. Terima kasih buat ayah dan ibu, itu memudahkan kami untuk bergaul di sekolah.

"Haruki,"

Astaga! Suara merdu itu…

Aku melirikkan mata Onyxku pada seorang gadis cantik. Ralat. Gadis yang sangat cantik di sampingku menatap dengan pandangan mata biru lautnya yang indah. Sikapnya yang anggun benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

"Kau menunggu Haruka?" tanyanya dengan suara merdu

"Haruka sudah pulang dengan paman Sasori. Aku dengan paman Itachi," jawabku kemudian melihatnya "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menunggu… "

"Jangan katakan paman Naruto yang menjemputmu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut ungu gelap itu melayang indah,"Tidak. Aku menunggu supirku," jawabnya

"Begitukah? Untung saja… " ucapku lega

Tanpa kusadari, ia menatapku penasaran dengan mata biru indahnya itu membuat jantungku semakin melonjak tidak karuan. Ini benar-benar bencana. Ia akan menyadari perasaanku!

Kasumi tersenyum kalem,"Aku menyukaimu, Haruki,"

"Ya, aku ju… APA?!"

Mata Onyx ku membesar dan melihatnya yang tersipu malu. Ia benar-benar sangat manis saat ini. ayah, kenapa kau tidak ingin merestui hubungan kami?!

_Tiin tiin tiin!_

Sebuah klakson mobil menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut, menggangu momen penting kami.

"Haruki! Paman menjemputmu!"

Sial. Itu paman Itachi. Dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

**Normal POV**

Seharian bekerja tidak menyurutkan semangat suami istri yang Sasuke dan Sakura rasakan. Kali ini mereka berharap segera pulang dan melihat anak mereka yang sudah diantar oleh masing-masing orang yang mereka titipkan.

Mereka terlalu lelah untuk menjemput dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan kedua putra mereka diantar ke rumah dan menemui mereka disana.

"Kami pulang," ucap Sakura

"Selamat datang, Sasuke! Sakura!" teriak seseorang dari dalam

Mata hijau Sakura melihat sahabatnya yang sudah dua tahun tidak ia lihat berada di rumahnya bersama sang suami dan anak perempuan mereka yang cantik.

"INO?!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baru pulang dari berkeliling dunia dan akan menetap lagi di Konoha bersama Sai dan Yuka,"

Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat membuat Ino merasa tercekik dan berontak untuk segera melepaskan diri.

"Hei, Hei. Di dalam ada Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Itachi. Kami bersama-sama kemari menemui kalian,"

"Kenapa di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis

"Kau tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa. Kami hanya ingin merayakan sesuatu,"

Sasuke dan Sakura menaikkan alis masing-masing mendengar 'merayakan sesuatu' yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Apakah mereka berniat untuk membuat keributan di tengah malam lagi seperti dulu?

Ino yang menyadari ketidak pekaan pasangan suami istri di depannya ini memandang tidak percaya,"Kalian lupa hari penting kalian sendiri?!"

"Hari penting apa?" tanya Sakura

Sai yang menggendong putrinya tersenyum,"Bukankah hari ini enam tahun pernikahan kalian?"

Mendengar hal yang diucapkan oleh Sai, Sakura dan Sasuke segera memeriksa tanggal di kalender mereka masing-masing dan benar. Hari ini seharusnya adalah hari yang penting bagi mereka.

"Ya ampun, kalian begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan melupakannya?" tanya Ino tidak percaya

"Terserah. Bagi kami setiap hari adalah hari penting pernikahan kami," jawab Sasuke

Sakura hanya bisa memerah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya tersebut. Memang benar yang diucapkan Ino. Mereka terlalu tenggelam pada pekerjaan hingga melupakan hari penting mereka sendiri.

"Waa kalian sudah pulang! Selamat hari pernikahan, Teme! Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto yang kemudian memberikan pelukan erat pada Sasuke

"Terima kasih… Naruto," ucap Sakura

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sahabat-sahabatnya masih mengingat hari penting yang bahkan tokoh utamanya sama sekali lupakan.

"Ibu! Ayah! Selamat datang!" teriak Haruki berlari memeluk Sakura

Sasuke segera menarik Haruki,"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan wanitaku," ancamnya

"Sasuke, dia anak kita. Tidak apa… "

"Selamat hari pernikahan, Ayah, Ibu. Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia," ucap Haruka yang memeluk Sakura juga

Sasuke semakin melotot melihat kedua anaknya yang hanya menempel pada Sakura dan tidak pernah dirinya. Ia semakin merasa khawatir posisinya sebagai suami disini.

"Hmph, adik bodoh. Kau pasti lupa dengan hari ini, bukan?" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Anikinya itu mengejek sepuasnya daripada dibantah dan akan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh.

"Selamat, Sasuke. Sakura," Gaara memberi selamat

Tubuh Gaara sudah mencapai tinggi Itachi kali ini. ia bahkan menjelma menjadi seorang pria tampan yang tidak disangka-sangka sudah menikah dengan seorang pria.

"Terima kasih, Gaara! Kau semakin tinggi," komentar Sakura

"Kau melupakan kami, pasangan bodoh?"

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat khas itu. Deidara sudah berdiri dengan kekasihnya di samping yang hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Ah, Deidara. Sasori. Terima kasih sudah datang,"

"Ya, selamat hari pernikahan kalian, Sakura. Sasuke," ucap Sasori mememluk Sakura

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dan memeluknya dengan sikap protektif membuat Sasori melemparkan pandangan kesalnya. Deidara malah membuang muka melihatnya. Tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya memeluk sang mantan.

"Menjauh dari istriku, Sasori. Kau juga Deidara, jaga dia,"

"Huh, tidak perlu kau suruh!" jawabnya

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Sasuke! Sakura!" teriak Temari

Sakura tersenyum,"Terima kasih. Putra kalian juga sudah besar, ternyata?"

"Merepotkan, tentu saja. Ia masih tahap pertumbuhan," jawab Shikamaru yang masih dengan wajah malasnya

.

**Sakura POV**

Rasanya menyenangkan melihat hal seperti ini. aku benar-benar merasa sempurna dan semua rasa lelah setelah bekerja seharian menghilang sudah. Sama sekali tidak berbekas setelah bercengkrama dengan sahabat-sahabat kami.

Mungkin, jika tanpa bantuan mereka aku dan Sasuke tidak akan sampai disini. Tidak akan ada Haruka dan Haruki, putra kembar kami yang lucu dan terkadang menyebalkan. Aku bersyukur akan semua ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pesta!" teriak Ino yang dibalas sorakkan mereka

Pesta?

Aku menarik Ino,"Apa maksudmu pesta?" bisikku

Ino tersenyum licik,"Tentu saja merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Bukankah besok hari minggu? Tidak apa jika berpesta sampai pagi, bukan?"

Bagus. Rumah kami akan kembali bagaikan kapal pecah seperti tahun lalu. Pesta tiada henti hingga pagi, para pria mabuk sedangkan anak-anak bermain-main dengan leluasa hingga terkadang menghancurkan beberapa barang di rumah.

Aku menghela nafas,"Terserah kalian saja,"

Ino bertepuk tangan dan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk berpesta. Mereka berkaraoke, makan-makan dan Naruto membawa beberapa botol _wine _yang ia siapkan sendiri dari rumah. Benar-benar penuh persiapan.

Mata hijauku kemudian melirik anak-anak kami yang sedang bermain bersama. Ada Kazuto, anak pertama Naruto yang mengawasi mereka, jadi aku bisa tenang. Haruki dan Kasumi juga sedang mengobrol yang entah apa itu. mereka memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya.

Haruka sendiri, ia mengobrol dengan putri Ino yang sangat cantik bagaikan boneka itu. sepertinya mengenai seni dan buku.

Putra Shikamaru yang masih bayi sendiri asik bermain sendirian dengan kubus kecilnya yang khusus dibawakan oleh sang ayah. Mungkin anak itu juga akan menjadi seperti ayahnya besok. Aku yang tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kami sudah menjadi orangtua.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"

Suara baritone yang benar-benar kuhapal itu ternyata sudah berada di sebelahku. Memandangku dengan tatapan mata Onyxnya dengan intens.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka kita sudah menjadi orangtua dan melihat anak-anak kita," jawabku

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi padaku. Ia hanya menarik tanganku ke sebuah balkon yang menghadap taman mini kami yang berada di dalam rumah. Udara disini sangat sejuk karena banyak bunga dan tanaman yang kurawat dengan bantuan tukang kebun sewaan. Meski sekarang malam hari, kami masih bisa melihatnya dengan bantuan lampu taman.

"Kau tahu, aku bahagia denganmu sekarang. Lima… tidak. Sekarang enam tahun, kita melewati semua ini. bersama dengan Haruka dan Haruki juga, tentunya,"

Sasuke mengatakan hal yang benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Tidak kusangka ia memikirkan hal tersebut selama enam tahun pernikahan kami. ia benar-benar seorang suami yang ideal bagiku. Memikirkan hal itu, membuatku kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum lagi?" tanyanya heran

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memeluknya erat,"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku

Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahuku,"Aku juga. Sangat mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu,"

Aku merasakan kecupan pada bibirku yang kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman panas dengan gigitan lembut pada bibir bawahku. Seolah meminta izin untuk segera memasukan lidanya untuk menginvasi mulutku. Tentu saja aku memberikannya izin dan membuka mulutku hingga kami sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Suara musik yang harusnya berdentum keras daritadi tiba-tiba menghilang.

Aku membuka mata emeraldku dan melihat sahabat-sahabat kami memandang kami dengan tatapan 'benar-benar mesra' nya mereka. dengan segera aku melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, menghentikan ciuman kami begitu saja membuatnya kesal.

"K-kalian… "

"Aku tahu ini ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Tolong lakukan hal itu di kamar saja, disini banyak anak-anak," komentar Sasori yang membuatku memerah

"Cih, kalian hanya iri. Kembalilah berpesta!" usir Sasuke

"Teme! Aku dengar dari Haruka kalian ingin menambah anak lagi, huh?"

Aarggh Haruka! Kenapa anak itu terlalu jujur?!

"Hn, bukan urusanmu,"

"Adik bodoh, berikan kami keponakan untuk kuangkat jadi anakku dan Gaara," ucap Itachi merangkul suaminya itu

"Hn,"

Ini memalukan! Aku harus benar-benar pergi dari sini!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk kabur dari pertanyaan bertubi-tubi mereka. aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan malu untuk saat ini. aku berlari menuju kamarku dan menutupnya. aku terduduk lemas dengan wajah memerah.

"Ini tidak baik… " gumamku

**Normal POV**

Naruto bersiul dan merangkul sahabatnya setelah Sakura yang kabur dari interogasi mereka itu. Sasuke melirik sahabatnya yang pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau harus membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. ini sudah enam tahun,"

"Hn. Tidak akan,"

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar ingin menambah anak?" tanya Ino

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menyeringai dan Ino mengerti apa artinya itu.

Haruka dan Haruki memperhatikan ayahnya yang dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum meski Haruka lebih cenderung menarik bibirnya sedikit.

"Kau dengar? Kita akan mempunyai adik. Ayah dan Ibu mengabulkan permohonan kita!" ucap Haruki

Haruka mengangguk,"Adik perempuan,"

"Ya! Dan kuharap ia secantik ibu dengan rambut merah muda dan mata hijau yang cantik. Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikannya!" timpal Haruki

"Ia pasti dan aku akan menjaganya dari siapapun,"

Haruki menatap Onyx Haruka,"Aku juga! Aku memiliki tugas sebagai kakak untuk menjaga adikku juga!"

Haruka mendengus,"Kau cukup menjaga Kasumi dan merebutnya dari paman Naruto,"

Mendengar hal itu membuat wajah Haruki memerah.

# # # # #

**Uchiha Sakura**

Kehidupan enam tahunku benar-benar berwarna dengan si kembar Haruka dan Haruki, Sasuke yang selalu protektif dan sahabat-sahabat gilaku. Aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka semua. Kalau harus melihat ke belakang, aku benar-benar merasa itu semua keajaiban. Terima kasih untuk chip jutaan dolar yang dihancurkan oleh ayah!

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Mempunyai istri seperti Sakura benar-benar membuatku puas. Apalagi si kembar yang selalu memonopoli Sakura. Itu mengesalkan dan aku menyayangi mereka di luar hal itu. aku akan membuatkan adik untuk mereka agar tidak lengket pada Sakura lagi. Lihat saja.

**Uchiha Haruka**

Aku senang mempunyai ayah yang hebat dan ibu yang hebat pula. Yang aku permasalahkan adalah, kenapa aku terlahir dengan wajah yang sama dengan saudara kembarku? Dia sangat… berisik. Aku harap aku bisa mempunyai adik perempuan yang berwajah seperti ibu.

**Uchiha Haruki **

Ayah dan Ibu adalah orang yang berarti bagiku. Haruka? Tidak. Tidak. Aku yakin ia pasti akan selalu mempermasalahkan wajah kami yang sama ini. aku juga tidak ingin mempunyai wajah yang sama dengannya. Berbagi wajah tampan itu menyesakkan apalagi terkadang Kasumi tidak bisa membedakan kami jika rambutku mulai panjang. Aku butuh adik perempuan yang bisa kubawa kemana-mana tanpa Haruka disisiku hingga tidak ada yang selalu mengatakan kami kembar.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Bahagia? Mungkin itu yang kurasakan setelah melihat adik bodohku menikah dengan wanita baik-baik seperti Sakura. Ia _perfect _untuk adikku. Aku? Tentu saja dengan Gaara lebih dari level yang dikatakan bahagia. Apalagi jika dia hanya memperlihatkan sisi manis dan ekspresifnya padaku. Seperti jika aku sudah melihatnya berteriak di ran… Oops.

**Akasuna no Gaara **

Dari awal aku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura, aku yakin mereka akan cocok. Dan aku memang sudah menikah dengan Itachi. Tapi aku tidak merubah namaku. Kami laki-laki dan tidak diterima di Konoha. Kami menikah di luar. Tidak apa, asal aku bahagia bersamanya.

**Akasuna no Sasori**

Melepaskan Sakura pada teman SMA ku yang playboy adalah pilihan tersulit yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi setelah melihat kebahagiaan mereaka hari ini apalagi mempunyai si kembar yang menyebalkan itu, aku ikhlas. Oh, tolong hentikan panggilan gay padaku dan Deidara. Kami memang pasangan kekasih, tapi tidak memanggil diri kami seperti itu. kami… err, hanya mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Hanya itu. tidak lebih.

**Deidara**

Akhirnya pasangan bodoh itu berencana menambah anak perempuan di daftar anak mereka. cukup dengan kedua bocah berwajah sama dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu. apalagi setelah mengetahui mereka sering mengejekku dan Sasori sama seperti Gaara. Itu sangat mengesalkan. Kami hanya pasangan kekasih.

**Shimura Ino**

Anakku dengan Haruka? Baiklah. Sepertinya aku rela-rela saja. Toh aku akan menjadi mertua bersama dengan Sakura. Itu menyenangkan, sungguh. Aku juga melihat Haruka sangaaaatt manis walau tidak terlalu bisa berekspresi. Aku tidak sabar menunggu cucuku besok.

**Shimura Sai**

Aku harus berpikir ulang untuk menjodohkan anakku dengan Haruka itu. dia mendekati anakku dengan terus mengajaknya mengobrol tentang buku dan seni. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mendapatkan anakku dengan begitu mudah.

**Namikaze Naruto**

Teme dan Sakura-chan benar-benar membuatku cemburu. Mereka benar-benar mesra! Aku dengan Hinata saja sampai harus beberapa kali melewati cobaan rasa malu istriku itu jika membawanya ke tempat tidur kami. tentu saja melakukan 'itu'. apalagi? Dan… si bodoh Haruki mengincar Kasumi? Jangan harap!

**Namikaze Hinata**

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura berwajah merah malu seperti aku. Tetapi kami memang salah, melihat mereka yang sedang berciuman mesra. Bahkan Naruto melihatnya dengan begitu… aaaah! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan!

**Nara Shikamaru**

Pendapatku tentang Sasuke dan Sakura… mereka pasangan merepotkan. Bersatu saja susah, pakai acara pisah-pisahan segala. Aku benar-benar harus putar otak jika melihat mereka bertengkar.

**Nara Temari**

Hah, sebenarnya aku sangat iri dengan Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar bersemangat dalam menjalani pernikahannya dan merencanakanakan mempunyai anak lagi. Tidak seperti suamiku yang malah mengatakan akan merepotkan harus membuatnya lagi. Apa-apaan dia?!

# # # # #

**END**

**Hah? Apa-apaan ini?**

**Gomen jika Epilog ini tidak memuaskan reader karena pikiran Risa terbagi dengan ujian di kampus dan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya. **

**Thanks atas dukungan, review, fav dan follow fic PERNIKAHANKU.**

**See ya!**

**Ini sinopsis project baru Risa!**

_**aku mencintainya meski aku tahu aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Meski ribuan wanita mengelilinginya. Meski Ia mempermainkanku, aku terjerat oleh pesonanya. Ya, aku mencintai si penari malam itu, Uchiha Sasuke…**_

_**aku menyayanginya sebagai kekasihku. Dia lembut dan manis membuatku tidak bisa menahan pesonanya. tapi dia bukanlah pria yang kucintai. Tapi ia kekasihku. Orang yang kusayangi. Sabaku no Gaara…**_

kali ini Risa ngga akan membiarkan readers dengan mudah menebak pairingnya. Silahkan mampir di 'GONE'!


End file.
